Los Nicktoons Regresan
by Optimus1986
Summary: La familia Loud se encuentran en una épica aventura de volver a Royal Woods para salvarlo con la ayuda de nuevo amigo de otro mundo, mientras que un nuevo villano desconocido amenaza el universo Nicktoons con la ayuda de otros 2 villanos. Y nuestros 4 héroes originales se encuentran perdidos en un mundo desconocido. (Decidí cambiar la sipnosis por que la anterior no era buena)
1. Teaser Trailer

En un lugar desconocido. En un cuarto, se ve alguien parado observando varias pantallas que mostraban varios mundos, mientras que se hable la puerta y entra un robot que llega con una carpeta de color naranja.

**Robot**: Señor, tenemos la información de las 4 personas de aquella batalla de hace unos meses en esa ciudad y de algunos otros mundos que le puede interesar.

**¿?**: Dejarlo en la mesa.

**Robot**: A la orden señor. [Dejando la carpeta en la mesa más cercana]

**¿?**: Retírate.

**Robot**: Si, señor. [Saliendo de la habitación]

La persona desconocida apago las pantallas y fue caminando directo a la mesa para recoger la carpeta y leerlo.

**¿?**: Interesante.

La carpeta llevaba por nombre "**Informe de los mundos N y sus habitantes**."

**¿?**: Creo que es tiempo de leer un rato y luego poner en marcha mi plan maestro.

Sale de la habitación dejando a oscuras el cuarto, pero 8 pantallas se encienden mostrando a 4 héroes conocidos y de 3 nuevos héroes.

**Junio.**

* * *

**Nota del autor**: _Como todos sabran decidi cancelar los Nicktoons Unite! por no ser muy buena en mi opinion. Pero esta vez esta historia con quien estoy haciendo con un amigo. Sera muy buena lo prometo._


	2. Teaser Trailer 2

**N/A**: _**Este es un teaser tráiler que hizo mi amigo para la historia.**_

* * *

Se ve a Bob Esponja golpeado varios robots.

El villano se encuentra hablando con 2 personas en su habitación de las pantallas.

Jimmy vuela con Jetpack.

Las 10 hermanas Loud se encuentran corriendo de algo que los persiguiendo.

El villano le dispara una bola de energía morado de sus manos, hacia Zim que estaba peleando con Dib.

Jenny pelea en el cielo con su mayor enemiga.

Lincoln pelea contra una persona que esta encapuchada. Danny dispara un rayo, Zim ataca a varios robots, Timmy se cubre de algo, Bob Esponja se encuentra un aparato misterioso.

La persona encapuchada lanza unos rayos de color azul y otra de color verdes de sus manos.

Por último se ve a el villano dándose la vuelta para decir.

**¿?**: Los estado esperando.

**LOS NICKTOONS REGRESAN**

**JUNIO**


	3. Tráiler Final

**Hace tiempo en el universo fue salvado por unos 4 valientes héroes.**

Se los ven en su batalla final contra el sindicato del mal

**Una vez de haber terminado su trabajo, nuestros héroes volvieron a sus mundos a disfrutar la tranquilidad y paz**

Se despiden del uno al otro

**O se creía.**

**¿?**: Quiero que los traiga con vida

Un montón de robots vuelan en los cielos

**Optimus1986 presenta**

**Música: Mechanical Bliss (Arranged)**

**¿?**: Los reuní aquí por una razón.

Se muestran a diferentes mundos como Amity park, Fondo de Bikini, Retrovile y Dismmsdale en pantallas.

**¿?**: Necesito su ayuda de ustedes 2 para completar mi plan.

Jimmy vuela con su jetpack mientras esta huyendo de unos robots que los están persiguiendo.

**Dib (Voz)**: y que darás a cambio.

El villano se muestra riendo como un loco en un avión.

**¿?**: Lo que más quieren en sus mundos.

**Vexus**: Lo que más queremos.

**En asociación con mi amigo.**

Se ve a Dib peleando con Zim en su patio de su casa.

Danny dispara un rayo.

Bob Esponja corta a un robot a la mitad.

Timmy se enfrenta a robots del clúster.

Lincoln está huyendo de algo que lo persigue.

Las hermanas Loud están dentro en lugar misterioso.

**Jimmy (Voz)**: Jamás no hemos enfrentado alguien muy poderoso como él.

El villano se encontraba en las calles de Retrovile con una tropa de robots.

Danny se enfrenta a la persona encapuchada.

**Jimmy**: ¡Y depende de nosotros para acabar con el!

**Presentan una historia llena de acción, aventura y algo oscura.**

Las hermanas Loud llevan armas.

Vexus se encuentra en el cielo mirando a Jenny con ira.

El villano hace una sonrisa siniestra.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Estoy Listo!

**Timmy**: Cuenta conmigo.

**Danny**: Igual yo.

Danny ataca al el villano, pero él lo agarra del cuello.

**¿?**: Nadie me detendrá en cumplir mi plan maestro.

La persona encapuchada ataca a la familia Loud con sus laser.

**Zim**: ¡Zim! Será el único que gobernadora de este mundo.

Se lo ve con sus patas robóticas de su PAK rompiendo una puerta enorme de metal.

**¿?**: Unas cosas que más disfruto, son ver a la gente sufrir.

Los robots atacan Royal Woods y secuestran a toda la gente.

**Lori**: Hay que encontrar a Lincoln antes que ellos.

Vexus tiene los ojos rojos con un ejército de clúster atrás de ella.

**Lincoln**: Soy el hombre con el plan.

**Jenny**: No descansare hasta a verlo derrotado.

**Los Nicktoons**

Jimmy dispara su blaster.

Timmy y sus hadas atacan.

Danny lanza un grito fantasmal a varios robots.

Bob Esponja golpea con sus guantes metálicos.

**Han**

Lincoln dispara con un blaster hacia la persona encapuchada.

Zim va en su nave muy rápido.

Jenny vuela en los cielos disparando

El villano lanza varias bolas de energía morados de sus manos.

**Regresado**

Por último se ven a los 8 héroes se encuentran listos para atacar al el villano que tenían enfrente, mientras que él dice.

**¿?**: Esto es su fin. ¡Nicktoons!

**LOS NICKTOON REGRESAN**

**24 DE JUNIO**

* * *

_**N/A: Como pudieron ver ya estamos listos para publicar los capítulos esta historia por lo que mi amigo y yo hemos trabajado. y se preguntan por la musica del Trailer fue idea de mi amgo.**_


	4. Opening: El comienzo

En lugar desconocido, se encontraba alguien caminando un pasillo metálico y entro a un cuarto para ver cómo se estaba construyendo una tropa de robots y todo supervisado por más real robot.

**¿?**: Bot, dime como va construcción de los robots de combate.

**Bot**: Va como lo planeado señor. Tenemos suficientes para invadir unos de las ciudades de los mundos que escogió.

**¿?**: Bien.

**¿?**: ¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato Doc?

Los 2 miraron para arriba y vieron a una persona encapuchada bajando del techo enfrente de ellos.

Bot: Tranquila Proto, pronto tendremos la persona que quieres exterminar.

Proto: Más vale.

**¿?**: Ya que estas aquí, sígueme tengo una nueva misión para ti

Los 3 salieron de la fábrica y fueron a la habitación de pantallas y el Doc encendió dos pantallas para mostrar a 2 personajes.

**¿?**: Necesito que me traigas a estos 2 aquí a mi base secreta.

**Bot**: Señor, ese no es aquel niño que en su mundo lo consideran como un loco.

**¿?**: Así es. Su nombre es Dib Membrana, es un niño humano que está muy obsesionado por las cosas paranormales, y tener fama por supuesto. Al mismo tiempo es el villano principal de ese Inken antihéroe de Zim

**Proto**: ¿Y quién es la otra que parece como una abeja reina?

**¿?**: Ella es la reina Vexus, el principal gobernante del planeta clúster prime.

**Proto**: Que ella no fue derrotado por la heroína de su mundo y ahora está un meteorito de basura en el espacio.

**¿?**: Xj9 o mejor conocido como Jenny Wakeman como le dicen sus amigos humanos. Necesito que me los traigas para hacer un trato con ellos.

**Bot**: (A Proto) Es parte de su plan maestro.

**Proto**: Da por hecho que los triare en seguida.

**¿?**: Mas te vale en no fallar.

Proto abandono el cuarto dejando a los 2 solos.

**¿?**: Bot, quiero que sigas supervisando la fabricación de los robots de combate. Y que me traigas unos tamales para comer y horchata para beber.

**Bot**: Si, señor. [Yéndose del cuarto]

La persona desconocida se quedó viendo las pantallas y enciende otras, mientras ponía una sonrisa siniestra y dice.

**¿?**: Disfruten sus últimos días Nicktoons.

Se muestra diferentes ciudades en las pantallas y una de ellas es Royal Woods con unas palabras "Invadir primero". Y Bot regreso rápido con los tamales y una garra de horchata.

**Bot**: Señor, aquí esta los tamales que ordeno, además de la horchata.

**¿?**: ¿Son de carne molida?

Bot: Son de pollo, frijol y carne molida.

Afuera de la base, se ve a Proto abriendo un portal con una pulsera y entra para traer su primer objetivo. De vuelta en la base con Bot y el doc.

**¿?**: Espero que Ploto pueda cumplir con esa misión.

**Bot**: Lo más raro de ella, ¿es cómo consiguió esos poderes?

Proto salió del portal y vio que se encontraba en la cuidad donde se encontraba la primera persona que iba encontrar.

**Proto**: [Sacando un mapa] Ahora solo tengo que encontrar ese niño loco.

Pero cuando estaba viendo el mapa, escucho unas explosiones desde lejos. Fue donde estaba la explosión y describió que se traba de Dib peleando con Zim con robots gigantes que estaban manejando.

**Dib**: Se acabó Zim. Una vez que te haya derrotado te expondré al todo mundo y al final seré respetado al fin y ya no me verán como un loco.

**Zim**: Eso tú crees Dib. ¡Gir! Activa el cañón de destrucción.

**Gir**: ¡Si señor! [Presiona un botón]

El robot de Zim saca un cañón y comienza de disparar… waffles al robot de Dib.

**Zim**: ¡Gir! Dije cañón destrucción. No cañón de waffles.

**Dib**: Me encantan los waffles.

**Proto**: (Desde lejos viéndolos) Esto debe ser un chiste verdad.

**Dib**: Es mi turno ahora.

El robot de Dib saca un cañón y comienza a cargarlo pero tarda demasiado. Lo que aprovecho Zim para dispare rayito de energía metiéndole al cañón y explotándole dejándolo en el suelo lleno de cenizas.

**Zim**: ¡Sí! ¡El invasor Zim otra vez volvió a triunfar!

**Dib**: Tal vez me hayas derrotado Zim, pero juro que te derrotare.

**Zim**: Puras mentiras dices. Nunca me podrás derrotar. Ja, ja, ja, ja. [Yéndose por su victoria]

Zim se iba contento por su victoria y regresa a su base, mientras que Dib caminaba para su casa como un todo fracasado. Lo que aprovecho Proto para seguirlo.

**Dib**: Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es posible que pierda todo el tiempo con el si yo soy el defensor de la tierra?

**Proto** (Voz): Si, no tiene sentido verdad.

**Dib**: Así es. ¿Momento? [Dándose la vuelta para no ver a nadie] Creo que fue mi imaginación.

Dib volvió a dar la vuelta y vio a Ploto enfrente de él.

**Dib**: ¿Quién eres tú?

**Proto**: Eso lo sabrás muy pronto. [Dándole un golpe muy fuerte]

Dib cayó al suelo inconsciente y Proto saco una radio para reportar.

**Proto**: Doc, tengo la primera persona que usted quería.

**¿?** (Voz): Buen trabajo Proto. Ahora mándalo a mi base.

Proto abre un portal y mete a Dib al portal hacia la base de la persona misteriosa y lo cierra.

**Proto**: Ya está Doc.

**¿?:** Bien, ahora ve por la reina Vexus.

**Proto**: A la orden.

Vuelve abrir otro portal y entra al portal llegando al meteorito de basura donde se encontraba.

**Proto**: ¿Me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando Vexus en ese meteorito? [Sacando un rastreador y comenzando a buscar]

Mientras con Vexus que se encontraba en mal estado, se encontraba ideado un plan un plan para acabar la única persona de que lo dejo en la miseria y de reinado en el clúster prime.

**Vexus**: Con este nuevo plan que tengo en mi cabeza. Por fin podre vengarme de esa estúpida de Xj9. (Riéndose como una loca)

Resulta que había construido una bomba hecha de basura, pero esa bomba le exploto en mil pedazos haciendo que Vexus se ponga furiosa.

**Vexus**: ¡A quien le engaño! Jamás me podre vengar de Xj9 si sigo atrapado en este asqueroso lugar.

**Proto**: (Voz) Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

**Vexus**: ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Vamos muéstrate!

Proto aparece enfrente de Vexus y lo saluda.

**Proto**: Hola.

**Vexus**: Más vale que digas quien eres tú o de lo contrario te extermino.

**Proto**: Si me exterminas no te podré ayudarte a vengarte de Xj9, Vexus.

**Vexus**: ¡¿Momento?! ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

**Proto**: Sígueme. [Abriendo un portal] Y lo sabrás todo.

Vexus a ver que le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad de salir del meteorito y del al mismo tiempo de vengarse. Acepto ir con ella.

**Vexus**: Okey, pero más vale que sea algo bueno. [Entrando al portal]

**Proto**: lo será, ¿y se te preguntas por los otros 2 que te acompañaban? Ellos ya están siendo reparados. [Sacando su radio] Doc, Misión cumplida.

**¿?**: Sabía que no fallarías. Regresa a la base ahora.

Proto entra al portal y saliendo llegaron a la habitación de pantallas a oscuras donde el los estado esperando la persona misteriosa que encontraba en la oscuridad.

**Proto**: Mi Doc. Aquí le traje a la reina Vexus tal como lo ordeno.

**Vexus**: ¿Y quién eres tú?

**¿?**: Pronto lo sabrán cuando llegue el otro invitado.

La puerta principal se abrió revelando a Bot cargando a Dib inconsciente todavía.

**Bot**: (A Proto) A la próxima vez usa el gas de dormir en lugar de golpearlos. [Dejándolo en el suelo]

**Proto**: lo pensare 2 veces pedazo chatarra.

**Bot**: ¡No me digas chatarra! [Yéndose de la habitación]

Dib se despierta levantándose y se sorprende por el lugar donde se encuentra.

**Dib**: ¡¿En dónde estoy?! ¡¿En dónde me encuentro?! ¿¡Que este lugar tan genial?! Y ¡¿Quién son ustedes?!

**¿?**: ¡Mejor cállate esa estúpida boca!

Dib se quedó callado por el grito y vio a la persona misteriosa.

**¿?**: Ahora, volviendo al tema. Les doy la bienvenida a mi base secreta. Ustedes 2 fueron traídos para ser parte de algo.

**Dib**: Que te hace pensar queremos ser parte de esto.

**Vexus**: Lo que sea solo para poder vengarme.

**¿?**: Tal vez esto los haga pensar.

La persona misteriosa activa varias pantallas mostrándoles a Vexus y a Dib sobre lo que han hecho en sus vidas en sus mundos.

**Vexus**: ¿Pero qué?

**Dib**: ¿Eso soy yo?

**¿?**: Aunque no crean he visto lo que son capaces, pero siendo honesto ustedes siempre han fracasado en todos sus intentos por obtener lo quieren.

**Vexus**: Que están tratando decir con eso.

**¿?**: Por ejemplo: Vexus, la poderosa reina del Clúster Prime ha sido derrotado y exiliado por su propia hija. Y todo por culpa de su enemiga principal, más que el mal estado que se encuentra por culpa de ella.

Le muestra en las pantallas las veces que ha fracasado y siendo derrotado por Jenny. Haciendo que se pusiera molesta.

**Dib**: ¿Y qué tiene que ver con migo en todo esto?

**¿?**: Bueno, Dib Membrana. Hijo del profesor Membrana. Al que lo consideran como un loco en tu mundo y al mismo tiempo el gran defensor de la tierra que nadie respeta. Además de que Jamás has podido derrotar a tu mayor enemigo.

También le muestra en las pantallas las veces que ha fracasado de intentar de vencer a Zim, cuando se burlan de él y no le creen llamándolo loco. Dib se queda sorprendido por que una persona misteriosa sabe mucho de él.

**Proto**: Como me gustarías tener unas palomitas para ver estos fracasos entretenidos.

**¿?**: Debe ser muy molesto cuando la gente no aprecian por lo que estás haciendo por ellos. Pero les propongo un trato. [Apagando las pantallas]

**Vexus**: ¿Un trato?

**¿?**. Si me ayudan con un plan que estoy a punto de realizar. Les daré lo que más quieran en sus mundos.

**Vexus**: Lo que más queremos.

**¿?**: Así es, o prefieren regresar a sus mundos siguiendo con su vida miserable que tienen ahora, ustedes deciden.

Los 2 pensaron sobre el trato que les estado dando la persona misteriosa y decidieron aceptar el trato.

**Dib**: Acepto el trato. Ya no voy a soportar más burlas en mi vida y dejar que Zim se salga con la suya.

Vexus: Igual yo, ya quiero poder destrozar a la estúpida de Xj9. Más vale que cumpla con el trato después de acabar con su plan.

**¿?**: Descuiden, soy hombre de palabra.

**Dib**: ¿Solo una pregunta para usted? ¿Cómo se llama?

**¿?**: Pueden llamarme.

Sale de la oscuridad revelando su verdadero aspecto. Resulta que era un hombre de 29 años que vestía de una gabardina gris, bata negra, pantalón blanco, guantes morados con filos en los dedos y zapatos negros.

**¿?**: Doctor Animator.

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Como pudieron apreciar aquí tienen el opening de la historia escrita por 2 mexicanos. Solo para aclarar que cada capítulo será publicado solo los viernes y domingos para tener más tiempo para escribir esta historia.

**Nota del amigo**: Y se preguntan por la breve aparición de Zim no sé si es buena o mala. Pero me asegure que tenga su actitud de siempre.

**Nota del autor**: Además, quiero mandar saludos a ElioRob95 por tus agradecimientos y que sigas escribiendo buenas historias también.


	5. Capítulo 1: La invasión

Todo era un día norma durante en las vacaciones en la tranquila cuidad de Royal Woods y la familia Loud se encontraba en su casa haciendo lo mismo que hacen cada día. Y Lincoln se encontraba jugando videojuegos en la tele de la sala.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Bienvenidos a otro día normal en la casa Loud durante en las vacaciones. sin tareas, ni escuela. Tal sea caótico, para así somos y nos gusta. (Volviendo a jugar hasta apareció Lisa)

**Lisa**: Hermano mayor, necesito de tu ayuda.

**Lincoln**: [Pausando su juego] ¿Ahora que necesitas Lisa? Unos de tus inventos exploto, fuga de químicos.

**Lisa**: No, es algo que estado trabajando por mucho tiempo y necesito que alguien lo pruebe.

**Lincoln**: Bien. [Levantándose del sofá] Pero más vale que no sea peligroso.

**Lisa**: Descuida, esto te dejara sorprendido.

Ya en el cuarto de Lisa y Lily. Lisa le mostro su último invento a Lincoln que es un…

**Lincoln**: ¿Un reloj de bolsillo?

**Lisa**: No es cual un reloj de bolsillo cual quiera.

Presiona el reloj y se abre un portal verde sorprendiendo a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Lisa?! ¿Eso es un portal?

**Lisa**: Así es, Lincoln. [Cerrando el portal] Este reloj permite abrir un portal a otro mundo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Otro mundo?

**Lisa**: Mejor te muestra para que entiendas.

Lisa saca un pizarrón y le comienza a explicar.

**Lisa**: Veras he tenido la teoría que existen otros mundos en el universo además del nuestro claro. Y al final resulto que era cierto porque descubrí 4 nuevos mundos.

**Lincoln**: Existen otros mundos en el universo.

**Lisa**: Si, hace tiempo tuve un sueño extraño e interesante sobre que alguien me estaba advirtiendo que hago malo iba a pasar, luego esa misma persona me entrego los planos del reloj y a despertar resulta que los tenia esos mismos planos en mis manos.

**Lincoln**: En serio crees que algo malo vaya ocurrir.

**Lisa**: No lo sé. Pero volviendo al tema, necesito que vayas a cada mundo y me traigas unas muestras para estudiarlos.

Lisa voltea el pizarrón y le muestra 4 fotos de los mundos que descubrió eran ciudades 3 y el otro era una cuidad abajo del agua.

**Lincoln**: Lisa, te das cuenta que uno de los mundo se encuentra bajo del agua, verdad.

**Lisa**: Derecho hay que dejar ese como último.

**Lincoln**: Esta bien.

Pero antes que comenzaran, de pronto toda la cuidad se comenzó hacer tapado por una enorme sombra en el cielo por un gran avión y los Loud se dieron cuenta de eso.

**Lisa**: Lincoln, mejor lo hacemos más tarde. Algo está ocurriendo haya afuera. [Yéndose]

**Lincoln**: Espérame. (Siguiéndola)

Toda la familia Loud salió de la casa para ver por qué estaba oscuro y vieron que se trataba de un avión gigante negro.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Vaya! Es el avión más grande que visto.

**Lori**: ¿Me pregunto de quién será?

**Lincoln**: Será lo que sea esta tapando toda la cuidad.

Mientras tanto, dentro del avión gigante. El Doctor Animator se encontraba viendo toda la cuidad en una pantalla y Bot entra para hablar.

**Bot**: Señor, listos para invadir Royal Woods.

**Dr. Animator**: Bien, que la primera fase de mi plan maestro comience.

Presiona un botón rojo y activo toda una tropa de robots que se encuentra abajo del avión listos para cumplir sus misiones.

**Dr. Animator**: Bot, abre la compuerta.

**Bot**: A la orden.

Bot baja la una palanca haciendo que se hable la compuerta del avión y todos los robots salen volando rápido para afuera a camino a la cuidad.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿En dónde se encuentra Proto?

**Bot**: Se encuentra haya abajo. Recuerde que le dio chance de ir para abajo para así pueda cumplir su pendiente.

**Dr. Animator**: Más vale que tenga cuidado, por la cosa se va poner caótica en Royal Woods. Y como va en las siguientes ciudades. (Mientras sonríe maliciosamente)

**Bot**: Todo listo igual.

**Dr**. **Animator**: Excelente.

De regreso con los Loud vieron como aquel avión libero algo que se dirigía la cuidad.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué acaba de liberar ese avión?

**Lana**: No lo sé pero esas cosas se dirigieron a la cuidad muy rápido.

El walkie talkie de Lincoln comenzó a sonar y contesto, y se traba de Clyde con una voz de desperrado.

**Clyde**: (Voz) ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!

**Lincoln**: Clyde, ¿Qué te pasando? ¿Suenas como estuvieras asustado?

**Clyde**: ¡Hay robots en toda la cuidad y están secuestrando a las personas!

**Lisa**: ¿Momento? ¿Robots?

**Clyde**: lo están pasando en todos los noticieros.

Toda la familia entro y encendieron la tele de la sala para mostrar el noticiero.

**Patchy** **Drinzzle**: Soy Patchy Drinzzle con una noticia muy impactante. Varios Robots están secuestrando a toda la gente de Royal Woods y causando el caos.

Todos jadean por aquella noticia y ven como los robots destruyen autos, edificios y atrapan las personas para llevárselas.

**Lincoln**: Clyde no mentía sobre los robots.

**Patchy** **Drinzzle**: Ahora vayamos con Katherine Mulligan para dándonos un reporte de lo que pasa.

Se cambia a trasmisión en vivo de lo que está pasando.

**Katherine**: Aquí Katherine Mulligan trasmitiendo en vivo, como se puede apreciar Patchy. Unos robots que salieron del aquel avión gigante está comenzando a secuestrar a la gente tanto adultos, niños, animales, cachorros, gatitos y bebes...

Unos 3 robots aparecen y se lo llevan al igual al camarógrafo que deja caer la cámara al suelo y se pone estática.

**Patchy** **Drinzzle**: Bueno… ahora pasemos al clima.

Los Loud apagan el televisor con caras de sorprendido.

**Lucy**: Esto es demasiado oscuro para mí.

**Rita**: Esto si es muy malo.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Todos vayan al sótano para estar a salvo!

Entonces en se momento ven como se destruye la parte del frente de la casa para revelar alguien vestido de un traje de combate azul y tener la cara sombreada con su capucha, acompañada de 2 robots.

**Proto**: Piensan a ir algún lado familia Loud.

La familia se sorprendió que una persona desconocida sabia de ellos aparte de estar acompañados.

**Lynn**: ¡¿Quién eres tú Encapuchada?!

**Proto**: Mi nombres es Proto, he venido por ustedes para llevarlos en nombre del Doc.

**Lola**: ¡Y si no queremos!

**Proto**: Entonces. [Chasqueando]

Los 2 robots estiran sus brazos y agarran al señor Lynn y a Rita.

**Proto**: Dile adiós sus padres. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Todas**: ¡Mamá, papá!

**Lincoln: **Eres un monstruo.

**Proto**: Técnicamente soy mujer, pero muchas gracias por tus halagos Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

**Proto**: Chico tonto, me se los nombres de todos.

Los robots se llevan a los padres vienen lejos de la familia hacia el avión negro.

**Todos**: ¡Nooooooooooooo!

**Proto**: Ahora, me encargaré ustedes. Comenzando contigo Leni Loud.

Proto comienza a cargar sus manos de energía en sus manos de color azul y verde, pero una araña que se encontraba se le cae encima de ella, y Leni se da cuenta de eso.

**Leni**: Que horror tienes una araña en la cabeza.

**Proto**: En serio. (Deja de cargar sus manos)

Proto agarro la araña y lo estampo contra el suelo para luego aplastara varias veces, lo que aprovecharon los Loud para escapar. Proto después de terminar se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

**Proto**: ¡Rayos! Esto me pasa por pisar una de las cosas que más odio en la vida. Los insectos.

Con la familia Loud se encontraba dentro de Camionzilla yendo en las calles para escapar de ella lo mas rápido posible, mientras veían todo el caos y destrucción que le estaba pasando a Royal Woods.

**Lori**: ¡Literalmente! ¡Todo Royal Woods está siendo invadido!

**Lana**: ¿Y los más importante que es lo le van hacerle a mamá y papá haya arriba?

**Luna**: Saben, la canción de It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) le haría bien para esta situación que está pasando Royal Woods.

**Lincoln**: [Dándose la vuelta] Chicas mejor dejen de hablar y miren para atrás.

Todas dieron la vuelta y vieron que Proto los estaba siguiendo volando con botas cohetes.

**Proto**: Se creyeron que escaparían de mi fácil mente, verdad. Ahora prepárense para su exterminio. [Disparando pequeños rayos de sus manos]

Lori que se encontraba manejando logra esquivar los rayos que dispara Proto, Lily le tiro unos de sus pañales sucios dándole en el blanco alejándola y Lincoln se le ocurrió una idea para salvarlos

**Lincoln**: Lisa, ¿aun tienes ese reloj de bolsillo?

**Lisa**: Si, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? [Sacando el reloj]

**Lincoln**: Creo que es momento de probarlo.

**Lisa**: Esta seguro Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¡Solo hazlo!

Lisa activa el reloj abriendo un portal donde Camionzilla entra rápido desapareciendo y el portal se cierra. Proto se da cuenta de lo que hicieron a parte de escapar.

**Proto**: No volveremos a ver pronto familia Loud.

Proto vuelve a volar hacia el avión y entra al cuarto donde se encontraba el Doctor Animator.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Veo que fracasaste en cumplir tu pendiente.

**Proto**: Pero para la próxima vez no escaparan.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Por una parte tenemos muchas personas de Royal Woods, aparte istes un buen trabajo en traerme a los padres. Ellos no tardaran mucho en decidir a ir a buscarlos, además de salvar su mundo.

En un cuarto se encuentra todas las personas capturadas aterrorizadas y sin esperanza.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del autor**: En el siguiente capítulo volverán nuestros 4 héroes originales.

**Nota del amigo**: ¿Y quién sabe en qué mundo acabaron los Loud?

**Nota del autor**: Solo para recordar que solo en los Viernes o Domingos se publicaran los capítulos en esta historia.


	6. Capítulo 2: Reunión De Héroes

Después de haber invadido Royal Woods. Siguieron con sus invasiones y ahorita se encontraban en la cuidad Retroville, los robots comenzaron a destruir todo y secuestrar a toda la gente de la cuidad. Mientras con Jimmy Neutrón que se encontraba volando con su jetpack escapando de unos 2 robots que los perseguía.

**Jimmy**: Tengo que llegar al laboratorio rápido.

**Robot #1**: No escaparas tan fácilmente niño genio.

**Robot #2**: El jefe te quiere con vida.

**Jimmy**: Nunca me atraparan con vida. [Sacando su blaster]

Se dio la vuelta y les comenzó a disparar, dándoles haciendo que retrocedieran.

**Jimmy**: Eso les ensayara.

Fue lo más rápido posible hacia su casa y logro llegar a la entrada de su laboratorio, entro rápido y activo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella y su de casa.

**Jimmy**: Espero que este campo de fuerza sea lo suficiente resistente. Ahora tengo que pensar en un plan.

De pronto, una nube rosada con la palabra "Poof" aparece y de ella sale un niño con dientes de castor con sus 3 hadas. Jimmy da la vuelta y ve quien es.

**Jimmy**: ¿Timmy Turner? Que estás haciendo aquí.

**Timmy**: Nada, solo vinimos de visita.

**Wanda**: ¡Timmy!

**Timmy**: Ah está bien, Jimmy Neutrón necesito tu ayuda. Unos robots misteriosos aparecieron de la nada e invadieron de todo Dismmsdale y secuestraron a todas las personas.

**Wanda**: Además.

**Timmy**: incluyendo a mis padres.

**Wanda**: No solo eso, también invadieron el mundo mágico y capturaron a todas las hadas.

**Cosmo**: Y lo peor es que los capturaron con redes de mariposa. (Temblando de terror)

**Timmy**: Venimos aquí para que estar a salvo y además de pedir tu ayuda.

**Jimmy**: Lo siento, Timmy. No eres el único que lo está pasando lo mismo.

Timmy y sus hadas se acercaron y Jimmy le mostro en su computadora lo que está pasando en Retroville también.

**Wanda**: ¡Ah por dios! Retroville también siendo atacado por esos mismos robots.

**Jimmy**: No solo eso, también secuestraron a toda la gente, a mis padres, a mis amigos y también a Goddard. (Poco triste)

**Wanda**: Quien diría que se podría oscuro esta situación.

**Timmy**: En se casó. Hay que volver a reunir al equipo otra vez para poder enfrentar este gran problema.

**Jimmy**: Primero hay que saber si no están pasando lo mismo.

Jimmy tecla en su computadora y ve grabaciones en vivo en de Amity Park y Fondo De Bikini y se dan cuenta que también siendo invadidos por los mismos robots.

**Timmy**: ¿Crees que los puedes traer aquí rápido?

**Jimmy**: Tratare, fue buena idea de darles los comunicadores desde nuestra última aventura.

En Amity Park, Danny se encontraba trasformando en fantasma, mientras era rodeado de robots listos para capturados y él se encontraba muy cansado.

**Danny**: Pagaran por haberse llevado mis seres queridos, robots tontos.

Robots se ríen por lo que dijo, pero luego ven como de repente Danny desaparece enfrente de sus ojos.

**Robot #1**: ¿A dónde se fue el chico fantasma?

**Robot #2**: Yo no sé.

**Robot #1**: ¡Todos! Mejor volvemos a la base.

En Fondo De Bikini, Bob Esponja se encontraba refugiando en la casa de Arenita, deprimido por haber perdido a todos sus amigos y ver toda la cuidad vacía.

**Bob Esponja**: No sé qué hare ahora, Arenita. Todos mis amigos en Fondo de Bikini y mi caracol Gary fueron raptados por todos esos robots, además de dejar todo la cuidad vacía.

**Arenita**: Descuida, Bob Esponja. Tarde o templando iremos a rescatarlos a todos. Pero mientras tanto hay que pensar en un plan para esta situación.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Tienes razón.

Justo en ese momento Bob Esponja desaparece de la nada y Arenita se sorprendo por lo que vio.

**Arenita**: ¿Pero qué? ¿A dónde se pudo a ver ido, ahora?

Ya en el laboratorio, Danny y Bob Esponja aparecieron dándose cuenta lo que paso.

**Danny**: ¿Momento, en dónde estoy?

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Danny? Eres tú.

**Danny**: Bob Esponja. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Bob esponja**: Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.

**Jimmy**: Me alegro en verlos otra vez chicos.

Danny y Bob Esponja ven el que los trajeron fueron sus viejos amigos de su aventura pasada.

**Danny**: Jimmy Neutrón.

**Bob Esponja**: Timmy Turner.

**Danny**: Chicos ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? Tengo que volver a mi mundo rápido que está en peligro.

**Jimmy**: Cálmate Danny, además te encuentras en mal estado.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Y cómo lo hiciste para atráenos a tu mundo?

**Jimmy**: Los teletransporte para aquí gracias a los comunicadores que les di en nuestra aventura pasada.

**Timmy**: No solo eso, también sabemos lo que les están pasando en sus ciudades.

**Wanda**: Y no son los únicos afectados por eso.

**Bob Esponja: **Nos digan que fueron atacados también por esos…

**Danny**: Por esos robots invasores.

**Timmy**: Si, y por eso los trajimos aquí de nuevo. Necesitamos volvemos a unirnos otra vez y detener todo esto.

**Jimmy**: Pero antes, hay que saber a qué no estamos enfrentando.

Jimmy vuelve a su computadora y comienza a poner imágenes de los robots que están causando la destrucción.

**Danny**: ¿Quién fue la persona que pudo construir esa clase de robots? Más con esa clase de diseños.

**Timmy**: Se parecen como si fueran como aquellos robots de esa película del 84.

**Jimmy**: Basándome en mis observaciones y por qué mis enemigos también fueron capturados, algo me dice que la persona que los construyo estos robots no debe ser de estos mundos.

**Bob** **Esponja**: O sea que el que este de atrás de esto viene de…

**Jimmy**: Debe venir de otro mundo el que no conozcamos.

**Timmy**: Bueno, sea quien sea. Hay que detenerlo.

**Jimmy**: No solo es eso Timmy, también resulta que sabe mucho de nuestros mundos.

**Timmy**: Ahora que lo dices cuando esos robots llegaron Dismmsdale, deseé que desaparecieran. Pero no funciono.

**Wanda**: Resulta que son inmunes a la magia. Quizás eso explica como capturaron a todas hadas y pudieron vencer George.

**Cosmo: **Sin olvidar que usaron las redes de mariposa.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

**Danny**: También son muy resientes para que sepan, los atacaba con mis mejores movimientos pero apenas les hacia un rasguño. Aparte también capturaron a todos los fantasmas de la zona fantasma.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Saben, tal vez esto puede ayudar. Cuando los robots llegaron a Fondo De Bikini vinieron en un avión gigante de color negro.

**Todos**: ¿Avión gigante?

**Bob** **Esponja**: [Sacando una foto] Tome esta foto antes de la invasión. (Dándoselo a Jimmy) Luego que dejara todos los robots, vi como ese avión atravesó un portal y desapareció.

Jimmy vio detalladamente la foto y volvió a revisar su computadora para buscar algo parecido en los videos.

**Jimmy**: Chicos, creo que encontramos nuestra primera pista.

Muestra imágenes del mismo avión negro encima de todas las ciudades al que invadieron.

**Danny**: Es el mismo avión.

**Jimmy**: Lo bueno que ese mismo avión todavía se encuentra en Retroville.

**Timmy**: Ahora, que sabemos de dónde vienen los robots.

**Jimmy**: [Apagando su computadora] Es momento de salvar otra vez el universo. (Poniéndose su mochila)

**Todos**: ¡Siiii!

**Cosmo**: ¿Pero por dónde se encuentra el avión?

**Wanda**: Cosmo, el avión se encuentra justo aquí ahora.

En ese momento, comienza a sonar de la alarma.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Qué está pasando?

**Jimmy**: ¡Oh no!

Ven como comienza romperse el techo.

**Jimmy**: Debieron romper el campo de fuerza. Mejor hay que estar preparados para lo que se viene.

El techo se rompe dejando entrar varios robots y rodeándolos, pero también bajan 2 personas que aterrizan de forma dramática enfrente de ellos.

**Danny**: ¿Quién son ustedes y que quieren?

**Proto**: Es algo que no te importe chico fantasma. Y por cierto a tu familia lo está pasando muy bien haya arriba. (Riéndose)

Danny enojado se lanza contra ella, pero es agarrado por la otra persona.

**Dr. Animator**: Hay Danny Phantom. Pero que heroica tontería.

Lo electrocuta con sus manos y después lo lanza hacia la computadora destruyéndola.

**Jimmy**: Danny, ¿estás bien?

**Danny**: Te parezco que estoy bien.

**Dr. Animator**: Es un placer en conocerlos; Jimmy Neutrón, Timmy Turner, Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuádranos y al estúpido de Danny Phantom.

**Wanda**: ¿Saben sus nombres?

**Dr.** **Animator**: Así como pude olvidar de Cosmo, Wanda y Poof. Los padrinos mágicos de Timmy Turner.

**Bob Esponja: **Que es lo quieren de nosotros.

**Dr**. **Animator**: No quiero nada de ustedes, solo vine aquí de visita y evitar que arruinen mi plan maestro. Y de paso enviarlos a bien lejos de aquí.

Proto se acerca a la máquina de portales de Jimmy y pone unas coordenadas y activándolo.

**Proto**: Todo listo Doc.

**Timmy**: Nos vamos a ningún lado sin antes pelear.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Si. [Sacando sus guantes metálicos]

**Dr.** **Animator**: Como así lo quieren. [Chasqueando los dedos]

Los robots agarraron lo las hadas, lanzándolos hacia el portal a un destino desconocido. Y justo baja también Bot con noticias.

**Bot**: Señor, misión cumplida. Todos los habitantes de Retroville fueron capturados dejando la cuidad vacía.

**Dr. Animator**: Excelente.

**Proto**: ¿A dónde se dirigen a esos 4 y las hadas? Porque usted medio unas coordenadas para el modo al azar.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Podían a llegar a otro mundo que desconozcan y se pierdan. Ahora regresamos al avión para regresar la base.

**Proto**: Espero que esos 2 hayan terminado igual.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Por cierto. [Sacando y dándole un papel] Descubrí en donde están ellos ahora, si quieres puedes ir ahora eliminarlos. Al mismo tiempo aprovecha para ayudarla con la invasión.

**Proto**: Esta vez me asegure que no escapen de nuevo.

**Dr**. **Animator**: ¡Robots! Destruyan todo el laboratorio.

El Doctor Animator se telestransporta al avión y Proto abre un portal enterando para ir tras los Louds. Los robots dejan una bomba y se van volando lejos, activan la bomba haciendo explotar el laboratorio en mil pedazos.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo y para que sepan estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo original de La Vida De Leo. Así que esperen.**_

_**Además decidimos que los capítulos de esta historia se publicaron solo en los domingos.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_


	7. Capítulo 3: Tremorton

En medio de una carretera, se abre un portal y de ella sale Camionzilla con toda la familia Loud sanos y salvos.

**Lori**: ¿Todos están bien allá atrás? (Mirando atrás)

**Todos**: ¡Sí!

**Lori**: Bien, ahora, solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué razón atravesamos ese portal extraño?

**Lynn**: ¿Y en donde estamos ahora?

Todas miran a Lisa para dar una explicación

**Lisa**: Familia, no se vayan a sorprenderse. Pero estamos en otro mundo.

**Todas**: ¡Otro mundo!

**Lori**: ¡Esto es literalmente increíble!

**Luna**: No hay forma de volver a nuestro mundo.

**Lisa**: Negativo, no podemos regresar a Royal Woods.

**Lola**: ¿Por qué no?

**Lynn**: Tenemos que volver por mamá y papá.

**Lincoln**: Pues es obvio chicas. Los robots secuestraron al todo el mundo y aparte esa tal Proto nos quiere liquidar.

**Lisa**: Lincoln tiene razón, si volvemos a Royal Woods o nos encuentra esa loca. Será el fin para nosotros.

**Luan**: ¿Entonces qué hacemos mientras?

**Leni**: Tremorton a 10 millas.

**Lori**: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Leni**: Nada, solo estaba leyendo aquel letrero de haya enfrente.

Todos ven el letrero y vieron que era de color azul y grande.

**Lincoln**: Debe ser el nombre de una cuidad de este mundo.

De pronto a todos les comienza a rugirles el estómago a todos.

**Lana**: Tengo hable.

**Lucy**: Igual yo.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lynn**: Porque no vamos a esa cuidad a ver si tienen algo para comer.

**Lisa**: Propongo lo mismo, también puede aprovechar esta oportunidad para investigar y observar este mundo nuevo.

**Lori**: Okey. [Arrancado a Camionzilla] Espero que tengan buenos batidos haya.

Mientras que ellos se iban a camino a la cuidad de Tremorton. En el espacio, Vexus se encontraba viendo su tierra desde su nave principal.

**Vexus**: "La Tierra". Un lugar de pura miseria para las maquinas por culpa de la peste humana que los controla.

Se abre una puerta revelando a Smytus con alguien de su lado.

**Smytus**: Mi reina, la guerra Proto a venida a verla.

**Proto**: Muchas gracias, comandante Smytus. [Entando al cuarto]

**Smytus**: No hay porque.

La puerta se cierra y Vexus se da la vuelta.

**Vexus**: ¡¿Proto?! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

**Proto**: El doc me dijo que te echara el ojo para ver cómo vas con tu invasión, además, mis objetivos se encuentran aquí.

**Vexus**: Pues diré al Doctor Animator que se espere, por que pronto tendré a sus humanos apestosos.

Proto camino hacia la ventana y vio la tierra del mundo de Vexus.

**Proto**: Bonita tierra al que quieres atacar.

**Vexus**: Gracias. (Volviendo a ver la tierra) Una vez que haya terminado de invadir este planeta y haya esclavizado la mayoría de los humanos. Volveré al Clúster Prime para derrocar al gobernante actual.

**Proto**: Creí que tu hija Vega es la gobernante del planeta Clúster Prime.

**Vexus**: Ya no lo será jamás cuando regrese y una vez que me haya vengado de XJ9.

**Proto**: Jenny Wakeman. Sabes te puedo ayudar con la invasión y de paso, me puedo divertir enfrentando a Jenny.

**Vexus**: Seguro que podrás con ella.

**Proto**: Si, y una vez que este debilitara, tú terminaras con ella.

**Vexus**: (Sonriendo) Sabes, no suena mal lo que acabas de decir.

**Proto**: Por crees que soy la guerra más poderosa del Doctor Animator.

Proto se les comienza brillar los ojos de color, el derecho verde y el izquierdo de azul, mientras que ellas veían la tierra.

De vuelta con los Loud en la tierra en la cuidad Tremorton asombrados por lo que veían en sus calles por las ventanas de Camionzilla.

**Lincoln**: Esta ciudad se ve muy asombroso, es como que es tuviéramos en el futuro.

**Lynn**: Se nota por las máquinas que están por todas partes.

**Lisa**: Y no olviden a los robots, este mundo es demasiado interesante.

**Leni**: La ropa de aquí es, como que, futurista.

**Lori**: Chicas, no es tiempo de admirar el paisaje. Hay que encontrar un lugar para comer.

**Luna**: ¡Lori, cuidado!

**Lori**: ¿Qué?

Por no haberse fijado en el camino, chocan por accidente con alguien que se encontraba cruzando el camino. Lori bajo del auto y vio que se trataba de una señora mayor.

**Lori**: ¡Hay dios! Lo siento mucho señora. [Ayudadora a levantándola] No me di cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle.

**¿?**: Descuida jovencita, estoy bien. (Recogiendo sus bolsas de compras) Pero a la próxima vez ve bien antes de manejar.

**Lori**: Tomare en cuenta, señora.

**¿?**: Bien, porque tengo que llegar a mi casa rápido.

**Lori**: Si quiere lo puedo llevar a su casa para que llegue más rápido.

La señora lo pensó y luego de un rato. Se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto a lado de Lori.

**Lori**: Dígame, señora…

**¿?**: Wakeman. Pueden llevarme, señora Wakeman.

**Lori**: Bien, señora Wakeman. ¿Por dónde se encuentran su casa?

**Sra**. **Wakeman**: Se encuentra como unas 5 cuadras más adelante.

**Lincoln**: (Acercándose) Oiga, gracias por dardos las frutas que tenía en sus bolsas para que todos comieran.

**Sra**. **Wakeman**: No hay por qué, Lincoln Loud. Sabes me sorprenden que todos ustedes sean 11 hermanos, no me quiero imaginar el caos que tienen pasar su padres con todos ustedes.

**Luan**: Y eso que todavía que nos allá conocido de todo.

**Luna**: Una pregunta, señora Wakeman. ¿Usted también hijos?

**Sra.** **Wakeman**: Solo tengo una hija adolescente, pero ahorita se encuentra saliendo con sus amigos.

**Lola**: Digamos algo señora Wakeman, ¿Cómo se siente vivir en una ciudad tan fabulosa como esta?

**Lisa**: ¿Aparte por las máquinas y robots que están a su alrededor?

**Sra. Wakeman**: Como un día cual…

**Leni**: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Araña!

**Sra.** **Wakeman**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Lori**: ¡Leni, no miente! ¡Literalmente hay una araña gigante!

Lori frena a Camionzilla lo más rápido y todos bajan del auto, para ver como una araña gigante de color negro estaba destruyendo una casa en busca de algo. Más que lado se encontraba al lado de la casa de Wakeman.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué estará haciendo ese robot gigante destruyendo esa casa?

**Sra. Wakeman**: Chicos, será mejor que entren a mi casa antes que…

La araña voltea la cabeza y los lanzando un rugido que los asusta.

**Sra. Wakeman**: Antes que nos vea.

La araña gigante se comienza acercar a ellos, mientras que los Loud entran a la casa lo más rápido posible dejando a Wakeman atrás.

**Lori**: ¿Dónde está Wakeman?

**Lynn**: Todavía se encuentra haya afuera.

**Lincoln**: ¡Señora Wakeman, será mejor que entre aquí rápido! (Hablándole)

La araña comienza atacar a la señora Wakeman con una de sus patas, pero ella los esquiva rápido sorprendiendo a los Loud.

**Lynn**: Para ser alguien de su edad, si sabe cómo moverse rápido.

La araña vuelve atacar otra vez disparando unos rayos láser de sus ojos hacia ella. Wakeman saca un pequeño blaster y dispara hacia los ojos dejándola ciega.

**Lisa**: ¿Un blaster?

Wakeman aprovecha y saca un pequeño dispositivo para enviar un mensaje alguien.

**Sra**. **Wakeman**: Espero que Xj9 lo leerá rápido y venga pronto.

La araña ya con la vista recuperada ruge con más fuerza creando ondas de ecos haciendo que Wakeman salga volando hacia su casa, pero es atrapada por la familia Loud.

**Lincoln**: Fue increíble lo que hizo. (Todos bajan a Wakeman)

**Sra. Wakeman**: Gracias, pero ya estoy muy grande para esto.

**Lisa**: Solo una pregunta, ¿Para qué saco ese dispositivo y de donde consiguió ese blaster?

**Sra. Wakeman**: Fue para llamar a mi hija y por qué el blaster yo lo construiré.

**Lucy**: ¿Su hija?

La araña comenzaba acercarse a la casa para atacar, pero en ese momento recibe un disparo en la espalda haciendo que se volteara.

**¿?**: ¡Oye tú! Quien tedio el permiso de atacar a mi hogar, insecto apestoso.

Los Loud vieron el que dijo esa palabras fue una robot de color azul que se encontraba volando.

**Sra. Wakeman**: Justo a tiempo como siempre, Jenny.

La araña comenzó atacar lanzando sus rayos laser hacia ella, Jenny los logra esquivar y vuela directo hacia el trasformando sus manos de metal en puños de acero dándole en la cara un fuerte golpe.

**Jenny**: No lo esperabas venir.

La araña comienza lanzar telarañas electrificadas, pero ella transforma su mano derecha en una cierra para córtalas todas. Y con la misma lo usa para cortar sus patas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

**Sra. Wakeman**: ¡Jenny, la araña sigue con vida!

**Jenny**: ¡Ya me di cuenta, mamá!

**Lisa**: Un momento, acaso dijo: ¿Mamá? (Hablándole a Wakeman)

**Sra. Wakeman**: Si.

Jenny trasforma su brazo izquierdo un cañón y apunta hacia la araña, dispara haciendo que la araña explote en mil pedazos.

**Jenny**: Parase que la araña ya fue exterminada. [Comenzando a bajar al suelo]

Todos salen de la casa y Wakeman se acerca a su hija.

**Sra. Wakeman**: Buen trabajo, en destruir esa araña robot gigante.

**Jenny**: Muchas gracias, mamá. Hubiera llegado más rápido, pero tuve un contratiempo. ¿Pero sabes quien fue que construyo ese robot?

Wakeman un pedazo del robot y lo analiza.

**Sra. Wakeman**: Siendo honesta, Xj9. No tengo idea, nunca había visto este tipo de metal antes.

**Lincoln**: Disculpa. (Acercándose) Jenny, verdad.

**Jenny**: Si, ese soy yo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Fue increíble la forma que derrotaste ese robot araña gigante!

**Jenny**: Pues, no hay porque niño.

El resto las chicas comienzan a rodearla diciéndole lo increíble fue su batalla.

**Sra. Wakeman**: Xj9, déjame presentante a la familia Loud.

**Jenny**: Pues se nota que son una familia.

**Lisa**: Oiga, señora Wakeman. No le importara que desarme a su hija para poder analizarlo. [Sacando un desarmador]

**Sra. Wakeman**: No.

**Lisa**: ¡Rayos!

**Jenny**: Díganme, familia Loud. ¿Cómo se llaman todos ustedes?

**Lincoln**: Yo soy Lincoln Loud. (Señalando a las demás) y ellas son mis hermanas Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas Lola y Lana, Lisa y la bebe se llama Lily.

**Jenny**: Es un placer a todos yo soy Xj9, pero solo me llamar asi mi mamá. Así que me pueden decirme Jenny Wakeman para recordarme más fácil.

**Lori**: El placer es nuestro, Jenny.

**Leni**: Lo más raro, ¿es cómo le hizo tu mamá para tenerte si tú eres un robot?

**Lisa**: Leni, lo más seguro es que la señora Wakeman lo construyo. Verdad.

Sra. Wakeman: En eso no te equivocas, Lisa. Verán en la cuidad de Teremonton, soy conocida como la Doctora Wakeman, una mejores mentes más brillantes del mundo.

**¿?**: Pues se nota que es demasiada lista señora Wakeman.

**Lincoln**: Esa voz.

Alguien aterriza en el suelo de espalda y se da la vuelta revelando ser…

Lincoln: ¡Proto!

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

_**Si alguien se pregunta, sí, he vuelto después de estar desaparecido por 3 semanas sin subir nada. Y la razón es que mi amigo se fue de vacaciones a su hogar natal y al mismo tiempo decidí tomar también un descanso. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y con nuevas ideas.**_


	8. Capítulo 4: Jenny vs Proto

Los Loud se quedaron con cara de miedo por ver que su perseguidora los había encontrado.

**Proto**: En verdad, ¿creyeron que podían ocultarse en este mundo? Pues se equivocaron.

Jenny y la doctora Wakeman se sorprenden que esa persona conocía a los Loud.

**Dra. Wakeman**: ¿Quién eres tú y como conoces a esta familia?

**Proto**: Mejor que ellos le respondan doctora Nora Wakeman.

**Jenny**: ¿Conocen a esta persona?

**Lincoln**: Ella es Proto.

**Lori**: Es una persona que nos quiere exterminar a todos.

**Lisa**: Aparte que es muy poderosa porque tiene poderes.

**Proto**: Pues felicidades familia Loud, porque se ganaron un boleto rápido para su destrucción. (Iluminados sus manos) Si me permiten familia Wakeman tengo que…

Proto recibe un golpe rápido por parte de Jenny bandola a volar, pero ella se recupera rápido activando sus botas cohetes para empezar a volar.

**Proto**: O… puedo entenderme un rato con este pedazo de chatarra. (Poniendo su mano en donde lo golpearon)

**Jenny**: (Volando igual) Pues este pedazo de chatarra te dará una lección. [Trasformando sus manos]

**Proto**: Quiero verte inténtalo.

La 2 comenzó a pelear de forma entre ellas al uno al otro, mientras en el suelo.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Rápido! Todos entren a la casa rápido.

**Lana**: ¡¿Pero qué hay de Jenny?!

**Nora Wakeman**: Ella estará bien, es una chica muy fuerte.

Todos entran a la casa de Nora para refugiarse, ella enciende la luz revelando de cómo es su casa.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow! Bonita casa que tiene doctora Wakeman.

**Lisa**: Y fascinantes aparatos. (Apunto de tocar uno)

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡No toquen nada!

Nora se acercó a una computadora grande y lo encendió así para ver el combate de Jenny contra Proto.

**Nora Wakeman**: Creo que Xj9 lo tiene todo controlado. Digan familia Loud, ¿lo que dijo esa tal Proto es cierto?

**Leni**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Qué ustedes son de otro mundo?

Los Loud no sabían cómo hablar de ese detalle, pero Lincoln fue el que hablo.

**Lincoln**: Si, es vedad, venimos de otro mundo de una cuidad llamada Royal Woods.

**Nora Wakeman**: Lo sabía.

**Todos**: ¡Lo sabía!

**Lisa**: ¿Pero cómo?

**Nora Wakeman**: Por su camioneta que ustedes usaban, obvio. Ya nadie usaría un vehículo de los años 60 en el 2100.

**Luna**: Eso tiene sentido.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Díganme como le hicieron para llegar a este mundo?

**Lincoln**: Le diremos por qué, Lisa.

Lisa saco el reloj y comenzó a explicarle lo que pasaba en su mundo y porque Proto los perseguía a Nora. En los cielos de la cuidad de Tremorton, Jenny y Proto seguían peleando.

**Proto**: Debo decir que en verdad eres fuerte, Jenny. [Disparándole rayos láseres de sus manos]

**Jenny**: (Esquivándolos) Y tu una chica muy mala. [Yéndose hacia ella]

Jenny trasformo su mano derecha un bate y lo uso para golpear a Proto chocando a un edificio.

**Proto**: Como si quieres jugar. [Desapareciendo]

Ella vio como Proto despareció de la nada.

**Jenny**: ¿A dónde se fue? (Apareciéndola atrás de ella)

**Proto**: ¡Sorpresa!

**Jenny**: ¿Pero qué? (Recibiendo una patada poderosa)

La patada que le dio hiso que se estrellara contra el suelo creando un cráter por el impacto.

**Jenny**: ¡Oye! Eso, es jugar sucio. [Levantándose]

**Proto**: Que esperabas soy una chica mala. (Viendo algunas edificios) Una muy mala. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Proto comenzó a cargar sus manos y disparo un mega rayo de sus manos destruyendo edificios a su paso y la gente inocente corría de miedo y pánico. Jenny vio todo eso poniéndose furiosa y voló hacia ella golpeándola fuerte.

**Proto**: [Recuperando el control] ¡Auch! Eso sí dorio mucho.

**Jenny**: No sé quién eres tú, pero en verdad eres alguien muy malvada para no ser de este mundo.

**Proto**: Lo dice alguien que tiene una reputación extraña en su vida normal con las personas de su escuela y en su ciudad.

**Jenny**: No toda la gente, Proto. Tengo una madre y 2 amigos que me apoyan mucho, además que tengo la misión de proteger el de planeta de amenazas como tú.

**Proto**: (Riendose) Vexus, tenía razón sobre ti Xj9. En verdad quieres mucho a esta gente como si fuera tu propia familia.

Jenny se quedó impactada por escuchar el nombre de su mayor enemiga al igual que Nora Wakeman.

**Jenny**: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Trabajas para Vexus? ¿Creía que ya no jamás volvería?

**Proto**: No solo eso.

Proto se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro haciendo que Jenny se sorprendiera aún más, pero en caso que de Nora y los Loud no podían ver su rostro expresión de una.

**Leni**: ¿Por qué se me hace familiar ese rostro?

Y luego se lo volvió a tapar dejando ver sus brillantes ojos de colores.

**Jenny**: ¡Eres una humana que está trabajando para Vexus!

**Proto**: No estoy trabajando para ella.

Proto dispara rayos laser hacia Jenny, pero ella los esquiva rápido.

**Jenny**: ¡Ja! Fallaste.

**Proto**: Eso crees.

Ella volvió disparar varios rayos de sus ojos hacia otros lados, pero esta vez destruyendo edificios, casas, autos, máquinas y robots dejando todo un caos y destrucción en Tremorton. Jenny vio horrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que los Loud y Nora Wakeman

**Proto**: ¡Soy su aliada!

En la casa Wakeman.

**Lori**: En verdad ella es una monstruo.

**Lucy**: Saben, me gusta los momentos oscuros, pero esto se pasó de la línea.

**Lisa**: Cuanto caos y destrucción.

**Luan**: No hay nada divertido en esto.

**Luna**: ¿Quién sabe cuanta gente está sufriendo por esto?

**Lincoln**: Y es nuestra culpa que esto esté pasado. (Sintiéndose culpable)

**Lola**: No digas eso, Lincoln.

**Nora Wakeman**: [Apagando la computadora] Tu hermana tiene razón, Lincoln. No culpa de ustedes. La culpa es de la persona de quien está detrás de todo esto.

**Lana**: Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

**Nora Wakeman**: Solo queda una cosa por hacer. [Sacando un maletín]

**Leni**: ¿Y ese maletín?

**Nora Wakeman**: Si, vamos ayudar a Xj9 a enfrentar a esa loca maniática. [Abriéndolo el maletín] Necesitaran esto.

Los Loud se quedan asombrados por lo que tenía el maletín.

**Lincoln**: Chicas, la operación: ayudar a Jenny y a derrotar a Proto y salvar la cuidad Tremorton está en acción.

De vuelta con Jenny y Proto.

**Proto**: Que te pasa Jenny Wakeman. ¿No pudiste evitar que tu amada cuidad fuera destruida?

Jenny más furiosa se lanza contra ella agarrándola.

**Jenny**: ¡Eres una monstruo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto, acaso no tienes corazón?!

**Proto**: ¡Te diré porque! (Volviendo a desaparecer)

**Jenny**: Otra vez lo hizo.

**Proto**: ¡Porque yo odio a las familias!

**Jenny**: ¿Qué? (Volteando)

Proto le dio un golpe fuerte mandándola lejos, luego se telesportaba donde estaba ella para darle otro golpe, para luego dispare un rayos de sus manos y así siguió por una largo rato hasta darle el golpe final aumentado por sus poderes mandorla al suelo débil y muy abollada.

**Jenny**: Hay mi cabeza.

**Proto**: (Apareciendo) Sabes, en verdad eres muy fuerte. [Agarrándola y levantadora del cuello] Pero no lo suficiente.

Antes que hiciera algo, recibe el disparo de un blaster en los ojos dejándola ciega haciendo que lo lanzara lejos. Jenny vio que se trataba de su mamá con la familia Loud llevando armas para el combate y Lily en una burbuja irrompible.

**Jenny**: Muchas gracias. (Levantándose débilmente)

**Nora Wakeman**: No hay porque hija. [Acercándose] No iba dejar que una loca te destruyera.

**Jenny**: ¿Y de dónde consiguieron armas ustedes?

**Lincoln**: Tu mamá no los dio. (Con unos guantes de metal)

**Jenny**: ¿Y cómo llegaron tan rápido?

**Lori**: Usando a camionzilla.

Se lo ve estacionado por un lado.

**Nora Wakeman**: Hay que llevarte rápido al laboratorio para reparte.

**Jenny**: Eso si me gustaría.

Proto se recuperó la vista y les vio con rabia a todos.

**Proto**: ¡Si creyeron que dejarme ciega funcionaria, se equivocan! (Preparándose para atacar)

**¿?**: Creo que ya es suficiente, Proto, hiciste en buen trabajo.

**Proto**: Esta bien. [Deteniéndose]

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Vexus!

A lado de Proto apareció la vieja enemiga de Jenny riéndose.

**Nora Wakeman**: No esperaba verte otra vez.

Su apariencia dejo de ser de abollada a una como si fuera nueva y con unas nuevas mejoras.

**Vexus**: Es un placer en verte otra vez Nora Wakeman.

**Luan: **¿Quién es ella?

**Lana**: Parase como si fuera una abeja reina.

**Jenny**: Familia Loud, ella es Vexus. Mi archienemiga.

**Lori**: Y esta aliada con Proto.

**Lincoln**: ¿Archienemiga? O sea que ella es una villana.

**Vexus**: Así es pequeño humano apestoso. Soy la reina del planeta Clúster Prime.

**Jenny**. Más decir que eres la ex reina.

Vexus se molestó por las palabras de Jenny.

**Vexus**: Volveré a hacerlo una vez que haya desterrado a Vega del planeta, aparte de terminar contigo y esclavizar la mayoría de los humanos.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Espera? ¿Esclavizar la mayoría de humanos?

Proto chasquea las dedos y reverá una frota de invasión de Clústers y también un avión negro.

**Proto**: ¡Sorpresa!

**Nora Wakeman**: Ahora entiendo a que se referían con un avión negro gigante. (Asombrado por el ver el avión)

**Vexus**: Proto, listo para destruir a nuestros enemigos. (Poniendo sus ojos rojos)

**Proto**: Claro que sí. [Preparándose]

**Lisa**: ¿Eso ustedes creen? [Sacando el reloj]

Lisa presiono el reloj y desaparecieron enfrente de los ojos de sus enemigos.

**Proto**: ¡No otra vez!

**Vexus**: ¡Ah, genial! Y justo cuando lo iba gozar.

**Proto**: Te entiendo.

**Vexus**: Por una parte, buena destrucción y caos que dejaste en la cuidad.

**Proto**: Gracias.

De pronto, el dispositivo de Proto recibe un mensaje holográfico de Bot.

**Bot**: ¡Proto! al el Doctor Animator quiere que regreses a la base di mediato.

**Proto**: ¿Y eso porque?

**Bot**: Yo no sé, solo que el doctor quiere verte.

**Proto**: Diré que voy en camino. [Apagando el holograma] Lo siento, Vexus, pero el Doc llama.

**Vexus**: Descuidada si encuentro a la familia Loud, prometo que los capturare y los tendré encerrados hasta que vuelvas.

**Proto**: Eso si me gusta.

Hable un portal y entra a camino a la base del Doctor Animator.

**Vexus**: ¡Que comience la invasión!

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Espero que le haya gustado este cuarto capítulo y para que sepan mi amigo Co Escritor está escribiendo el siguiente capítulo donde tendremos de vuelta a nuestros 4 héroes originales y a.

**Nota del amigo**: Shhhhh. No arruines la sorpresa.


	9. Capitulo 5: Un Mundo Extraño

En una cuidad desconocida de noche, se abrió un portal de color verde en el cielo y de ella salieron nuestros 4 héroes y las 3 hadas que se encontraban cayendo hacia el suelo.

**Cosmo**: Esto están divertido como la montaña rusa.

**Wanda**: ¡Cosmo, idiota! no te das cuenta que estamos cayendo desde una altura muy alto.

**Poof**: Poof, poof.

**Jimmy**: Sera mejor que active esto y rápido.

Jimmy transformo su mochila en su jetpack comenzando a volar, Danny con sus energías que le quedaba comenzó a volar igual, mientras que Bob Esponja y Timmy todavía caían hacia el suelo rápido.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡¿Pero qué hay de nosotros?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Timmy**: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof; Deseo que yo y Bob Esponja estemos en el suelo salvos y sanos.

Las hadas alzaron rápido sus varitas cumpliendo el deseo de Timmy y luego aparecieron en el suelo sano y salvo.

**Bob Esponja**: Ooof, eso sí estuvo cerca.

**Timmy**: Di que me lo digas.

**Jimmy**: Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? [Aterrizando en donde están ellos]

**Timmy**: Si, estamos bien, Neutrón.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Qué hay de Danny?

Danny aterriza igual, pero sintiéndose estando débil y cansado.

**Timmy**: ¿Te encuentras bien, Danny?

**Danny**: No, no lo estoy. El ataque eléctrico que me dio ese tal Doctor Animator me dejo muy débil, apenas puedo tener energías para moverme.

**Timmy**: Cosmo, Wanda; Deseo que Danny recupere sus fuerzas.

Alzaron sus varitas para cumplir el deseo, pero sus varitas se quedaron sin magia.

**Wanda**: Lo siento mucho, Timmy. Creo que usamos la magia que nos quedaba.

**Bob Esponja**: Momento, ya sé que le puede recuperar las energías a Danny. [Sacando una bolsa]

**Timmy**: ¿Una bolsa de cangreburgers?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Así es. [Sacando uno]

Bob Esponja le dio una cangreburger a Danny.

**Danny**: Estas seguro que esto recupera mis energías.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Solo comerlo y veras su magia.

Él lo mastico una parte y siento como sus papillas gustativas sintieron el sabor delicioso y luego se lo comió todo, recuperando sus fuerzas y energías.

**Danny**: Muchas gracias, Bob Esponja. Es justo lo que necesitaba.

**Bob Esponja**: Para eso están los amigos. Pero ahora, ¿en qué mundo nos mandaron y que esta ciudad?

Todos vieron a sus alrededor la cuidad donde se encontraban ahora y vieron que era algo oscuro, la gente era extraña, cosas bizarras pasaban y una pizzería tenía un cerdo de mascota.

**Wanda**: Sera que lo sea este mundo esta bizarro y asqueroso.

**Jimmy**: Siéndoles honesto, no tengo idea que mundo es estamos ahora.

**Timmy**: ¡Ah, genial! Lo que nos faltaba, estamos atrapados en mundo desconocido en que no conocemos, no tenemos magia y un villano está siendo caos en nuestros mundos.

**Jimmy**: Sera mejor encontrar una manera de volver rápido para así detener al Doctor Animator.

**Danny**: ¿Pero por dónde comenzamos no conocemos alguien de este mundo?

**Bob Esponja**: (Teniendo una idea) ¡Ya se! Por qué no exploramos la cuidad para encontrar alguien que nos puede ayudar.

**Danny**: Oye, no es mala idea.

En ese momento escuchan y ven una explosión que venía de una parte de la cuidad.

**Timmy**: ¿Y esa explosión?

**Jimmy**: Sera mejor ir a revisar.

Todos fueron donde ocurrió la explosión, luego de un rato llegaron un vecindario que se encontraba en silencio y con un cráter en el suelo y algunas casas medias destruidas.

**Jimmy**: haca de vio ocurrir en una pelea.

**Timmy**: Uno que debió ser…

Arriba de ellos aparecieron los que provocaron la explosión, uno era un chico que tenía piel verde con ojos y cabello de humano y el otro era un robot de color negro que se estaba peleando contra el sin fijarse de los otros.

**¿?**: Sucia maquina terrícola, si crees que eres capaz de vencer Zim, ¡Te equivocas! [Sacando sus patas de PAK]

Zim disparo rayos de las patas hacia el robot, pero el robot activo un escudo que lo protegió de los rayos y después disparo su puño hacia Zim dándole, enviándolo lejos y rompiendo sus patas. Mientras que 4 los demás veían desde lejos el espectáculo.

**Zim**: ¡Ja! Eso no basta para vencer a Zim. [Levantándose]

El robot se acercó rápido y lo agarro con la otra mano.

**Zim**: ¡Suéltame! O sufrirás las consecuencias de mi poder.

El robot comenzó a cambiar la cabeza a una pequeña pantalla que se encendió revelando al que manejaba al robot.

**¿?:** Eso, ya que sería verlo, Zim.

**Zim**: (Sorprendido) ¡Dib! Humano apesto, debí saber que eras tú.

**Dib**: Así es, Zim. Con la ayuda de este de súper genial robot que tengo bajo en mi poder, por fin podre revelar lo que eres en verdad al todo el mundo.

**Zim**: ¡Nunca lograras capturarme!

**Dib**: Ya lo hice.

**Zim**: ¡Mentiras!

Pero para la suerte de Zim, el robot recibió el disparo de un blaster haciendo que soltara a Zim al suelo, voltio para ver y vio que eran 4 personas desconocidas para él.

**Dib**: ¿Quién son ustedes y que hacen interrumpiendo mi misión?

Zim se levantó y vio a los 4 personas dándose cuenta que no eran humanos comunes y corrientes, así despertando su interés.

**Danny**: ¿Misión? O más pareces que estás loco lastimando otras personas.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Eso es ser malo con las personas que son diferentes.

**Dib**: ¡No estoy loco, ni tampoco soy malo!

**Jimmy**: ¿Entonces cómo te llamas?

**Dib**: [Ajustándose los lentes] Mi nombre es Dib Membrana y soy lo único que se interpone… (Recibiendo un estrella en la pantalla) ¡Oye!

**Timmy**: Bla, bla, bla. Ya distes tu nombre así que es tiempo patear tu trasero metálico.

**Dib**: Si así lo quieren para que me puedan escuchar, entonces andando.

El robot volvió a la cabeza normal y comenzó disparar rayos laser hacia ellos, lograron esquivar los rayos y contratacaron, mientras que Zim los estaba observando.

**Zim**: Interesante. 3 humanos extraños y una especie de esponja humanoide. ¡Computara! Necesito que los analices.

Una esfera flotante salió de su PAK y comenzó a analizarlos uno por uno para luego regresar a Zim con los resultados.

**Computadora**: Señor, los análisis indican que estos seres vienen de otros planetas tierras.

**Zim**: ¿Otros planetas tierras? Crie que este es la único planeta tierra.

**Computadora**: Si, pero no de esta tierra, sino de otros mundos. Además, uno ellos es súper inteligente, otro tiene poderes de fantasmales, uno ellos tienes 3 asistentes con poderes y el otro es una esponja de mar.

**Zim**: Fascinante.

De vuelta con los 4 héroes aun pelando con el robot de Dib.

**Danny**: Se nota que este Dib maneja un robot muy fuerte y resistente. [Dedole un golpe al robot]

**Jimmy**: Lo más seguro es uno de los robots del Doctor Animator. [Esquivando y disparando con su blaster]

**Timmy**: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Jimmy**: Por el diseño parecido.

El robot comienza sacar un potente laser del pecho y dispara contra ellos, además se revela que es el punto débil por una nota tiene pegada diciendo: "No pegar aquí, punto débil."

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Cuidado chicos!

Ellos separan para esquivar el láser, lo que aprovecha Bob Esponja para usar unas de sus armas especiales.

**Bob Esponja**: Es momento de usar esto. [Sacando unas burbujas]

**Timmy**: ¿Burbujas?

**Jimmy**: No, Timmy. Son sus burbujas especiales.

El robot volvió abrir el pecho disparando otra vez el láser y Bob Esponja uso sus burbujas para crear su misil burbuja controlándolo.

**Bob Esponja**: Siente el poder la burbuja.

El misil burbuja le dio en el punto débil haciendo que se comenzara a estremecer de dolor de forma dramática para luego sacar humo y luego explotar en mil pedazos, dándoles la victoria.

**Timmy**: ¡Wow! Buen trabajo, Bob Esponja. (Acercándose a los 3 él)

**Danny**: ¿Cómo sabias que haya era su punto débil?

**Bob** **Esponja**: No es la primera vez que peleo con un robot que tenía una nota pegada diciendo su punto débil.

**Jimmy**: Bueno, ahora que esto termino. ¡Oye! Tu. (Recibe un dardo tranquilizante morado)

Los tres y las hadas de Timmy que eran sus armas de él, vieron que le disparo ese dardo había sido la persona que salvaron.

**Zim**: Dulces sueños. [Disparando más darnos]

Todos recibieron los dardos haciendo que se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

**Zim**: ¡Si, otra victoria para el invasor Zim! [Sacando un comunicador] ¡Gir! Quiero que vengas afuera de la base ayudarme a llevar unos especímenes.

**Gir**: (Voz) Si, señor. Pero primero, ¡quiere comer pizza!

**Zim**: No hay tiempo para comer pizza, Gir. [Guardo el comunicador] Una vez que haya descubierto los secretos de estos otros mundos y sus podres, los usare para lograr dominar este mundo y los más altos me nombran al mejor invasor de todos los tiempos.

El comienza riese como de costumbre cuando algo le sale bien. Y mientras en mundo desconocido en la base del Doctor Animator en un cuarto desconocido.

**Dib**: ¡Genial! Estuve así de cerca de lograr atrapar a Zim, pero estas 4 personas se pusieron en mi camino. (Estando enfrente de una computadora)

Una puerta se abre revelando ser el Doctor Animator entrando al cuarto.

**Dr. Animator**: Dime Dib, lograste capturar al invasor Zim como acordamos.

**Dib**: Lo siento, Doctor Animator, casi lo tenía si no fueran por 4 chicos entremetidos que me interrumpieron y lograron destruir el robot.

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida te puedo dar otro robot más resistente… ¿Momento? ¿Acaso dijiste 4 chicos entrometidos?

**Dib**: Si, un niño que tenía una camisa de un roja con un neutrón, una esponja que hable y camina, otro que tiene dientes de castor y un chico fantasma que despertó mi intereses. ¿Por qué?

**Dr. Animator**: Por nada. [Saliendo del cuarto]

**Dib**: Que buen el tipo es el.

El Doctor Animator camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación para encontrar a Bot tomando un vaso de aceite.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Bot!

**Bot**: Si, señor. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Quiero que me prepares una tropa de robots para esta ciudad inmediato! [Mostrando un holograma de la cuidad]

**Bot**: ¡Okey, señor!

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, y darle otro robot al estúpido loco maniático de Dib Membrana.

**Bot**: De acuerdo. [Yéndose]

El Doctor Animator salió del cuarto y comenzó a lanzar rayos a todas partes, pero en ese momento aparece Proto por lo que estaba viendo.

**Proto**: ¡¿Se encuentra bien, Doc?!

**Dr. Animator**: Si, solo estaba liberando un poco de mi ira. Eso es todo.

**Proto**: Si quiere le traigo su jugo de naranja para se pueda calmar aún más.

**Dr. Animator**: No gracias, tengo mucho por hacer para la siguiente fase de mi plan.

**Proto**: Hablando de fases, ¿Por qué quería que volviera aquí? ¡Y justo cuando estaba a punto de destruir la familia tonta de los Loud!

**Dr. Animator**: Por una razón, sígueme.

El Doctor Animator y Proto caminaron por un rato hasta que entraron al cuarto de pantallas y el encendió una para mostrar una construcción casi terminada de una fábrica.

**Dr. Animator**: Esta fábrica se está construyendo en medio de la cuidad de Royal Woods, quiero que vayas a protegerla.

**Proto**: ¡Y eso para que! ¿Puede enviar robots guardianes para que lo protejan?

**Dr. Animator**: Si, eso ya se. Pero haya se ejecutara la fase 2 de mi plan maestro y necesito que te asegures que los personajes secundarios no escapen de allí una vez terminando, además que tus poder aumentan más haya.

**Proto**: Pues tiene razon en esa parte que mis poderes incrementan cuando estoy en Royal Woods. Esta bien lo hare, pero no se olvide de nuestro trato.

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida, Proto. Le diré a Vexus que capture a la familia Loud y que lo lleven a Royal Woods para que puedas ejecutarlos.

**Proto**: Vexus ya me lo prometio sabe. ¿Y qué hará ahora usted?

**Dr. Animator**: Iré a robar tecnología de un Nicktoon específico.

**Proto**: Se refiere ase alíen anti héroe.

**Dr. Animator**: Si. Ahora ya vete.

Proto abre un portal y entra a camino a Royal Woods, mientras que el Doctor Animator sale del cuarto de pantallas para luego entrar en uno especial. Enciende la luz y se muestra a todas las personas que han capturado de los diferentes mundos.

**Dr. Animator**: Que empiece la fase 2.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**_Nota del autor_**: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.

_**Nota del amigo**_: Además, traten de encontrar unas referencias que están escondidas.


	10. Capítulo 6: Ataque A La Base: Pt 1

En una parte de espacio exterior, se ven como varias naves espaciales en encontraban yendo por la misma ruta recta por varios planetas y una ellas era grande que tenía el símbolo de los raza invasora de los Inkens. Dentro de ella se encontraban los líderes, los más altos, viendo un programa de comedia espacial.

**Más Alto Rojo**: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Vistes como cayo de esa forma tan graciosa!

**Más Alto Purpura**: Si, fue muy gracioso. Hahahahahahaha.

Siguiendo viendo el programa de comedia, mientras que comían sus donas y golosinas.

**Más Alto Purpura**: Este programa es muy bueno.

**Más Alto Rojo**: Espero que jamás acabe.

**Inken**: (Desde lejos) Mis altos, recibo una transmisión.

Los más altos se molestan por saber que alguien le estaba interrumpiendo su programa.

**Más Alto Purpura**: Ah, bueno. Inicia la transmisión.

**Mas Alto Rojo**: ¿Me pregunto quién se atreve a interrumpidos?

La pantalla comienza trasmitir y resulta que era el invasor inken que más odiaban ellos, sin su disfraz de humano.

**Zim**: Soy, Zim. ¡Hoooola!

**Más Alto Rojo**: Y justo que tenía que ser él.

**Mas Alto Purpura**: ¿Ahora, que quieres Zim? No ves que estamos en medio de algo muy importante.

**Zim**: Mis más altos, le gustare saber que acabo hacer un descubierto algo tan asombroso que le dejara con la boca abierta.

**Más Alto Purpura**: ¿Y qué es?

**Zim**: ¡Acabo de descubrir que existen otros universos a parte del nuestro!

Los más altos no se veían asombrados por lo que dijo Zim.

**Más** **Alto** **Rojo**: ¿Otros universos?

**Zim**: Así es y tengo encerado 4 personas que son de estos otros universos.

**Más Alto Purpura**: Wow, Zim. Es el mejor descubierto que has hecho en tu vida. (Fingiendo estar interesado)

**Más** **Alto** **Rojo**: Si y ¿en dónde tienes a las personas de esos otros universos? (Fingiendo igual)

**Zim**: Los tengo encerados en mi laboratorio, pero descuiden les traeré más información muy pronto. El invasor Zim, fuera. [Terminando la transmisión]

Los mal altos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos para luego comenzar a reírse fuerte.

**Más Alto Rojo**: Escuchaste lo que dije él.

**Más Alto Purpura**: Si, que existen otros universos, es lo más tonto que escuchado.

**Más Alto Rojo**: Todos saben que no existen otros universos, solo existe este.

Ellos siguieron riendo por un rato. Mientras con Zim en su base en su sala.

**Zim**: En serio soy asombroso. [Caminando hacia la cocina] ¡Computadora!

**Computadora**: Ah, sí señor.

**Zim**: Dime, ¿cómo se encuentran mis prisioneros?

**Computadora**: Los prisioneros se encuentran en buen estado y están a punto de acabarse el efecto del tranquilizante.

**Zim**: Bien, es momento que les eche un vistazo a ellos.

El entro a un inodoro que se encontraba en la cocina resultado ser un elevador bajando a su laboratorio, para luego entrar a una parte su laboratorio y Gir se encontraba parado comiendo pizza.

**Zim**: ¡Gir! ¿Tienes las piezas del robot de Dib?

**Gir**: ¡Aquí los tengo!

Gir se agacho y abrió su cabeza sacado una bolsa rápido dándole a Zim en su estómago.

**Zim**: Uh, buen trabajo Gir.

Luego Zim se comenzó acercar a un panel control y presiono un botón haciendo que el piso se hable y saque una jaula de vidrio grande con nuestros 4 héroes adentro todavía dormidos.

**Zim**: ¿Qué extraño? (Viéndolos) ¿Crie que ya habían despertado?

**Gir**: [Tomando el micrófono] ¡Despierteeeeeeeen!

El grito hizo que despertaran del susto los 4 para luego que se levanten rápido.

**Timmy**: ¿Qué fue ese grito?

**Jimmy**: Sonó como que un robot defectuoso haya gritado.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Ah, chicos. ¿En dónde estamos?

Los 4 vieron que se encontraba dentro de una jaula de vidrio grande.

**Danny**: Esto debe ser una clase de jaula.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar una risa y voltearon para ver que se traba de la persona que habían salvado.

**Los** **4**: ¡Tu!

**Zim**: ¡Si, ese soy yo! Bienvenidos a fabuloso laboratorio en donde nunca podrán escapar.

**Jimmy**: ¿Momento, eres un extraterrestre?

**Zim**: Que pensabas niño humano, ¿que este chico era un humano? Pues se equivocaron, fueron engañados por fabuloso disfraz. [Poniéndose su disfraz]

**Timmy**: Solo es una peluca y dos ojos falsos.

**Danny**: Pero que fabuloso disfraz de humano tienes. (Siendo sarcástico)

**Zim**: ¡Silencio! Mi disfraz es perfecto.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Solo una pregunta, señor extraterrestre. ¿Cómo se llama?

**Zim**: ¡Yo soy, Zim! El mejor invasor de la raza Inken y el único que conquistara el planeta tierra. (Comenzando a reírse)

**Jimmy**: Parase que en este mundo está lleno de locos.

**Timmy**: Opino lo mismo.

**Zim**: [Terminando de reír] Bueno, en donde estaba, Así. Ustedes fueron traídos aquí para poder en prueba sus habilidades y analizarlos, ya que ustedes son otros mundos.

**Jimmy**: ¡¿Cómo sabes que vinimos de otros mundos?!

**Zim**: Eso no te tiene que importar humano. ¡Gir! ¡Gir! Libera al mono.

Gir estira su brazo tomando el micrófono.

**Gir**: ¡Mono!

Dentro de la jaula se abrió el piso una pequeña jaula de color morado abriéndose liberando un mono café.

**Timmy**: ¿Un mono? (Riéndose del mono) Que daño puede provocar un… (El mono se le pega a la cara atacándolo) ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Quitamente este mono de la cara.

El mono comenzó a rasguñar la cara de Timmy, y Jimmy se acercó rápido quitándole el mono.

**Jimmy**: Lo tengo.

El mono se suelta y se trepa al cabello de Jimmy y lo comienza a jalarle.

**Jimmy**: ¡Auch! Eso duelo mucho. [Comenzando a correr en círculos]

**Danny**: Descuida Jimmy, yo lo tengo.

Danny disparo un rayo fantasmal hacia el mono, el mono se dio cuenta y salto del cabello de Jimmy haciendo que el rayo le dé a él y no al mono.

**Danny**: ¡Ups! Perdón Jimmy.

Zim se reía por lo que estaba viendo y Gir estaba comiendo palomitas con mantequilla embarrándose la cara.

**Timmy**: Ese mono, es muy peligroso.

El mono vio a Bob Esponja y fue corriendo hacia él para atacarlo, Bob Esponja asustado por que el mono venia hacia él saca sus burbujas y sopla una atrapando al mono en ella frotando hacia arriba.

**Gir**: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Mono! ¡Por que! ¡Por que! (Llorando)

**Zim**: Impresionarte. Tal vez pudieron vencer al mono, pero aún me queda otra bestia por enfrentar. [Riéndose mientras presiona un botón]

Otra jaula comienza salir del piso y se hable revelando una mariposa pequeña asustando a Bob Esponja.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Ahhhhhh! Un monstruo.

Los otros 3 se quedaron confundidos por su reacción de la mariposa.

**Timmy**: Ah, Bob Esponja, ¿le tienes miedo a una mariposa?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Ustedes no saben son capaces. Una vez una de ellas provoco caos y destrucción en Fondo De Bikini.

De pronto la tierna pequeña tierna mariposa comienza mutar de una forma horrible transformándolo a una horrible bestia sorprendiendo a los demás.

**Zim**: Creo que olvide decirles que esta mariposa esta aterrado genéticamente por mí.

La mariposa monstruo lanza un rugido llenándolos de baba.

**Timmy**: Creo, que ya es momento pelear de verdad.

**Danny**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Timmy.

Los 4 comenzaron a pelear con la mariposa dándole lo que Zim lo quería.

**Zim**: Si, sí. Siguen así tendré suficiente energía para poder viajas a sus mundos. ¡Gir!

**Gir**: Si, señor.

**Zim**: Quiero que te quedes aquí y los vigiles. Iré a trabajar en telesportador de mundos.

**Gir**: Siiiiiiiii.

Zim se va del lugar dejando a Gir solo a cargo de ver los 4 que todavía peleaban con la mariposa.

**Gir**: Y le por unos Waffles para comer. [Yéndose]

Afuera de la bese en los cielos, un helicóptero grande de color negro se encontraba volando sobre la cuidad, dentro del helicóptero habían una tropa robots grises además que también estaban Bot, Doctor Animator y Dib.

**Bot**: Bueno, señor. No encontramos sobrevolando la cuidad. [Piloteando el helicóptero]

**Dr**. **Animator**: Bien, Dib. ¿Dinos en donde se encuentra la base del el invasor Zim?

**Dib**: La base de Zim se encuentra en mi vecindario.

Dib señalo con su dedo la casa base de Zim que se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos.

**Dr. Animator**: Bot, ve más rápido a esa casa de haya de lejos.

**Bot**: Okey, señor.

Bot comenzó a maneja más rápido hasta llegar a la casa de Zim y se quedan sobrevolando, pero dejan caer una cuerda y de ella bajan Dib y el Doctor Animator.

Dr. Animator: Me lo imagine más grande.

**Dib**: La casa simplemente es la entrada, su laboratorio se encuentra debajo de ella.

**Doctor** **Animator**: Es ese caso ve tú solo.

**Dib**: ¿Creía que me acompañaría?

**Dr**. **Animator**: Descuida te estaré esperando aquí afuera, además olvidaste que tienes esto. [Chaqueando los dedos]

Un robot salto del helicóptero y aterrizo de forma épica resultado ser el mismo robot de Dib pero ahora mejorado.

**Dib**: Así, olvide que tenía ese nuevo robot que medio usted, gracias por recordarlo.

Dib y su nuevo robot comenzaron a caminar y entraron al jardín activando los gnomos robóticos a punto de atacarlos, el robot los vio y los destruyo a todos. Haciendo que activara una alarma en donde se encontraba Zim haciendo su aparato.

**Zim**: ¿Pero qué? Computadora, muéstrame las cámaras de seguridad de afuera.

Una pantalla baja y se enciende mostrando a Dib en la entrada de su casa junto con otro robot.

**Zim**: Ni creas que vas entrar humano apestoso, ¡computadora! Envía a los robots de combate.

**Computadora**: A la orden señor.

El jardín comienza abrirse sacando varios robots construidos por Zim listos para atacar a Dib y su robot, pero el Doctor Animator los vio.

Dr. Animator: Je. (Sonriendo)

Lanzo unos potentes rayos eléctricos de sus manos destruyendo a todos los robots rápidamente, dejando sorprendido a Dib y a Zim por que vio al Doctor Animator haciéndolo.

**Zim**: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo destruyeron a mis fabulosos robots?

Afuera en la base.

**Dib**: Debo admitir que eso fue increíble.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Deja los agradecimientos para después y ve a detener Zim.

Dib hizo caso y le pidió al robot que destruyera la puerta, el robot destruyo la puerta de un golpe para luego entrar. Zim a ver eso, fue lo más rápido hacia en donde se encontraba Gir que estaba comiendo un waffles y los 4 héroes que estaban descansado por derrotar a la mariposa.

**Zim**: Gir, quiero que actives el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio antes que Dib llegue aquí aparte que de…

Una pantalla frotante baja enfrente de él y se enciendo revelando al Doctor Animator.

**Dr**. **Animator**: ¡Sorpresa, Zim!

Zim se dio la vuelta y aparte que los 4 también reconocieron a la persona de la pantalla, aparte que Gir comenzó a correr en círculos gritando.

**Los 4**: ¡Doctor Animator!

**Zim**: ¿Momento, ustedes conocen a este humano apestoso?

**Dr. Animator**: Vaya, que es un placer en conocerte en persona Invasor Zim, el mejor invasor de todo el universo y ser el anti héroe de tu mundo.

**Tmmy**: Dijo, ¿Anti héroe?

**Jimmy**: De una forma Zim debe ser un héroe de su mundo de para ser alguien malvado y loco.

**Zim**: Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. (Al Doctor Animator)

**Dr**. **Animator**: Oh, claro que se mucho de ti, Zim. Tú fuiste que arruino la ruina inevitable parte 1 para tu raza, el quien que elimino a los más altos originales, al quien fue provoco aquel apagón en su planeta de entrenamiento. Además de tu misión especial (Riéndose) Me sorprende que eres demasiado menso para ver la verdad.

**Zim**: ¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras! Lo que estás diciendo. Los más altos me confiaron este planeta para conquistarlo y no hay voy a permitir que me detengas.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Quién dijo que te iba a detener?

La puerta se explota revelando a Dib con su nuevo robot.

**Dr**.** Animator**: Hablando de rey de roma, disfruta de pasándolo bien con Dib y su nuevo juguete.

La pantalla se apaga y se autodestruye. Gir se acerca amablemente al robot de Dib.

**Gir**: ¿Quieres nachos? [Sacándolos y ofreciéndole]

El robot lo agarro a Gir y lo lanzo hacia al panel del control de la jaula destruyéndolo.

**Dib**: Se acabó Zim, ríndete de una vez.

**Zim**: ¡Jamás! Gir, dame mi arma de combate.

Gir se levantó del panel y abrió la cabeza disparando el arma que Zim que atrapo en su mano siendo un…

**Dib**: ¿Una bomba?

**Zim**: No es uno cualquiera, es el. ¡Destapacaños de la perdición! [Alzándolo como una espada]

**Gir**: ¡Hurra!

**Dib**: Bueno, ese caso. Robot captura a Zim.

El robot estiro sus brazos hacia Zim, pero él los esquiva saltando hacia el robot pegándole su arma de la cara.

**Zim**: ¡Ja! Sufre con mi arma en la cara.

El robot agarra Zim y lo lanza contra la jaula vidrio rompiéndolo en mil pedazos dejando libre a nuestros 4 héroes.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Sí! Estamos libres.

Dib escucha el grito de Bob Esponja y ve que también se encontraban los 4 que habían destruido su anterior robot.

**Dib**: (Gruñendo) Robot, quiero captures esos 4 igual. [Señalándolos]

El robot logro quitarse el destapacaños de la cara lanzándolo donde esta Zim botado en el suelo y comenzó disparar redes electricidad hacia ellos.

**Danny**: ¡Cuidado, chicos!

Logran esquivar las redes y Danny comienza a volar para disparar al robot con unos resultados negativos.

**Dib**: Buen intento chico fantasma, pero este nuevo robot es más resistente que el anterior.

El robot comienza volar para luego perseguir a Danny por todo la habitación para capturado, mientras con los 3 se acercaron a Zim que estaba en el suelo.

**Timmy**: ¿Oye? ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Jimmy**: Si, quieres te podemos ayudar.

**Zim**: ¡No! no necesito ayuda de ninguno de ustedes. Zim puede solo con Dib y su robot. [Levantándose y tomando su arma]

**Bob** **Esponja**: Hablando de robots, ¿en dónde se encuentra el tuyo?

Gir se encontraba a un lado bailando comiendo unos waffles como si nada estuviera pasado.

**Danny**: ¡Chicos! Necesito ayuda aquí arriba. [Perseguido por el robot]

Los 3 fueron ayudar a Danny y Zim activo sus patas de su ARK ya reparadas para acercase en donde se encontraba Dib.

**Zim**: Ahora, prepararte para sufrir mi ira, Dib. Además porque no tienes ningún arma para defenderte.

**Dib**: No creas que vine desarmado. [Sacando un lanza globos de triple cañón]

**Zim**: ¿Un lanza globos?

Dib comienza dispara varias bolitas de energía negras hacia Zim. Él se cubre con una de sus patas de las bolitas.

**Zim**: Eso es todo lo que tienes. [Lanzándose hacia el]

Mientras ocurría toda esa batalla en el laboratorio, dentro del helicóptero, Bot y el Doctor Animator se encontraba viendo lo que pasaba desde una cámara esconida.

**Bot**: ¿Hasta cuándo entraremos a la base, señor?

**Dr**. **Animator**: Se paciente, Bot. Una vez que se hayan cansado de tanta pelea y hayan destruido nuevo robot de Dib que es menos resistente pero poderoso. Entraremos a robar la base de Zim.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

_**Nota Del Autor**_: Para que sepan la razón que por que va estar dividido en 2 partes.

_**Nota Del Amigo**_: Es por que el borrador original tiene más de 4000 palabras y tendrán que esperar el próximo domingo para la parte 2.

_**Nota Del Autor**_: Y esperamos que les haya gustado, además por las referencias.


	11. Capítulo 7: Ataque A La Base: Pt 2

De vuelta dentro de la base de Zim, nuestros personajes favoritos seguían peleando contra Dib y su robot mejorado.

**Zim**: Jamás me derrotaras, Dib apestoso. Hahahahahahahahha.

Dib tenía la cara tapada con el arma de Zim haciendo que no pudiera ver nada, pero él sobrecarga su arma para disparar una bola de energía grande haciendo que se alegara e hiriéndolo.

**Dib**: [Quitándose el destapacaños y tomando aire] Ahora entiendo porque usas esta bomba como un arma mortal. (Lazando el destapacaños hacia él)

Mientras con Danny Phantom que aún seguía siendo perseguido por el robot de Dib que le estaba disparado redes electrificadas.

**Danny**: Chicos, será mejor que me ayuden con este robot. (Los demás se encontraban abajo)

**Jimmy**: Descuida, Danny. [Activando su mochila jetpack] Ya voy ayudarte.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Cubriremos tu espalda.

**Timmy**: Si.

Comienza volar para ayudar a Danny contra el robot de Dib, y Gir se encontraba comiendo palomitas viendo la peleas.

**Jimmy**: Prepárate para ser destruido. [Sacando su blaster]

El robot a ver que no funcionaban las redes decidió sacar una ametralladora laser y comenzar a disparar hacia Danny.

**Danny**: ¡Jimmy! Sera mejor que te apresures. [Esquivado los láseres]

Jimmy disparo varias veces su blaster hacia el robot haciendo que distraiga y le hace daño, lo aprovecho Danny para darle unos buenos golpes al robot y tirándolo al suelo. Dib a ver cómo están lo estaban derrotando su nuevo robot se enojó de ellos.

**Dib**: Oh, no. Eso sí que no. [Apuntándolos con su arma]

**Wanda**: (Viéndolos siendo un arma) ¡Timmy! El niño loco trata de disparar a Jimmy a Danny.

**Timmy**: Eso cree. [Disparando una estrella hacia Dib]

La estrella le da en la mano a Dib quitándolo el arma, el se dio cuenta eso y se le ocurrió una idea.

**Dib**: ¡Robot! Usa tus armas secretas.

El robot se levantó activando sus armas secretas y luego se le puso los ojos rojos.

**Dib**: Ahora usa tu cañón del pecho contra ellos.

El robot comienza disparar un potente súper laser hacia los héroes, ellos los esquivan rápido, pero sin darse cuenta que se laser destruía la mayor parte varias cosas de Zim haciendo que se enoje mucho.

**Zim**: ¡Ahora pagaras por destruir las cosas de Zim! [Se lanza contra el robot con sus patas ARK]

**Dib**: Activa modo absorber.

El robot atrapa a Zim del cuello y le comienza robar toda su energía, Dib se lo queda viendo con orgullo por está a punto de ganar sin prestarle atención a los otros.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Qué le está haciendo a Zim?

**Jimmy**: Le debe estar absorbiendo su energía vital.

**Gir**: (A su lado) ¡No! Mi amo está en problemas.

Gir abrió su cabeza y saco un pequeño burro para montarse y una espada de manera para ir a rescatar a Zim.

**Timmy**: Al menos su robot se preocupa de él.

**Jimmy**: Ah, yo no creía eso si fuera tú.

El robot ve a Gir y leda una patada poderosa mandarlo a volar chocando con una pared.

**Wanda**: Se nota que su robot es tonto como Cosmo.

**Cosmo**: ¡Oye! No soy tan tonto.

**Poof**: Poof, poof.

**Timmy**: Poof, tiene razón. Hay que ayudarlo antes que le quiten toda su energía.

El robot aun seguía absorbiendo la energía a Zim, hasta que apareció Bob Esponja y le corto el brazo al robot con su guante de karate de metal haciendo que soltara a Zim con algo de energías, sorprendiendo a Dib.

**Dib**: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es imposible?

**Danny**: [Atrás de él, mientras vuela] ¡Oye! Dib.

Dib se voltea y recibe dispararlo de un rayo fantasmal por parte de Danny haciendo que fuera él se fuera al otro lado de la habitación.

**Dib**: Ni crean que me rendiré tan fácilmente. [Levantándose] ¡Robot! atacarlos.

El robot trasformo su otro brazo en otra ametralladora laser para comenzar disparar hacia ellos haciendo que se tu vieran que cubrir de los disparos. Zim se levanta de rodillas, pero en ese momento aparece Dib enfrente de él.

**Dib**: Bueno, Zim. Parase que he gano al fin. [Sacando unas esposas]

**Zim**: …

**Dib**: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no respondes?

**Zim**: Porque lo que dijiste eso nunca sucederá.

Zim agarra su arma y lo lanza hacia arriba reventado la burbuja donde se encontraba el mono mortal que le cayó en la cara a Dib para luego comenzar a atacarlo.

**Dib**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡No otra vez este mono!

**Zim**: Te diré un cosa Dib, aunque intentes encontrar las formas de derrotarme, siempre perderás porque, ¡Yo! ¡Soy! ¡Zim!

El mono se apartó y Dib recibió un buen golpe del destapacaños de la perdición haciendo que chocara con la pared y que uno de los escombros le cayera en la pulsera del robot rompiendo activando algo feo.

**Pulsea**: Modo de autodestrucción en menos de 10 segundos.

**Los 4**: ¡Autodestrucción!

**Zim**: Zim, gano.

**Dib**: Idiota, ese nos afectara a todos y a tu base.

**Pulsera**: 3… 2… 1… ¡Boom!

El robot comienza convulsionar y luego explota en una gran honda energía morado afectando a todo al laboratorio y a Dib, los otros se cubrieron de la explosión lo más rápido posible.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Ya se terminó.

**Jimmy**: Si, salgan todos.

Salieron todos para ver que todo se encontraba el laboratorio se encontraba apagado.

**Danny**: Esa explosión desactivo todo el laboratorio de Zim.

**Timmy**: Ah, chicos.

Los 4 vieron que el techo del laboratorio se comenzó abrir y de ellos salieron varios robots negros, además del Doctor Animator y Bot que bajaban de unas cuerdas.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Hola al todo el mundo! [Llegando al suelo] Vaya que nunca me imaginé que los volvería encontrar aquí.

**Jimmy**: ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, doctor Animator?

**Dr. Animator**: Que quiero. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Pero que gracioso eres Jimmy Neutrón. Solo viene a robar la tecnología de Zim. [Lanzando sus rayos eléctricos]

Los 4 recibieron su ataque de rayos alejándolos lejos, Además que alguien se molestó por lo que dijo.

**Zim**: ¡Robar! Nadie me robara tecnología a mí. [Lazándose contra el saliendo de donde se cubrió]

El Doctor Animator uso de sus piernas para frenar su ataque y luego lo estampo contra el suelo.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Buen intento, Zim. Me recuerdas aquella vez que Danny me trato de hacerme lo mismo.

**Zim**: Zim, no puede perder contra un humano apestoso como tú. (Levantándose, pero ya cansado)

**Dr. Animator**: Admítalo, Zim. ¡Perdiste!

**Zim**: ¡Mentiras!

**Dr.** **Animator**: Que pensaran los más altos si se enteran de tu derrota y fracaso a manos de mí.

Zim se sorprendió porque aunque no lo quiera admitir tenía razón sobre si los más altos se enteran lo iban recodificar de invasor a nada. Luego se quedó callado de rodillas sin hacer nada.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Creo con eso basta.

Los 4 se recuperaron y vieron como los robots del doctor Animator se llevaban varias cosas del laboratorio de Zim, Además de a verlo de rodillas muy callado.

**Dr. Animator**: Quien diría que robarle a Zim sería tan fácil.

**Bot**: [Apareciendo] Señor, ¿que haremos con estos 2?

Bot sujetaba a Dib que estaba inconsciente y aun Gir apagado.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Llevaros a la base, además Gir puede ser energía igual para el plan maestro.

**Bot**: Entendido, señor.

Bot se agarró de la cuerda y comenzó a subir al helicóptero.

**Dr. Animator**: Ahora, mi parte favorita.

Agarro la cuerda y comenzó a subir, luego saco una control remoto presionando el botón.

**Dr. Animator**: Que tengan buenas noches, Nicktoons.

El doctor Animator subió al helicóptero yéndose con lo que robo de Zim. En la base los 4 se acercaron a Zim que había acostado con cara de miseria.

**Danny**: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

**Zim**: Es mi cara que hago cuando estoy cuando en la miseria.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Sera lo que hizo el doctor Animator, le debió bajarle su autoestima de loco.

**Timmy**: Y de malvado.

**Jimmy**: Escucha, Zim. Tal vez lo que te dijo él te hizo que te pusieras así, pero no te puede rendir.

**Zim**: Diré eso a los más altos cuando se enteren de mi fracaso y luego me recodifiquen a nada para ser alimento de gusano espacial.

**Timmy**: Bueno, ya que Zim estará así. ¿Por casualidad tienes algo que nos puede regresar a nuestros mundos?

**Zim**: Claro que sí. [Sacando su aparato]

Los chicos vieron el aparto que tenía Zim por tenia forma de aro de color morado.

**Zim**: Esto les permitirá regresar a sus mundos sanos y salvos.

**Jimmy**: [Agarrándolo] Pues, muchas gracias.

**Zim**: Si, sí, sí. Como sea, pero solo hay pequeño problema el aro necesita la velocidad suficiente para se active además que necesita energía líquido que perdí de ustedes para que funcione.

**Danny**: Esto debe ser una broma.

**Timmy**: ¿Cómo vamos sacar energía de nosotros?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Chicos, tal vez como esto. [Sacando un envase de vidrio con un líquido extraño]

**Zim**: ¿Momento? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Lo encontré cerca de la jaula que nos tenía encerrado.

Zim se levantó y agarro el envase de líquido abriéndolo para luego quitarle el aro a Jimmy.

**Jimmy**: ¡Oye! Di por favor.

Zim le veteo el líquido al aro haciendo que funcione y luego su cara cambio al normal y energética de siempre.

**Zim**: ¡Si, funciona! ¡Ahora podre ir tras ese tal doctor Animador para buscar venganza! Hahahahahahahah.

**Jimmy**: Parase que su estado animo volvió a ser normal.

Justo en ese momento la computadora Zim se encendió para dar un aviso.

**Computadora**: La base se auto destruía en menos de 8 minutos.

**Todos**: ¿Qué?

Una pantalla baja enfrente de ellos y se encendió para revelar al doctor Animator.

**Dr.** **Animator**: Hola, héroes y anti héroe. Si ven este video, significa que activo la autodestrucción de la base para que se puedan morir de una vez por todas. Por cierto Zim tengo a tu robot Gir en mis manos. Ven por él, si sales con vida de tu base.

La pantalla se destruyó en frente de ellos, haciendo que Zim se enojara aún más.

**Zim**: ¡Me las pagara muy caro! [Yéndose con el aro morado]

**Jimmy**: ¿A dónde vas?

**Zim**: Voy ir tras de el a vengarme.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Te podemos ayudar.

**Zim**: ¡No! Zim trabaja solo. (Ya más lejos)

**Timmy**: ¿Porque los anti héroes prefieren trabajar solo?

**Jimmy**: Creo que así son.

**Computadora**: La base se autodestruía en 5 minutos.

**Danny**: Mejor vayamos tras él y rápido.

Ellos comenzaron ir tras Zim lo más rápido posible mientras la base se comenzaba a encenderle luces rojas de la autodestrucción, luego de unos 3 minutos llegan a la plataforma donde se veía Zim dentro de una nave comenzando a volar.

**Jimmy**: Lo más seguro ese debe ser su nave.

**Danny**: Yo los llevare allí.

**Computadora**: La base se autodestruía en un minuto

**Timmy**: Ya no hay tiempo para eso. Wanda, dígame si por casualidad tienen algo de magia extra.

**Wanda**: Bueno, si tenemos algo de magia extra pero tardara mucho en recargar otra vez.

**Timmy**: En ese caso. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof; deseo que todos estemos dentro de la nave de Zim.

Las hadas alzaron sus varitas con y cumpliendo el deseo de Timmy apareciendo en la nave de Zim sorprendiéndolo.

**Zim**: ¿Pero qué?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Hola.

**Computadora**: [En la base] 3… 2… 1… 0. ¡Soy libreeeeeeeeee!

La base de Zim exploto en mil peadazos dejando ningún rastro, además de dejar un cráter enorme. Los 5 vieron esa explosión atreves de una pantalla de la nave de Zim ya más lejos de la cuidad.

**Timmy**: Pero que enorme explosión.

**Jimmy**: Se nota que al doctor Animator le gusta destruir bases.

**Zim**: Silencio en la nave de Zim. Que quiero hablar con ustedes.

Los 4 apartaron y Zim comenzó a hablares.

**Zim**: Odio admitirlo, pero tal vez necesite su ayuda para poder vengarme de ese tal doctor Animador que es demasiado poderoso incluso para mí.

**Timmy**: Es Animator, Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Yo lo llamo como yo lo quiera! Además como ustedes vienen otros mundos deben saber más sobre esto.

**Jimmy**: Ósea que quieres una alianza.

**Zim**: Si, sí, sí, sí. Pero solo para aclarar, una vez que haya terminado todo esto volveré a mis actividades malvadas en mi mundo y jamás se vayan entrometer les quedo claro.

**Danny**: Esta bien, Zim.

Los 4 se pusieron de acuerdo y aceptaron a Zim ahora en su grupo como el anti héroe del grupo.

**Timmy**: ¿Pero dónde vamos? No sabemos a donde puedes estar el doctor Animator.

**Zim**: ¡Computadora de la nave! Analiza varios mundos para encontrar a ese humano apestoso o a Gir.

Con la ayuda del aro que tenía la nave pudo analizar distintos mundos, pero no pudo encontrar uno en donde se encontraba el doctor Animator.

**Nave**: Lo siento, señor. Pero no encontré ninguno en donde puede estar.

**Zim**: ¿Cómo es posible?

**Jimmy**: De una forma el mundo en donde puede estar la base del doctor Animator será demasiado desconocido.

**Bob Esponja**: En se casó por que no podemos a ir a un mundo en donde puede estar atacado ahorita y tratar de encontrar un avión negro.

**Danny**: Pero que buena idea has tendido, Bob Esponja.

**Zim**: No, es una pésima idea. En lugar de eso podemos ir a un mundo en donde puede estar atacando ahora. ¡Computadora!

La computadora volvió analizar varios mundos y encontró uno.

**Nave**: Señor, encontré un mundo que está siendo atacado ahorita mismo. [Mostrándoles en la pantalla]

**Timmy**: Entonces vayamos para haya y salvemos ese mundo.

Zim manejo más rápido la nave hasta abrir un portal verde para luego entrar a él.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

_**Nota del Autor**_: Esperamos que le haya gustado esta segunda parte.

_**Nota Del Amigo**_: Además, ¿A qué mundo se dirigen ellos?


	12. Capítulo 8: El Plan

De regreso a Tremorton, las cosas iban mal desde que Proto derroto a Jenny. La cuidad que destruido por la invasión, la mitad de la población fue esclavizada y obligados a trabajar, mientras que la otra mitad son llevados al avión negro hacer encerrados. Y muy pocos se escondieron.

**Robot #1**: Ya buscamos en todas las casas y aun no hay rastro de los Loud. (Cerca de los escombros de la casa de los Wakeman)

**Robot #2**: Pues hay que seguir buscando, amenos que quieras que Proto te extermine.

**Robot #1**: No gracias, prefiero seguir en funcionamiento.

**Robot #2**: Entonces vayamos a otra parte.

Los 2 robots negros se fueron del lugar en para seguir buscando, pero lo que no sabían es que ellos se encontraban en un lugar seguro debajo de la tierra y por qué uno de ellos los vieron yéndose.

**Lisa**: [En frente de una computadora] ¡Ja! Se nota que estos robots no piensan.

Lisa voltea la silla para ver el resto de sus hermanos estando aburridos y a Nora reparando a Jenny de sus heridas.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por cuánto tiempo tardara en reparar a Jenny?

**Nora Wakeman**: Bueno, tardare un rato para vuelva su 100 %.

**Jenny**: Bueno, al menos no lo puedes hacerlo más rápido.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Ten paciencia Xj9, además esa Proto en verdad te dejo muy herida.

**Jenny**: Quién diría que esa Proto en verdad fuera muy poderoso.

**Lola**: ¿Saben, aun no entiendo por qué esa tal Proto nos quiere exterminar?

**Lincoln**: Lola tiene un buen punto eso. ¿Por qué? Nunca hemos lastimando alguien como familia a una persona.

**Lori**: Pues literalmente no sabemos nada sobre ella.

**Lana**: ¡Oigan! ¿Alguien ha visto a Leni?

**Lucy**: Ah, Leni se encuentra en esa parte parado sin hacer nada.

Todos vieron que Leni se encontraba parado en una esquina muy cayada pensando y con los brazos cruzados.

**Leni**: (Pesando) No, no creo que sea ella de ese sueño raro que tuve una vez.

**Lori**: ¿Leni? (Haciendo que dejara de pensar) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**Leni**: Ah, solo estaba mirando lo bonito que esta pared.

**Lori**: ¿Okey?

Lynn se encontraba bateando una pelota con su bate metal de combate esta que se aburrió.

**Lynn**: Saben. ¿Por qué en lugar en quedarnos aquí en este lugar aburrido? No salimos afuera golpear robots y salvar a la cuidad.

**Lisa**: Estas loca, Lynn. Hay un motón de robots negros y soldados clúster vigilando toda la cuidad.

**Lori**: Si, literalmente en una mala idea. Recuerda que Proto sigue haya afuera que nos podría exterminar en segundos.

Lynn sabía que tenía razón en esa parte y en lugar en decir que tenían razón, mejor se quedó callado volviendo a batear la pelota.

**Jenny**: Descuida, Lynn Loud. Una vez que este reparado pensaremos en un plan para salvar la cuidad.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: No te muevas.

**Luna**: ¿Saben me pregunto cómo estarán mamá y papá?

Mientras que ellos seguían en el refugio subterráneo, en la nave principal de los clústers. Vexus se encontraba viendo todo el espectáculo.

**Vexus**: Hahahaha. En serio extrañaba a ver a estos humanos trabajar en las fábricas.

Ella veía como unos humanos trabajan en una de las fábricas que construyeron, pero en ese momento comienza recibir una trasmisión del doctor Animator.

**Vexus**: Genial, y justo cuando lo estaba disfrutando. Tu (Apuntando a un soldado clúster) inicia la trasmisión.

El soldado inicia la trasmisión y ven que el doctor Animator se encontraba sentado.

**Vexus**: ¿Qué es lo quiere, doctor Animator?

**Dr. Animator**: Nada, solo quiero saber si tu invasión salió como quisiste. Y además si cumpliste el trato de darme la mitad de la cuidados.

**Vexus**: Tranquilo doctor Animator, ya tenemos casi a la otra mitad para usted, solo que estos humanos pueden ser muy escurridizos.

**Dr. Animator**: Bien, y mas vale no fallar esta segunda oportunidad que te di. Por cierto si encuentras a estas personas. [Mostrándole una foto de los Loud] Capturaros y llevarlos al avión negro.

**Vexus**: ¿Creí que Proto iba regresar por ellos?

**Dr**. **Animator**: Si, pero le di un trabajo en otro mundo. Así quiero que los lleves al avión negro para dárselos a ella.

Y después de eso se termina la trasmisión.

**Vexus**: Pero que loco esta ese tipo. [Comenzó a presiona unos botones] Comandante Smytus, ¿cómo la búsqueda de Xj9 y de esa familia llamados los Loud?

Smytus se encontraba en su plataforma voladora viendo a los soldados clúster y robots negros buscando.

**Smytus**: Aun seguimos buscando rastro de ellos, pero se nota que están bien escondidos. (Usando un comunicador holográfico)

**Vexus**: Pues encuetarlos rápido, ya sabes lo que es capaz hacer el doctor Animator. (Terminado la comunicación)

**Smytus**: ¡Muy bien todos, siguán buscando! No pararemos hasta encontrar nuestros objetivos.

Tanto los robots negros y los soldados clúster siguieron buscando en otras partes de la cuidad. Y de vuelta en el refugio subterráneo.

**Lisa**: Estos no se rendirán hasta encontrarnos. [Viendo lo que paso]

**Nora** **Wakeman**: ¡Y listo!

Todos vieron que Nora le dio los últimos toques y Jenny ya al fin ya estaba reparada como nueva.

**Jenny**: Si, me siento como nueva. Muchas gracias mamá. [Abrazándola]

**Nora** **Wakeman**: No hay por qué, hija.

Los Loud a verlos abrazándose les hizo recordaron a con a sus padres.

**Lisa**: Usualmente no soy de sentir estos sentimientos, pero en verdad me hace recordar mucho a nuestros padres.

**Lincoln**: Y dinos Jenny, estas lista para volver a la pelea.

**Jenny**: Puedes contar que sí, Lincoln Loud. [Dejando de abrazar a su mamá]

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Ahora que Xj9 ya reparado es momento en pensar un plan para salvar Tremorton y detener a Vexus y a Proto.

**Lisa**: Creo que los puedo ayudar con eso, vengan.

Todos se acercan y ven la computadora del refugio para luego escuchar a Lisa explicar.

**Lisa**: Cuando estuvo viendo lo que estaba pasando durante en la invasión vi que la mitad de la población fueron llevados al avión negro y otra fueron convertidos en esclavos.

Les mostro imágenes en la computadora sobre lo que pasaba.

**Jenny**: ¿Me pregunto si mis amigos se encuentran bien?

**Nora** **Wakeman**: ¿Aun no entiendo para que están secuestrando gente de otros mundos?

**Lincoln**: Posiblemente el quien está detrás de esto los necesita para algo más grande.

**Lisa**: Eso no fue lo único que descubrí, viren.

Lisa les puso otra imagen donde se encontraban la nave principal de Vexus junto con el avión que se encontraba encima de la nave.

**Lori**: ¿El avión gigante se encuentra encima de la nave principal de reina abeja robótica?

**Jenny**: Se llama Vexus, Lori.

**Lori**: Como sea.

**Lincoln**: (Teniendo una idea) Saben creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ¿Jenny, de casualidad te puedes trasformar en una avión?

**Jenny**: Si puedo transformarme en un avión y para qué.

**Lincoln**: Porque se me ocurre que la idea de entrar al avión.

**Lisa**: Mala idea.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Parase que este villano ya nos adelantó. (Viendo a que se refería Lisa)

Lisa aumento la imagen y resulta que el avión estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza de color naranja.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Un campo de fuerza, clásico de un villano.

**Lynn**: ¿Entonces no podremos entrar al avión?

**Lincoln**: Pero al menos debe haber una manera de entrar.

**Leni**: Y por qué no intentamos entrar en la nave de esa abeja robótica para poder así entrar al avión negro.

Todos Loud lo miran y se sorprenden por lo que dijo ella.

**Leni**: ¿Qué? Dije algo malo.

**Lisa**: No puedo creer que vaya a decir, pero lo que dijo Leni puede ser una buena idea

**Nora** **Wakeman**: ¿Por qué sorprendieron por lo que dijo su hermana?

**Luan**: Es que mayor mente Leni es algo… como decirlo lo más amable posible.

**Lynn**: Es algo torpe.

**Luan**: Si, lo que dijo ella.

Lisa acerco la pantalla hacia la nave de Vexus y vio que no estaba rodeado por nada.

**Lisa**: Y la nave de Vexus no está protegida.

**Lincoln**: Creo que es el momento de planear un plan.

Por un largo tiempo, todos estuvieron un planeado la forma para poder entrar a la nave principal de Vexus. Para luego estar juntos con Jenny a su lado

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Espero que hayan entendido el plan porque esto es nuestra única esperanza para poder salvar a la cuidad.

**Jenny**: Y rescatar a los cuidados.

**Los** **Loud**: ¡Si, señora!

**Lynn**: Ya tengo ganas de golpear a unos robots con mi bate.

**Lily**: Popo. (Acercándose a ellos)

**Lori**: Lo siento, Liliy. Pero esto será muy peligroso porque eres una bebe.

**Lily**: Popo. [Activando su burbuja irrompible]

**Lisa**: ¿Esta segura que esta burbuja en verdad es irrompible señora Wakeman?

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Si, lo es. Es unos mejores inventos, derecho es demasiado bueno.

**Lincoln**: Si usted lo dice, Lily baten activado tu burbuja todo el tiempo cuando hay peligro.

**Lily**: Popo. [Desactivando la burbuja, para luego ser cargada por Luna]

**Luna**: Ah rockear, hermanos.

**Jenny**: Estamos listos, mamá.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Cuidase.

Lisa saco el reloj y lo activo para ser teleportados a un lugar en exacto en donde comenzarían por el paso uno. En lugar se encontraba en una parte de la cuidad no tanto destruido

**Lisa**: Bien, estamos en lugar donde dijo que deberíamos estar.

**Jenny**: Ahora es momento de hacer mi parte.

**Symtus** **(Voz)**: Eso es lo que ustedes creen.

De pronto Symtus aparece junto a un montón de soldados clúster y robots negros que los tiene rodeado.

**Jenny**: ¡Symtus! ¿Pero cómo nos encontraste?

**Lincoln**: ¿Quién es Symtus?

**Jenny**: Es el comandante de los clúster.

**Symtus**: Y respondiendo tu pregunta Xj9, aparecieron de la nada mientras lo estamos buscando por aquí. Pero que están aquí. ¡Tras ellos!

Los soldados clúster y los robots negros fueron contra ellos, pero ya venían preparado. Y Lily activo su burbuja.

**Jenny**: Ya extrañaba hacer esto. [Golpeando a un robot negro]

**Lincoln**: Se nota que ya estás acostumbrado a esto. (Mientras golpea a un soldado clúster)

Las gemelas estaban siendo rodeadas por unos cuantos soldados, pero ellas atacaron con sus armas.

**Lana**: Prueben un poco de esta bebe. [Lazándose contra varios con una llave inglesa grande de un metal duro]

**Soldado** **Clúster**: Y tú que tienes rosadita. (A Lola)

**Lola**: ¡Ah, quieres ver, bicho feo! [Lazando tiara como un bumerán destruyendo al soldado]

**Soldado** **Clúster**: Retiro lo dicho.

**Lola**: Esta nueva tiara en serio bonita, y peligrosa. (Volviendo a lanzarla)

Unos robots negros habían estirado su brazo capturando a Leni, pero en ese momento recibe un pastelazo en la cara soltando a Leni.

**Luan**: Parase que el robot fue pasteleado (Riéndose) Entienden. (Luego siguió disparando con un arma lanza pasteles)

Leni saco un blaster de color verde claro y le disparo al robot varias veces destruyéndolo.

**Leni**: Se amable la próxima vez.

Symtus se quedó impactado de como una familia de 11 humanos podían con varios de soldados clúster y también con los robots negros.

**Symtus**: Ahora entiendo por qué Proto los quiere exterminar.

**Luna**: ¡Oye, saltamontes!

Symtus voltea y ve Luna usando un jetpack y con una guitarra metálica.

**Luna**: ¡Pruebe un poco de rock! [Tocando la guitarra, causa una onda sónica]

Symtus se cae de su plataforma para llegar al suelo y ver como el resto de las hermanas Loud y Jenny se enfrentaban al ejército. Lori usaba unos guantes azules que dispara bolas de energía, Lisa usaba unos 4 brazos metálicos, Lucy una Oz para cortar a los enemigos y Lily como estaba protegido en su burbuja los enemigos se desperraban hasta el cansancio por tratar de romperlo.

**Symtus**: Esto debe ser una broma.

**Jenny**: Pues no lo es Symtus.

Jenny estaba enfrente de él.

**Jenny**: Ahora diré a Vexus y a Proto que vamos en camino.

**Symtus**: Di creas que se los vio a decir.

Jenny trasformo en unos de sus brazos un bota gigante con lo cual uso para mandar a volar a Symtus muy lejos. Una vez terminado con los soldados y robots. Los Loud celebraron su victoria.

**Lynn**: Eso pasa si se meten con los Loud.

El pecho de Jenny se hable revelando una pantalla que se encendió revelando a Nora Wakeman.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Buen trabajo en enfrentarse a todos esos enemigos.

**Lincoln**: Muchas gracias, señora Wakeman.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Pero recuerden que todavía tienen que entrar a la nave de Vexus.

**Jenny**: En seguida mamá. [Terminando la trasmisión y guardo la pantalla]

Los Loud comenzaron como Jenny se estaba trasformado en un avión de una forma épica como lo habían visto en películas.

**Jenny**: ¿Quién está listo para subir en aerolíneas Jenny Wakeman?

Loud se subieron a Jenny para luego comenzar despegar hacia los cielos en camino hacia la nave principal de Vexus, pero lo que no sabían es que en otra parte se abrió otro portal saliendo una nave de color morado con otras personas.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Disculpen la ausencia de los capítulos de esta historia, es que a mi coescritor le agarro el famoso bloqueo de escritura.

**Nota del amigo**: Pero ahorita ya estoy de vuelta y lleno de imaginación para continuar junto con Optimus.

**Nota del autor**: Y esperamos que les haya gustado.


	13. Capítulo 9: Dentro De La Nave Pt: 1

En en los cielos, Jenny en forma de avión subía lo más rápido posible hacia la nave principal, mientras los Loud veían todo desde adentro.

**Lynn**: Ya casi llegamos.

**Lincoln**: Calmada, Lynn. No estamos muy lejos de la nave de Vexus.

Jenny se comunica a ellos atreves de un comunicador de adentro

**Jenny**: Si, pero sé que Vexus no es tonta, lo más seguro ya debe saber que vamos en camino.

**Lucy**: Y esa psicópata de Proto, también debe estar esperando allá dentro.

**Jenny**: En serio me las pagara por haberme dejado descompuesto.

**Lori**: Descuida, Jenny. Literalmente ya no estás sola cuando te lo enfrentes.

**Lincoln**: Si ella quieres a los Loud, nosotros iremos por ella.

**Lana**: 12 contra 1, está perdida ella.

**Leni**: Pero no olviden que ella es muy poderosa.

**Luna**: Buen punto.

**Lisa**: No quiero interrumpir su charla, pero, ¡Tenemos compañía!

Naves de combate clúster y robots negros aparecieron para detenerlos el paso.

**Jenny**: Creo que es momento de un combate aéreo.

Mientras que Jenny y los Loud se preparan para el combate. Del otro lado de la cuidad en una nave morado con otros héroes.

**Zim**: ¡Computadora! Información de este mundo.

Computadora: Procesando. Señor este mundo es futurista donde la raza humana logro construir varios aparatos futuristas.

**Zim**: Que interesante.

**Jimmy**: Si, lástima que ahora está siendo invadida y destruida. ¿Me pregunto cómo se llamara la cuidad de este mundo?

**Zim**: ¡Silencio en la nave de Zim! Zim es el único que puedo hablar.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Chicos miren, un letrero de la cuidad.

Todos vieron el letrero de la cuidad descubriendo el nombre de la cuidad en donde están ahora.

**Timmy**: Tremorton, buen nombre para una cuidad futurista.

**Danny**: Chicos, no quiero interrumpirlos. Pero miren haya.

Ellos vieron desde lejos vieron un avión negro encima de una nave desconocían.

**Bob Esponja**: Un avión negro.

**Jimmy**: Deben tener capturado a la gente de este mundo.

**Zim**: ¡Silencio! Computadora, analiza ese nave terrícola y otra nave.

La nave escaneo el avión negro con unos resultados algo no buenos.

**Computadora**: Señor, la nave terrícola protegido por un capo de fuerza de color naranja que es altamente peligrosa. Pero en la otra nave se puede acceder sin problemas.

**Jimmy**: Entonces podemos acceder a la otra nave.

**Danny**: Revisemos esa nave primero antes de ir al avión.

Justo aparecen robots negros que les tapan el camino.

**Wanda**: ¿Por qué siempre deben llegar en este momento?

**Cosmo**: Quizás quieren saludarnos. Hola.

**Robot #1**: Ni crean que le vamos a permitir a entrar a la nave. (Desde afuera)

**Robot #2**: Prepárense para los problemas, porque los haremos pedazos.

**Zim**: Nadie amenaza al invasor Zim.

Zim comienza disparar rayos laser de la nave dándoles a varios robots hiriéndoles, para luego seguir avanzado.

**Zim**: Nadie se mete con Zim.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Ah, Zim. Yo no creo que los destruiste a todos.

Los robots comenzaron a seguirlos y comenzaron a disparar rayos láseres de los brazos a la nave de Zim. De vuelta con el otro grupo, ellos se encontraban pelando en los cielos.

**Jenny**: Ya casi llegamos a la nave de Vexus, chicos.

**Lincoln**: Bien, porque no se por cuánto tiempo los mantendremos por cuánto tiempo más. (Disparando con unos guantes trasformado en blaster)

Lincoln, Luan, Luna y Lori se encontraban encima de Jenny ayudándolos con los enemigos.

**Luna**: (Tocando su guitarra provocando una onda de energía) Pues más que lleguemos más rápido.

**Luan**: (Disparando pasteles dándoles algunas naves) En serio esta bazuca de pasteles me encanta, tal vez debería úsalo en el día bromas.

**Lori**: Con la excepción que remplaces los pasteles explosivos. (Disparando bolas de energía de sus guantes a los últimos robots)

Una vez que ya no hubo enemigos los 4 se metieron de vuelta, y Jenny acerero más rápido ya llegando al nave principal de Vexus.

**Lynn**: ¿Y cómo le haremos para entrar ahora?

**Jenny**: Déjame eso a mí.

Jenny disparo un misil haciendo un agujero donde entraron. Pero en la sala de control de la nave Vexus lo vio entrando.

**Vexus**: Ahh, quien diría que Xj9 sería tan molesto como siempre, y más que tiene esa familia de humanos.

**Soldado** **clúster**: Ah, mi reina.

**Vexus**: ¿Qué?

**Soldado** **clúster**: Descubrimos que ellos no son los únicos que vienen para aquí.

El soldado le mostro lo que pasaba del otro lado de la nave, mostrando como una nave morado con otras personas alta velocidad entro haciendo un agujero.

**Vexus**: ¡En serio! (Molesta) Vayan a interceptar a los tripulantes de esa nave ahora.

**Soldado** **clúster**: A la orden.

Varios soldados se fueron de la sala de control dejando a pocos y a Vexus.

**Vexus**: Mientras yo iré a encargarme personalmente de Xj9 y sus amigos.

Mientras se iba de la sala de control. En la base del Doctor Animator, el vio lo que estaba pasando junto acompañado de Bot a su lado en la habitación de pantallas.

**Bot**: Algo me dice que aquí se va poder malo.

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida, Bot. Cuando hice que alegran a Vexus, ella recibió algo que lo ayudara enfrentarse a Jenny.

**Bot**: También capturar a los Loud.

**Dr. Animator**: Si. Hablando de Loud. ¿Cómo esta Dib?

**Bot**: Pues todavía sigue inconsciente después de la explosión.

**Dr. Animator**: Bien.

El doctor Animator cambio la pantalla a la que está en Royal Woods para comunicarse con Proto.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Cómo la construcción y la seguridad de la fábrica?

**Proto**: Pues todo va bien, ningún personaje secundario a tratado de escapar y ya casi está terminada para la fase 2.

**Robot**: Señora Proto, unos 2 chavas del mundo de Jimmy Neutrón han escapado otra vez.

**Proto**: Ah, en serio esa Cindy me está dando dolor de cabeza, me a asegurare de raparle su cabello rubio después.

**Dr. Animator**: Si, Cindy Voltex supiera que un personaje secundario y que Jimmy Neutrón es el principal eso lo volvería loca.

**Proto**: Por cierto, dime si Vexus capturo a los Loud. Por qué tengo las ganas de exterminarlos. [Alzando su puño apretado]

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida, Proto. Te aseguro que Vexus ya los va capturar.

**Proto**: Más vale, o de lo contrario me iré de Royal Woods para ir tras ellos. [Terminado la comunicación]

**Bot**: ¡Wow! En verdad no se detendrá hasta matarlos.

**Dr. Animator**: Que mas después de lo que paso, ahora Bot. Vamos cómo va la construcción de la máquina.

**Bot**: ¿El que se está construyendo afuera de la base?

**Dr. Animator**: Si.

Ellos salen de la habitación de pantallas apagando las pantallas. De vuelta en la nave de Vexus, Jenny se des transformo mientras que los Loud se encontraban ya afuera.

**Jenny**: Bueno, ya estamos dentro.

**Lincoln**: Y recuerden chicas, hay que llegar a sala de control para averiguar si hay una manera de apagar el campo de fuerza del avión.

**Lisa**: Empecemos por explorar esta nave.

**Lynn**: Y patear unos traseros de bichos robóticos.

Jenny y los Loud comenzaron explorar la nave, pero lo que no sabía que alguien ya los estaba esperando. Mientras del otro lado de la nave con los otros que salieron de la nave de Zim

**Jimmy**: ¿En serio fue buena idea chocar con la nave?

**Zim**: No subestimes a inteligencia de Zim. [Saliendo de la nave]

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Me pregunto a quien le pertenece a esta nave?

**Timmy**: Ya imagino a un comandante del Doctor Animator.

**Danny**: ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

**Timmy**: Siempre los villanos tienen a sus comandantes.

**Jimmy**: Entonces vayamos explorar esta nave para encontrar una manera poder salvar a la gente de este mundo.

**Symtus (Voz**): Ustedes no van a ninguna parte intrusos.

Symtus apareció con muchos soldados clúster rodeándolos a ellos.

**Zim**: ¿Quién se atreve afrentarse a Zim? [Sacando su arma destapacaños]

**Jimmy**: ¿Quién eres tú?

**Symtus**: Mi nombre Symtus, comandante del ejército clúster. Y que hacen ustedes intrusos humanos, esponja mutante, 3 cosas con alas y esa criatura fea verde.

**Zim**: ¡Te atreves a insúltame!

**Timmy**: Escucha saltamontes verde, nosotros os somos… Ah, ¿cómo se llama nuestro equipo?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Sabes, lo jamás hemos pensado un nombre para el equipo.

**Jimmy**: Lo hablalemos después por que se viene una pelea larga.

Los soldados clúster se lanzaron contra ellos empezando así una pelea. En otra parte, con nuestro otro grupo, ellos se encontraban caminado en un pasillo.

**Jenny**: ¿Qué extraño que ningún soldado ha venido a detenerlos y ni siquiera Vexus?

**Lynn**: De seguro nos tienen miedo.

**Lisa**: Yo no crea que sea eso.

**Lucy**: Si, ya hubiera venido igual la Proto diabólica.

**Lincoln**: Recuerdas donde dijo tu mamá en donde quedaba la sala de control.

**Jenny**: Si, si lo recuerdo. Aun puedo creer que mi mamá haya entrado a la nave de Vexus una vez.

**Lynn**: Para ser alguien mayor sí que esta que está en buena salud y forma.

**Lola**: Ya nos podemos apresurar.

**Jenny**: Creo que ya llegamos.

Estaban enfrente de una puerta con las palabras sala de control.

**Jenny**: Yo me encargo. (Hasta ver que un pastel explosivo que lo destruyo)

**Lori**: Luan.

**Luan**: ¿Qué? Ya está abierto la puerta.

Todos entraron la sala de control y vieron que lugar estaba vacío.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué extraño no hay nadie aquí?

**Lisa**: Sera mejor que comienza a checar la computadora.

**Jenny**: Yo te ayud… [Su pantalla de comunicación sale del pecho] ¿Ahora qué pasa, mamá?

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Jenny, salgan de ese cuarto ahora mismo.

**Jenny**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Porque es una…

La puerta cierra automáticamente y resulta que la sala de controlo era un holograma creado por una máquina que tenía Vexus en sus manos que estaba encima de una plataforma.

**Vexus**: ¡En serio cayeron como moscas en una telaraña!

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Trampa… ah, por qué razón lo dije tarde. (Apagándose volviendo a entrar la pantalla a Jenny)

**Lisa**: Ah, por eso se me hacía raro que no hubiera soldados.

**Vexus**: Así, pequeña humana Loud. Yo ya sabía que iban venir, así que planea esta trampa solo para ustedes.

**Lincoln**: Pus estas en desventaja Vexus, nosotros somos 11 Louds.

**Jenny**: Y más conmigo somos 12.

**Vexus**: Lo sé, por suerte que el Doctor Animator me dio una mejora.

**Lola**: ¿Doctor Anima qué?

**Jenny**: ¿Mejora?

Vexus lanzo un rayo para arriba para luego caer encima ella dándole un poder imaginable.

**Vexus**: Prepárense para su derrota.

Le comenzó iluminar los ojos a un color rojo, sus manos le salieron garras filosas, a la boca colmillos filosos y para luego dar un giro cambiando su color a un negro con rayas amarillas y para luego sacar unas alas hechas de electricidad y aumenta algo su tamaño

**Vexus**: ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

**Lana**: ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? (Un poco asustada)

**Lincoln**: Creo que se viene una batalla contra un jefe.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Nota del Amigo:** Y como dije que he vuelto con más imaginación aquí tienen un poco que exprime de mi cabeza. Y les recomiendo que vayan a ver el crossover de la Cafetería Toon por que esta bueno en mi opinión. Ademas que la trasformación de Vexus fue idea mía.


	14. Capítulo 10: Dentro De La Nave Pt: 2

Una vez que Vexus haya terminado sus trasformación bajo de la plataforma para caer con estilo para luego verlos.

**Vexus**: Con esta trasformación se ve a incrementado mis poderes, ahora si estas acabado Xj9 tu serás destruido y tus amigos humanos serán capturados.

**Lori**: ¿Esta incluso la voz suena más amenazante?

**Jenny**: ¿Cuándo te dio tiempo de hacerte unas mejoras?

**Vexus**: Como hace mucho tiempo.

Ella comienza disparar unos láseres de sus ojos a ellos, pero ellos los esquivan rápido separándose.

**Lincoln**: Necesitaremos trabajar juntos si lo queremos vencerla.

Vexus crea bolas de electricidad para luego lánzaselos a ellos, Lynn esquiva uno de ellos y corre hacia ella rápido dándole un batazo en la cara.

**Lynn**: ¡Bum! ¡En tu cara! (Siendo agarrado por Vexus)

**Vexus**: Buen intento, pero eso me dolió un poco. [Electrocutándola]

Lynn cae al suelo inconsciente por la descarga eléctrica.

**Los Loud**: ¡Lynn!

**Jenny**: ¡No!

**Vexus**: ¿Ahora quién es el siguiente?

**Jenny**: Ni creas que nos derrotaras.

**Vexus**: Eso está a punto de verse. [Alzando sus alas eléctricas]

Comienza a ir tras ellos como si fuera un abeja furiosa, Jenny estiras sus brazos para agarrar a los Loud para esquivarla rápida. Vexus queda volando en la parte de arriba viéndolos.

**Lincoln**: Ahora es nuestro turno. [Disparando con su blaster]

Luan disparo un pie un explosivo, Lori disparo varias bolas de energía de sus guantes, Lola lanzo su tiara y Jenny convierte su brazo en blaster para dispararle. Vexus recibe los dispararos haciendo que molestara.

**Vexus**: ¡A ver qué les parece esto! [Creando una bolas eléctricas de sus manos]

Mientras que ellos seguían peleando contra Vexus. Nuestro otro grupo de héroes siguen peleando con los soldados Clúster.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Hi-Ya! (Cortando a varios soldados con sus guantes de metal) Nadie puede contra mi karate.

Jimmy disparaba con su blaster y Timmy les disparaba estrellas con su arma mágica.

**Cosmo**: Prueben un poco de estrellitas, cucarachas robóticas.

**Wanda**: Al menos estos son más fáciles que con las cucarachas.

**Poof**: Poof, poof.

Danny golpeaba a varios robots con sus puños y otros les disparaba rayos fantasmales y Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Sufren la ira de mi destapacaños de la perdición! (Poniéndole en la cara uno)

**Soldado** **Cluster**: ¡Ah, quitármelo de mi cara! (Mientras que Zim se ríe)

Lugo saca sus patas de su ARK para disparar a soldados que estaba atrás de él. Symtus ver que sus todos sus soldados son derrotados.

**Symtus**: ¡Cómo es posible que estén perdiendo grandes pedazos de chatarra!

**Jimmy**: Parase que estas a punto de perder y no tendrás opción que escapar.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Saben, su voz me hace recordar a Plankton por lo idéntico que suena.

**Timmy**: Ahora que lo dices, es verdad.

**Symtus**: Ni crean que cometeré ese error de escapar.

**Danny**: Entonces baja de esa plataforma y pelea.

**Symtus**: Ya que insisten.

Baja de su plataforma causando un pequeño temblor en el suelo.

**Symtus**: Que bueno que el Doctor Animator me puso unas mejoras para el combate.

Alzo su mano haciendo que varios soldados se juntaran en él, así como se lo hizo a Jenny una vez. Luego con todos los soldados, Symtus se convertirse una máquina de guerra enorme.

**Ultra Symtus**: A ver cómo harán ahora para derrotarme.

**Zim**: Neh. Sera fácil.

Ultra Symtus dispara varios misiles de sus hombros, haciendo que ellos los esquive rápido.

**Timmy**: Se nota que aumento si dificultad como comandante.

**Danny**: Yo y mi gran bocota.

Zim usando su patas de su ARK dio un salto hasta la cabeza de Ultra Symtus.

**Ultra Symtus**: Quítate encima de mi cabeza.

**Zim**: No le puedes dar órdenes a Zim. [Atacando varias veces en su cabeza con su arma]

**Danny: **Creo que este combate tardara un buen rato.

De regreso con Jenny y los Loud que se encontraban separados en distintos lugares. Jenny se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Vexus en los aires, pero Vexus le lastima con unas de sus garras en un ojos, Luna volando con su jetpack le lanza una onda de sonido fuerte haciendo que retorciera un poco.

**Luna**: Jenny, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Jenny**: Si. Por suerte no me dejo un rasguño tan grave.

**Vexus**: Pues ese rasguño pronto se convertirá en algo más grave.

De pronto Lisa usando sus brazos robóticos da un salto sujetándose en alas de Vexus.

**Vexus**: Quita encima de mis alas.

**Lisa**: Ya quisieras. [Recibiendo una descarga eléctrica]

Jenny aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cara a Vexus, Luna le golpea con la guitarra 2 veces, Lisa cae sano y salvo poco electrificada.

**Lori**: Eso le enseñara.

**Vexus**: Buen golpe, Xj9. Pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme. (Dándole una patada electrificada poderosa a Luna)

**Luan**: ¡No!

Luna inconsciente cae al suelo con su jetpack descompuesto.

**Vexus**: 2 Loud menos, faltan 9 Loud por vencer.

**Lincoln**: ¡Luna!

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Ahora veras! [Lazando su armas]

Vexus los recibe haciendo que las mire para que les lanzara unos aguijones de sus manos.

**Lincoln**: Cuidado con esos aguijones.

Lori agarra a las gemelas rápido comenzando a correr para esquivarlos.

**Lori**: ¿Están bien chicas?

**Lola y Lana**: Si.

**Vexus**: En serio estoy disfrutando esto como me lo imagine.

**Leni**: ¡Como te atreves a lastimar a una nuestras hermanas pequeñas! (Enojada)

Luan dispara varios pasteles explosivos hacia ella, Vexus se crea un campo de fuerza cubriéndola de los pasteles y Jenny trasforma sus manos en puños con pinchos y lo golpea dura.

**Vexus**: ¡Saben que esto se está tardando mucho! [Agarrando a Jenny del cuello] Pero necesitare un poco de energía extra.

**Lucy**: Lisa, lánzame para arriba.

**Lisa**: Entendido. [Agarra a Lucy y luego lo lanza]

Lucy usa su Oz para cortarle las alas haciendo que Vexus se cayera soltando a Jenny, pero con el costo de ser electrificada para caer al suelo inconsciente.

**Vexus**: Pero que tonta de su parte.

**Jenny**: Al menos ya no tienes tus alas.

**Vexus**: No, pero aún sigo teniendo este poder recuerda. (Haciendo aparecer pequeñas abejas robóticas a lado suyo)

**Lincoln**: Se nota que este combate nos va hacer cansar mucho.

Con el otro grupo de héroes, ellos se encontraban todavía enfrentando a Ultra Symtus que resistía a sus ataques, pero Zim todavía le seguía dándole golpes en la cabeza, hasta que fue agarrado y tirado al suelo.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Estás bien, Zim?

**Zim**: ¡Estoy bien! [Levantándose]

**Danny**: Al menos le hizo daño a la cabeza.

**Bob Esponja**: No se por cuánto tiempo pueda resistir.

**Timmy**: Yo pedo durar más tiempo gracias.

**Jimmy**: Debemos idear un plan para derrotarlo

Ultra Symtus convierte sus brazos en ametralladoras de plasma para luego apuntarlos.

**Ultra** **Symtus**: Saluden a mi pequeños amigos. [Comenzando a disparar]

Los 4 comienzan a correr para esquivar los disparos, excepción de Zim que se quedó allí si hacer nada.

**Ultra** **Symtus**: ¿Por qué quedas allí parado?

**Zim**: Nada, apuesto que no puedes darle a Zim.

**Ultra** **Symtus**: Claro que puedo. [Amputándole para luego comenzar disparar]

Zim comienza correr hacia él, porque tenía un plan el invasor.

**Danny**: ¿Pero qué está haciendo, Zim?

Jimmy vio que Zim está corriendo en círculo a su alrededor, mientras que Ultra Symtus le estaba tratando de disparar dándose cuenta lo que pretendía.

**Jimmy**: Pero que astuto.

Zim deja de correr para luego pararse enfrente de él.

**Ultra Symtus**: ¿Qué te pasa pequeñín? ¿Acaso te casetes de correr como cobarde?

**Zim**: El invasor Zim, no es un cobarde. Yo soy el mejor de mi raza. Además que tengas una buena caída pedazo de insecto.

**Ultra Symtus**: ¿Qué?

Las marcas de disparos que dejo en forma de círculo y más por su peso de forma ultra. Hizo que abrirá para luego caerse al hacia abajo.

**Ultra** **Symtus**: ¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡Mi reina Vexus le he fallado!

Ya después los demás se acercan hacia el agujero para ver como seguía cayendo.

**Timmy**: ¿Ustedes creen que podrá volar?

**Zim**: ¡No! Yo me encargue de arráncales las alas cuando estuve en su cabeza.

**Jimmy**: Bueno equipo, es tiempo de seguir con esta aventura y encontrar la sala de controles de esta nave.

Los 5 siguieron con su camino en la nave. En la otra batalla, la cosa iba más o menos. Vexus con sus abejas robóticas ya había dejado inconsciente a otras 4 Loud y el resto se encontraba cansado, excepción de Jenny que se encontraba poco débil.

**Vexus**: jajajajaja. En verdad tengo que admitir que este combate es muy divertido.

**Jenny**: Ni creas que has gano.

**Vexus**: Por favor Xj9. Ya puse inconsciente a 4 Loud más, advierto tú estás perdiendo y yo estoy ganando.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio pagaras por lo que hiciste a Lori, Lola, Lana y Luan!

**Lily**: ¡Popo! (Todavía dentro de su burbuja)

**Vexus**: ¡Oye! No es mi culpa de recibirán una picadura electrificada de estas hermosas abejas.

**Leni**: ¿Abejas? ¿Creía que eran abejas robóticas?

**Lisa**: Leni, así los llama ella.

**Vexus**: (Riéndose) Se nota que esa Loud es graciosas y muy boba.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye! No ofendas así a mi hermana.

Lincoln sobre carga su blaster para dispare una gran bola de energía dándole en el pecho haciendo que retorciera un poco para atrás.

**Vexus**: ¡Auch! Eso sí me dolió de verdad.

Las abejas robóticas comienzan ir tras Lincoln, pero Jenny transformo sus manos en un matamoscas gigante para aplastarlos destruyéndolos.

**Lincoln**: Muchas gracias, Jenny.

**Jenny**: No hay por qué, Lincoln.

**Vexus**: ¡No! Ahora verán todos.

Vexus comienza a crear una enorme bola electricidad de su mano para lanzárselos, pero Lisa se apresura y brinca hacia ella sujetándose en su brazo con la ayuda de sus brazos robóticos.

**Vexus**: Quítate de mi brazo.

**Lisa**: Ya que insistes.

Se suelta y le golpea 4 veces en el pecho con sus brazos robóticos haciendo que le doliera aún más y también por que comienza parpadear de rojo el pecho.

**Lisa**: Como lo pensé, tienes un punto débil que se encuentra en tu pecho.

**Vexus**: Maldita humana. [Agarrándola de un brazo robótico para luego destruiré 2]

**Lisa**: No mis brazos.

**Jenny y Lincoln**: ¡Lisa!

Jenny vuela hacia al rescate dándole en el pecho a Vexus haciendo que soltara a Lisa con 2 brazos robóticos restantes. Vexus le dio golpe eléctrico poderoso a Jenny, pero ella lo resiste dándole otro golpe en la cara y en el pecho. Para luego ser agarrada y ser lanzada lejos estrellándose en un muro.

**Vexus**: (Poca débil) En verdad no te rendirás hasta que seas destruida, verdad, Xj9.

**Jenny**: Si. Y no voy a permitir que te lleves a mis amigos. (Un poco electrificada)

**Lincoln**: No voy a permitir que lleves a mi familia

**Leni**: Pagaras por decime boba.

**Lisa**: Si.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Vexus**: ¡Pues eso ya lo veremos!

Comienza a cargar en su cuerpo un motón de energía eléctrica y lanza una onda eléctrica que afecto a toda excepción de Lily que se encontraba en su burbuja.

**Vexus**: ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Todos se encontraban en el suelo electrificados y Jenny aun podía moverse pero recibía descargas eléctricas.

**Jenny**: ¡Chicos!

**Lincoln**: Estamos bien, Jenny.

**Lisa**: Siento que hubiera picado una medusa.

**Leni**: Mi cabello quedo horrible con estas puntas.

Vexus se acercó rápido y agarro a Jenny para luego poderlo en el suelo poniéndole en el pie en su pecho con fuerza.

**Jenny**: ¿En serio?

**Vexus**: Se acabó, Xj9. Tú perdiste y yo soy la ganadora, ahora tus amigos Loud serán llevados para que sean ejecutados por Proto. (Riéndose por su victoria) Ademas, este es tu fin.

Pero en ese momento, Vexus recibe un disparo de un misil de burbuja en la espalda hiriéndole.

**Vexus**: ¿¡Pero qué!? (Dándose la vuelta, quitándole el pie a Jenny)

Jenny y los Loud ven que se traba de unas 5 personas en una plataforma.

**Jimmy**: ¿Tú debes ser la reina Vexus, verdad? (Desde la plataforma)

**Vexus**: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudieron vencer a Symtus?

**Zim**: Ese sucio comandante no pudo con la astucia del invasor Zim.

Vexus le comienza a disparar bolas eléctricas a ellos, pero Timmy con su arma mágica sobre cargada disparo un rayo congelador que hizo que las bolas desaparecieran y le dieran a Vexus comenzando a congelo poco.

**Vexus**: ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! Que me haya… [Siendo congelado por completo en un bloque de hielo]

**Danny**: Ha eso le llamo un insecto congelado.

**Zim**: ¡Sí! El invasor Zim, ha ganado.

**Bob Esponja**: Técnicamente fue…

**Zim**: No intentes contradecirme, Bob Esponja.

Los Loud que habían caído se despertaron, haciendo que se acercaran Jenny, Lincoln, Lisa, Leni y Lily hacia ellos.

**Lynn**: ¿Pero qué paso? ¡Ah! (Viendo a Vexus congelado)

**Luna**: Hermano, ¿Vexus esta…?

**Jenny**: Congelado.

**Luan**: ¿Pero quién fue?

**Lincoln**: Fueron ellos.

Las 5 personas bajaron de la plataforma para luego acercarse a ellos.

**Lisa**: ¿Ustedes quien son?

**Bob Esponja**: Mi nombre es…

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Ya después de un largo tiempo sin publicar un capítulo de esta historia maravillosa, hay una explicación que les dirá él.

**Nota del amigo**: Si, verán. Estuve de vacaciones por la navidad con mi familia que vive en otra parte del país. Pero descuiden, no crean que deje de pensar en ideas para esta historia.

**Nota del autor**: Y esperamos que les haya gustado. Además de decir que este es lo primero que hicimos en este nuevo año del 2020.


	15. Capítulo 11: Unidos

Después de haber sido salvados de casi ser derrotados a manos de Vexus. Jenny y los Loud conocen a las personas que los salvaron.

**Lisa**: ¿Ustedes quien son?

**Bob Esponja**: Me llamo, Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados y estos son mis amigos.

**Jimmy**: Mucho gusto, soy Jimmy Neutrón el niño genio.

**Danny**: Danny Phantom.

**Lucy**: ¿Phantom? O sea que eres un fantasma.

**Danny**: Bueno técnicamente mitad fantasma.

**Timmy**: Timmy Turner.

Zim se queda cayado sin presentarse.

**Lana**: ¿Y quién ese bicho verde?

**Zim**: ¿Qué? Te atreves a decirme bicho feo al Invasor Zim.

**Lana**: Creo que me ciaste bien.

**Jenny**: ¿Invasor?

**Jimmy**: Para que entiendas, Zim un extraterrestre anti héroe.

**Lisa**: ¿Extraterrestre dices?

**Jenny**: Bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda, soy Xj9 o pueden llamarme Jenny Wakeman y ellos son la familia Loud.

**Lincoln**: Yo me llamo Lincoln y las chicas son mis hermanas: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily.

**Las Loud**: Mucho gusto.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Timmy**: (Zurrándole a Jimmy) ¿Cómo le hicieron sus padres para tenerlos?

**Jimmy**: No quiero saberlo.

Justo en ese momento del piso se abre una compuerta y sale humo saliendo de él, nada menos que el doctor Animator aplaudiendo.

**Dr. Animator**: Saben chicos, en verdad disfrute el combate que hicieron contra Vexus, pero lo único que no me gusto que hayan ganado.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su aparición y que también porque razón estaba aplaudiendo.

**Zim**: ¡Muere! [Sacando sus patas ARK]

Disparo varias veces hacia él esperando para eliminarlo, pero para sorpresa no le afecto en nada porque era un holograma.

**Dr. Animator**: Ahora que ya terminantes. (Hacia los Loud y Jenny) Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily y por supuesto los principales: Lincoln Loud y Xj9 Jenny Wakeman.

**Jenny**: ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

**Lincoln**: ¿Y quién eres?

**Dr. Animator**: Digamos que yo soy el responsable de todas las invasiones así como la captura de del señor Lynn y Rita Loud. Y por cierto, aunque hayan derrotado a Vexus. [Chasqueando sus dedos]

**Timmy**: ¡JA! No pasó nada.

**Dr. Animator**: Solo esperen. [Poniéndoles una pantalla]

En las fábricas con los esclavos humanos, los soldados Clúster cambiaron de color de sus ojos a rojo y comenzaron a llevarse a los humanos hacia al avión, los que estaban unidos a Symtus separan de él dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente. Mientras que ello los está viendo en una pantalla.

**Dr. Animator**: Pero aun si seguiré con mi plan de secuestrar personas de otros mundos para completar la fase 2 de mi plan.

El bloque del hielo con Vexus desaparece enfrente de las narices de todos.

**Dr. Animator**: Por cierto, Jenny. Adivina quién tengo

El holograma se cambia una donde se encontraba Proto y varios robots se lo encontraban rodeando a Nora.

**Jenny**: ¡Mamá!

**Proto**: Bueno, doctora Wakeman. Vendrá con nosotros a un lugar muy bonito para usted. [Cambiando otra vez]

**Dr. Animator**: Además de eso.

Varios robots negros aparecen listos para atacar.

**Dr. Animator**: Disfruten de la fiesta. [Apagándose el holograma]

**Lisa**: ¿Pero quién era?

**Jimmy**: Oigan, será mejor que nos concentremos en los robots por ahora. [Preparando su blaster]

Los robots fueron directo hacia ellos y todos comenzaron pelear juntos destruyendo cada robot como si fueran un gran equipo. Los Loud con ayuda de Jenny pudieron enfrentar a varios robots y el resto igual pero usando diferentes habilidades de combate y armas.

**Narrador francés**: Unos momentos después.

Ya después de la pelea todos vieron los pedazos de robots negros esparcidos.

**Lincoln**: Eso sí que fue rápido.

**Jenny**: Fue rápido ahora que lo veo, pero volviendo al tema. ¿Ustedes 5 saben quién la persona que nos habló?

**Danny**: Si. Se hace llamar doctor Animator.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué saben de él?

**Timmy**: No sabemos nada de ese villano además decir que es muy poderoso con sus poderes eléctricos.

**Jimmy**: Lo único que sabemos, es el causante de las invasiones en nuestros mundos con sus robots.

**Bob Esponja**: Y el causante del secuestro de nuestros seres queridos.

**Zim**: Ese maldito humano robo de mi tecnología y destruir mi base de mil pedazos.

**Jenny**: ¿Ustedes vinieron para aquí para tratar detenerlo?

**Jimmy**: Si. Venimos aquí para saber si existe una manera de entrar al avión y salvar a la gente de este mundo.

**Lori**: Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo.

**Timmy**: ¿Ustedes son los héroes de este mundo?

**Jenny**: No, yo soy este mundo. Y la familia Loud escapó de su mundo para salvarse de la invasión que les vino.

**Lincoln**: Pero ahorita estamos una misión de salvar a nuestros padres y la gente de nuestra ciudad.

**Las Loud**: ¡Sí!

**Jenny**: Ahora solo tenemos que llegar a la sala de control antes de que.

Todo comienza tambalear y Danny salió atravesando el muro para ver que naves y robots están disparando hacia la nave para luego volver.

**Danny**: Chicos, será mejor que nos apresuremos por que le están disparando a la nave.

**Jimmy**: Todos sígame sabemos dónde queda la sala de control.

Siguieron hacia Jimmy hacia la sala de control lo más rápido posible, mientras que las naves seguían disparando hacia la nave principal para destruirá. Ya en la sala de control.

**Jimmy**: Ahora demos ingresar a la base de datos.

**Lisa**: Ja, yo me encargo de esto. [Ajustándose sus lentes]

**Jimmy**: ¡¿Qué?!

Lisa va a la computadora principal y comienza acceder a la base de datos.

**Lisa**: Suerte que la señora Wakeman me enseñara a usar tecnología clúster.

**Jimmy**: ¿Pero cómo?

**Lynn**: Si te lo preguntas niño genio. Mi hermana solo tiene 4 años y es la más inteligente de la familia.

**Timmy**: ¿Celoso?

**Jimmy**: No.

**Lisa**: Entre. [Terminado de teclear]

Todos vieron que la pantalla se muestra a la cuidad casi vacío de personas además de ver una barra indicando que el avión ya casi se llena para luego irse.

**Luna**: Esto es malo, hermano.

**Lana**: Casi terminan de secuestrar a toda la gente.

**Jimmy**: A este ritmo tendrá al 100% a toda la gente de la cuidad.

**Lisa**: Oigan, mira que encontré además.

En computadora se muestra las imágenes de 2 edificios distintos.

**Lola**: ¿Qué son esos edificios?

**Lincoln**: No lo sé, pero el primero creo que se encuentra en Royal Woods y el otro ni idea.

**Danny**: Yo me imagino que el otro edificio es la guarida del doctor Animator.

Un misil entra a la sala de control dándole a la computadora destruyéndola.

**Leni**: Oh, no. ahora no sabremos donde queda el otro edificio.

**Bob Esponja**: Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que destruyendo la nave. Oye, Zim.

**Zim**: No.

**Jimmy**: Ah, por favor Zim. ¿Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido?

**Zim**: ¡Tú no puedes dar ornes a Zim! Además somos muchos y no creo que mi nave pueda caber tantos.

**Lincoln**: Descuiden tenemos nuestra propia nave.

**Jenny**: Con gusto lo hare.

Jenny se vuelve trasformar en avión y los Loud se suben en ella y salen volando, mientras que Zim llama a su nave en para que viniera rápido a recogerlos. La nave aparece y los 5 entran para luego escapar y ver como es destruida la nave principal.

**Jimmy**: Al menos no se lo hicieron explotar.

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!

Jenny se acercó a la nave de Zim.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Y ahora qué?

**Jimmy**: Ahora tenemos que ir al avión antes de que terminen y…

El avión negro abre un portal para luego entrar al el rápido.

**Jimmy**: Y se vayan.

**Lincoln**: ¡Rayos!

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Nuestro grupo de héroes no pudieron salvar a la gente de la cuidad a tiempo, porque los robots y soldados fueron más rápidos. En Royal Woods, en la fábrica ya casi terminada por fuera. Proto se encontraba descongelando a Vexus en una sala de control, hasta ya liberándola.

**Vexus**: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?

**Proto**: Te congelaron.

**Vexus**: No me digas.

**Proto**: Por cierto bienvenido a la fábrica ubicada en Royal Woods.

**Vexus**: Bonito. Por cierto, quiero disculparme por no haber capturado a la familia Loud. Ya casi los tenía en mis garras.

**Proto**: Descuida, al menos me divirtió ver como electrocutabas a los Loud, en especial como le dijiste a Leni que era una tonta (Riéndose) Ese fuera mejor parte.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra el doctor Animator con una taza de café.

**Dr. Animator**: Aunque distes una buena pelea Vexus, eso no significa que has fallado y como castigo de tu fracaso me lleve a otra mitad de las personas de tu mundo.

**Vexus**: ¿¡Que istes que?! (Enojada) ¡Tú me prometiste que me quedaría con la mitad de los humanos y una vez que lo haya terminado de conquistar el planeta!

**Dr. Animator**: Tienes un punto eso y yo jamás rompo mis promesas. Pero antes de eso déjame mostrarte una cosa que seguramente te gustara.

Vexus ve al frente y ve muchos asientos con tubos en la parte atrás enfrente de un muro.

**Vexus**: ¿Y esos asientos?

**Dr. Animator**: Ya verás. [Yéndose al panel de control para hablar en el micrófono] Traigan a los sujetos de pruebas.

Cerca de los asientos se abre una puerta con Bot y 2 robots negros sosteniendo a unos humanos que reconoció Vexus al instante.

**Vexus**: ¿Eso son los amigos humanos de Xj9?

**Dr. Animator**: Si, Tuck y Brad Carbunkle.

**Proto**: Siempre ve dado risa de como Brad siempre es rechazado por las chicas de su mundo.

Con Bot y los robots.

**Brad**: Suélteme tontos robots, no saben con quien se está metiendo.

**Tuck**: Si. Nuestra amiga Jenny les pateara el trasero y nos rescatara.

**Bot**: ¡Silencio humanos! Ahora que disfruten de sus asientos ya que el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar. (Los robots ponen los 2 en sus asientos)

**Tuck**: ¿Qué nos van hacer?

**Bot**: Nada. [Atándoles los brazos] Solo les vamos extraer su esencia de vida de nicktoon y para luego convertirlos en esclavos.

**Brad**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Tuck**: ¡Esclavos!

**Bot**: Todo listo.

El doctor Animator presiona un botón y el muro se abre revelando una enorme máquina de color morado y negro.

**Bot**: Últimas palabras.

**Tuck**: Jenny te destruía.

**Bot**: Aburrido. Doctor ya puede activar el extractor de esencia.

El doctor Animator baja la una palanca haciendo que la maquina lanzando un potente rayo a las caras de ellos mientras se escuchan sus gritos.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, música para mis oídos. (Bebiendo un sorbo de café)

Un líquido naranja comienza andar en los tubos para luego caer en unas botellas de vidrios llenándose para ser agarrados por Bot para verlo bien.

**Bot**: ¡Sí! Señor, la prueba fue un todo un éxito los 2 se quedaron si esencia de vida. [Sosteniendo una botella]

Vuelve presionar el botón haciendo que la maquina se apagara dejando de lanzar el rayo, como resultado Brad y Tuck quedaron todo viejos y canosos por quitarle su esencia de vida.

**Vexus**: ¡Wow! Los volvió arrugados y ahora tienen el pelo blanco.

**Dr. Animator**: Y muy débiles para que pueda pelear.

**Vexus**: ¿Y qué hará con el líquido naranja extraído de ellos?

**Dr. Animator**: Lo usare para la última fase de mi plan.

**Proto**: Oye, Vexus. Sera mejor que te vayas para te reparen si quieres volver a pelear con nuestros enemigos.

**Vexus**: Ah, sí. Casi lo olvidaba.

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida, diré a Bot y él te regresara a mi base para te reparen.

**Vexus**: Gracias.

**Dr. Animator**: Además una vez que le haya extraído la esencia de las personas de tu mundo, los pueden tomar porque ahora serán 100% esclavos.

Vexus se va de la sala de control y el doctor Animator activa el micrófono otra vez.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Bot! ¡Trae a las hadas y fantasmas!

De vuelta en Tremorton quedo totalmente vacío. Todos se encontraban en el refugio subterráneo hablando mientras que Lisa y Jimmy se encontraban en la computadora usando el reloj.

**Lincoln**: Así que los fantasmas y hadas existen en su mundo.

**Danny**: Si, ciertamente nuestras ciudades están en el mismo mundo donde vivos.

**Timmy**: Por cierto, Lincoln. Confió en ti y en tu familia que no les dirán nadie que tengo padrinos mágicos.

**Lincoln**: O de lo contario te los quitaran, descuida Timmy. La familia Loud somos una familia de palabra. ¿Por cierto en donde se encuentran tus hadas?

**Lucy**: Disculpa. (Apareciendo asustándolos)

**Lincoln**: Ah, Lucy.

**Lucy**: Disculpen. ¿Pero es cierto de los fantasmas y me podías decir en donde viven?

**Danny**: Ellos viven en lugar llamado la zona de fantasma, pero créame esos fantasmas son malos.

**Lucy**: Yo no creo que sean malos.

**Timmy**: Escucha niña gótica. Yo he visto como es la zona fantasma, hasta incluso estuvimos y escapamos de una prisión de ese lugar.

**Danny**: Además de decir que el doctor Animator tambien secuestro a todos los fantasmas y quien sabe que les van hacer.

Wanda y Cosmo se encontraban con Lola y Lana, y Poof se encontraba jugando con Lily.

**Lola**: ¿Por qué razón no pueden cumplir deseos?

**Wanda**: Lo siento, desde que invadieron nuestro mundo ya no tenemos tanta magia como siempre.

**Cosmo**: Apenas yo puedo tener nachos. [Alzando su varita para aparecer nachos] ¿Alguien quiere?

**Lana**: Yo quiero. [Agarrando]

**Wanda**: Además que lo estamos reservándolo para ayudar Timmy en la pelea de tener el doctor Animator.

Luna y Luan se encontraban con Bob Esponja que le estaba contando un chiste de ardilla hasta no se aguantaron y se rieron.

**Luna**: En verdad eres muy gracioso, Bob Esponja.

**Luan**: ¿De dónde sacaste esos chistes de ardillas? Los podía usar para mi próxima show de comedia

**Bob Esponja**: Lo siento, Luan. Pero le prometí a mi amiga Arenita que ya no haría más chistes de ardilla.

**Luna**: ¿Y de casualidad sabes tocar un instrumento?

**Bob Esponja**: Se tocar el ukelele y la guitarra eléctrica. Hasta incluso tengo un canción que podía usar para salvar el mundo. (Haciendo un guiño con el ojo al público)

**Luna**: ¿Y cómo se llama?

**Bob Esponja**: No, es un secreto.

Zim se encontraba dentro tratando de rastrear a Gir para lograr encontrar la base del doctor Animator para ir solo detenerlo.

**Zim**: ¡Computadora! Lograste encontrar la base del doctor Animator.

**Nave**: Lo siento señor, pero no es posible encontrarlo.

**Zim**: ¡Ah, estoy harto de esto! Sino encuentro la base de ese humano apestoso. Los más altos se van darán cuenta que me estoy demorando para preparar la invasión a la tierra de mi mundo.

**Lisa**: ¡Oigan todo el mundo! Serán que venga ahora.

Todos fueron donde se encontraban Jimmy y Lisa para vieran la imagen del edificio que se encuentra en Royal Woods.

**Jenny**: ¿Eso no es el edificio que se encuentra en su mundo?

**Jimmy**: Así es y eso no es lo único que descubrimos.

Comienzan a mostrar la grabación de una cámara de seguridad donde se ve Proto y varios robots negros llevando en jaulas.

**Lincoln**: Como allí se llevan a las personas de los mundos.

**Timmy**: Bueno, ahora que sabemos en donde están vayamos ahora patear sus traseros.

**Lisa**: No será fácil debido que todo Royal Woods está siendo vigilado por tantos robots.

**Jimmy**: Y la única manera que pongamos entrar es que trabajar unidos para poder entrar a ese lugar.

**Danny**: Además que no sabemos cómo andar allí.

**Bob Esponja**: Chicos, chicos, chicos. Olvidan que conocemos a una familia que viene de ese lugar.

**Leni**: ¿En serio quiénes?

**Lori**: Leni, se refiere a nosotros.

**Lincoln**: Es cierto, conocemos nuestro mundo como la palma de nuestra mano.

**Jenny**: Bien, es momento air a Royal Woods.

**Lincoln**: Entonces que inicie la operación ir Royal Woods para ir hace edificio y salvar a la gente de los mundos y pensar en un nombre más corto para esto. Están en acción.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Esperemos que le haya gustado este capítulo.

**Nota del amigo**: Y tengo que admitir que disfrute haciendo el capítulo porque por fin todos se juntaron y están listos para enfrentar al mal.

**Nota del autor**: Y pobre de Brad y Tuck en por ser el sujetos de pruebas del doctor Animator.

**Nota del amigo**: Como dice Luisito comunica: Ahora se viene lo chido.


	16. Capítulo 12: De Regreso a Royal Woods

En la guarida del doctor Animator, Dib se encontraba ya despertándose en una cama en una habitación blanca médica. A ver su alrededor vio que todo se vía borroso lo cual significada una cosa.

**Dib**: ¿En dónde están mis lentes?

**Dr. Animator**: Que bueno que ya has despertado, Dib.

Dib se voltio para ver más o menos que el doctor Animator se encontraba sentado.

**Dib**: ¿Doctor? ¿Me puede explicar que estoy haciendo aquí?

**Dr. Animator**: Pues veras, Dib. [Colocándole sus lentes] Debido a la batalla que tú vistes con Zim, la explosión de tu pulsera te afecto demasiado dejándote inconsciente.

**Dib**: ¡Por Saturno! ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

**Dr. Animator**: Por 48 horas.

**Dib**: ¿Al menos lograron capturar a Zim?

**Dr. Animator**: No, ese alienígena logro escapar. Además de que hizo una alianza con los chicos que mencionaste antes que lo ayudaran a derrotarte.

**Dib**: ¿Qué?

**Dr. Animator**: Pero mejor ya dejemos de charlas. Tenecito en el laboratorio para que puedas probar una nueva arma solo para ti.

**Dib**: ¡En serio! [Levantándose]

**Dr. Animator**: Si.

Dib se va de la habitación para ir al laboratorio, mientras que el doctor Animator salía después para caminar tranquilamente hacia un lado. Unos minutos después llega hacia una puerta y entrando para revelar la habitación de pantallas.

**Dr. Animator**: Cubícame con Bot y Proto en Royal Woods.

Las pantallas comenzaron encenderse para mostrar a Proto y Bot en la sala de control.

**Bot**: Hola, señor.

**Proto**: Doctor Animator, ¿se puede saber porque llama?

**Dr. Animator**: Solo quiera saber cómo va la extracción de esencia de vida de los fantasmas y hadas.

**Proto**: Pues…

Desde el fondo se escucha la maquina funcionando y al mismo tiempo los gritos del fondo.

**Proto**: Todo va bien.

**Bot**: Si, a este ritmo tendremos suficientes esclavos para poderlos trabajar en la fábrica para que la producción de esencia será más rápido.

**Dr. Animator**: Bien, asegurase que de extraer toda la esencia de todos los nicktoons que puedan para la fase 3.

**Bot**: Puedo contar que todo saldrá bien.

La pantalla de comunicación se apaga, para luego encenderse mostrando a Vexus siendo reparada.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Cómo va tus reparaciones?

**Vexus**: Pues, estaría ya lista si cierto sumito mío no se esté tardando.

**Krackus**: Perdona su majestad, pero desde que me dieron estas mejoras increíbles. Me siento más poderoso y listo.

**Vexus**: ¡Sera mejor que te apresures o de lo contrario te hare pedazos!

La pantalla se apaga y el doctor Animator sale de la habitación sin percatar que Dib se encontraba escuchando.

**Dib**: ¿A qué se refiera con la fase 3?

En Royal Woods que encontraba abonada y destruida con el cielo nublado y gris, en la casa Loud que se encontraba destruida de la entrada. De la nada aparece Camionzilla con la familia Loud y Jenny adentro.

**Lincoln**: Llegamos.

**Jenny**: ¿Este es su mundo?

**Lisa**: Según el reloj. (Viendo el reloj) En efecto estamos en nuestro mundo.

Los Loud y Jenny bajan de Camionzilla para luego ver como un portal verde se abre saliendo la nave Zim que baja donde se encontraban ellos.

**Lincoln**: Llegan a tiempo chicos.

La nave de Zim se abre para que salieran los demás.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Para eso están los compañeros de equipo.

**Jimmy**: Se nota que su mundo en verdad quedo vacío.

**Zim**: Este su mundo, está más muerto que Dib sentando en una silla por mucho tiempo.

**Lola**: ¡Oye! No digas que nuestro mundo está muerto, está más hermoso que un… (Viendo como esta en realidad) Si, literalmente está muerto.

**Lori**: Hey, no te robes mi frase.

**Danny**: Entonces pongamos en marcha.

**Lisa**: Jenny, ya sabes que hacer.

Jenny saca sus alas para comenzar a volar sobre la casa a la máxima altura para luego ver desde lejos un edificio en el centro de Royal Woods que estaba sacando humo naranja, azul, naranja, verde y rosado. Además de ver varios robots vigilando, luego bajo de regreso.

**Luna**: ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

**Jenny**: Pues por lo que vi, ese edificio parase ser una especie fábrica que se encuentra en el centro de la cuidad.

**Jimmy**: ¿Una fábrica?

**Timmy**: ¿Para qué necesitan los malos una fábrica?

**Lana**: De seguro para fabricar más robots.

**Lynn**: Ah, Lana. Recuerda que allí se llevaron a las personas que secuestraron.

**Jenny**: Lynn tiene razón, Lana. Pero también vi que en esa fábrica salía humo de color naranja, verde, azul, verde y rosado.

**Danny**: ¿Es seguro andar en la cuidad?

**Jenny**: Si, es seguro. Porque no hay ningún robot vigilando la zona, pero en la fábrica hay muchos.

**Lincoln**: Pero aun así hay que tener cuidado por si acaso.

**Leni**: Mientras no haya robots arañas estaremos bien.

**Jimmy**: Hay que llegar a esa fábrica y descubrir que es lo que están haciendo con las personas.

**Lisa**: Y también averiguar qué es lo que este planeado ese doctor Animator.

**Lincoln**: ¡Entonces a la carga!

**Lisa**: Pero antes debo encontrar una cosa en la casa. [Yéndose a la casa Loud]

**Luan**: Que sea rápido no queramos llagar tarde. (Riéndose) Entienden.

Todos jadean por la mala broma de Luan, excepción de Bob Esponja que se encontraba riéndose.

**Bob Esponja**: Buena esa, Luan.

Lisa regresa con unos tubos de ensayo tapados que tenían químicos algo peligros.

**Lisa**: Ahora, sí. Andando.

Todo el grupo se comenzaron andar directo a la cuidad para llegar a la fábrica. Mientras tanto en la fábrica en la habitación de extracción, Proto se encontraba preparando el asiento para alguien listo para la extracción.

**Proto**: Bot, que traigan a el siguiente personaje secundario del mundo de Jimmy Neutrón.

**Bot**: Entendido. (Desde la sala de control presionando un botón) Además, ¿Por qué estamos extrayendo esencia uno por uno de ellos?

**Proto**: Porque quiero ver la reacción de esos nicktoons cuando vean lo que paso a sus amigos y familia.

La puerta se abre para revelar 2 fantasmas ya siendo esclavos sin energías sosteniendo nada menos que Cindy Voltex toda pelona.

**Cindy**: Suélteme estúpidos fantasmas no saben con quien se están metiendo.

**Proto**: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si es mi vieja amiga Cindy Voltex.

**Cindy**: Y justo tenías que ser tú.

**Proto**: Pues a quien más esperabas a Jimmy Neutrón. (Riéndose) ¿Además, disfrutas del corte de cabellos que te hice?

**Cindy**: Una vez que me libere juro que te…

Proto agarra a Cindy del cuello arcándola para luego haberle seriamente.

**Proto**: Ni intentes amenazarme niña boba, porque soy capaz de matarte si quiero o al menos que quieras que mate a tus seres queridos y yo no creo queras eso verdad.

Luego lo coloca en el asiento y atándole los brazos. Cindy recupera el aire para luego ver a Proto.

**Proto**: Según tú eras un genio, pero todos saben en tu mundo que Jimmy Neutrón lo es por ser el principal y tú. (Golpeando a Cindy en el ojo) Eres nada más que un secundario.

**Cindy**: Eres una monstruo, sabes.

**Proto**: Si, lo sé.

Bot activa la máquina de extracción de esencia y el rayo leda directo a la cara Cindy gritando, mientras que Proto disfrutaba verlo. Una vez llenando la botella con el líquido naranja de Cindy, la maquina dejo de disparar dejandola toda arrugada y débil.

**Proto**: ¡Fantasmas! Llevase a Cindy junto con Sheen, Carl, Libby con los padres de Jimmy para comiencen a trabajar en la fabrica.

Los fantasmas no dijeron nada y se llevaron a Cindy. Para luego de eso comenzara a sonar una alarma.

**Proto**: ¿Bot, que esa alarma?

**Bot**: Creo que las arañas robóticas detectaron intrusos en la cuidad.

**Proto**: ¿Qué intrusos?

Una pantalla baja mostrando que los intrusos eran la familia Loud acompañado de Jenny y con los otros nicktoons.

**Proto**: Bot, ¿en dónde se encuentran ahora?

**Bot**: justo entrando a la cuidad.

**Proto**: Bien, porque me encargaré de ellos. [Yéndose] Además comienza a extraer a todas las personas de Retroville. Y después con los amigos Danny, en especial con Sam y su familia que le pondrás máxima potencia al rayo con ellos.

Proto se va de la habitación de extracción dejando a Bot. Camina por unos de los pasillos donde se ven varios fantasmas y hadas ya siendo esclavos haciendo trabajos como de fabricar más robots y entre otras cosas mientras les dan latigazos por otros robots para que trabajen más rápido. Además de jaulas de gente capturada. Luego abre una puerta de una habitación donde se encontraba oscuras.

**Proto**: Bueno, ni crean que peléale con todos ustedes. [Chasqueando los dedos] O al menos que ellos se encarguen de sepáralos.

La luz se prende revelando un montón de murciélagos robóticos.

**Proto**: ¡Murciélagos robóticos, vuelen! ¡Busquen en la tierra! ¡Busquen en el agua! ¡Busquen en el cielo! Y no sé porque estoy diciendo estas palabras.

Los murciélagos robóticos comienzan volar saliendo desde una ventana y Proto se quita la capucha, pero sin mostrar su cara.

**Proto**: Buena suerte con los murciélagos.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que le hayas gustado este nuevo capítulo. Pero enserio amigo mío creo te pasaste un poco con lo oscuro.

**Nota Del Amigo**: No tanto, además dijimos en el tráiler que había algo de oscuro. Así que hice un buen trabajo

**Nota Del Autor**: Además de mostrar como Proto con ese nivel maldad.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Si. Además que se viene otra cosa oscura más adelante.


	17. Capítulo 13: Ataque De Los Murciélagos

De vuelta con nuestro grupo de héroes en Royal Woods, ellos se encontraban caminado por las calles desoladas de la cuidad además de pasar por edificios destruidos.

**Lincoln**: Ver Royal Woods así, pare como si fuera una ciudad fantasma.

**Lisa**: Sin hablar de los daños de los edificios.

**Lucy**: Además por el ambiente oscuro, pero es algo que me gusta.

**Jenny**: Me hubiera gustado ver cuidad antes de esto.

**Bob Esponja**: Esto me recuerda aquella vez que estuve en el fondo mar esperando que un autobús pasara para que me llevara a casa.

**Danny**: ¿Y eso cuando fue?

**Bob Esponja**: Fue cuando fui al parque diversiones del mundo guante con Patricio.

**Lisa**: Por cierto, esponja parlante o mejor conocido como: Bob Esponja. ¿Cómo le haces para respirar aire si vienes de un mundo acuático?

**Bob Esponja**: Oh, eso fue gracias a Jimmy Neutrón que me roció un spray especial poder respirar sin agua.

**Jimmy**: Veras, niña. En mi mundo soy conocido por ser el más inteligente de todos.

**Timmy**: Si, tal vez serás el más inteligente. Pero no quieres aceptar que a veces te pones celoso cuando paso tiempo con Cindy Voltex.

**Jimmy**: No en pienses con eso Timmy.

**Danny**: Solo espero que el todo el mundo esté bien.

**Lincoln**: Por cierto, Danny. ¿Qué siente ser un héroe mitad fantasma en tu mundo?

**Danny**: Siéndote honesto, no están fácil debido que mis padres no saben mi secreto y para no poderlos en peligro.

**Jimmy**: Además porque sus padres se delincan la caza de fantasmas.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio!

**Lucy**: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreven?

**Danny**: Lucy, te recuerdo que los fantasmas de mi mundo son malvados. Solo mis mejores amigos y mi hermana mayor saben que soy mitad fantasma.

Desde un poster se veía como una figura se encontraba parada viéndolos para luego iluminar sus ojos e irse volando. Más tarde, llegando al teatro de Royal Woods.

**Lana**: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

**Luna**: Lana, todavía falta mucho para llegar.

**Lana**: Esta bien. ¿Ya llegamos?

**Lola**: ¡Lana!

Mientras seguían caminando, Lucy ve desde un lado como un murciélago pasa volando reconociéndolo.

**Lucy**: ¿Colmillito?

Lucy separa del grupo para ir tras colmillito, mientras que los demás seguían caminando. Ella persigue a Colmillito hasta llegar a un auto destruido donde se encontraba parado de espalda.

**Lucy**: Colmillito, soy yo, Lucy. Me alegro que estés con vida y que no te hayan capturado.

Colmillito da la vuelta para revelar que no es el, sino un murciélago robótico parecido a él. Además para revelar otra persona.

**Proto**: Hola, Lucy. (Encima del auto)

**Lucy**: ¡Proto!

El grupo de murciélagos robóticos aparecen lanzándose hacia Lucy.

**Lucy**: Ah, demonios.

El grupo seguía caminando, hasta escucharon el grito de ayuda de Lucy.

**Lincoln**: Eso sonó como a Lucy.

**Lori**: ¿Momento, en donde esta Lucy?

**Leni**: Ah, chicos. Miren el cielo.

Todos ven como un motón de murciélagos robóticos se encontraban dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

**Luan**: ¿Murciélagos?

**Lisa**: Esos no son murciélagos normales. (Viéndolos con unos binoculares) Son murciélagos robóticos.

**Lincoln**: Todo, el mundo. Vayamos ayudar a Lucy.

Todos van rápido donde se encontraban los murciélagos. Una vez llegando se encuentran con un persona inesperada que lo estaba esperando sentado en un auto pitándose las uñas de las manos con un murciélago robótico de su lado.

**Proto**: Hasta que llegan a esta hora par de tontos.

**Jenny**: ¡Proto! Nos volvemos a encontrar.

**Proto**: A quien vas esperabas, a tu madre, verdad. [Terminado de pintarse las uñas]

**Jimmy**: Momento, ¿tu fuiste aquel que activo el portal de mi laboratorio? (Reconociéndola)

**Danny**: ¿Y el que acompañaba al doctor Animator?

**Proto**: Así es chicos. [Poniéndose unos guantes negros] Por cierto Jimmy Neutrón. Tu precioso laboratorio quedo destruido para que sepas.

**Jimmy**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Proto**: Sí.

Unos murciélagos robóticos aparecen sosteniendo a Lucy.

**Proto**: ¿Creo que buscan a ella, verdad?

**Leni**: Más vale que lo suertes, Proto.

**Proto**: Lo dice la persona que no sabe sumar 2 + 2 a la primera. (Burlándose)

Leni dispara con su blaster dándole a los murciélagos perfectamente soltando a Lucy sorprendiendo a todos.

**Zim**: Buena puntería.

**Leni**: Gracias.

Lucy se corre hacia ellos lo más rápido posible. Los murciélagos robóticos en el cielo bajan listos para recibir órdenes de Proto.

**Proto**: Colmillo y murciélagos robóticos, ya saben qué hacer.

Los murciélagos comienzan a rodear a los nicktoons preparándose, sino antes que Proto le habrá a Danny.

**Proto**: ¡Oye, Danny Phantom! Sera mejor que te vayas a perder lo que va pasar más tarde. (Confundiendo a Danny, mientras que ella desparece resultado ser un holograma)

Colmillo se pone en medio y el resto de los murciélagos comienzan a rodeándolo, todos ven como varios se empiezan a fusionar con Colmillo transformándose en un robot con parecido a vampiro que ve Lucy en la tele con una ballesta de plasma.

**Lucy**: Se parece a Edwin.

El resto también se comienzan transformar en robots listos para atacar con sus armas.

**Colmillos**: ¡Ataquen mis hermanos!

Los nicktoons se preparan para combatir y los robots también. Bob Esponja es el primero en atacar con sus guantes de karate metálicos, pero un antes que el robot recibiera el golpe se separa en murciélagos esquivando el golpe.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Pero qué? (Para luego recibir un golpe del mismo robot unido otra vez)

**Danny**: Creo que estos robots se pueden separar. [Disparando rayos fantasmales]

**Jimmy**: No me digas. [Disparando con su blaster]

**Timmy**: Además que son resistentes.

**Cosmo**: Entonces aumentemos el poder de ataque.

**Poof: **Poof, poof.

**Wanda**: Poof, tiene razón. No podemos aumentar el poder o si no se nos gastaría la magia.

**Jenny**: Se nota que el doctor Animator está haciendo otros robots más poderosos. [Disparando a varios]

Uno de ellos trae un lanzallamas y quema a Jenny dejándola carbonizada.

**Lincoln**: ¿Estas bien, Jenny?

**Jenny**: Si. [Sacudiéndose] Están incluso tienen armas más poderosos.

**Leni**: Suerte que no son arañas. [Disparando]

Lola y Lana lanzan sus armas dándoles a varios murciélagos destruyéndolos y Luna lanza una onda de sonido con su guitarra lanzando varios robots lejos.

**Luna**: Tomen eso, robo chatarras.

Lori usa a Lily dentro de su burbuja indestructible para lanzarlo contra los robots dadores recibiendo daños. Lily aplaude por la diversión de la batalla.

**Lori**: Buen trabajo, Lily.

Luan disparaba pasteles explosivos. Lynn y Lucy se encontraban trabajando juntas peleando con robots que tenían espadas.

**Lynn**: Tomen esto robots vampiros.

**Lucy**: Lynn, recuerda que ellos se pueden. (El robot se transforma en murciélagos) Se pueden separar.

**Lynn**: ¡Rayos! ¡Lucy, atrás de ti!

Lucy relaciona rápido y corta con su Oz por la mitad a un robot haciendo que separen los murciélagos para huir.

**Lynn**: Buen movimiento.

**Lucy**: Gracias.

Lynn lo piensa y lanza su bate de metal como un bumerang dándoles varios y regresa a Lynn.

**Lynn**: Vaya, ni sabía que podía hacer eso mi bate.

Bob Esponja lanzo una bola de boliche hecha de burbuja dándoles a los robots que separan.

**Bob Esponja**: Chuza.

**Zim**: Coman mis rayos laser estúpidos robots. [Disparando laser con sus patas ARK]

Con lo más que pudieran pelear los robots, no iban a resistir tanto tiempo peleando contra ellos por ser muchos además de su habilidad de separarse. Hasta que uno se les ocurrió una idea.

**Jimmy**: Saben es mejor que retiremos ahora.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué cosa?!

**Zim**: ¡Debes estar mintiendo!

**Jimmy**: Por favor, chicos. Son demasiados, además si nos quedamos nos vamos a cansar mucho.

**Lincoln**: Tiene razón, ya me estoy cansando de combatirlos.

**Zim**: Zim no se retira de una batalla, yo peleare hasta la… (Recibe un agua en la cabeza) ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Tiene agua terrícola! (Quemándose)

Leni ve que había murciélagos sosteniendo una cubeta y les dispara dándoles.

**Zim**: Okey, el invasor Zim ordena la retirada. Pero pronto volveré para darles una lección con mi destapacaños de la perdición.

Todos se ponen de acuerdo y comienzan a huir, pero los robots se des trasforman volviendo ser murciélagos robóticos cumpliendo con su objetivo. Los nicktoons mientras huían no se dieron cuenta que tomaron caminos diferentes separándose en 2 diferentes grupos. Colmillos a verlos decidió comunicarse con Proto.

**Colmillos**: Mi señora, la misión fue un éxito.

En la fábrica, Proto se encontraba en la habitación de los murciélagos viendo la comunicación en una pantalla.

**Proto**: Buen trabajo, Colmillos. Ahora su siguiente misión será que vayan capturar a los nicktoons que escaparon.

**Colmillo**: Entendido mi señora. ¿Y qué hay de la familia Loud?

**Proto**: De eso me encargare yo personalmente.

**Colmillo**: Como usted lo ordene mi señora. [Terminado la comunicación]

Justo en ese momento entra Bot con unas noticias para Proto.

**Bot**: Proto, la extracción de esencia de las personas de Retroville fue un todo éxito.

**Proto**: Bien. Ahora preparen la maquina la trasmisión en vivo para ellos.

**Bot**: Todo ya está listo para eso, Proto.

En esos momentos entran un Jorgen Von Strangle convertido en esclavo llevando a la familia Fenton y unos fantasmas a Sam Manson y Tuck Foley.

**Proto**: Bueno, familia Fenton y amigos de Danny. Espero que estén preparados por lo que se viene. (Riéndose maliciosamente)

De vuelta en Royal Woods, los murciélagos robóticos se separaron para vigilar y encontrar a los nicktoons que escaparon. En el centro comercial, la familia Loud llego sano y salvo.

**Lincoln**: Suerte que logramos escapar a tiempo.

**Lori**: Uf, ya me estaba cansado de correr.

**Lynn**: ¡Oigan! ¿Y Jenny y los demás?

Lincoln se da cuenta que tiene razón ya que nada más están ellos.

**Lisa**: Debieron separarse cuando escapáramos.

**Lana**: ¿Me pregunto en donde estarán?

En el parque de Royal Woods, el grupo había llegado sano y salvo.

**Timmy**: Bueno equipo, logramos escapar con éxito.

**Bob Esponja**: En serio esos robots eran muchos.

**Jenny**: ¿Momento? ¿En dónde está la familia Loud?

Dándose cuenta que no están con ellos.

**Jimmy**: Debieron separarse.

**Danny**: ¡Oigan! ¿Mira que hay en ese árbol?

Una araña robótica baja del árbol en frente de ellos y comienza proyectar una trasmisión en vivo a igual que el centro comercial con los Loud y Leni se quedó quieta del miedo. La trasmisión comenzó iniciar con Proto comenzando a hablar.

**Proto (Voz)**: Hola, para todos los bobos que están viendo está trasmisión en vivo. ¿Se preguntaran porque estoy haciendo esto, verdad? Pues verán, esta es una transmisión muy especial.

La puerta de se hable revelando Jorge y los fantasmas llevando a los Fenton y sus amigos sorprendiendo a Danny.

**Danny**: ¡Mi familia y mis amigos!

**Timmy**: ¿Y ese es Jorge?

**Wanda**: ¿Pero que le hicieron?

**Cosmo**: Esta bien anciano ahora.

**Proto (Voz)**: Como verán, nuestros esclavos tienen a estas personas que están siendo atadas estas sillas para algo especial que va suceder.

**Sam (Voz)**: ¡Danny! Si estás viendo esto, vamos aguantar los que van hacer.

**Middie** **(Voz)**: Cuídate bien, hijo. Y no permiten que te capturen.

**Jack (Voz)**: Odio, admitirlo. Pero Danny, si encuentras al chico fantasma pídele su ayuda.

En esos momentos reciben unos rayos de electrizad amarillos por parte de Bot electrocutándolos.

**Bot (Voz)**: ¡Silencio! El único que puede hablar es Proto.

**Proto (Voz)**: Gracias por eso, Bot. Ahora completen la maravilla de nuestra maquina suprema, ¡esclavos, activen la máquina a máxima potencia!

**Jazz (Voz)**: ¡¿Máxima potencia?!

**Tucker (Voz)**: Soy muy joven para morir.

La cámara apunta hacia la control donde se veían a los señores Neutrones activando la máquina.

**Jimmy**: ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿Pero que les hicieron?

**Cosmo**: También están ancianos.

**Jimmy**: ¡Oye!

La cámara apunta hacia la maquina cargado para luego lanzar el rayo hacia las caras de ellos provocándoles un gran dolor que hasta incluso gritan. Todos se quedan horrorizados porque están viendo, en especial Danny verlos como los torturan.

**Danny**: ¡No!

La máquina dejo de disparar para luego ver como todos se habían transformando en esclavos y sin esencia de vida. Para luego Proto volviera hablar.

**Proto**: Como pudieron ver héroes, la familia Fenton y los amigos de Danny. Sufrieron un cambio muy hermoso en su apariencia. Que lo mismo les pasara al resto de sus familias y amigos sino se rinden o de lo contrario seran esclavos para siempre.

**Zim**: Que bueno que no tengo familia.

**Proto (Voz)**: Por cierto, Zim. Adivina quienes tengo aquí. (Sosteniendo a Gir y un brazo robótico)

**Gir (Voz)**: ¡Hola!

**Zim**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene a Gir y el brazo robótico que medio la vida desde que era un infante inken!

**Proto (Voz)**: Por ultimo para la familia Loud [Botando a Gir y el brazo robótico con furia] ¡Escuchen con atención, los quiero ver en el centro comercial para enfrentarnos o de lo contrario le haremos lo mismo a sus padres, su abuelo, su tía, amigos y en especial a sus intereses amorosos! Y les juro que les haremos sufrir pero mucho.

Terminando con la transmisión, pero luego se vuelve encender.

**Proto (Voz)**: Por cierto, Jenny. Si intentas ayudar a la familia Loud matare a tu madre disfrutando cada momento mientras lo hago.

Ahora si terminando con la transmisión de ambas arañas robóticas.

**Lincoln**: Suerte que estamos en el centro comercial.

Leni agarra a la araña robótica sin miedo para luego botarlo contra suelo y aplastarla contra suelo con una furia intensa pisoteándola.

**Leni**: Si, quiere una pelea. Lo tendrá con gusto.

**Los Loud**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Leni**: Ya me escucharon, ella tendrá su pelea con nosotros.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Para que sepan este capitulo escribió por completo por mi coescritor y amigo.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Y me siento orgulloso de ello.

**Nota Del Autor**: Ademas de mostrar otra escena oscura.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Si. Ademas esperemos que les haya gustado este capitulo.


	18. Capítulo 14: Proto

En la fábrica, una vez terminando trasmisión en vivo se quitó la capucha pero sin verse la cara y luego se voltio para hablar con Bot.

**Proto**: Bot, sigue con la producción de esencia de vida pero ahora con las personas de Amity Park.

**Bot**: Entendido.

**Proto**: Esclavos, llevarse a los nuevos esclavos para poderlos a trabajar en la fábrica.

Los fantasmas y Jorge se llevan a la familia Fenton y los amigos de Danny a hacia la fábrica.

**Bot**: Sebes siempre tuve esta duda, ¿por qué razón te llamas Proto, acaso es un apodo o un sobre nombre de una palabra?

**Proto**: Solo te diré que Proto es mi primer nombre. [Poniéndose su capucha] Un primer nombre que no merezco en la vida.

Proto seba de la habitación de extracción de esencia dejando a Bot. En el parque de Royal Woods el otro grupo se de héroes se encontraban hablando.

**Jenny**: En verdad esa Proto es una monstrua de las peores.

**Jimmy**: Aun no puedo creer a lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos a ver como convierte esas personas en esclavos.

**Timmy**: Saben, aunque no lo crean. ¿Me pregunto qué clase pasado tuvo ella para ser así?

**Bob Esponja**: Una de dos: tuvo un pasado horrible y feo o tuvo un pasado muy triste con furia.

**Wanda**: Aun no puedo creer que haya trasformado Jorge en un esclavo.

**Cosmo**: Y más con ese pelo blanco que tiene de viejo.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

En ese momento ven como Danny dispara hacia el árbol destruyéndolo con un rayo fantasmal además de tener los ojos rojos y lagrimados.

**Bob Esponja**: Wow, wow. Tranquilízate Danny. No dejes que les pasó a tu familia y amigos te afecte demasiado.

**Jenny**: Bob Esponja tiene razón, se cómo te sientes Danny. Incluso tengo miedo que Proto mate a mi madre ya que ella es un miembro importante de familia.

**Jimmy**: Ellos tiene razón, acabo de ver que mis padres también son esclavos. Pero ahora hay que concentrados en ir a la fábrica y detener los planes del doctor Animator.

Danny: Tienen razón. (Tranquilizándose y limpiándose las lágrimas) Vayamos a esa fábrica a salvar a la gente.

**Colmillos** **(Voz)**: Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.

Todos voltean y ven a Colmillos volando acompañado de varios murciélagos robóticos.

**Timmy**: ¡Ah, rayos!

**Zim**: Zim obtendrá su venganza.

Colmillos y los murciélagos robóticos se lanzaron contra ellos listo para otra pelea. En el centro comercial de Royal Woods, la familia Loud se encontraba comiendo para tener energías para la pelea de Proto.

**Lynn**: [Comiendo una torta] En serio ya extrañe comer algo.

**Luna**: [Bebiendo un refresco] Di que lo digas hermana.

**Lincoln**: Momento, ¿alguien ha visto a Leni?

**Todas**: No.

**Lisa**: ¿En dónde podrá estar?

**Leni**: Aquí estoy.

Todos ven que Leni llaga con ellos, pero dándose cuenta por un pequeño detalle de look.

**Lori**: ¿Y esos guantes de color azul y verde que llevas puesto?

**Leni**: Si vamos pelear contra Proto quise ponérmelos para que se vea bien la pelea.

**Lola**: ¿Por cierto, donde lo conseguiste?

**Leni**: Los tome prestado de una tienda de ropa que algún día trabajare allí. [Tomándose un batido]

Lincoln: Saben, sé que lo dije en el mundo de Jenny. ¿Pero porque razón Proto tiene algo con nosotros y nos odia, yo que recuerde jamás lastimamos alguien en familia?

**Lynn**: De seguro que es un enemigo de Lisa, ya que como crees que tenga poderes.

**Lisa**: Lo dudo, porque yo no tengo enemigos y además con el tema de sus poderes. Yo pienso que se los dio el doctor Animator.

**Luna**: No solo eso, sino recuerdan Proto se cubre su cara para ocultar su identidad.

**Lana**: Es cierto, lo único que sebe de su cara son esos ojos de color azul y verde.

**Luna**: Y la única vez que lo vimos su cara fue cuando se enfrentó a Jenny.

**Lucy**: Pero el problema es que no se pudo ver su cara porque estaba borroso.

**Leni**: Yo sí lo pude verlo bien para que sepan.

**Los Loud**: ¡¿Qué?!

Todos se sorprenden por lo acaba decir Leni, mientras ella veía su batido.

**Leni**: ¿Qué, dije algo malo?

**Lola**: ¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?

**Leni**: Es quería estar asegurada que era ella en verdad.

**Lincoln**: ¿No me digas que la conoces?

**Leni**: Si, conozco a Proto gracias a un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ese sueño ya nos podía ser útil algo de esa información?

**Leni**: Siéndoles honesta, no recuerdo bien de ese sueño. Lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba en encima de un océano con un faro de lejos y ella me agarro del cuello metiéndome al agua para que me ahogara.

**Lori**: ¡¿Te estaba tratando de ahogar y porque?!

**Leni**: Como dije, no me acuerdo de todo ese sueño. Además que ya llego. [Parándose y apuntado para arriba

Todos miran para arriba y ven que un rayo cae para iluminar la imagen de Proto volando encima del centro comercial. Proto dispara un rayo verde destruyendo el techo de vidrio y luego bajar lentamente.

**Lincoln**: Bueno familia. Ha llegado el momento.

Todos preparan sus armas listas para la pelea que se viene y una vez que Proto aterrizo, ella los miro con sus ojos ahora iluminados de color azul.

**Proto**: No esperaba que en verdad vinieran todos.

**Leni**: Seria mejor que te quitaras esa capucha.

**Proto**: No gracias, no quiero escuchar palabras de una tonta.

**Leni**: Por lo menos tengo algo que tu no ti… (Recibiendo un rayo verde alejándola)

**Proto**: Cierra la boca.

**Los Loud**: ¡Leni!

**Proto**: Que empiece ahora la pelea. [Comenzando a volar]

Proto se elevó a una altura para comenzar atacar primero con unos rayos de sus manos, los Loud logran esquivaron sus primeros ataques.

**Lynn**: Ahora veras. [Lazando su bate]

Proto recibe el batazo en su cara haciendo que se enoje y se lanzara contra Lynn dándole un puñetazo para luego volver para arriba.

**Lori**: ¿Estas bien, Lynn?

**Lynn**: Estoy bien.

**Luan**: A ver qué te parase unos pasteles.

Ella dispara pasteles explosivos, pero Proto los esquiva provocando que los pasteles destruyeran algunas partes del centro comercial.

**Proto**: Eso es todo lo que tienes payasa de malos chistes y mala puntería. [Disparando un rayo verde]

Luan se cubre del rayo con su arma con la consecuencia de ser destruido y dejarla indefensa. Lola y Lana lanzan sus armas dándole en sus botas.

**Proto**: Genial.

Sus botas comienzan fallar provocando que Proto se descontrole y no vuele bien.

**Lola**: Buen tiro, Lola.

**Lana**: Igual tú, Lana. [Chocándose los cinco]

**Lincoln**: Ahora es mi turno.

Lincoln dispara varias veces su blaster dándole varias veces a Proto lastimadora y al mismo tiempo hacerle agujeros a su traje.

**Proto**: ¡Mi traje! ¡Ahora verán!

Una vez recuperando el control de sus botas comienza a volar para más para arriba cargando de energía sus manos.

**Proto**: Mueran la familia Loud.

Ella disparo unos megas rayos cruzándose para formar una X.

**Luna**: ¡Cuidado con ese ataque hermanos!

**Los Loud**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Los Loud por muy poco lezda y escapan de ese ataque en forma de X para ver el como el área de comida quedo destruido y marcado una enorme X en el suelo.

**Lisa**: Que enorme X.

**Luna**: Es hora del rock and roll. [Comenzando a volar con su jetpack]

Luna vuela directa donde esta ella dándole 2 guitarrazos en la cara y después provocar una onda de sonido mandándola lejos sin quitar su capucha.

**Proto**: Como así quieres jugar. (Desapareciendo)

**Luna**: ¿Pero qué?

**Proto**: ¡Sorpresa! [Disparando hacia jetpack]

**Luna**: ¡Rayos!

**Proto**: Que bueno que me pueda hacer invisible.

Con su jetpack dañado Luna comienza a perder el control comenzando ir hacia los lados para luego bajar a máxima velocidad estrellándose contra el suelo.

**Luna**: Eso no rockeo hermano.

Todos ayudan a Luna levantándose y luego escuchan a Proto riéndose.

**Proto**: Familia de idiotas, en serio cree que me puedan derrotar tan fácilmente.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: Separados no, pero trabajando juntos como familia sí.

Proto da la vuelta y ve Lincoln desde el segundo piso que lanza a Lily en su burbuja irrompible dándole en la cara y luego recibir un mega rayo por parte de Lori de su blaster hiriéndola.

**Proto**: ¡Ahora verán!

**Lisa** **(Voz)**: Yo no lo creo.

**Proto**: ¿Qué? (Mirando para abajo)

Ve que Lisa se sujetaba con sus brazos robóticos a sus botas cohetes que los estaba desmantelando, Proto con sus fuerzas se suelta de los brazos haciendo que cayera Lisa con la consecuencia que una bota ya no le funcione.

**Proto**: Ni crean que esto me detendrá.

**Lynn**: [Atrapando a Lisa] Eso crees tú idiota. (Lanzo su bate dándole en el tobillo)

Proto siento el dolor en el tobillo haciendo que se descontrole bajando donde se encontraba los Loud, donde allí aprovecharon dándole sus golpes. Lynn le dio un golpe en el estómago, Luna leda otro guitarrazo en la cara, Lola y Lana unas patadas en sus pierdas, Lori leda una cachetada, Luan lada un pastelazo en la cara, Lisa le dado puñetazos con su brazos robóticos y por último es asustada por Lucy que le apareció de su lado.

**Lincoln**: [Enfrente de ella] Jamás te vetas con los Loud.

Dándole un golpe gancho a Proto haciendo quede de vueltas para luego caer derrotada pero aun con su capucha puesta.

**Lincoln**: ¡Logramos familia derrotamos a Proto!

**Todas**: ¡Sí!

Todas comienzan a celebrar su victoria que hayan derrotado a Proto.

**Lynn**: ¡Ja! En tu cara Proto. No pudiste contra todos Loud. (Haciendo su baile de victoria)

**Lori**: No todos aún falta Leni.

**Lisa**: Iré por ella para ver si está bien.

Cuando Lisa pretendía irse la familia comenzó a escuchar como Proto se comenzó a reír de una forma maniáticamente asustando a los Loud.

**Proto**: En verdad creo que los subestime familia Loud, ustedes fueron los únicos que esa máquina de chátara de Xj9 no pudo conmigo, que fue darme una pelea divertida y difícil. Pues que creen, esto solo es el principio.

Proto ilumina sus ojos a azules y dispara un rayo azul para arriba, los Loud ven que aquel rayo se trasforma como un especie de líquido parecido a la pintura que le cae encima a Proto mojándola.

**Lisa**: ¿Trasformo un rayo a un líquido? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Proto se comienza a levantar nuevo pero esta vez lleno de energías de nuevo.

**Proto**: Nada mal que buen baño de pintura para recuperar las energías, no creen.

**Lincoln**: ¡Imposible!

**Lisa**: ¿Cómo posible que te hayas recuperado rápido?

Proto sonríe iluminando sus ojos a verde para alzar sus manos y disparar una sustancia negra hacia ellos agarrándolos a cada uno de los Loud para luego asarlos para arriba.

**Proto**: ¿Por cuál debo empezar primero?

**Leni (Voz)**: Sera mejor que sueltes a mi familia, ahora.

Todos ven que Leni llega donde se encontraban además de estar en buenas condiciones.

**Los** **Loud**: ¡Leni!

**Proto**: Al menos se a quién debo matar primero.

Proto dispara un rayo de color verde hacia Leni, pero todos se llevarían la sorpresa que ella alzaría su mano atrapando el rayo para luego hacerlo desparecer.

**Proto**: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Vuelve a disparar otro rayo pero estaba vez de color azul, para que Leni lo atrapara en su mano devolviéndosela. Proto alzo su mano reflejando el rayo para arriba destruyendo un tienda.

**Leni**: Solo para que sepas. 2 + 2 es igual a 4.

**Los Loud**: (Jadean de lo sorprendido)

**Lisa**: ¡Y la primera!

**Proto**: ¡Muere de una maldita vez!

Proto estaba vez dispara 2 rayos con sus dos manos de los colores azul y verde. Leni apenas es capaz de atraparlos en sus manos. Leni concertada apenas puede contener esos rayos y comienza a caminar hacia ella.

**Proto**: No perderé contra alguien como tú. (Aumentando su poder)

Pero aun con ese aumento de poder y Leni se acerca aún más a ella.

**Proto**: ¡Como esto posible! ¡Cómo es posible que estés resistiendo tanto! ¡Se supone que es la más tonta de toda la familia Loud!

**Leni**: (Ya cerca de ella) ¿Qué? Hay más que aire en mi cabeza, sabes.

Debido que estaban cerca se provoca una explosión de poder haciendo que las 2 salgan volando y los Loud se liberan de los que tenía atrapados, además que esa explosión provocó que la capucha de Proto se rompiera de una vez y cayera de cara. Los Loud se acercan y levantan a Leni.

**Lincoln**: ¿Estas bien, Leni?

**Leni**: Estoy bien, vaya, jamás crie que sería capaz de durar mucho.

**Lynn**: Estuviste increíble.

**Lana**: Fue genial.

**Lisa**: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Leni no los escucha y se comienza a caminar donde se encontraba Proto.

**Leni**: Bueno, Proto. Creo que se acabó todo.

**Proto**: No, no se acabado aun.

Proto alzo su cabeza revelando su verdadera identidad hacia los Loud haciendo que abrirán la boca porque están viendo.

**Lori**: ¡Leni! ¡Literalmente se parece…!

**Leni**: Si, Lori. Familia déjeme prestares a mi versión prototipo…

Se ve que llevaba un collar de perlas en el cuello.

**Leni**: ¡Proto Leni!

**Los Loud**: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

¿Conti**N**uará?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y ademas de llevarse una sorpresa por esa revelacion

**Nota Del Amigo**: A decir verdad, espero que lo hayan leído despacio hasta el final.

**Nota Del Autor**: Por cierto que tenemos que dar una noticia por parte de mi coescritor

**Nota Del Amigo**: Si, veran la razón que publicamos este capitulo este hoy este Sabado. Es que me voy unas pequeñas de vacaciones de 3 semanas porque ya se me gasto la imaginación así que no verán nuevos capítulos por un tiempo.


	19. Capítulo 15: La Verdad

Proto Leni se encontraba siendo viendo por los Loud que se encontraban sorprendidos por la revelación de su identidad.

**Lori**: Espera, dices que esta chica que se parece a ti, ¿tiene el mismo nombre?

**Leni**: Técnicamente se llama Proto Leni.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y a que te refieres que es tu prototipo?

**Lisa**: Pues por lo que veo, tiene diferencias como su cabello rubio es algo parecido al de Lori pero largo, tiene un collar de perlas y no tiene desarrollado el pecho.

**Proto Leni**: Vaya que analista que eres, Lisa Loud.

**Lynn**: Bueno, en ese caso. Dinos, ¿cómo entrar a la fábrica para rescatar a las personas?

Proto Leni se comienza a reír por lo que dijo Lynn.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué están gracioso?

**Proto Leni**: Por lo que dijo Lynn. [Dejando de reír] Pues, pueden entrar cuando quieran a la fábrica.

**Los Loud**: ¡Enserio!

**Proto Leni**: Sí, pero les advierto que lo vean a dentro, ¡los perturbara, pero mucho! (Riéndose)

Proto Leni alza sus manos y dispara rayos hacia arriba de color azul y verde para luego convertirse en líquido que se mezcla volviendo un líquido negro que la cae encima desapareciéndola y dejando un charco negro en el suelo.

**Luna**: ¿A qué se refería que nos perturbara?

**Lucy**: Yo no perturbo tan fácilmente.

**Luan**: Ah, chicos.

Ellos ven que del charco comienza a burbujear y ven que algo sale volando rápido que se va al techo saliendo del centro comercial y el charco negro desaparece enfrente de sus narices.

**Lola**: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

**Leni**: Todos afuera, ahora.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Leni**: ¡Porque ella se trasformó y está usando el 100% de sus poderes!

En el parque de Royal Woods, el otro grupo de nicktoons se encontraban peleando con los murciélagos y estaban perdiendo.

**Jimmy**: Bueno, chicos fue un placer haber peleado con ustedes.

**Jenny**: Quien diría que estos robots fueran molestos y poderosos.

**Zim**: ¡Esto es imposible! Zim no puede perder una batalla.

**Colmillos**: (Riéndose) Bueno, mis hermanos. Creo que la captura de ellos fue fácil como lo pensé.

**Timmy**: Ni, creas que nos capturan.

Unos robots murciélagos sacan redes de mariposa y los padrinos de Timmy se asustan.

**Wanda**: ¡Dios mío! Tiene redes de mariposa.

**Cosmo**: Tengo miedo.

**Poof**: ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof!

**Colmillos**: Se acabó tontos.

**Proto Leni (Voz)**: Regresen a la base ahora.

**Colmillos**: ¿Qué?

**Danny**: Momento, ¿esa voz es de Proto?

Jenny alza la mirada para arriba y se da cuenta quien es.

**Jenny**: Chicos, serán que miren arriba.

Todos ven para arriba y se dan cuenta que trataba de Proto Leni volando sin capucha, pero ahora trasformando en un ser grande hecho de un líquido negro con los ojos verdes completos, con garras negras y sin pierdas.

**Proto Leni**: Ya escuchaste, Colmillos. Tú y tus hermanos regresen a la fábrica.

**Colmillos**: ¿Qué hay de ellos?

**Proto Leni**: Olvidase de ellos. De todas formas hicieron un buen trabajo en debilitándolos.

**Colmillos**: Como usted lo ordene mi señora.

Colmillos se separa cometiéndose en el murciélago robótico de ojos rojos e igual que los otros que se van al cielo yéndose de regreso a la fábrica. Proto Leni se acerca a los nicktoons y lanza un rugido fuerte haciendo que salgan volando lejos ellos.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Idiotas! [Volando hacia arriba]

La familia Loud llega al parque para encontrarse con sus amigos tirados en el suelo y cansados.

**Lincoln**: chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?

**Bob Esponja**: Estamos bien.

Las hermanas ayudan a levantar a los demás que se encontraban cansados.

**Timmy**: ¿Pero qué rayos era esa cosa?

**Jimmy**: Parecía un especie de monstruo hecho de una sustancia negra.

**Danny**: ¿Y tenía la voz de Proto?

**Leni**: Es porque es Proto Leni.

**Jenny**: Aguarda un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con Proto Leni?

**Leni**: Es porque ese es su verdadero nombre.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Lori**: La razón es que tiene cierto parecido a ella.

**Luna**: Además, Jenny. Si no más recuerdo, tú ya habías visto la cara de Proto Leni antes porque nosotros nunca la vimos en tu casa.

**Jenny**: Recuerdo eso, pero el problema es que después de la pelea que tuve con ella, se olvidó a quien se parecía por los golpes que recibí en la cabeza que me afecto la memoria.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, en ese caso. Vayamos todos ahora a la fábrica a detener los planes del doctor Animator.

**Bob Esponja**: Pero antes. [Sacando su bolsa de cangreburgers] ¿Alguien quiere recuperar sus energías?

Bob Esponja, Danny, Jimmy y Timmy toman una cangreburger para comerlo así recuperando sus energías.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿No quieres uno, Zim?

**Zim**: ¡No! La carne le hace daño a Zim.

**Jenny**: ¿De casualidad hay una ferretería donde vendan aceite?

**Lana**: Descuidada Jenny. [Sacando una lata] Siempre tengo una lata de aceite para Camionzilla. (Se lo da y ella se lo toma)

**Leni**: Ahora si vayamos ahora.

Mientras en la fábrica. Bot se encontraba en una habitación hablando con el doctor Animator sobre el progreso de la extracción de esencia de vida de los nicktoons.

**Bot**: Señor, la extracción de los esencia de vida de todos los nicktoons llama al 45%.

**Dr. Animator**: Excelente, asegurase de tener suficiente esencia de vida para la máquina.

**Bot**: ¿Y cómo va la construcción de la maquina en las afueras de la guarida?

**Dr. Animator**: Ya casi esta termina.

**Bot**: Doctor, antes que se vaya. Tengo una pregunta sobre esto.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Qué cosa, Bot?

**Bot**: Una vez que le hayamos extraído todo la esencia a todos, ¿qué hará con la gente después que haya terminado el plan?

**Dr**. **Animator**: Fácil. Dejar a toda la gente en sus mundos originales pero sin esencia de vida para que sigan viéndose viejos sin alma. Además de darle a sus esclavos a Vexus en su mundo.

**Bot**: ¡Wow! Usted es diabólico y un genio, señor.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias, Bot. Doctor Animator, fuera. [Terminando la comunicación]

En ese momento desde una ventana entra volando Proto Leni aun trasformada, para luego bajar y comenzar a des transformándose volviendo a su tamaño normal. Saliéndole las piernas con unas nuevas botas de color café, su cara vuelve a la normalidad conservado los ojos verdes y el líquido negro se convierte un vestido de negro con mangas largas y sus manos se vuelven negras conservado las garras.

**Bot**: ¡Ahhh! ¡Es Leni Loud! [Sacando su blaster] ¡Alto allí o si no te mato!

**Proto Leni**: ¡Bot, idiota! Soy yo, Proto.

Bot lo reconoce y guarda su blaster.

**Bot**: ¡Ups! Perdón Proto, ¿y porque andas sin capucha y tienes cierto parecido a Leni Loud?

**Proto Leni**: Es porque mi nombre verdadero es Proto Leni y es obvio que tengo cierto parecido por ser un estúpido prototipo de ella.

**Bot**: ¿Qué? Momento, ahora tiene sentido porque razón dijiste que no me merezco este primer nombre.

**Proto Leni**: Por cierto, ¿cómo va la producción de esencia de la fábrica?

**Bot**: Pues ahora ya subió al 49%.

**Proto Leni**: Pues acera la producción de esencia y comienza preparar el avión de carga para llevar el cargamento de esencia.

**Bot**: ¿Qué? ¿Y porque?

**Proto Leni**: Por qué los nicktoons y los Loud no tardaran en llegar a la fábrica.

**Bot**: Entendido. [Comenzando a teclear la computadora principal]

**Proto Leni**: Además, quiero que todos los familiares y amigos de Bob Esponja y Timmy Turner serán los siguientes a la máquina de extracción.

**Bot**: ¿Qué hay de la familia Loud?

**Proto Leni**: (Poniendo una sonrisa malvada) Solo pon a sus familiares, amigos e intereses amorosos.

**Bot**: Sabes, en verdad harás que se deprimen cuando los vean a todos como esclavos.

**Proto Len**i: Y al mismo tiempo se volverán más fuertes.

**Bot**: ¿Y qué vas hacer con Rita Loud y el señor Lynn Loud?

**Proto Leni**: Ellos verán con sus propios ojos la muerte de sus queridas 10 hijas y de su hijo, o los puedo llevar a la guarida para otra cosa aun peor.

Los robots se encontraban dándoles más latigazos a los esclavos para que traben más rápido y algunos robots se encontraban llevando la gente que pidió Proto Leni hacia la habitación de extracción para que sufran y sientan el dolor.

Mientras tanto. En un lugar desconocido ubicado debajo de la guarida del doctor Animator, Dib se encontraba explorando una parte abandonado e iba acompañado por su nuevo robot que era un prototipo modelo bx comando. Dib nombro al su nuevo robot con el nombre de "Comando" para si no llamarlo robot y por qué tenía inteligencia artificial.

**Comando**: Señor, ¿por qué razón estamos en esta parte abandonado de la guarida?

**Dib**: Aunque no lo creas Comando, solo quiero saber que secretos oculta el doctor Animator en caso que se lo ocurra traicionarme porque últimamente no me explica que hace la máquina que está construyendo afuera.

**Comando**: Si el doctor Animator es un hombre de palabra y te prometió que te ayudaría a capturar a Zim.

**Dib**: Tiene razón, hasta incluso me mostro de como derroto a Zim y además poderlo deprimido.

**Comando**: En especial que tiene capturado a su robot tonto de nombre Gir.

**Dib**: ¿Aun pregunto porque razón cual es el plan y propósito del doctor Animator?

Justo en ese momento llegan al final del camino enfrente de un muro de metal oxidado.

**Dib**: Mmmmm. Comando, ¿puedes escanear este muro?

**Comando**: Entendido.

Comando comienza a escanear el muro para luego revelar algo.

**Comando**: Señor, hay una puerta escondida.

**Dib**: ¿Una puerta escondida?

**Comando**: Si me permite señor, lo puedo destruir para abrirlo.

**Dib**: Okey. Puedes destruirlo.

Comando saca una bomba pegajosa y coloca en el muro activándola en 10 segundos.

**Comando**: Cúbrase señor.

Dib y Comando se alejaron y la bomba explota abriendo la puerta.

**Comando**: Puerta abierta.

Una vez entrando descubren que se encuentra a oscuras.

**Dib**: Este lugar se encuentra oscuro.

**Comando**: Permíteme. [Sus ojos se encienden iluminando la zona]

Resulta que el lugar donde se encontraban era una especie de habitación de una persona.

**Dib**: Comando, analiza este lugar.

Comando analiza la habitación para luego tener un resultado.

**Comando**: Señor, este lugar para ser una habitación de una persona que vivió aquí mucho tiempo.

**Dib**: ¿Alguien vivió aquí?

**Comando**: Si, se nota por la televisión, el sofá, esos libros, la cama, la comida tirada en el suelo y por la mesa de animación a lado de esa computadora que extrañamente está encendida.

**Dib**: ¿Qué computadora?

Los 2 se acercan a la mesa para encontrar una hoja con un dibujo que era nada menos que Dib.

**Dib**: Vaya me veo bien.

**Comando**: Señor, la computadora. (Dib se acerca la computadora)

La computadora se encontraba encendido en la parte donde escribes la contraseña.

**Dib**: (Pesando) Ah, ya se.

El escribe en la computadora la palabra "Nicktoons" y logra acceder.

**Comando**: ¡Wow! ¿Cómo supo la contraseña?

**Dib**: Últimamente tanto Proto y el doctor Animator han diciendo esa la palabra y pensaba que tenía un significado.

Una vez cargado, la computadora muestra varios archivos nombrados con los nombres de "Principales", "Secundarios", "Antagonistas" y "Plan para regresar". Dib accede a la información de principales encontrase la información de algunos personas que conoció.

**Dib**: ¡Vaya! Quien diría que en esta computadora había información de estos. [Cambiando de personaje] ¡Hasta incluso Zim!

Dib lee información de Zim descubriendo varias cosas de él, hasta incluso descubriendo algo que lo dejaría confundido.

**Dib**: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que Zim es un anti-héroe? Si es él es un villano.

**Comando**: Sabe, señor. Le recomiendo que si puede acceder al archivo de plan para regresar.

El sale del archivo de principales para luego hacerle clic al archivo, para luego que una compuerta de debajo de él se abriera y cayera.

**Comando**: Señor, se encuentra bien.

**Dib (Voz)**: Estoy bien. Has me un favor quieres, trata de descargar una copia de toda la información que tiene la computadora.

**Comando**: La orden señor.

Dib se levanta de la caída que sufrió para luego ver como unas luces comienzan encenderse mostrando un camino hacia una silla.

**Dib**: Esto si es algo interesante.

Camina normal y tranquilamente hasta llagar a la silla para descubrir que enfrente se encontraba un teclado aún más grande. Él se sienta y luego una pantalla gigante se enciende pidiendo una contraseña.

**Dib**: Probare con la palabra con que logre acceder con la otra computadora. (Tecleando la palabra para luego le saliera contraseña incorrecta) ¿Qué?

Luego ve pegado en el suelo otra palabra que era "Nick" y no nuda en usar logrando acceder.

**Dib**: ¡Sí!

Ve que en la computadora grande traía otros archivos que tenían el nombre de "Personajes", "Robots", "Maquina", "Plan Maestro" y "Not Just Cartoons… We're Nicktoons". Acede al archivo de personajes y comienza mostrar una foto de personajes y a lado la máquina de extracción, para luego mostrar la palabra "extraído" en la foto y luego cambiar a otra con la misma palabra.

Arriba. Comando se encontraba ya terminando la descargando la información de la computadora que le pidió.

**Comando**: Información copiada con éxito.

**¿?**: ¿Se pueden saber que están haciendo aquí?

**Comando**: ¡Oh, no! (Se voltea) Solo para que sepa, Dib me obligo a acompañarlo.

**¿?**: Descuida, no te voy destruir. ¡O mejor me dices donde se encuentra Dib o si no te electrocutare! (Comando apunta hacia abajo)

Dib se encontraba ahora revisando rápido el archivo de plan maestro que en realidad que descubrió que le pertenecía al doctor Animator en la última fase descubriendo que es lo que va hacer en realidad.

**Dib**: ¡Por Saturno!

Ese grito hizo que las luces se encendieran activando la alarma, Dib comienza a correr rápido hacia la salida. Unos cañones salen de los muros disparadores bolas de chicles que se pegan a su cuerpo y se comienzan a inflar atrapándolo.

**Dib**: Bolas de chicle, enserio. [Ya siendo atrapado]

Una media ahora después. Dib abre los ojos vio que se encontraba sentado en sofá además de ver que se encontraba en la habitación de pantallas para luego ver el doctor de espalda.

**Dr. Animator**: Vaya que despiertas, Dib.

**Dib**: Doctor Animator, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?

**Dr. Animator**: Como dicen: la curiosidad mato al gato. Y tú estuviste paseando por la guarida descubriendo cosas importantes.

**Dib**: ¡Pues ya descubrió su plan maestro y está loco lo que está haciendo! Quitare la esencia de la gente inocente está mal.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Quieres saber porque estoy haciendo esto? (Volteando a verlo) Pero antes déjeme mostrarte de seguro que te encantara. [Sacando un control remoto]

Una pantalla baja y Animator lo enciende mostrando algo que sorprendió a Dib. Se trata de Zim sin disfraz rodeando de humanos de su mundo dándoles las gracias de salvar su mundo.

**Dr. Animator**: Unos de mis pasatiempos era adelantarme a ver que sucedía un futuro con ustedes, vaya que es un final.

Luego parece Dib enojado gritándoles a la personas porque si el trato de conquistar en primer lugar y además que él es el verdadero héroe. Zim les dice a todos que son mentirlas y la razón que vino a la tierra era porque era curioso, además que les explica que Dib le hacía maldades a él.

**Dib**: ¿Qué? Si Zim es el malo.

Toda la gente molesta agarra a Dib para luego meterlo a una ambulancia de un hospital psiquiátrico, pero antes escucha unas palabras de su familia.

**Profesor Membrana**: Me siento muy decepcionado de ti, Dib.

**Gaz**: Que tengas suerte en el hospital.

El Dib del final grita mientras es llevado por la ambulancia y Zim se comienza a reír. El doctor Animator apaga la pantalla para ver a un Dib con ganas de llorar.

**Dr. Animator**: Y la razón que al final Zim gano y tú perdiste, es que tú eres el villano de su mundo y Zim es el veredero héroe que en realidad es un anti-héroe. Por qué logro matar a sus líderes los mas altos arruinares su plan de ruina inevitable parte 2 salvando su universo.

**Dib**: ¡Así me lo agradece mi mundo! ¡Después de lo que hice por ellos y luego para que llamen loco y Zim se quede con el crédito! ¡Si Zim es el verdadero villano y yo no soy un villano! (Hablando con furia y odio)

**Dr. Animator**: Pues te diré una cosa, Dib. Si me ayudas a completar el plan, te puedo prometer que no tendrás ese futuro y en su lugar vas a tener uno mejor y feliz.

**Dib**: [Bajando del sofá] Tendrá por hecho que lo hare bien, Doctor Animator. Y cuando me encuentre con Zim, él desea nunca a ver venido a la tierra.

Dib se va bien furioso de la habitación de pantallas dejando al Doctor Animator que solo sonrió.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, creo que la animación funciono perfectamente.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota del Amigo**: ¡He vuelto!

**Nota del Autor**: Solo esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Y si es obvio que ya regresaste amigo mío.

**Nota del Amigo**: En serio disfrute de mis vacaciones y ahora he vuelto lleno de mi imaginación oscura listo para perturbar a quien sea.

**Nota del Autor**: Y eso demuestra con este capítulo para que sepan mis lectores, este capitulo lo escribimos los 2 cuando el regreso de sus vacaciones.


	20. Capítulo 16: La Fabrica

De regreso a la desolada cuidad de Royal Woods. Nuestro grupo de nicktoons ahora se encontraban escondidos unos arbustos mientras se encontraban viendo que había robots vigilando en la entrada de la fábrica.

**Lisa**: Deber como 10 robots en la zona vigilando.

**Jimmy**: Bien, necesitamos un plan para entrar sigilosamente a la fábrica.

**Zim**: ¡Mueran asquerosas maquinas terrícolas!

Zim salta de los arbustos y todos comienzan ver él comienza a destruir a todos los robots vigilantes usando su destapacaños de la perdición y sus patas ARK atravesándolos. Para luego poner subir en uno riéndose rodado de los pedazos.

**Zim**: Zim es el invasor iken más poderoso de todos.

**Jimmy**: ¡En verdad, era necesario hacer todo eso, Zim! (Apareciendo todos)

**Zim**: Silencio humano. Zim está haciendo una pose de victoria.

**Lincoln**: Que extraño.

**Luna**: ¿Qué es extraño, hermano?

**Lincoln**: Pues por lo que hizo Zim, no debió activar una alarma de seguridad.

**Lisa**: Es un buen punto, considerado la gran cantidad de ruido que hizo.

En ese momentos ven como una pantalla grande sale de la puerta de la fábrica enciéndase con alguien que les empieza hablar.

**Bot**: Saben, par de idiotas. No era necesario hacer todo esa destrucción, porque de todas formas podían entrar a la fábrica tranquilamente.

**Lisa**: ¿Quién eres tú se puede saber robot?

**Bot**: Así, es la primera vez que hablo con ustedes, bueno me presento. Mi nombre es Bot, Bot el robot. Soy el mejor robot que el doctor Animator ha construido jamás, además que soy bueno en varias cosas como…

**Jenny**: ¿Puedes dejar hablar Bot y podemos entrar?

**Bot**: Oh, perdón. A veces me puedo dejar llevar. (Presiona un botón a las puertas se abren) Por favor pasen con cuidado a la fábrica y para que sepan no es una trampa.

La pantalla se apaga y el grupo pasan las puertas y luego para cerrarse. Una vez adentro encuentran todo a oscuras.

**Bob Esponja**: Todo esta ocurro.

**Bot (Voz)**: Solo esperen que ahorita enciendo las luces.

**Timmy**: Momento, ¿te encuentras tu aquí?

Las luces se encienden mostrando que Bot se encontraba enfrente de ustedes.

**Bot**: Hola, todo el mundo. Les doy la bienvenida a la mejor fábrica de robots jamás construido por el increíble y malvado doctor Animator.

**Zim**: ¡Muy bien robot estúpido! ¿Dime donde esta G…? (Siendo electrificado por Bot por sus rayos amarillos)

**Bot**: ¡Silencio, Invasor Zim! Esa clase de preguntas se podrán hacer después del recorrido.

**Danny**: ¿Recorrido?

**Bot**: Si, tienen suerte que Proto Leni haya ordenado este recorrido para todos ustedes.

**Lori**: Wow, wow, wow. ¿Proto Leni?

**Leni**: Ah, que amable de su parte de ella en darnos un recorrido gratis.

**Cosmo**: Me gustan los recorridos.

**Bot**: Ahora preparase que el recorrido está a punto de comenzar. [Presionando un botón]

En donde se encontraban ellos resulto ser una cinta trasportadora que se comienza mover hacia adelante.

**Bot**: Por favor quédense en su lugar mientras que la cinta nos llevara a nuestra primera de la fábrica de la esencia de vida.

**Luan**: ¿Esencia de vida?

**Lynn**: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

**Bot**: Pues así lo llamo el doctor Animator. Ahora, ¡contemplen como se hace los robots en este lugar maravilloso!

Unas puertas de metal se abren y llegan a primera parte del recorrido de la fábrica donde había varios brazos robóticos y otros robots trabajando.

**Bot**: Como podrán observar gente, en esta parte de la fábrica mis compañeros robots normales y los brazos robóticos trabajan en la fabricación de varios tipos robots de combate.

Se ven como robots normales se encontraban fabricando las piezas muy felices trabajando, los brazos robóticos se encargaban de amarlos y también se veían robots ya completos siendo trasportados en otra cinta trasportadora a otra parte.

**Bot**: Para sepan, la diferencia de mí y estos otros robots. Yo fui construido de forma manualmente por mi creador.

**Danny**: Pues se nota.

**Bot**: Alguna pregunta.

**Jenny**: Sí, ¿cómo cuánto tiempo tardan en hacer todos estos robots?

**Bot**: Como 50 por cada 2 horas, debido que ustedes los destruyen y necesitamos de muchos materiales buenos para fabricar más.

**Jimmy**: ¿Y dónde sacan esos materiales?

**Bot**: De sus mundos, obvio. Que ahora se encuentran vacíos y en donde se encuentra el doctor Animator. Excepción del tuyo, Jenny. Vexus se encuentra construyendo nuevos edificios para su nuevo reino y fabricas para sus esclavos. (Riéndose)

**Jenny**: ¡¿Qué ella que?!

Pasan por de debajo de un enorme tanque de metal fundido para luego atravesar otra puerta de metal que abría para llegar otra parte de la fábrica.

**Bot**: Como pueden ver gente, en esa parte de la fábrica varios de los robots ya terminados ponen a prueba sus habilidades. Desde los robots negros.

Se ven a los robots negros disparando a blancos móviles, otros golpeando piedras grandes y otros se encontraban volando.

**Bot**: Los súper robots de combate BD 2 que sería una versión mejorada de mí.

Se ven los robots BD 2 disparando varias ráfagas de disparos seguidos hacia blancos móviles.

**Lana**: ¿O sea que eres un robot de combate?

**Bot**: Si, soy robot de combate de 1.5 BD y el único de mi clase.

**Lola**: Eso explicas los rayos eléctricos que le disparates hacia Zim.

**Jenny**: Por suerte que soy más poderosa que tú.

**Bot**: No me subestimes Xj9 Jenny Wakeman, ahora sigamos con por el resto.

Pasan por una parte donde se veían arañas robóticas tanto gigantes y pequeñas en redes de metal. Leni cerró los ojos para no mirarlos y asustarse, para luego llegar una parte donde se detiene la cinta trasportadora.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

**Bot**: Porque estamos de presenciar algo increíble. [Presiona un botón]

La cinta comienza hacer electrificada excepto una parte donde se encontraban ellos y Bot resulta ser inmune.

**Bot**: Recomiendo que no se acerquen al piso electrificado porque de lo contrario. [Saca una paloma]

Bot deja caer a la paloma a la cinta electrificada y todos ven como muere electrocutado para luego ser recogido por Bot que lo bota a la basura.

**Bot**: O de lo contario terminaran muertos como esa paloma que se convirtió en la primera muerte. En especial a ti Jenny ya que igual te afectara hasta hacerte explotar y se intentan volar hay un robots guardianes listos para dispar.

Una puerta se abre revelando a robots normales llevando consigo animales que algunas personas reconocieron al instante.

**Lincoln**: ¡Son Charles, Cliff, Walt y Geo!

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Y también tiene a Gary!

**Lisa**: ¿Tu mascota es un caracol?

**Jenny**: ¿Qué les van hacer?

**Bot**: Pues los vamos a convertir en robots animales. Así como lo hicimos como con esos murciélagos normales a los famosos robots murciélagos que se enfrentaron.

Los robots meten a los animales a la máquina y las mascotas se encontraban asustados. Los robots presionan unos botones activando la máquina que les comienza a lanzar rayos hacia ellos para luego ver como se convierten poco a poco.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Gary!

**Los Loud**: ¡No!

Una vez terminado las mascotas de los Loud y Gary trasformado en hora maquinas que solo obedecen a órdenes de malvados.

**Bot**: Hermoso, aun la maquina robotizador de animales funciona aun desde Proto Leni y yo trajimos a ese murciélago de esa casa destruido.

**Lori**: ¿Cómo que casa destruido?

**Lucy**: ¿Qué murciélago?

**Bot**: (Riéndose) Pues la suya familia Loud. Proto Leni encontró ese murciélago en la parte de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy Loud. Así que técnicamente el murciélago robótico Colmillos que se encontraron y pelaron en realidad era…

**Lucy**: ¡Colmillito! ¡Ahora si me van a pagar! [Sacando su Oz estando furiosa]

**Bot**: ¡Wow! Calmada niña gótica. [Sacando su blaster] De lo contrario serás la siguiente en morir o si prefieres puedes llorar para sacarte tu enojo. (Burlándose)

**Lynn**: ¡Oye! Nadie la habla así mi hermana, robot estúpido.

**Bot**: Okey. Ya que insistes Loud perdedora, tenemos que seguir con el recorrido.

La cinta trasportadora se comienza mover hacia la siguiente puerta de metal para llegar a una habitación a oscuras y todos escuchaban voces. Bot desactivo la electricidad de la cinta.

**Jimmy**: ¿Qué son esas voces?

Bot: Aunque no crean, no solo usamos robots en esta fábrica… ¡Sino también un montón de esclavos de sus mundos!

Las luces se encienden mostrando a todas las hadas, fantasmas y gente capturado de los mundos convertidos en esclavos trabajando y viendo a varios robots dándoles latigazos.

**Bot**: ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Miren! Esto es demasiado bueno y perturbador, verdad.

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que estaban viendo, excepción de Zim. A ver como sus familiares, amigos y todas personas como esclavos.

**Proto Leni (Voz)**: Les dije que los perturbaría.

Miran para arriba descubriendo que Proto Leni se encontraba parado en una plataforma viéndolos con su aparecía normal.

**Zim**: ¡Oye! Prototipo idiota. No fui perturbado por esto.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué dijiste que no te escuche?

**Zim**: Dije que…

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Zim**: Dije.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¿¡Que?!

**Zim**: Di…

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Zim**: ¡Dije que no fui perturbado por esto!

**Proto Leni**: (Riéndose) Ah, bueno. Entonces mira por tu lado, Zim.

Zim para a su lado y ve que se encontraba Gir todo oxidado y con los ojos grises trabajando junto al brazo robótico que también estaba oxidado.

**Gir**: Trabajo muy duro, como un esclavo… ah ya se me olvido. Bueno, quiero mis waffles.

Zim se molesta por ver eso.

**Zim**: ¡Nooo! Como te atreves a convertir a Gir en un esclavo y al brazo robótico que me dio la vida.

**Leni**: Por cierto, Proto Leni. Ese vestido negro con mangas largas que tienes puesto te queda bien.

**Proto Leni**: Aunque odie admitirlo debido que tu fijaste, si me queda hermoso este vestido negro.

**Jimmy**: Muy bien, Proto Leni. ¿En dónde tienen a Goddard?

**Proto Leni**: Ya que insiste chico genio. ¡Robot!

Un robot trae una caja a Proto Leni que ella lo agarra y lo deja caer donde se encontraban ellos, la caja se abre revelando las piezas de nada menos de que…

**Jimmy**: ¡Goddar! ¡No!

**Bot**: Segunda muerte confirmada.

**Danny**: En verdad eres una monstrua, Proto Leni. No tienes corazón.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Deje de tener corazón cuando esa tonta de Leni apareció! Y además, que esperaban, de donde creían que íbamos a sacar la fuente de energía para la maquina robotizador de animales.

**Jenny**: ¿En dónde tiene a mi madre?

**Proto Leni**: Calmada pedazo de chatarra. Tu madre se encuentra bien por ahora en la guarida del doctor Animator. Y Loud si se preguntan por sus padres, ellos están bien. A la diferencia del resto de la cuidad y familiares que se encuentran aquí trabajando.

En esos momentos escuchan y ven como un hada esclavo comienza a convulsionar en el suelo para luego desaparecer convirtiéndose en polvo gris para luego ser aspirado por unos robots de limpieza.

**Bot**: Tercera muerte.

**Proto Leni**: Vaya, el doctor tenía razón, si su esencia de vida. Los esclavos morían convirtiéndose en polvo.

**Lucy**: Ahora si ya me perturbe sabiendo que eso le susera a nuestros familiares y amigos.

**Proto Leni**: Por cierto. [Bajando una palanca] Que tenga suerte haya abajo.

Unas compuertas en la cinta se abren haciendo que todos se cayeran en un agujero, excepción de Danny y Jenny que vuelan y pero son electrificados por Bot para luego caer.

**Bot**: Les dije que no traten de volar.

**Proto Leni**: Por cierto, ¿cómo va la producción?

**Bot**: Ahora va al 70% y el avión ya está listo para llevar el cargamento.

**Proto Len**i: Genial.

**Bot**: Ahora si me disculpas, es momento de hacer mi debut en una pelea haya abajo.

**Proto Leni**: Te deseo suerte.

**Bot**: Gracias.

Bot salta hacia el agujero y Proto Leni comienza a caminar hacia un lado.

**Proto Leni**: Ahora me encargaré de los señores Loud.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Amigo**: Como les dije a todos, mi imaginación oscura regreso.

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que ciertamente publicamos este sábado por culpa de este. Pero en serio te pasaste con lo oscuro otra vez.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Si te refieres con las muertes. No fueron perturbadores, solo fueron tristes.

**Nota Del Autor**: Ya en el siguiente se vendrá un combate épico.


	21. Capítulo 17: Combates Robóticos

En una habitación desconocida de la fabrica, se encontraban encerrados y siendo vigilados por robots guardianes a los señores Loud, padres de los Loud. El señor Lynn y Rita que se encontraban encerados en domo de cristal.

**Sr. Lynn**: Me sorprende el que nos hayan secuestrado, nos trate bien y nos maltraten.

**Rita**: Yo sigo preocupado por los niños.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Me pregunto en donde estarán ahora?

**Rita**: Solo espero que estén bien y no los hayan secuestrado por esos robots.

En ese momentos la puerta se abre revelando a Proto Leni que acerca a ellos, sorprendiendo a los por lo idéntica que era a otra persona.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Leni? ¿Acaso eres tú?

**Proto Leni**: Aunque me gustaría tener ese nombre como primero, pero no, no lo soy.

**Rita**: Pues tienes cierto parecido a ella y por qué ella no tendría ojos verdes, ¿cómo te llamas?

**Proto** **Leni**: Recuerdan el día que me presente destruyendo su casa.

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Momento? O sea que eras la encapuchada de Proto.

**Proto Leni**: Así es y para aclarar una cosa. Mi nombre real y verdadero es Proto Leni. Y ahora.

Presiona un botón elevando el domo liberándolos.

**Proto Leni**: Tiene que acompañarme.

**Rita**: Primero dinos en donde están nuestros hijos.

**Sr. Lynn**: Además, ¿qué pasa si no queremos?

Proto Leni dispara un rayo negro para abajo haciendo que aparecieran 2 manos grandes negras agarrándolos.

**Proto Leni**: Tengo suerte que ustedes no sean mis padres o de lo contrario no sería capaz apretarlos a un más para luego aplastarlos hasta la muerte. [Apretándolos]

**Rita**: Esta bien, iremos.

**Sr. Lynn**: No puedo respirar.

Ella los suelta a los 2 que toman aire.

**Proto Leni**: Sígueme.

**Rita**: Vamos, Lynn.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿A dónde vamos por cierto?

**Proto Leni**: A ver un espectáculo que de seguro que les gustara mucho.

Los 3 salen de la habitación. Mientras en otra parte de la fábrica, una compuerta se abre y de ella entran los nicktoons y Bot que se encontraban cayendo para llegar aterrizar en un colchón y luego levantarse.

**Lincoln**: ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

**Las Hermanas Loud**: ¡Sí!

**Bob Esponja**: Aun no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Gary.

**Lana**: Lo mismo con nuestras mascotas cuando los vimos transformándolos en robot.

**Lucy**: Ni que lo digas una vez que encuentre a Proto Leni lo hare que me lo page muy caro porque le hizo a Colmillito.

**Jenny**: Quien diría que los ataques eléctricos de Bot fueran poderosos.

**Zim**: Ahora saben que es lo que siente cuando Zim recibió ese ataque.

**Danny**: Pues suerte los de Bot no son poderos, porque los ataques eléctricos del doctor Animator son muy poderosos hasta matarte.

**Timmy**: Además de ver todos convertidos en esclavos, eso sí me perturbo.

**Wanda**: Aun no puedo creer que hayan convertido a todas las hadas en esclavos.

**Cosmo**: Aparte de verse viejos.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

**Danny**: Nunca me imaginé ver que los fantasmas se harían viejos.

Jimmy Neutrón se encontraba viendo la cabeza de mascota un estado de tristeza.

**Jimmy**: Descuida, Goddar. Una vez que esto termine te prometo que te revire con todo y memorias.

El guarda las partes en su mochila.

**Bot**: Por fin ya terminaron de hablar de las cosas malas que vieron, par de llorones.

Todos ven que Bot y para luego todos sacan sus armas apuntándole.

**Bot**: ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Tranquilos viejos.

**Lori**: ¿Se puede saber en dónde estamos ahora?

**Lucy**: O de lo contario te haremos chatarra.

**Bot**: Pronto lo verán.

Unas puertas se abren y desde afuera se escuchan gritos de personas.

**Lola**: ¿Y esos gritos?

**Bot**: Por favor siéguenme. [Bot saliendo del lugar]

Todos salen del lugar para descubrir que ahorita se encontraban en una especie de coliseo hecho de metal y ven varios robots normales haciendo de público.

**Jenny**: ¿Para qué tienen un coliseo?

**Bot**: De que otra forma los robots se pueden divertir.

Un micrófono sale del suelo y Bot comienza hablar.

**Bot**: ¡Hola todo el mundo!

Los robots gritan de la emoción.

**Bot**: ¡¿Quién está listo para ver cómo estos insignificantes pelean contra varias oleadas de robots?!

**Lisa**: ¿Oleadas de robots?

Las otras puertas del coliseo se abren revelando varias tropas de robots desde los robots negros y los súper robots de combate BD 2.

**Bot**: ¡Y no solo eso el día tenemos un invitados de honor! Por favor denle la bienvenida al Doctor Animator junto a sus compañeros del mal.

Desde un balcón se encontraba el Doctor Animator sentado en un trono y de sus lados con Dib con su robot Comando, Vexus, Proto Leni y los señores Loud.

**Lincoln**: ¡Son mamá y papá!

**Zim**: El apestoso de Dib.

**Jenny**: ¡Vexus!

**Leni**: Espero que Proto Leni no le hagan daño a nuestros padres.

**Jimmy**: Y por su puesto al Doctor Animator.

**Danny**: Típico que los villanos se sienta en tronos.

**Bot**: ¡Y ahora, unas malvadas palabras de nuestro señor!

El doctor Animator se levanta de su trono y toma un micrófono.

**Dr. Animator**: Que comience las oleadas de robots.

Los robots gritan de emoción y los robots comienzan a separase rodeando a todos listos para atacarlos. A igual que el grupo que se preparan para los combates robóticos, hasta que.

**Bot**: ¡Alto! No disparan aun mis hermanos. Yo seré el que se enfrente primero a estos idiotas.

Desde el balcón.

**Vexus**: ¿Qué el que? Si se ve débil.

**Dr. Animator**: Es que nunca vistes a Bot en combate antes.

**Proto** **Leni**: Nunca subestimes a un robot, Vexus.

En el campo de batalla.

**Lynn**: Tal vez tengas poderes eléctricos y un blaster, Bot. Pero somos muchos.

**Jenny**: Así que juntos te podemos derrotar fácilmente.

**Bot**: ¡Ja! Ingenuos. Recuerden que les dije que no ve subestimen, además, aprendí todas las artes de las espadas por el programa de entrenamiento grievous.

Bot comienza a sacar 2 brazos extras de su cuerpo robótico y luego convertir esos 4 brazos en espadas bien filosas como para cortar carne humana y metal súper fuerte.

**Vexus**: Wow. Se nota que se me poderoso.

**Dr. Animator**: Por eso el único robot de su clase.

**Rita**: Espero que le puedan ganar a eso robot. (Con miedo)

**Sr. Lynn**: Yo le deseo mucha suerte.

**Proto Leni**: Les dije que les gustaría.

**Dr. Animator**: Por cierto, Proto Leni. ¿Pusieron la producción de esencia en lentitud para que podamos disfrutar más tiempo de la diversión?

**Proto Leni**: Si.

Bot hace una pose de combate.

**Bot**: ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en atacar?

**Zim**: ¡Zim lo hará!

Saca su patas de su ARK y su arma, comenzando a correr hacia él. Bot espero el momento ya que Zim trato de atacarlo con sus patas.

**Zim**: Prepárate para ser destruido.

**Bot**: Eso crees.

Con un rápido movimiento pudo cortar las patas ARK de Zim, sorprendiéndolo a todos hasta incluso Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Imposible!

**Bot**: Ahora de regalito.

Bot le lanza sus rayos eléctricos amarillos electrocutando a Zim con todo su poder para luego cayera derrotado. Los robots gritan de felicidad y hasta incluso los villanos le aprueben.

**Dib**: ¡Te lo mereces para que sepas, Zim!

**Comando**: Tal vez será un robot prototipo poderoso, pero en verdad ese es el mejor.

**Vexus**: Impresionante. ¿Y porque no construiste más de él?

**Dr. Animator**: Porque fue mi primera creación que construí para hacerme compañía en lugar donde está mí guarida así que le tengo cierto cariño y decidí no fabricar más.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Espero que estén disfrutando esto señores Loud? Porque una vez que Bot termine tendrán que recoger los pedazos de sus hijos y pégalos.

**Rita**: En serio ese no se parase nada a Leni.

**Sr. Lynn**: No me digas, yo imagine lo que dijo ella y no fue nada bonito. (Perturbados)

Bot voltea la cabeza hacia el resto.

**Bot**: Si quieren enfrentarme a mí, todos juntos tendrán que vencer las oleadas de robots. Empezando por los robots negros. ¡Ahora es su turno mis hermanos! [Convirtiendo las espadas en manos]

Los robots negros se preparan, al igual que los nicktoons preparándose.

**Lynn**: Es tiempo de patear traseros de robots.

**Lincoln**: Estamos de acuerdo contigo Lynn.

**Luan**: Yo no tengo ningún arma.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Estoy Listo!

Los robots negros fueron directos hacia ellos comenzando así el primer combate robótico. Un robot negro comenzó a disparar hacia Lynn, pero ella lanza su bate metálico destruyendo 3 robots.

**Lynn**: ¡Un triple!

Lincoln se encontraba dando golpes con sus guantes metálicos a unos cuantos, acompañado de Luna que usa su guitarra para golpearlos. Lola y Lana trabajan en equipo lanzando sus armas destruyendo varios.

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Buen tiro!

Bob Esponja usaba técnicas de karate para destruir unos cuantos robots, los robots se encontraban disparando hacia Timmy y Jimmy que se encontraban corriendo.

**Timmy**: Es momento de usar el rayo congelador.

**Wanda**: Recuerda que no tenemos mucho magia.

**Cosmo**: A congelar robots.

Timmy dispara un rayo congelador congelando varios robots negros.

**Jimmy**: Mi turno. [Comenzado a cargar su blaster]

El dispara un mega disparo hacia los robots destruyéndolos a todos.

**Timmy**: Sabes, me recuerda cuanto tuve que congelar esos generadores en el castillo del villano de Danny.

**Jimmy**: Me acuerdo eso. Excepción que esa aventura no fue oscura.

Lori y Leni se encontraban disparando hacia los robots, Danny disparaba rayos fantasmales desde los cielos a varios robots que le estaban disparando. Lisa con sus brazos robóticos uso a Lily que hizo que su esfera le saliera pinches.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lisa**: Entendido, Lily. [Lazándola]

Lily destruye varios robots en fila atravesándoles el pecho para luego reír y aplaudir. Luan a no tener arma era protegido por Jenny que se encontraba pelando con los robots.

**Luan**: Gracias por protegerme.

**Jenny**: No hay problema, Luan. [Golpeando a uno con su mano de martillo]

Pasando los minutos todos acaban con la primera oleada de robots, los robots del publico los abuchea al igual que los villanos.

**Vexus**: ¡Bu! Que mal show.

**Sr. Lynn**: Eso fue asombroso.

**Rita**: Sigan así chicos.

**Proto** **Leni**: Suerte que son los robots normales de combate que podemos fabricar más o reciclarlos.

**Dib**: Pero ahora se viene los súper robots de combate.

**Dr. Animator**: Así es, y algo me dice que tardaran más tiempo porque son más resistentes.

**Vexus**: ¿En serio?

Bot se pone enfrente de los súper robots de combate.

**Bot**: ¡Ahora es su turno!

**BD 2**: No le falléremos señor.

**Bot**: Así se habla.

Los súper de robots comenzaron fueron directos hacia ellos, Bob Esponja trato de golpear uno, pero al momento que lo hizo uno de sus guantes de karate metálicos se había rompido.

**Bob Esponja**: Oh, no.

El súper robot le dio un golpe a Bob Esponja vándalo a volar y chocar contra la pared.

**Luan**: ¿Estas bien, Bob Esponja?

**Bob Esponja**: Estoy bien, suerte que soy una esponja.

Timmy volvió a disparar un el rayo congelador hacia los robots congelándolos.

**Timmy**: ¡Ja! Tal vez serán robots más poderosos, pero aun si pueden congelados.

**Danny**: Ah, Timmy.

Ven que los robots se lo subía la temperatura haciendo que descongelen del hielo liberándose.

**Timmy**: ¡Rayos!

**Wanda**: No se pueden congelar.

**Cosmo**: Estamos muertos.

**Poof**: Poof.

**Jenny**: No de todo.

Jenny vuela hacia ellos y los súper robots dándole varios golpes a uno que apenas dañándolo para luego recibir disparos del súper robot.

**Jenny**: Si, son muy poderosos. [Cubriéndose]

Los otros súper robots de combate trasforman sus brazos en cañones de plasma comenzado a disparar varias ráfagas de disparos.

**Danny**: ¡Cuidado!

Todos se separan corriendo esquivando de los disparos y los robots de público alaban a los súper robots de combate. Jenny trasforma su brazo en un mazo gigante mando a volar a uno de los robots.

**Vexus**: Veo que tenías razón, doctor Animator. Esos robots son más fuertes y resistentes.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias.

Lynn y Lucy se encontraban rodeados de los súper robots que los estaban apuntando.

**Lynn**: ¡Toma esto! [Golpeando a uno]

**Lucy**: En verdad son duros, pero yo no creo que aguanten unas cortaduras.

Lucy ataca con su Oz, dando un resultado porque corta un robot a la mitad.

**Lynn**: ¡Wow!

**Lucy**: Vaya, creía que no iba funcionar.

**Lynn**: Tengo una idea. [Agarra las piernas de Lucy]

**Lucy**: ¿Qué haces?

Lynn comenzó dar giros con Lucy que tenía su Oz cortando a los súper robots que los rodaba sorprendiendo a todos.

**Dib**: ¿Qué?

**Dr. Animator**: Meh, tarde o templado iban saberlo. Suerte que aprendo de mis errores y por qué son los primeros robots en combatir.

**Proto** **Leni**: O sea que los hará aprueba de cortes cuando fabrique más.

**Dr. Animator**: Si.

Jenny a ver lo que hicieron Lynn y Lucy decidió trasformas sus manos hachas y fue volando hacia súper robots cortándolos. Lisa que se encontraba con el resto decidió sacar los químicos peligros.

**Lisa**: A los que tiene blaster les dio esto. [Lazándolos]

Lori, Leni, Lincoln y Jimmy atrapan los tubos de ensayo y los meten en su blasters.

**Lori**: ¿Qué esto, Lisa?

**Lisa**: (Golpeando varios robots) ¡Disparen y lo sabrán!

Lincoln fue el primero en disparar a un súper robot resultado ser un súper que hace daño.

**Lincoln**: Genial.

**Lori**: Ahora será un poco más fácil y por qué hace faltan más robots.

Jimmy recarga su blaster disparando mega laser de ácido destruyéndolos.

**Jimmy**: Ahora entiendo por qué eres la lista de tu mundo.

**Lisa**: ¡Gracias!

Ahora sabiendo cual eran las debilidades de los súper robots podrieron destruirlos, pero con la diferencia que habían tardado por ser muchos y una vez terminando los robots del publico los abuchea. Bot se acerca a uno de ellos que estaba en el suelo.

**Súper BD 2**: Perdonados señor, hemos fallado.

**Bot**: Descuiden, pelaron como unos verdaderos robots de combate.

**Súper BD 2**: Con honor hasta el final. [Apagándose]

En el balcón.

**Comando**: Es un verdadero robot.

**Vexus**: Lo mismo digo, vengara sus hermanos caídos.

**Proto Leni**: No se olvide igual hacerlos aprueba de súper acido, Doc.

**Dr. Animator**: Bien, ahora se viene lo chido.

**Sr. Lynn**: Es un alivio que Lynn Junior, Lucy y Lisa hayan descubierto las debilidades de esos robots fuertes.

**Rita**: Por un momento crie que iban morir.

Bot mira los nicktoons.

**Bot**: En verdad son unos buenos combatientes, lo admito. Pero aun así le falta una oleada más.

**Lynn**: ¿Cuál? Sera lo que sea lo destruimos.

En ese momento se levanta Zim.

**Zim**: ¿Qué paso?

**Bob Esponja**: Perdiste, Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Mentiras!

**Jimmy**: Es bueno que te hayas levantado y recuperado.

**Bot**: Escucha Loud perdedora, yo no creo que a tu hermana la chillona gótica le vaya gustar este combate. ¡Colmillos es su turno!

Desde el techo se ven como unos murciélagos robóticos de cabeza comienzan a volar hacia abajo para luego transformarse en los robots murciélagos.

**Bot**: Están listo tus hermanos Colmillos.

**Colmillos**: Claro que sí, es hora de matar a mi dueña. [Sacando su ballesta de plasma]

**Lucy**: ¡Oh, rayos!

En el balcón, Proto Leni se encontraba sonriendo hasta ver que de lo lejos que Leni Loud se encontraba abriendo un conducto ventilación para luego entrar y escapar.

**Proto Leni**: Me disculpas, Doc. Tengo que irme hacer un asunto y por favor vigila a los señores Loud.

**Dr. Animator**: Okey. Te diré como termina esto.

Proto Leni se va del balcón yéndose tras Leni a donde fuera vaya estar para encargarse de ella personalmente.

**Bot**: ¿Conti**N**uara? Si soy capaz de romper la cuarta pared y ya en siguiente capítulo me verán pelar como un jefe. Y también verán que los que pasara con Leni y Proto Leni.

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo mi lectores.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Tal vez no hubo tantos momentos oscuros, pero sí que había acción.

**Nota Del Autor**: Además de las referencias ocultas.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Pero les prometo que en el siguiente se vendrá algo bueno y oscuro.


	22. Capítulo 18: Confrontaciones

_**Bot**__: En el capítulo anterior de los Nicktoons Regresan. Nuestros miserables héroes entraron a la fábrica descubrieron a los esclavos de sus mundos que habían secuestrado, hubo muertes 3 de personajes, pelaron contra oleadas de robots y el Invasor Zim perdió contra mí, el todo poderoso…_

_**Optimus**__: ¡Oye! ¿Quién tedio permiso de romper la cuarta pared?_

_**Coescritor**__: Ahora si fueras las consecuencias del lado oscuro._

_**Bot**__: Yo me voy de aquí, disfruten del capítulo. [Yéndose rápido]_

* * *

De vuelta en el coliseo. Los nicktoons se sorprendieron que la próxima oleada de robots sería más difícil de lo que pensaban.

**Bot**: Ahora sin tan acabados héroes insignificantes, dudo que puedan derrotar a los robots murciélagos ya que pudieron con ustedes antes.

**Colmillos**: Sí, recuerdo como lo cansados que estaban. (Riéndose)

**Lynn**: ¿Estas segura que lo quieres enfrentar?

**Lucy**: No tengo elección. Me dolerá mucho cuando lo destruyamos.

**Lincoln**: Si quieres, trataremos de no destruido de todo a Colmillito.

**Jenny**: Es mejor estar preparado ya que esto será difícil.

**Zim**: ¡Zim no será humillado otra vez!

En el balcón.

**Dib**: Lo dudo.

**Vexus**: Por cierto, ¿a dónde se fue, Proto?

**Dr. Animator**: Dijo que se cargaría de una cosa y ya imagino que va tener una pelea con ella.

Los robots murciélagos se preparan para atacar al igual que los nicktoons. En los conductos de ventilación, Leni se encontraba allí.

**Leni**: ¿Quién diría que esta incluso los conductos de ventilación fuera de color negro?

Dobla por una esquina para luego llegar una ventanilla de abajo y ver 2 robots negros hablando.

**Robot #2**: Vistes lo que hizo, Bot, en el coliseo.

**Robot #1**: Sí, fue muy épico como derroto al invasor Zim con sus rayos eléctricos.

**Robot #2**: Se nota que es muy poderoso.

**Robot #1**: Hasta incluso escuche un rumor que él puede revivir de la destrucción.

**Leni**: (Murando) Robots tontos. [Siguiendo por su camino] ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán en la siguiente oleada de robots?

En el coliseo, un robot murciélago se encontraba usando un lanzallamas quemando otra vez a Jenny Wakeman.

**Jenny**: ¿En serio? Otra vez.

Vexus se encontraba riéndose por lo que paso a Jenny. Lynn trataba de golpear a uno, pero el robot se trasformada en murciélagos esquivando los golpes.

**Lynn**: Como odio estos robots. (Recibiendo un golpe de uno de ellos)

**Zim**: Juro que los hare pedazos a todos.

**Lucy**: Zim, ellos son animales convertidos en robots.

**Zim**: ¡No me importa!

Danny se encontraba volando disparando hacia los que volaban fallando ya que se convierten en murciélagos.

**Danny**: En verdad son una molestia. (Recibiendo un disparo)

Lori se encontraba tratando de disparar algunos que volaban, fallando sus tiros.

**Lori**: ¿Alguien ha visto a Leni?

**Lincoln**: No.

**Luna**: ¡Cuidado, hermanos!

Esquivan los disparos de uno de ellos que se encontraba en el suelo.

**Bot**: Ah, como hubiera gustado tener algo de aceite de la cafetería toon para ver este espectáculo.

De vuelta con Leni, ella se encontraba todavía en los conductos de ventilación.

**Leni**: Estoy seguro que ya casi estoy cerca. [Viento una ventanilla de arriba] De seguro es aquí.

Ella sale del conducto para luego ver que se encontraba en un cuarto raro.

**Leni**: ¿Me pregunto si este es el correcto?

Comienza escuchar un gritos de dolor y luego se acerca para ver de qué se traba llevándose una horrible sorpresa.

**Leni**: ¡Oh, por dios!

Ve que se encontraba en la habitación de la máquina de estación de esencia y además de ver como las personas sufrían la dolorosa trasformación a esclavos y ver como de unos tubos saliera un líquido naranja donde se llevan unos conteneros que los estaban almacenado.

**Leni**: Sera mejor que detenga esta máquina para evitar escuchar más grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

En ese momento un charco de color negro se acerca a ella y del charco sale una mano negra que lo siente Leni.

**Leni**: ¿Pero qué?

**Proto Leni**: Oh, no. No lo harás.

Proto Leni sale del charco llevándose a Leni para arriba rompiendo el techo, para luego botara a Leni al suelo y Proto Leni despareciera. Leni vio que la habitación donde estaba se le hacía familiar.

**Proto Leni (Voz)**: ¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?

**Leni**: Si, como olvidar el lugar donde nos conocimos y aparte donde me trastes de ahogar. Con y el faro de fondo.

**Proto Leni (Voz)**: Ni te imagines ese sentimiento que tuve al momento de hacer eso y más con ese ataque de risa que tuve después.

**Leni**: Sabes que solo era un sueño, además estabas llorando.

Proto Leni sale del suelo con su trasformación en su tamaño normal y con piernas atrás de ella.

**Proto Leni**: Si, lo sé.

Dispara sus rayos de color azul y verde, pero en ese momento Leni se da la vuelta alzando las manos absorbiendo los rayos que disparo.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Me sorprende de que como es posible que ahorita seas lista, sabiendo que eras la tonta de tu familia y de este mundo?

**Leni**: Como te dije, Proto Leni; Hay más que aire en mi cabeza, sabes.

**Proto Leni**: Pues pronto ya no tendrás nada más en esa cabeza.

Ambas se lanzan para una pelea chocando los puños.

En el coliseo, las cosas iban mal. Unos robots murciélagos se encontraban golpeando varias veces a Jenny hasta el punto ya derrotándola.

**Vexus**: ¡Sí! Destruyan a Xj9.

Otro se usaron una red eléctrica que logaron a atrapar a Danny volando para electrocutándolo y que cayera al suelo igual derrotado.

**Danny**: Como los odio.

Jimmy y Timmy recibieron varios disparos de los murciélagos haciendo que se debiliten por las heridas.

**Wanda**: ¿Estás bien, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Te parezco que estoy bien.

**Jimmy**: ¿Cómo es posible que sean muy fuertes?

**Bot**: (Acercándose a ellos) Fácil, usan la energía de tu mascota bien muerta.

Los electrocuta para debilítalos a lo las hadas. La familia Loud, Bob Esponja y Zim todavía seguían peleando. Zim comenzaba a pelar como todo un verdadero guerreo usando su destapacaños de la perdición.

**Zim**: Les dije que Zim no sería humillado otra vez. (Golpeando a uno y luego ponerle su arma en la cara de uno)

**Robot murciélago**: ¡Ah! Quítamelo de la cara.

**Zim**: ¡Nunca! (Riéndose)

Bob Esponja se encontraba rodeado de unos robots murciélagos.

**Robot murciélago**: Prepárate para morir esponja marina.

**Bob Esponja**: No tan rápido. Pero tengo algo que no le gusta a los robots.

Bob Esponja saca un garrafón de agua y lo usa para absorberlo haciendo grande y luego ve los robots murciélagos que le disparan, pero sin hacerle daño.

**Bob Esponja**: Esto es por ti, Gary. Ahora tomen un baño robots malvados.

Dispara un gran chorro a los robots murciélagos que los afectan mojándose y teniendo un corte circuito.

**Lisa**: Buen trabajo, Bob Esponja.

**Zim**: Para que vean como se siete que usen el agua contra ustedes.

**Colmillos**: No, mis hermanos. Se nota que eres valiente.

**Bob Esponja**: Si, ese soy yo, Bob Esponja Pantalones Valientes.

**Bot**: Ese dialogo lo volvieron meme.

Colmillos vuela hacia Bob Esponja agarrándolo y clavándole sus colmillos absolviendo su humedad dejándolo seco y botándolo.

**Luan**: ¡No, Bob Esponja!

**Colmillos**: ¡Blah! Agua salada.

**Bob Esponja**: Descuiden, aún tengo algo de agua. Pero siguán peleando y ganen.

Los robots murciélagos quedan vuelan para atacar hacia ellos.

De vuelta en la habitación con Leni y Proto Leni, ellas se encontraban pelando cuerpo a cuerpo en e iban iguales por las heridas en sus cuerpos.

**Proto Leni**: Se nota que golpeas duro.

**Leni**: Gracias.

**Proto Leni**: Pero, yo uso algunos trucos. [Dándole un garraso]

**Leni**: ¡Auch! Mi cara.

Ella le da en el estómago y luego leda un cabezazo.

**Proto Leni**: Eso si fue un golpe bajo y un buen cabezazo.

**Leni**: Por favor, Proto Leni. Sé que hay otra manera de alegrar esto.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Claro que si lo hay! ¡Y eso es matándote y al igual que toda tu familia!

Proto Leni invoca dos manos negras y agarra a Leni del cuello sumergiéndolo al líquido negro.

**Proto Leni**: Y esta vez me asegure de ahógate de verdad.

Leni volvió a recordar esa misma situación del sueño, pero esta vez, era real lo que estaba pasando y además de ver la cara de Proto Leni con esa sonrisa siniestra y no con la cara triste de ese sueño.

**Leni**: (Pesando) Perdona por lo que te voy hacer, pero no me dejas opción.

Ella comienza iluminar sus guantes y le lanza un líquido verde a su cara hiriéndola y quitándole del líquido negro.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Ah! ¡Mi cara! [Soltándola]

Leni salió del líquido negro y esta vez le dio un golpe usando su guante azul que hizo recuperar la parte donde le quito es parte del líquido negro.

**Proto Leni**: Te atreves usar mis propios poderes contra mí.

**Leni**: Una pregunta, Proto Leni. ¿Cuánto es 2 + 2?

**Proto Leni**: ¡Ja! Eso es muy fácil, 3. ¡Momento!

**Leni**: ¿Cuál es la parte donde se maneja el auto?

**Proto Leni**: La cosa que gira. ¿Momento, no?

**Leni**: ¿Qué haces cuando hay alguien dice que no cuentes nada de un cumpleaños sorpresa al cumpleañero?

**Proto Leni**: Contárselo al cumpleañero. ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué me estoy comportando como tonta?! [Poniendo sus manos en su cabeza]

**Leni**: 2 + 2 es igual a 4, la cosa que gira se llama volante y jamás debes contarle al cumpleañero de su fiesta sorpresa.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Ya es suficiente!

Lanza una onda de poder alejando a Leni de ella.

**Proto Leni**: No sé qué clase de trucos mentales estas usando, pero ya no van funcionar conmigo.

**Leni**: ¡Ah, araña!

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Dónde?!

Ella se hizo más grande desapareciendo sus piernas y luego voló hacia arriba. Al momento que se fue, el lugar donde se encontraba pelando despareció dejando un lugar bonito.

**Leni**: Of, algo me dice que esto apenas fue el primer combate que voy a tener con Proto Leni. Pero necesito un descanso ahora. ¡Pero antes!

En el coliseo, todos los Loud se encontraban derrotados y Lily se encontraba cansado. Los únicos que se encontraba pelando eran Lucy y Zim que ahorita se encontraban peleando contra Colmillos.

**Lucy**: Por favor, Colmillos. No quiero destruirte.

**Zim**: ¡Yo sí!

**Colmillos**: Es una lástima, mi ex dueña. Soy muy feliz sirviendo a mis nuevos dueños. [Disparando flechas de plasma]

En el balcón.

**Dr. Animator**: En pocos tiempos estos últimos caerán muertos y luego de regreso hacer mi plan en paz.

**Vexus**: ¿Y que hará con estos humanos después del show? [Apuntado a los señores Loud]

**Dr. Animator**: Obvio que Proto Leni los matara después.

El Señor Lynn y Rita tragan saliva por escuchar esas palabras.

**Dib**: Solo espero que maten primero a Zim.

En el lugar donde se encontraba Leni, encontró algo que los podía ayudar a los que se encontraban en el coliseo. Era un aparato con un botón que se encontraba en rojo para luego presionarlo volviéndolo verde.

**Leni**: Eso los hará buenos ahora. [Yéndose de la habitación]

En el coliseo todos los robots murciélagos cayeron al suelo de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

**Dib**: ¿Pero qué?

**Vexus**: ¿Qué rayos les ocurrió?

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, y justo cuando ya los iban matar.

Colmillos que era el único robot murciélago que no se había caído, cambio de color de ojos de rojos a verdes.

**Colmillos**: ¿Qué? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué este lugar? (Hasta ver Lucy) Lucy, en verdad eres tú.

**Lola**: Acaso ven lo que estoy viendo.

**Lana**: Como de repente dejaron de ser malo.

**Lincoln**: Algo me dice que volvió Colmillito.

**Zim**: ¿Alguien le puede explicar a Zim, que rayos está ocurriendo?

**Lucy**: ¿Colmillito? ¡¿En verdad eres tú?!

**Colmillos**: Obvio que sí, ¿quién crees que era? Edwin. Lo único que recuerdo que es que alguien parecido a Leni me llevo y me puso en una máquina.

**Lucy**: (Poniendo una sonrisa) Me alegro que hayas regresado.

**Colmillo**: Yo me alegro verte otra vez… ¡Ah!

De sorpresa una espada atraviesa el pecho de Colmillos siendo el responsable Bot que luego se lo saca.

**Lucy**: ¡Nooooooo! (Comenzando a llorar)

**Bot**: Lo siento, Colmillos. Pero ya nos sirves para nada. (Viendo como el cuerpo robótico de Colmillos caía muerto) Como dijeron los escritores, esto no es una historia de colores, sino una historia oscura.

**Zim**: ¡No! Yo lo quería destruir.

**Bot**: Tengo que felicitarlos, han llegado contra mí. Ahora prepárense ya que será lo último que recordaran.

**Lucy**: ¡Ahora si te pasaste, Bot! [Muy enojada]

**Bot**: Menos charla, ahora a pelear.

Bot comenzó a girar sus 4 espadas para luego comenzó atacar, pero Lucy se cubrió con su Oz.

**Bot**: Ni creas que con esa Oz me puedas ganar.

Usa sus poderes eléctricos contra Lucy, pero en ese momento recibe un golpe de Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Ahora sufrirás mi venganza!

**Bot**: Eso crees.

Ellos comienzan una pelea donde Bot usaba sus espadas y Zim su destapacaños pelando como si fueran espadachines.

En el balcón.

**Comando**: Alto combate se está armando.

**Dib**: Solo espero que Bot mate a Zim.

**Dr. Animator**: Parase que la Loud gótica está usando su ira y enojo.

En el combate, Bot diciendo cambiar de estrategia y comenzó a girar las espadas como si fuera una hélice. Zim apenas podía contra él, pero en ese momento aparece Lucy para ayudarlo.

**Lucy**: Necesitas ayuda, Zim.

**Zim**: No. (Recibe un ataque eléctrico) Tal vez un poco.

Los 2 comenzaron atacar juntos a Bot, pero él se cubría los ataques como si fuera todo un profesional.

**Bot**: Eso es todo lo que tienen, pasare que estoy peleando con novatos.

**Zim**: ¡No soy un novato!

Bot le dio una patada fuerte a Zim alejándolo bien lejos de ellos.

**Bot**: Últimas palabras antes de morir.

**Lucy**: No hay últimas palabras.

Presiona un botón en su Oz que lo hace separara convirtiéndolos en 2 armas ahora.

**Bot**: Ni siquiera con 2 Oz me pueden vencer.

Bot y Lucy seguirán luchando, Lucy apenas se podía cubrir de los ataques rápidos de Bot. Mientras a Bot le parecía fácil, hasta que cometió un error que le costaría.

**Bot**: Sabes que Lucy Loud. Una vez que allá cavado contigo y que Proto Leni se encargue con tu familia. Juro que para tu funeral de tu Colmillito será puro color rosa. (Riéndose)

**Lucy**: ¡Eso nunca, odio el color rosa!

Con ese taque de furia e ira, Lucy pudo cortarle uno de los brazos a Bot.

**Bot**: ¡Imposible!

Luego Lucy dio un salto que para luego cortarle otro brazo.

**Bot**: ¡Oh, no!

Bot trato de contraatacar, pero la fuerza que tenía Lucy era demasiada que le pudo cortar el otro brazo.

**Bot**: Ah.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué pasa, Bot? ¿Vas huir?

**Bot**: Ni lo creas, yo pelea hasta el final.

**Lucy**: Entonces que así sea.

Lucy los ataques se volvió más rápidos que apenas Bot los podía cubrir con su único brazo espada.

**Bot**: ¿Creo que no debí sacar su lado oscuro, verdad? (Rompiendo la 4 pared) Bueno, aquí me despido temporalmente, lectores.

Lucy le cortó el último brazo para luego cortarle la cabeza acabando una vez con Bot y vengándose de la muerte de Colmillito. Los robots del publico gritan no y los del balcón se sorprenden por la forma que peleo Lucy de esa forma oscura.

**Comando**: No, derrotaron a Bot.

**Dib**: Saben, esa Loud. Me hizo a recordar a mi hermana por lo oscura que fue.

Los señores Loud se ponen contentos por la victoria de Lucy al igual que el resto del grupo de los nicktoons y su familia.

**Vexus**: Debo admitir que Bot fue un gran guerreo mientras duro. (Hasta ver que ya no se encontraba el Doc) ¿Doctor?

Resulta que el Doctor Animator había bajado a la arena acercándose a los pedazos de Bot y luego ver a Lucy.

**Dr. Animator**: Debo admitir que en verdad peleaste como todo una guerrera, Lucy Loud. Me impresionas. Pero en balde será tu victoria.

**Lucy**: ¿A qué te refieres?

El Doctor Animator saca una botella con un líquido azul para abrirlo y echarlo a los pedazos haciendo que se volvieran a juntar con la cabeza y…

**Bot**: ¡Estoy vivo! [Levantándose como nuevo]

**Lucy**: Debe ser una broma.

**Bot**: Muchas gracias, Doctor Animator.

**Dr. Animator**: Todo lo que sea por mi robot número uno. Y ahora, ya que ganaron las oleadas de robots, no los matare por ahora.

**Bot**: En lugar de eso. ¡Vamos autodestruir!

**Todos**: ¿¡Que?!

**Dr. Animator**: Si, y ahora… ¡Todos los robots y esclavos vayan al avión para evacuar la fábrica ahora!

Todos los robots comenzaron a correr para evacuar de la fábrica al igual que el resto de los villanos que se fueron del balcón llevándose a los señores Loud.

**Dr. Animator**: Saben, sabiendo que siempre logran salvarse de las autodestrucciones. Así que le pide a Proto Leni los matara allí.

El saca un botón y lo presiona hacienda que una plataforma salga debajo de los nicktoons llevándolos hacia arriba donde iban enfrentarse a ella. Mientras tanto con Leni, ella se encontraba entrando a un elevador para presionar el botón que va hacia la azotea.

**Leni**: Bueno, se viene la revancha.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Nunca me imaginé que este sería el capítulo más largo que hemos creado en esta historia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Además de los momentos oscuros.

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Y se preguntan qué le paso con Bot al principio, él se encuentra bien por que logró escapar de nosotros. En verdad se toma su papel de romper la cuarta pared.


	23. Capítulo 19: Leni Vs Proto Leni

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene algo de clasificación T, por la violencia que tiene y ademas por un detalle que logramos censurar, pero aun si podrán saber que es por el color rojo.**_

* * *

_**Bot**__: En el capítulo anterior de Los Nicktoons Regresan, los estúpidos héroes casi fueron derrotados por los robots murciélagos, al no por haber sido por culpa de Leni Loud que los volvió buenos además, que se encontraba peleando de una forma violenta con Proto Leni. Colmillos murió agracias a mí, lo que provoco la furia de la Loud gótica que me pudo destruir temporalmente. Ahora disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

En la plataforma que se encontraba elevándose, se encontraban nuestro grupo de nicktoons se encontraban levantándose apenas con energías. Bob Esponja saca una botella de agua y se lo bebe rápido volviendo a la normalidad.

**Bob Esponja**: Uh, espero no volverme a quedar seco otra vez.

**Jimmy**: ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

**Jenny**: Yo me encuentro bien, solo algo abollado.

**Zim**: Zim, se encuentra muy bien, ya que soy muy poderoso. (Riéndose)

**Tmmy**: Si, enserio odio ser electrocutado.

**Wanda**: Yo apneas tengo fuerza después de esa descarga eléctrica.

**Cosmo**: Yo estoy más que chamuscado.

**Poof**: Poof, poof.

**Danny**: Ni que me lo digas.

Con los Loud, Lucy se encontraba cerca de la ballesta de plasma de Colmillos, mientras que los estaban atrás de ella.

**Lana**: Lamentamos tu perdida, Lucy.

**Lori**: Si, deber ser horrible ver como alguien mate a un ser querido enfrente de tus ojos.

**Lola**: ¡Y colmo es que aún sigue vivo el asesino!

**Lynn**: Al menos le pateaste su trasero metálico.

**Lucy**: Tienes razón, recibió lo que se merecía.

**Lincoln**: Conociéndote, Lucy. Yo imagino que cuando esta aventura acabe, le harás un digno funeral a Colmillito.

**Lucy**: Derecho hare el mejor funeral para él.

**Luna**: Bien hablado, hermana.

**Lisa**: Saben, ¿me pregunto qué paso con los robots murciélagos?

**Lily**: Popo.

**Luan**: Por cierto, Lucy. ¿Te vas quedar con la arma, ya que no tengo arma?

**Lucy**: Toma. [Se lo da] Pero no permitan que los destruyan, ya que es el único recuerdo de Colmillito que me queda.

**Luan**: Descuida, te prometo que lo cuidarle bien.

**Lincoln**: Saben, ¿me pregunto en donde esta Leni ahora?

En el elevador, Leni Loud se encontraba aburrida esperando mientras escuchaba música de elevador.

**Leni**: Se nota que esta incluso el doctor Animator pone música aburrida para aburrir sus enemigos en los elevadores.

De vuelta con ellos.

**Jimmy**: Bueno, será mejor que estemos preparados para enfrentarnos a Proto Leni.

**Lynn**: ¡Ja! Muy difícil. Para ustedes será imposible, excepto tu Jenny, ya que fui estés capaz de darle pelea.

**Jenny**: ¿Gracias?

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Y porque dices que será imposible para nosotros?

**Lynn**: Porque nosotros fuimos los únicos que la derrotaron.

**Lincoln**: Si, pero recuerda que se recuperó rápido.

**Lana**: Aparte que nos capturo.

**Lori**: Y fue Leni quien la derroto.

**Luna**: Aparte que se trasformó en ese monstruo como hecho como de tinta negra.

**Lynn**: Eso ya lo sé. Lo que trato decir que solo la familia Loud puede derrotarla.

**Lisa**: Tal vez nosotros seriamos capaz de derrotarla, pero el problema sería que si esta trasformada quien sabe cuánto poder tendría ahora.

Justo en ese momento llegan a la azotea de la fábrica y en esos momentos ven como el doctor Animator ya se encontraba esperándolos.

**Dr. Animator**: Hola, al todo mundo.

**Jimmy**: Doctor Animator, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

El doctor Animator le lanza sus rayos eléctricos a Jimmy Neutrón hiriéndolo mucho por todo el poder que tenía y haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: No interrumpas niño genio.

**Danny**: ¿Estas bien, Jimmy?

**Jimmy**: ¡Bien! ¡Casi me mata!

**Dr. Animator**: Ups. Creo me pase con mi poder eléctrico. Pero volviendo al tema, será mejor que estén preparados todos, ya que se enfrentaran a Proto Leni ya que los matara.

**Lincoln**: Eso crees, Doctor.

**Dr. Animator**: Además, tendrán 45 minutos para derrotarlo antes que explote la fábrica a partir de… [Saca un botón y lo presiona] ¡Ahora!

Comienzan a escuchar la voz de la computadora de la fábrica.

**Computadora (Voz)**: ¡Autodestrucción de la fábrica! 45 minutos para explotar.

**Dr. Animator**: Les deseo suerte. (Riéndose)

El salta desde el borde desapareciendo.

**Lincoln**: Enserio está loco.

**Jenny**: Chicos, miren.

En los cielos, un rayo cae iluminado a una figura que se está acercando a ellos, siendo en realidad Proto Leni trasformada en su forma más poderosa.

**Cosmo**: ¡Hay mamá!

**Danny**: Sera mejor esta…

Una vez cerca, Proto Leni les ruge fuerte asustándolos un poco a todos.

**Proto Leni**: (Riéndose) ¿Quién está listo para morir primero? Porque yo ya estoy listo para matarlos y disfrutarlo mientras lo hago.

**Leni (Voz)**: ¡Eso tú crees, Proto Leni!

Todos ven atrás y ven como las puertas del elevador se abre revelando a Leni Loud.

**Los Loud**: ¡Leni!

**Jenny**: ¿En dónde estuviste?

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Cómo es posible que atravesaras la seguridad?!

**Leni**: [Saliendo del elevador] Obvio, tonta. Mi blaster y mis poderes.

**Proto Leni**: ¡No me llames tonta!

Leni comienza caminar poniéndose enfrente de todos cerca del borde para luego voltea disparadores para mojarlos con el líquido azul desde su guante azul, haciendo que todos recuperen sus energías y quitándoles las heridas.

**Zim**: ¡Wow! A Zim no lo quemo.

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Pero qué?!

**Leni**: ¡Escuchen todos! Quiero que se vayan de la fábrica ahora, yo me encargare de Proto Leni.

**Lincoln**: Pero, Leni. No lo puedes derrotarla tu sola.

**Luna**: Si, para eso está la familia.

**Leni**: Descuiden, estaré bien. Ahora váyanse.

Leni dispara para abajo invocando una mano azul que agarra a todos y los vete a elevador presionando el botón para bajar.

**Leni**: Los amo familia.

Las puertas se cierran y elevador comienza bajar. Para luego Leni voltea a ver Proto Leni.

**Leni**: Estas listo para la segunda revancha.

Proto Leni se acerca y ruje a ella para luego subir para arriba.

**Leni**: Lo tomare con un sí.

Así comienza la revancha entre estas 2. Proto Leni comenzó disparando sus rayos azules y vedes contra ella.

**Leni**: ¿Enserio los rayos, otra vez?

Leni atrapa los rayos con sus guantes absorbiéndolos.

**Proto** **Leni**: Mejor ya dejo de usar los rayos.

**Leni**: Buena, decisión. Tonta.

Proto Leni se enoja y comienza disparar varias bolas de líquido verde contra ella, Leni las esquiva rápido pero ve que el piso se disuelve y cae en un hoyo pero se logra colgar del borde de uno.

**Proto Leni**: (Riéndose) Ahora quien es la tonta.

Leni logra subirse lo que aprovecha Proto Leni para acercase y darle otro garrazo en la espalda al mismo tiempo riéndose y yéndose.

**Leni**: Esto se va poner feo. Por suerte los chicos están a salvo.

Leni dispara líquido azul al suelo cubriendo los hoyos que se habían hecho en el suelo. Mientras con el resto de los nicktoons se encontraban en el elevador y 40 minutos para la explosión.

**Timmy**: Ah, pueden cambiar la música del elevador.

**Lincoln**: Si, es demasiada mala.

**Zim**: Ah, Zim le gusta lo que es malo.

La puertas del elevador se abre revelando que se encontraban en un túnel de cristal y luego salieron del corriendo. Hasta Lincoln se detuvo viendo lo que pasaba a su lado.

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicos! Vengan a ver esto.

Los demás se acercan y ven que el lugar donde se encontraban era como una especie de pista donde ven a todos los robots subiendo al avión negro y otros cargando un enorme contendor de lleno esencia de vida naranja y también que se encontraba el doctor Animator que se encontraba electrocutando a uno de esclavos y además que se encontraba Bot a su lado.

**Dr. Animator**: Como disfruto electrocutar con mis rayos.

**Bot**: ¿Es cierto que con sus rayos es capaz de matar a una persona?

**Dr. Animator**: Si.

El doctor aumento su poder eléctrico haciendo que uno que el esclavo muera electrocutado y explotara.

**Dr. Animator**: No me llaman el rayo de la muerte por nada.

**Bot**: No quiero contra decir, señor. Pero nadie lo llama lo así.

**Dr. Animator**: Lo sé, porque yo solo me llamo así.

Con el grupo que tenía los ojos abiertos por lo que vieron.

**Lincoln**: Es serio está loco.

**Lisa**: Ni que lo digas.

**Jenny**: Miren.

En ese momento ven como un portal se abre y el doctor ordenada a los esclavos a entrar y lo que ven es que en ese portal ven el nombre Tremorton, la cuidad de Jenny.

**Jimmy**: ¿Para qué está enviando a Tremorton?

En esos momentos aparece Vexus y se acerca al doctor Animator.

**Vexus**: Como va mi carga de esclavos a mi nuevo reino en mi mundo.

**Bot**: Pues ahorita todos los esclavos están entrando.

**Vexus**: ¿Y cuánto tiempo van durar, ya que Proto me dijo que convertirían en polvo pasando el tiempo?

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida, tus esclavos no morían ya me encargue de eso haciendo unas doloras pruebas para evitar que se vuelvan polvo.

**Vexus**: Eso me gusta, si me necesitan ayuda, solo llamen. Estaré ocupado en mi nuevo reino. Además, enserio fue divertido ver como lastimaran a Xj9. [Yéndose]

**Bot**: Ahora solo falta dejar el resto de los esclavos en sus mundos.

**Dr. Animator**: Y una vez terminado, los héroes verán como todas las personas de sus mundos nada más serán puro polvo de color rojo sangre. (Riéndose)

Todos se quedaron impactados por las palabras.

**Danny**: Hay que detener al doctor Animator cueste lo cueste.

**Computadora (Voz)**: 33 minutos para la autodestrucción.

Comenzaron a correr para logara salir rápido de la fábrica.

Ahora de vuelta en la pelea de Leni y Proto Leni. Ellas aún se encontraban peleando y Proto Leni se vuelve acercar dándole otro garrazo a Leni pero en la cara.

**Proto Leni**: (Riéndose) Como me gusta arruinar tu bonita cara.

**Leni**: ¡Eso es todo que tienes!

Ella dispara líquido verde hacia Proto Leni, pero con resultado negativo.

**Leni**: ¿Pero qué?

**Proto Leni**: Buen intento. Pero mientras este trasformado, no me afectara.

Comienza volar hacia arriba y de sus manos comienza a disparar un chorro de líquido verde contra ella, Leni tuvo que ser rápida por la para que no cansara el chorro que lo seguía. Proto Leni aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzó en picada contra al suelo volviéndose un charco negro.

**Leni**: Ahora que…

Ve como parte de ella sale del charco y abre la boca comenzando absorberla, Leni apenas podía mátense para no ser absorbida, hasta que se lo ocurrió una idea.

**Leni**: Espero que funcione.

Dispara líquido verde hacia la boca que absorbido por Proto Leni sin darse cuenta hasta que se atraganto con el líquido verde deteniéndose.

**Proto Leni**: (Tosiendo) ¡Qué asco, sabe a pintura!

Ve como un de su brazo derecho se le quita parte de su trasformación.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¡Pero que demonios me has hecho!

**Leni**: Nada.

**Proto Leni**: (Gruñendo) ¡Ahora veras maldita estúpida!

Ella vuelve para arriba y esta vez invoca manos gigantes del piso. Leni esquiva una de ellas que lo tarto de aplastar, para luego esquivar otro, y otro, y otro. Proto Leni se divierte viendo como Leni esquiva las manos.

**Proto** **Leni**: Esto es demasiado divertido.

**Leni**: Eso crees.

Dispara líquido azul a uno de las manos negras haciendo que se volvería de color azul para luego ser controlado por Leni.

**Leni**: ¡Prueba un poco de tu propia medicina!

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harás!

Vuelve abrir la boca comenzando absorber las manos y también absorbiendo la mano azul de Leni, lo que volvió aprovechar disparando el líquido verde otra vez a su boca atragantándola y quitándole otra parte de su trasformación en su brazo izquierdo.

**Proto Leni**: ¿¡Pero cómo es posible que me estés derrotando!? Se su pone que con esta trasformación soy muy poderosa.

**Leni**: Es porque te estas volviendo tonta.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¡No es cierto!

Proto Leni comienza a moverse hacia los lados comenzado a disparar bolas verdes más grandes y una velocidad más rápido. Apenas Leni, los podía esquivar esas bolas que llegaban al suelo dejando más hoyos donde podía caer. Para luego ver como Proto Leni subía rápido al cielo para abrir la boca pero sacando líquido verde como si fuera una cascada y comenzó a seguir a Leni.

**Leni**: ¡Santos, vestidos!

Comenzó a correr por su vida de esa cascada mortal que lo seguía mientras veía como casi ya no quedaba suelo y quedaba cerca de un borde.

**Leni**: ¡Por favor, Proto Leni! No es necesario de ser mala, sé que algo de ti todavía existe algo de bondad todavía.

Leni ve que la cascada se termina y ve luego ve a Proto Leni comenzando a reírse por lo que dijo ella.

**Proto Leni**: Bondad, bondad, ¡Bondad! ¡Yo deje tener bondad cuando me dejaron abanado en el mundo del doctor Animator!

**Leni**: ¿De que estas hablando?

**Proto Leni**: ¡Prefiero no hablar de eso!

Vuelve abrir la boca comenzado absorber, pero esta vez tratando hacer que Leni se cayera, pero ella lo pensó rápido y disparo por tercera vez el líquido verde hacia boca pero esta vez mucho hacia boca haciendo que se volviera atragantar. Proto Leni se dio cuenta y vio que toda su trasformación comenzaba a desaparecer.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Cómo es posible que me hayas derrotado mi trasformación!

Toda su trasformación desaparece y sus piernas volvieron para luego caer hacia abajo a una altura muy alta. Leni dispara liquido azul hacia haciendo que vuelva parte del suelo y justo cae Proto Leni recibiendo un doloso aterrizaje.

**Leni**: ¡Ups! Creo que también debí atraparte.

Leni acerca se a ella para ver si está bien, pero en ese instante las manos de Proto Leni volvieron ser negras y sacando las garras.

**Leni**: ¿Te encuentras…? (Recibe un garrazo) ¿Pero qué?

Proto Leni se levanta rápida y comienza dar garrazos y golpes a Leni tanto en su cara y el estómago dejándole una cicatriz en su cachete donde le salía un poco de líquido rojo. Leni igual le dio varios golpes a la cara para luego dispare un poco de líquido verde en su cara.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Mi cara! [Dándole una patada]

Leni cae al suelo y Proto Leni le pone el pie encima en el pecho.

**Leni**: ¿Enserio te gusta ser mala?

**Proto Leni**: Esto de ser mala. (Su cara se cubre de líquido negro) Me hace muy feliz.

**Leni**: No, no eres feliz. Aunque me mates y a mi familia, seguirás sufriendo por dentro. Sé que aun puedes cambiar si puedes hacer un es fuerzo.

Proto Leni se enoja aún más y presiona con más fuerza el pie.

**Proto Leni**: Para ti es fácil decirlo. ¡Yo cuando trate de cambiar! ¡Cambie para peor!

Le clava uno su mano con garras en el estómago haciendo que Leni grite de dolor, Leni le trata de agarrar su mano, pero es agarrado por el otra la mano que también le clava en el brazo.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Fuiste tú que me lo quitaste todo! ¡Y todo lo que deseaba!

**Leni**: ¿Y qué es lo quieras más? (Mientras sentía el dolor de la garra)

**Proto Leni**: ¡Yo solo quiera tener una familia! ¡Quería jugar con ellos!

Mientras saca su garra del estómago cubierta de líquido rojo.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Yo solo quiera sonreír a su lado!

Le pone la garra y se lo clava ahora en el pecho y en el pie se lo puso en uno de sus cachetes.

**Proto Leni**: Yo… ¡Yo solo quería ser amada! ¡Tú me lo robaste todo!

**Leni**: ¡Escucha yo no te robe nada!

**Proto Leni**: ¡Tú te robaste mi lugar, mi nombre…! (Comenzando a llorar)

**Leni**: Lo tienes como segundo nombre.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Lo quería como primer nombre… al igual que mi futuro y mi familia!

Saco sus manos en cubiertas de liquido rojo y comenzó apretar el cuello de Leni ahorcadola y al mismo tiempo clavándole sus garras.

**Proto Leni**: ¡TÚ ME LO QUITATES TODO!

Leni siente como se le va el aire y además por el dolor de las garras. Hasta ver como seguía llorando Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: Entonces… Porque…

**Leni**: Porque siempre eres la mala… Escucha sé que aun puedes cambiar, sé que en ti... aún puedes tener bondad todavía en tu corazón… Además si lo que quieres es ser parte de una familia... para ser amado y ser feliz… (Comenzando a llorar) Con gusto te permito ser parte de la mía.

Leni cierra los ojos y luego Proto Leni sorprendido lo suelta para luego ver como sus manos negras estaban cubiertas de líquido rojo para luego ver el cuerpo de Leni todo lastimado.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Pero qué fue que lo hice!

Comenzó a llorar poniéndose de rodillas cerca del cuerpo de Leni.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Deje que mi miedo se convertirá en ira, mi ira se convirtió en odio y ahora ese odio se está convirtió en sufrimiento! Por lo que acabo de hacer. No importa lo que haga, jamás encontrare esa felicidad que siempre quise. Y ahora acabo desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Proto Leni comienza llorar aún más hasta que.

**Leni**: No exactamente… tonta.

Ella ve que Leni abrió los ojos y además ver como apenas se pudo levantar por las heridas graves de su cuerpo. Proto Leni disparo el líquido azul hacia ella haciendo que se recupere por completo y al mismo tiempo se le quite las heridas.

**Leni**: ¿Por qué?

**Proto Leni**: Bueno, Leni. Tú ganas la pelea, yo me rindo.

**Leni**: ¿Qué?

**Proto Leni**: Y un favor, quiero que termines con mi sufrimiento matándome.

**Computadora (Voz)**: Autodestrucción en menos de 19 minutos.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Hazlo, no merezco seguir existiendo!

**Leni**: No, no, no. Escucha Proto Leni, no es necesidad de hacer esto. Tal vez piensas que nadie te va perdonar por lo que hicisteis. Pero yo si te perdono.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¡Bien! ¡Ya que no me quieres eliminar, entonces me voy de aquí!

Ella trasforma sus botas en botas negras con lo cual comenzó a volar hacia arriba despareciendo de la vista de Leni. En esos momentos Leni, comienza ver como desde la orilla sale subiendo un avión negro.

**Leni**: El avión negro del doctor Animator.

Dentro del avión negro se veía al doctor Animator que se encontraba viendo lo que paso en la pelea junto al lado de Bot.

**Bot**: Así que, Proto Leni se rindió y solo peleo con Leni Loud. Yo espera que mataría a todos de una forma violenta.

**Dr. Animator**: Pero una parte fue una pelea buena.

**Bot**: Sabe, aún recuerda el día que lo conocimos en nuestro mundo donde se encuentra la base.

**Dr. Animator**: Lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero ahora volvamos a la base, ya tenemos suficiente esencia de vida para seguir con el plan.

**Bot**: Si, con toda esa esencia le podrá dar energía a la máquina.

**Dr. Animator**: Y después de activar esa máquina podre por fin cumplir mi venganza contra las personas de mi mundo original.

**Bot**: No, se olvide cumplir la promesa de Dib.

**Dr. Animator**: Obvio que sí, sabes bien que soy un hombre de palabra. Pero antes. [Sacando un botón] Ya me canse de esperar.

El presiono el botón. En la fábrica se ven a los nicktoons saliendo desde la entrada principal.

**Lincoln**: ¡Logramos! Salimos a tiempo de la fábrica!

**Computadora (Voz)**: 3… 2… 1… ¡Ka Boom!

**Lucy**: ¡Oh, demonios!

La fábrica exploto una gran explosión haciendo que todos los nicktoons salieran volando y luego aterrizaran en la casa Loud todos heridos y cubiertos de cenizas.

**Lola**: Odio a los villanos.

**Lana**: Al menos estamos en casa otra vez.

**Lincoln**: ¡Miren arriba!

Todos ven que el avión negro del doctor Animator se encontraba más arriba del cielo para luego abrir un portal y entrar en ella rápido.

**Lincoln**: ¡No! Ahora nunca sabremos en donde están.

**Leni (Voz)**: ¡Lisa! ¿Me puedes escuchar?

Lisa saca el reloj y todos se sorprendieron que era Leni.

**Lisa**: Leni, ¿en dónde te encuentras?

**Leni (Voz)**: Me encuentro en ala del avión del doctor Animator en camino hacia su guarida.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Jenny**: Así, que derrotaste a Proto Leni.

**Leni (Voz)**: Técnicamente ella se rindió y huyo, pero no tengo tiempo de explicar. A les enviare las coordenadas de su guarida.

Terminado la comunicación.

**Lori**: Es mi imaginación o literalmente Leni ahora es más lista.

**Lisa**: Espero que solo sea tu imaginación.

**Lincoln**: Y yo solo espero que no le haya caído una repisa y unos zapatos en su cabeza.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y además decir que por que este capítulo es el mas largo por ahora de esta historia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Pero por una parte fue oscura y dramática. Aunque no crean además de oscuro también algo dramático.

**Nota Del Autor**: Además que ya casi estamos a punto de terminar la historia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Si, ya lo falta los capítulos en donde ocurría en la guarida. Pero para eso tendrán que esperar ya que me tomare un descanso después de escribir tanto y gastar mi imaginación oscura.


	24. Capítulo 20: Llegada A La Guarida

En un túnel verde se encontraba el avión de color negro del doctor Animator en una de las alas se encontraba Leni Loud que se encontraba bien agarrado.

**Leni**: A ver como es el mundo del doctor Animator.

Una vez que el avión llegara al final del túnel, Leni vio con sus propios ojos el mundo del doctor Animator.

**Leni**: Se ve que su mundo no es nada bonito.

El mundo del doctor Animator era todo oscuro y nublado con nubes grises repagando.

**Leni**: Como diría Lori: literalmente este mundo es de lo peor.

Pasa un rato y ve que llegan a la guarida del doctor Animator que en verdad era grande. El avión aterriza en una pista de aterrizaje cerca de la guarida donde había varias tropas de robots negros y BD 2 en filas, una puerta se abre y de ellos salen el doctor Animator, Bot cargando a los señores Loud amarados con cita en su bocas, Dib y su robot Comando.

**Robot**: Bienvenido de vuelta a la guarida doctor Animator y gran Bot.

**Dr. Animator**: Es bueno estar de vuelta en la dulce guarida.

**Bot**: Lo mismo opino, señor.

**Dib**: Sabes, me sorprende de cómo es posible que puedo construir una base así de grande.

**Comando**: Además de inteligente, también el doctor Animator es buen arquitecto y dibujante.

**Dib**: Pues se nota.

Todos siguen caminado hacia una de las entradas de la guarida seguidos por las tropas de robots y otros se quedaron en el avión. Leni que había visto todo decidió hacer una cosa.

**Leni**: Descuiden mamá y papá pronto los rescataremos, pero ahora es momento del show de modas.

Ella da un salto aterriza cerca de la puerta, los robots se dan cuenta de ella y trataron de atacarla, pero Leni alzo sus manos disparando liquido verde hacia los robots disolviéndolos a todos a metal líquido.

**Leni**: Lo siento, robots. Pero necesito entrar al avión de su jefe para enviar las coordenadas a mi hermana Lisa. [Entrando al avión]

Una vez entrando avión se encontraba corriendo por uno de los pasillos tratando de encontrar algo que diera las coordenadas del mundo del doctor Animator.

**Leni**: ¿Una de estas puertas deber estar la computadora principal del avión?

Cuando abre una de las puertas y entra descubre una cosa que lo deja sorprendida.

**Leni**: ¡Oh, por dios!

Resulta que entro una habitación donde se encontraban todos los esclavos de todos los mundos que han secuestrado y todos se encontraban en jaulas como si fueran animales vigilados por robots negros.

**Leni**: Pobre gente. [Yéndose de la habitación]

En otra puerta encontró a los robots tomando aceite caliente y cuando la vieron, Leni los destruyo. En otras vio una pequeña fábrica de robots, robots jugando ajedrez, robots baleando, robots peleándose y más y más robots hasta el punto de estar cansada.

**Leni**: Más vale que no haya ningún robot más o de lo contario destruiré este estúpido avión.

Cuando abrió la puerta por fin vio que se trataba de la computadora del avión.

**Leni**: ¡Por fin!

Un robot paso caminado y fue destruido por Leni por sus poderes. Una vez adentro, se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a teclear rápido como si fuera una persona inteligente.

**Leni**: Sí, aquí están las coordenadas que uso el doctor Animator para llegar a su mundo.

En la pantalla de se veían unos números, Leni saco su comunicador copiando los números al mismo tiempo escribiendo un mensaje para ellos.

**Leni**: Listo, ahora enviar.

Por error puso su mano presionando un teclado haciendo que abriera un archivo de la computadora que resultó ser un video y al momento de ser reproducida Leni escucho una voz familiar haciendo que no enviara el mensaje.

**Proto** **Leni (Voz)**: ¿Para qué me trajo aquí?

**Leni**: ¿Proto Leni? (Comenzó a ver el video)

En el video se veía a la original Proto Leni con su ropa normal antes de volverse la psicópata y oscura que conocía sentado en una silla con sus ojos normales.

**¿?**: Disculpa, por esto. Simplemente quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

**Proto Leni**: Con gusto los responderé.

**¿?**: Okey. Primera pregunta; ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

**Proto Leni**: Mi nombre es Proto Leni, es un nombre extraño pero es mi nombre.

**¿?**: ¿Tienes apellidos?

**Proto Leni**: No, no tengo apellidos.

**¿?**: ¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes especiales?

**Proto Leni**: Sabe, no recuerdo muy bien. Lo único que recuerdo que es que me había caído en algo y me desmaye por un rato. Cuando desperté ya tenía estos poderes especiales de líquido azul y verde.

**¿?**: Fascinante, ¿recuerdas como llegaste a este mundo?

**Proto Leni**: Lo único que recuerdo, es que me encontraba cayendo desde un túnel de color naranja para luego caer en un colchón llegando así a este mundo extraño.

**¿?**: Bueno, gracias por responder las preguntas Proto Leni. Bot, ¿tienes grabado todo?

**Bot**: Por supuesto que sí, señor Andrey Animador. (Apuntado hacia el persona)

Leni ve que la persona era un hombre normal de 27 años con ropa normal como una camiseta naranja, pantalón de mezclilla y además que usaba lentes. Una vez terminado así el video, Leni se sorprende por lo que acaba de ver.

**Leni**: ¿Debe ser mi imaginación acaso era la persona era que le hacia las preguntas era el mismo…?

En ese momento se comienza a reproducir otro video donde se veía en primera persona como corría Bot llegando hacia una habitación donde se veía a Andrey Animador en una mesa de animador dibujando algo.

**Bot**: ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un problema!

**Andrey**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Bot**: ¡Es Proto Leni! ¡En la sala de televisiones!

**Andrey**: ¡¿Qué?!

Andrey sale corriendo y mientras era seguido por Bot atrás de él, hasta llegara la habitación de televisiones y ver como se encontraba destruido en excepción de una televisión que se encontraba pasando el piloto de una nueva serie animada de Nickelodeon.

**Bot**: Señor, ¿qué piloto es ese?

**Andrey**: Es un piloto de una nueva serie animada que se estrenara en el año 2016.

**Bot**: Si en su mundo es el año 2014 todavía.

**Andrey**: Es una de ventajas que tiene este mundo sabes, Bot. Puedo ver que nuevas caricaturas se estrenaran en el futuro de mi mundo.

Se ve como Proto Leni se encontraba cubierta de un líquido negro y con los ojos de color verde y azul para luego disparara un rayo verde contra la tele destruyéndolo.

**Proto Leni**: Ahora lo recuerdo todo. (Lagrimeando y apretando su puño)

El video termina dejando a Leni toda atónita por lo que vio.

**Leni**: ¡Por todos los vestidos! Andrey Animador es en realidad el Doctor Animator. Así que su nombre completo seria Doctor Andrey Animador Animator, pero que nombre mas extraño.

Sale de la habitación corriendo para no ser visto por los robots del avión y una vez afuera envía el mensaje para que lleguen los demás.

**Leni**: Mientras ellos lleguen, yo daré un paseo por la guarida del Doc.

Vuelve a correr directo hacia la entrada de la guarida y destruye a los robots guardianes logrando entrar.

Mientras en Royal Woods en la casa Loud, al reloj de Lisa le llega el mensaje.

**Lisa**: ¡Chicos! ¡Es un mensaje de Leni!

Todos se acercan y Lisa comienza a leer el mensaje de Leni.

**Leni**: Como lo prometí, aquí tiene las coordenadas de la guarida del doctor Animator.

Todos ven las coordenadas.

**Jimmy**: Bien, ahora que tenemos las coordenadas podemos ir a su guarida y detener sus planes.

**Lori**: ¡Esperen! Leni dejo una posdata. (Leyendo la posdata) Posdata: Ahora los espero dentro de la guarida del doctor Animator ya que voy a entrar sola.

**Todos**: ¿¡Que!?

**Danny**: Eso muy peligroso si lo hace sola.

**Timmy**: ¿Quién sabe cuanta seguridad tendrá en esa base?

**Wanda**: Si olvidar de la cantidad de robots.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

**Cosmo**: Solo espero que no tengan redes de mariposa.

**Lola**: ¡Acaso está loca!

**Luna**: Si, no será capaz de enfrentar sola al doctor Animator.

**Lucy**: Lo electrocutara hasta la muerte.

**Lincoln**: ¡Entonces vayamos rápido!

Los fueron hacia los vehículos, los Loud y Jenny se subieron en Camionzilla y los nicktoons en la nave de Zim. Pusieron las coordenadas en sus respetivos dispositivos para viajar entre mundos.

**Lisa**: Acelera hermana.

**Lori**: Literalmente será un placer.

**Lynn**: Es momento de hacer una visita a ese nerd y rescatar a nuestros padres.

En la nave de Zim.

**Bob Esponja**: Están listos chicos.

**Danny**: Claro que sí.

**Timmy**: Listo para una pelea final.

**Jimmy**: Preparado.

**Zim**: Silencio en la nave de Zim.

Lori comenzó a conducir a Camionzilla a máxima velocidad en la calle y la nave de Zim comenzó a volar hacia los cielos rápido. Lisa presiono el botón del reloj abriendo un portal logrando entrar y en el cielo el aro morado se ilumina abriendo un portal entrando en camino hacia la guarida. Pero lo que no sabía que alguien los había observado.

En la guarida del doctor Animator en la el habitación de pantallas.

**Bot**: ¿Aun no entiendo de como lograron escapar de la autodestrucción de la fábrica?

**Dr. Animator**: Que esperabas, son nicktoons principales. Siempre logran escapar de las autodestrucciones. Pero es entretenido de ver como se ponen nerviosos y asustados al momento de escapar además de recibir heridas.

**Bot**: Bueno, ¿cómo va la construcción de la maquina?

**Dr. Animator**: Déjame ver.

Otra pantalla se enciende para mostrar nadie más y menos a la doctora Nora Wakeman que tiene un collar de metal con un símbolo de un rayo.

**Nora Wakeman**: Ah, ¡¿Qué los quieres ahora?!

Nora recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica por parte del doctor Animator que tenía apretado el puño.

**Dr. Animator**: Cuide su tono de voz, señora Wakeman. ¿Cómo va la maquina?

**Nora Wakeman**: Pues casi ya está terminado solo falta unos toques y la fuente de poder para encenderá.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias por la información.

Se apaga la pantalla y de doctor abre la puerta de la habitación.

**Dr. Animator**: Ve y prepara a los robots para la bienvenida a los nicktoons. Yo me encargare de otra cosa.

**Bot**: A la orden señor.

Bot sale de la habitación y el doctor Animator saca un control remoto. Lo presiona y del suelo comienza a salir un botón de color rojo.

**Dr. Animator**: Es momento devolver estos esclavos hacia sus mundos para que se mueran.

Presiona el botón y en el avión en la habitación de esclavos se ven como los esclavos se comienzan a brillar para luego desaparecer. El doctor enciende unas pantallas mostrando las ciudades de Royal Woods, Fondo De Bikini, Amity Park, Retroville y Dismmsdale que han invadido viendo como regresan los esclavos con éxito.

**Dr. Animator**: Como dicen los villanos: los esclavos solo sirven para servir. Además, creo que será mejor que yo les dé la bienvenida a ellos en persona disfrutando cada momento mientras lo hago. (Abre la palma de su mano sacando chipas eléctricas)

En una parte del mundo de los Loud, alguien se encontraba sentado en el edificio más grande de una cuidad llamada Great Lakes City viendo lo que acaba de pasar desde su pulsera.

**Proto Leni**: Bueno, al menos el doctor Andrey los devolvió a sus mundos como lo prometió. Solo espero que los demás tengan suerte contra él.

Ella se pone ver el hermoso paisaje de la cuidad.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Después de descanso de esta historia a mi socio oscuro volvió de su descanso con este nuevo capítulo que esperamos que les haya gustado.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Además de decir que mi cabeza esta recargada de nuevo de mi imaginación oscura.

**Nota Del Autor**: Aparte que ya casi estamos en el final de esta historia épica y oscura.

**Nota Del Amigo**: No se te olvide que es dramática igual y se preguntan por que Bot no rompió la cuarta pared, es que no le di permiso esta vez.


	25. Capítulo 21: Bienvenidos

En el mundo oscuro y gris con nubes grises del Doctor Animator, unos portal verde se abre y del sale la camioneta de los Loud, Camionzilla. Con ellos adentro y Jenny Wakeman.

**Lincoln**: ¿Ya llegamos?

**Lisa**: (Revisando su reloj) Si, este es el lugar.

Todos bajan de Camionzilla y ven el paisaje del mundo donde se encontraba la guarida del doctor Animator.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

**Luan**: Este lugar no es nada feliz.

**Lola**: Además de lo oscuro que esta.

**Lucy**: Nada mal con el lugar del doctor.

**Luna**: Este lugar no rockea, hermano.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lori**: Literalmente este… (Deteniéndose de repente)

**Lana**: Ah, ¿te pasa algo, Lori?

**Lori**: Si, como de repente sentí que alguien ya dijo lo que iba decir de este mundo.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, lo que importa es que llegamos a su mundo.

**Jenny**: Solo falta encontrar su guarida ahora.

En esos momentos ven el cielo como se abre un portal verde y del portal sale la nave del invasor Zim con el resto del equipo. Una vez abajo la nave, se abre saliendo los demás.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Llegamos!

**Jenny**: Es bueno que llegaran a tiempo.

**Zim**: (Observando) Así que este es el mundo de ese doctor Animator. Pero que horrible que este lugar.

**Timmy**: Y oscuro.

**Danny**: He visto lugares mejores y menos oscuros.

**Jimmy**: ¡Oigan! Miren para haya. (Señalando)

Todos miran donde señala y ven que a lo lejos se encontraba la enorme guarida del doctor Animator.

**Bob Esponja**: La guarida del doctor Animator.

**Lisa**: Podemos llegar rápido si empezamos a caminar.

**Jimmy**: [Usando unos binoculares] ¿Lo mas extraño es que no hay robots vigilando afuera?

**Timmy**: ¿Qué extraño?

Lisa saca su reloj y comienza a comunicarse con su hermana que se encontraba adentro.

**Lisa**: Leni Loud, soy yo Lisa Loud. ¡Cambio!

**Leni (Voz)**: Hola, Lisa. Me alegro que han llegado a tiempo chicos. Las cosas aquí dentro no son buena que digamos (Los demás se acercan)

**Lincoln**: ¿Leni, dinos en que parte de la guarida te encuentras?

**Leni (Voz)**: Pues…

**¿? (Voz)**: ¡KAH! ¡RAH! ¡TAE!

**Leni**: ¡Rayos! Ya me encontró y está usando sus palabras explosivas.

**Danny**: ¿Qué está pasando?

**Leni**: Digamos que me está persiguiendo una copia de robótica grande de uno de ustedes.

**Jimmy**: ¿Copia robótica?

**Leni (Voz)**: Lo sabrán cuando entren, ahora tengo que huir por mi vida. [Terminado la comunicación]

**Bob Esponja**: Saben, algo me dice que seré yo que derrote ase robot.

**Lisa**: Ahora que sabemos que Leni está en problemas será mejor que vayamos ahora a la guarida.

**Lincoln**: ¡Vayamos!

En esos momentos todos reciben unos rayos electricidad que hace todos se alejen de sus vehículos. Todos se levantan y descubren quien fue lo hizo y no esperaron verlo tan pronto.

**Jimmy**: ¡Tu!

Resulta que los había atacado era el mismo doctor Animator que se encontraba caminando hasta de tenerse.

**Dr. Animator**: Hola, muchachos.

**Timmy**: ¿Doctor Animator? ¿Cómo supo que estamos aquí?

**Lincoln**: Además, ¿qué está haciendo aquí afuera?

**Dr. Animator**: De verdad creyeron que no me entere que iban llegar a mi mundo, verdad. Pues se equivocan. (Riéndose) Y además que decidí dar la bienvenida a ustedes así que. Les doy la bienvenida a mi hermoso mundo donde vivo y estoy desarrollando mi plan para la fase 3.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Ah, gracias?

**Dr. Animator**: De nada. Saben, chicos. Durante este tiempo que ha pasado desde que inicie con este plan e invadir Royal Woods y resto de sus mundos. Ustedes fueron los únicos que han resistido y pelaron contra todo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué es lo que estando de decir?

**Dr. Animator**: Que estoy impresionado.

**Todos**: ¡En serio!

**Dr. Animator**: Acaso están sordos, dije que estoy impresionado.

**Timmy**: Pues eso le pasa por meterse con todos nosotros, el equipo… equipo… ah… ¡Rayos! No tenemos un nombre de equipo.

**Wanda**: ¿No tiene un nombre de equipo, verdad?

**Cosmo**: Pero que vergüenza.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

**Bob Esponja**: Así, se nos olvidó el tema del nombre del equipo.

En ese momento ven que el doctor Animator se estaba riendo mucho hasta que le dio tos de la risa y se calmó.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Oh, por dios! Debe ser una broma que todavía no encuentra un nombre para su equipo conformado por todos ustedes.

**Danny**: Aun si lo vamos a detener.

**Dr. Animator**: Lo dudo. Pero yo soy una persona justa y como me impresionaron les propongo algo que no rechazaran.

**Zim**: ¿Y que eso a lo que se refiere?

**Dr. Animator**: Que todos ustedes pelen conmigo.

Un rayo cae de fondo.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Zim**: ¡Debe ser una mentira!

**Dr. Animator**: Antes que digan algo, ustedes pueden poderme la condición que quieran para la pelea. Además, si ganan ustedes. Dejare mi plan y me rendiré, pero yo si gano. Todos ustedes se tendrán que ir de aquí y dejarme en paz con mi plan maestro.

Los nicktoons, excepto Zim. Se poden en círculo y abran entre ellos.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué piensan de esto?

**Lincoln**: No lo sé, el doctor Animator es un villano.

**Jimmy**: Y se algo de villanos, es que nunca cambiaran su actitud malvada.

**Danny**: Además que tiene sus poderosos poderes eléctricos.

**Timmy**: Pero recuerden que dijo que nosotros podíamos poder una condición a él para la pelea.

**Wanda**: Pueden decirle que no use sus poderes eléctricos.

**Bob Esponja**: Es eso es un bueno punto.

**Lynn**: Y por si no lo notaron, nosotros somos más que él.

**Jenny**: Lynn, tiene razón. Creo tenemos una oportunidad contra el doctor Animator.

**Las Loud**: ¡Bien!

Todos terminaran con el circulo y el que le habrá es Danny.

**Danny**: Muy bien, Doctor Animator. Aceptamos la pelea.

**Dr. Animator**: Genial.

**Timmy**: Pero la condición que le podremos para esta pelea, es que no puede usar sus poderes e… (Es electrocutado)

**Dr. Animator**: Hecho. [Dejando de usar sus poderes]

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Estas bien, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Si, si estoy bien.

Todos ven que el Doctor Animator se saca sus guantes para luego tiralos al suelo y ver que de esos guantes salía electricidad de las puntas afiladas.

**Lisa**: Así que eran los guantes de donde salía ese poder eléctrico.

**Dr. Animator**: Que esperaban, también soy una persona común y corriente. No tengo poderes especiales como Proto Leni. Pero ahora es momento de empezar esta pelea, ustedes pueden atacar primero si quieren y yo puede esperar aquí.

Se queda quieto y el primer nicktoons que inicia es Jimmy Neutrón activando su mochila cohete.

**Jimmy**: Esto es por ti Goddar.

Comienza volar directo hacia el con su blaster recargado. El doctor no reaccionaba porque estaba tranquilo y silbando sin hacer nada.

**Jimmy**: ¿Momento? ¿Por qué no está reaccionado? (Hasta ve que sonríe)

Una vez cerca de él ve que el doctor Animator se hace un lado y le quita su mochila cohete rápido haciendo que callera al suelo.

**Jimmy**: ¿Pero qué?

**Dr. Animator**: Sabes, Jimmy Neutrón. Hay mejores maneras de pelear además de usar golpes, armas y poderes. [Abre la mochila y saca la cabeza de Goddar] Y son las palabras y emociones.

El doctor Animator vota el resto de las piezas de Goddar para luego destruirlos con su fuerza de sus pies.

**Jimmy**: ¡Noooooooooooo! (

Devastado y se pone de rodillas para luego ser pateado por una patada eléctrica de Animator dejándolo inconsciente.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Quién sigue?

Todos fueron corriendo directo hacia el para atacarlo, Lola y Lana lazan su armas dándole al doctor apenas unos golpes, Danny le dispara rayos fantasmales, Timmy dispara varias estrellas, Lincoln, Lori, Luan disparan con sus armas y Jenny saca su blaster disparando igual. El doctor recibió todos esos dispararos en su cuerpo, pero sería en vano ya que los pudo resistir.

**Dr. Animator**: Apenas sentí cosquillas, pero eso es todo lo que tienen chicos.

**Zim**: ¡Claro que sí!

Ve que Zim da un salto y lleva consigo el despatacaños de la perdición dándole en la cara al doctor varias veces, el doctor Animator agarra a Zim con su pie y hace un lado estampándolo contra suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: Sabes, Zim. Me sorprende para ser un anti-héroe que solo proteges tu tierra para invadirá. Pero eres demasiado estúpido e ignorante para darte cuenta que tu misión especial que te dieron los más altos es una completa mentira.

**Zim**: ¡Mientes! Los más altos saben que soy el mejor invasor Inken que han tendido y me eligieron para la misión especial conquistar la tierra.

**Dr. Animator**: Y cómo explicas que tú eres el culpable de varias cosas como la muerte de los más altos anteriores, el medio apagón que causaste a tu planeta de entrenamiento solo por un estúpido dulce de una máquina expendedora y por su puesto la razón por que toda tu raza te odia es por haber arruinado la ruina inevitable parte 1. Además.

Agarra a Zim y la quita su PAK de su espalda haciendo que entrara al veredero terror.

**Dr. Animator**: Creo que necesitas esto para vivir, verdad. (Lo lanza bien lejos)

**Zim**: ¡Noooooooo! Mi PAK (El doctor lo estampa contra el suelo)

**Dr. Animator**: Disfruta de tus últimos 10 minutos de vida.

En ese momento es llevado por Danny Phantom que se lo lleva volando hacia el cielo.

**Danny**: Puede decir todas las palabras que quieran doctor sobre mí, doctor. Pero ya no me va a funcionar conmigo.

**Dr. Animator**: Así como que tu familia, tu amigo y tu su puesta amiga gótica Sam morían en el futuro por una explosión de un restaurante haciendo te pasaras al lado oscuro por la tristeza y depresión volviéndote un villano muy temido llamado Dark Danny.

**Danny**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Dr. Animator**: O eso no pasara debido que todas formas morían convirtiéndose en polvo de color sangre. Y por cierto, cuidado con los rayos de la naturaleza. (Riéndose y se suelta de Danny cayendo al suelo)

Un rayo eléctrico de una nube cae encima a Danny haciendo que desmayara y cayera. Los demás quedan ven al Doctor Animator aterrizar con una pose dramática para luego verlos y también ver a Danny cayendo al suelo chamuscado.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, eso lo llamo un fantasma a la plancha.

Timmy, Bob Esponja y Jenny y los Loud se acercan rápido comenzando atacar con todas sus fuerzas hacia Animator. El recibe golpes de karate por parte de Bob Esponja, las estrellas mágicas de Timmy, golpes por parte de Jenny Wakeman, Lincoln con su guantes de metal, Lynn con su bate metálico, Lisa con sus brazos robóticos, Luna con su guitarra, Lori disparándole, Lily riéndose de él y por ultimo una cortadura por parte de Lucy.

**Dr. Animator**: [Poniéndose de rodillas y cansado] Oof, se nota que saben pelear en equipo.

**Bob Esponja**: Se acabó doctor Animator.

**Timmy**: ¡Ja! ¿Qué se siente no usar sus poderes eléctricos?

**Dr. Animator**: Se siente algo bueno ya que era el único poder que usaba en lugar de usar el otro que tengo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Jenny**: ¿Tiene otro poder?

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Onda eléctrica!

El cuerpo del doctor Animator se comenzó a llenar de electricidad para luego lanzar una enorme onda de electricidad que afecta a todos dejándolos paralizándolos. Aprovechando saca una botella azul con líquido azul y se bebe recuperando su energía.

**Dr. Animator**: Vale pena beberlo y aguantar el sabor amargo para recuperar energía.

Una vez levantándose camina tranquilamente llegando hacia Jenny Wakeman.

**Dr. Animator**: Debo admitir que tu madre, la señora Nora Wakeman hizo un buen trabajo creándote y cuidándote como si fueras su hija. Aun si no fui estés capaz de salvarla, vencer la primera vez a Proto Leni y además que tus amigos ahora son esclavos para siempre obedeciendo las ordenes de tu villana en tu cuidad. Así que fracasaste.

Le arranca los brazos para luego botarlos al suelo y chasquea los dedos quitándole la parálisis eléctrica para luego caer al suelo derrotada.

**Jenny**: Eres de lo peor.

Se acerca de a Timmy Turner.

**Dr. Animator**: Contigo Timmy, todo no eres nadie sin tus padrinos mágicos ya que tienes miedo que cuando crezcas se vayan para siempre y te olvides de ellos. Suerte que ahorita no tiene magia para recuperar tus heridas. (Chasquea los dedos)

Timmy comienza moverse pero en ese momento comienza ser golpeado en la cara tan rápido hasta dale un puñetazo final que lo envía lejos con muchos moretones en la cara. Luego se acerca con Bob Esponja.

**Dr. Animator**: Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuádranos. Siéndome honesto tu eres la persona más positiva que conozco del universo N, pero toda persona positiva tiene debilidades igual.

Saca un control remoto con unas palabras escritas "Explotar el Crustáceo Cascarudo".

**Dr. Animator**: ¡El mejor día es! Verdad. (Lo presiona y chasquea los dedos)

En el mundo de Bob Esponja, en Fondo De Bikini. El Crustáceo Cascarudo se encontraba en buen estado hasta que, ¡Boom! El restaurante explota de verdad dejando nada más que cenizas.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡No! Cómo pudiste hacer eso. Acaso algo de tu pasado te hizo convertir en monstruo que eres ahora para hacer todo esto. (Cae al piso triste)

**Dr. Animator**: Aun no lo creas Bob Esponja solía ser una persona muy buena que usaba lentes y nada oscuro antes del gran cambio.

Una vez terminado chasquea los dedos quitándole la parálisis a los Loud para luego acercarse a Lori rápido agarrando su teléfono destruyéndolo.

**Dr. Animator**: Diré adiós a tu teléfono y de todas formas tu novio estará muerto.

Dándole un puñetazo fuerte estómago y destruyendo el teléfono. Se acerca a Luna rápido y lo comienza a acocarla.

**Dr. Animator**: Jamás serás una estrella de rock and roll y además tienes mi respecto por ser bisexual, pero todas de formas tu Sam estará muerta igual.

Lo estampa contra el suelo y se acerca a Luan rápido.

**Dr. Animator**: No eres graciosa y tus chistes son muy malos.

Le da un fuerte puñetazo en un ojo. Lynn trato de atacarlo pero es detenido pero él que lo agarra a tiempo.

**Dr. Animator**: Buen intento, Lynn Loud. La perdedora más grande de todo Royal Woods y al que es una mala perdedora si le ganan.

**Lynn**: ¡Yo no soy una perdedora!

**Dr. Animator**: Lynn, se mucho sobre ti. Sé que tú eres una mala perdedora y aun que ganes lo presumes mucho haciendo que toda la gente se canse de ti hasta incluso tus hermanos. Incluso sé que eres capaz de culpar a otras personas por tus derrotas en tus partidos aunque no fueron culpa de ellos en primer lugar y sin hablar que algún día te podrás celosa porque tu mejor amiga meterá un gol haciendo famosa menos tú.

**Lynn**: ¡Oye! Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ja! Solo espérate ese partido de béisbol y veras cuanto sufrirá la persona que vas hacer culpar según por la mala suerte por tu estúpida culpa y, ¡por ser una maldita mala perdedora!

Lo alza para luego dejarlo caer sobre su tobillo rompiéndole la espalda a Lynn.

**Dr. Animator**: El rompe espaldas al estiro Bane jamás pasa de moda. (Tirándola al suelo)

**Lincoln y Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa**: ¡Lynn!

Con la espalda rota ve que Animador se agacha y le susurra en el oído.

**Dr. Animator**: Diré adiós a tu sueño de deportista y además era tu hermano Lincoln Loud al que ibas a culpar en ese partido de béisbol.

**Lynn**: No… al él jamás lo culparía de mala suerte.

**Dr. Animator**: Es lo que dices.

Le pisotea la espalda haciendo que sufriera dolor y lagrimeara. Una vez quitando la pierna pone la mirada a las últimos nicktoons quedaban, Lola y Lana se ponen atrás de Lincoln por miedo. Lisa y Lucy es la única que tiene valentía todavía. Lily es la única que está protegida de todo gracias a su esfera indestructible.

**Dr. Animator**: Buenos, ustedes son los únicos que dan así que (Alza sus manos)

De sus manos salieron rayos eléctricos que les dio a todos hiriéndolos excepto a Lily. Lola y Lana se cayeron al suelo derrotadas por el poder eléctrico.

**Lisa**: ¿Cómo es posible si no tiene sus guantes? (Siendo ahora cargado por el doctor)

**Dr. Animator**: Pequeña niña prodigio, soy un villano y siempre tengo trucos debajo de la palma de mi mano.

Le da un cabezazo rompiéndole sus lentes para hacerle un lado. Lincoln lo lanzo contra su espalda tratando de atacarlo pero el lanzo sus rayos eléctricos dándole a Lola y Lana.

**Lincoln**: ¡No! (Siendo agarrado por Doctor Animator)

**Dr. Animator**: Buen intento, Lincoln Loud, el hombre con el plan y hermano del medio de la familia Loud.

Lo hace un lado sin no antes darle un rayo de electricidad para luego acercarse a Lucy Loud rápido que veía que tenía su Oz.

**Lucy**: Ni siquiera lo intentes.

**Dr. Animator**: Descuida, Lucy Loud. Te estás a salvas de ser lastimada por haber destruido por haber destruido temporalmente a mi robot más poderoso y te ganaste un premio.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué?

El Doctor Animator saca una caja de regalo y se lo da a Lucy. Ella lo abre revelando siendo un pastel de color rosa.

**Lucy**: ¿Un pastel de fresa?

El pastel de fresa explota revelando ser una bomba de pintura de color rosa haciendo que Lucy se pintara de ese color.

**Lucy**: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

**Dr. Animator**: Uh, que hermosa te ves con esa pintura que es tu color favorito de toda la vida.

Le comienza disparar sus rayos eléctricos hacia ella.

**Dr. Animator**: De verdad creíste que no estaría enojado por la derrota de Bot.

**Lucy**: Si, ese robot era un asesino y molesto… Ahhhhhh

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Cállate! Sé que Bot puede ser molesto, presumido, fastidioso y romper la cuarta pared debes cuando. ¿Pero quién crees que lo reprogramo para hiciera todo eso? Todo tiene explicación, sabes.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: ¡Nadie lastima a mi hermana!

Animator uso pie atrapando a Lincoln para luego estamparlo con el suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: Sabes, Lincoln Loud. Se ve que amas mucho a tus hermanas y harías cualquier cosa para verlas felices. Pero has pensado una vez que pasaría si algún día toda tu familia quiere que estés lejos de ellos. [Agarrando su guante y poniéndoselo]

**Lincoln**: ¿De qué rayos está hablando usted?

**Dr. Animator**: 3 palabras: Traje De Ardilla.

Le clava sus garras de sus guantes a su pecho para y le lanza una fuente descarga eléctrica debilitándolo. Una vez terminado con Lincoln, se acerca de nuevo con Lucy que se encontraba retrocediendo.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿A dónde qué crees que vas? (Lazándole rayos eléctricos dándole a ella)

**Lucy**: Jamás se saldrá con la suya.

**Dr. Animator**: Si ya lo hice y aun que no crean en mi mundo hay una parte lo que provoco que ustedes tomaran la decisión de pelear conmigo automáticamente. Y justamente estamos peleando en esa parte.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué?

**Dr. Animator**: [Muestra sus garras electrificadas] Estas lista para ir con tu bisabuela Harriet.

Unos momentos después se ve caminado al doctor Animator se le ve caminado tranquilamente hacia su guarida.

**Dr. Animator**: Creo que debo reprogramar a Bot para que ya no sea tan fastidioso y además me divertí en la pelea como me lo imagine.

En una plataforma de la guarida se veía a Leni Loud llorando y apretando el puño por lo que acaba de ver desde lejos.

**Leni**: Se nota que fui una tremenda tonta por haber hecho esto en lugar de esperar.

En lugar la única quedaba era Lily Loud en su esfera indestructible viendo el brazo de Lucy, llorando rodeado de los demás derrotados, pero en ese momento aparece una sombra encima de ella y reconoce quien es.

**Lily**: Proto Leni.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo largo.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Además de la pelea de bienvenida que le dio el doctor a los nicktoons.

**Nota Del Autor**: Y para que se lo preguntan de lo que paso a Lucy, solo sera temporal ya que tendrá la ayuda de ella para seguir con la pelea.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Saben nunca me imaginé que este capítulo fuera largo.


	26. Capítulo 22: Recuperándose

En lugar desconocido, pero en el mundo del Doctor Animator. Lynn se encontraba abriendo los ojos para ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

**Lynn**: ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué este lugar?

**¿?**: Vaya que despiertas, Lynn.

Lynn voltea la cabeza para encontrarse una con una niña rubia de 10 años que vestía de una bruza color lavanda, chaqueta negra y una falda color lavanda fuerte.

**Lynn**: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y en dónde estoy? (En ese momento aparece Proto Leni a lado de la niña)

**Proto** **Leni**: Hola, Lynn.

**Lynn**: ¿¡Proto Leni?!

Ella se acerca una cuerda se encontraba tirado.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**¿?**: Descuida, Lynn. Solo dolerá un poco.

**Lynn**: ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Proto Leni comenzó a jalar la cuerda elevando a Lynn que de pronto comenzó a sentir dolor en la espalda.

**Lynn**: ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡En serio como duele!

**Proto Leni**: Tienes una vértebra salida en la espalda, hay que ponerla nuevo a su lugar.

**¿?**: ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Proto Leni?

**Proto Leni**: Fácil. (Cubre su mano de líquido azul) Con un golpe azul.

Le da un golpe fuerte a la vértebra de Lynn volviendo a ponerlo a su lugar de su espalda y a Lynn sintió dolor por eso.

**Lynn**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Pero que más hecho, porque me dolió!

**Proto Leni**: No chilles, Lynn. Solo quédate así y tu espalda estará curado pasando el rato.

**Lynn**: ¿Momento? ¿Me estas curando la espalda?

**Proto Leni**: Que esperabas, que te dejara a todos tirados y murieran por las heridas que recibieron por parte del doctor Animator.

**¿?**: Deberías estar agradecida que Proto Leni nos haya traído aquí para curados y cuidarnos.

**Proto** **Leni**: Si, lo que dijo Lily. [Yéndose]

**Lynn**: ¿¡Que?! ¡Lily! (Sorprendida de esa revelación)

**Lily**: ¡Sorpresa! No lo esperabas, verdad.

**Lynn**: ¿Pero cómo es que…?

**Lily**: A te lo explicara Proto Leni.

**Lynn**: ¿Y dónde esta los demás?

**Lily**: Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, Bob Esponja, Jenny y Zim se encuentran en otro cuarto recuperándose.

Proto Leni fue caminado hacia un interruptor de luz presionándolo, las luces se encienden revelando que los demás Loud se encontraban en camas y Lucy se encontraba en una cama especial.

**Proto Leni**: Vamos, Lily. Hay que curar al resto con de tu familia.

**Lily**: Okey.

Lily deja sola a Lynn colgando de la soga para que se recupere. Las dos se acercan a primer Loud que resulto ser Lincoln Loud sin camisa pero tenía la marca de clavado de las garras del doctor Animator.

**Proto** **Leni**: Por suerte no le arranco el corazón.

**Lily**: Pero dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica a su corazón de Linky.

Proto Leni dispara liquido azul de su mano hacia el pecho de Lincoln curándole la marca para luego que Lily le diera un poco de líquido azul en un botella haciendo que lo bebiera Lincoln así abriera los ojos.

**Lincoln**: (Jadeando) ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no tengo puesto mi camisa naranja?

**Proto Leni**: Vaya que fue rápido.

**Lily**: ¿Es bueno volverte a ver, Lincoln?

**Lincoln**: ¿Proto Leni? ¿Y tú quién eres…?

**Proto Leni**: No hay tiempo de explicar. [Dándole su camisa naranja] Escucha, Lincoln Loud. Necesito tu ayuda para poder curar al resto de tus hermanas de sus heridas antes que empeoren y mueran.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? [Levantándose y poniéndose su camisa]

Entre los 3 se pusieron a curar a los Loud, excepción de Lucy que todavía se encontraba en su cama especial. Comenzaron primero con Lori dándole líquido azul en su estómago, Luna en su cuello, Luan en su ojo, con las gemelas hicieron que se tragaran el líquido azul y por último con Lisa que pusieron en su cabeza porque tenía el caneo roto aparte de ponerles nuevos lentes.

**Lincoln**: Ahora solo falta a Lucy.

**Proto Leni**: Espera, Lincoln. Primero hay que esperar que todos despiertes para poder atender a Lucy.

Paso unos segundos y de pronto todos comenzaron abrir los ojos ya curados de sus heridas para luego levantarse de sus camas.

**Luna**: Hermano, ¿qué paso?

**Luan**: ¿Qué este lugar?

**Lori**: Siento que me que dormido.

**Lana**: ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer?

**Lola**: Lana, no es tiempo en pensar en comer.

**Lisa**: ¡Por todas las ciencias! ¿Qué este lugar? ¿Por qué Lynn está colgado en una soga?

**Proto Leni**: Es bueno que hayan despertado familia Loud.

Las hermanas Loud voltearon y vieron sorprendiéndose de ver otra vez a Proto Leni, además de ver a Lincoln y una niña a sus lados.

**Las Loud**: ¡¿Lincoln, que estás haciendo a lado de Proto Leni y de esa niña?!

**Lynn**: Para que sepan esa niña es…

**Lily**: ¡Shhh! Quiero que sea una sorpresa. (A Lynn) Y además tienen que saber que Proto Leni los salvo y los curo después de la pelea que tuvieron con el doctor Animator.

**Lori**: ¿Es verdad?

**Lincoln**: Si, derecho con la ayuda de Proto Leni y esta… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

**Proto Leni**: Porque no demuestras algo de tu poder niña.

**Lily**: Sera un placer.

Lily camina y alza sus mangas revelando que ahora tiene partes robóticas para luego juntar sus manos y…

**Lily**: ¡Psico laser de nada!

Dispara un súper rayo láser dejando un gran hoyo en la pared dejando con la boca abierta a los Loud.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Alto poder tiene ahora Lily, verdad!

**Los Loud**: ¡Lily!

**Lynn**: Yo ya lo sabía para que sepan.

Lily cubre sus partes robóticas y regresa con el resto de su familia.

**Lily**: ¿Sorprendidos?

**Lincoln**: ¿Cómo y cuándo?

**Proto Leni**: Es porque se quedaron inconscientes por durante 10 años.

**Los Loud**: ¿¡Que!?

**Proto Leni**: Es chiste. [Sacando una botella] Solo le di esta porción de crecimiento a Lily cuando era bebe en su biberón.

**Lily**: Y al momento de tomarlo crecí hasta volverme una niña de 10 años, también aproveche para tener otra vestimenta y dejar de usar el pañal.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué hay de esos robóticos que ahora tienes ahora?

**Lily**: Eso lo contare en otro momento, pero ahora que estamos todos aquí tienen que ver a Lucy.

**Lori**: ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy?

Todos se acercan a Lucy que se encontraba en su cama especial que resultó ser una vieja capsula tapado con una tela negra.

**Luna**: ¿Por qué tiene una tele negra?

**Lily**: Miren y le aseguro que es perturbador.

Lincoln levanto la tela dándose cuenta a que se refería Lily y se perturbo.

**Lincoln**: Chicas, Lily tiene razón que es perturbador.

**Lori**: ¿Por qué?

**Lincoln**: Porque le desfiguraron la cara llena de garrazos y aún está fresca el líquido rojo.

**Lily**: Aparte que está muerta.

**Los Loud**: ¿¡Que?!

**Lynn**: ¿Qué? ¡Está muerta Lucy!

**Lori**: Esto es literalmente el acto más monstruoso que ha hecho el doctor Animator.

**Proto Leni**: ¡No por mucho tiempo!

Proto Leni le quito la tela a Lucy y todos vieron lo que había visto Lincoln dándoles asco y perturbación para luego ver como dispara una cantidad enorme liquido de azul hacia el cuerpo y dejar de disparar viendo cómo se curaban las garrazos volviendo su cara normalidad.

**Proto Leni**: Lily, pásame el agua con la flor rosada mágica.

Lily se fue corriendo para luego regresar un plato hondo lleno de agua con una flor rosada en el medio.

**Lily**: Aquí tienes. [Se lo da]

**Proto Leni**: Gracias.

**Lisa**: ¿De dónde salió esa flor?

**Lily**: Es de su jardín de flores.

Proto Leni abrió la boca de Lucy dándole el agua con todo flor haciendo que lo solo trague.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y de eso servirá?

**Proto Leni**: Ya verán.

De repente comenzaron ver como el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a iluminarse de un color rosa para ver cómo se desvanece y ver como un dedo de la mano de Lucy comenzó a moverse y…

**Lucy**: [Levantándose] ¡Estoy vivo! ¿Y por qué dije esas palabras?

Todos abrieron la boca a ver como revivo y Lily se acerca a Lucy abrazándola.

**Lily**: Qué bueno que hayas revivido.

**Lucy**: ¿Te que conozco de alguna parte?

**Lily**: Soy yo, Lily.

**Lucy**: (Viéndola y reconociéndola) ¿Lily? ¿Pero qué rayos te paso, eres más grande?

**Lily**: No es lo único que tengo.

Volvió juntar sus manos robóticas.

**Lily**: ¡Psico laser de nada!

Volvió a disparar su súper rayo láser dejando otro agujero en la pared.

**Lucy**: Suspiro, estas rota de poder. (Vio a Proto Leni) ¿Y tú que haces aquí, creí que Leni te había derrotado?

**Lynn**: Lucy, fue ella que te revivió de la muerte.

Lucy se quedó asombrada y sorprendida por lo que dijo a Lynn para luego volver a Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: De nada por cierto.

Paso un tiempo y la familia Loud, menos Lynn que seguía colgado en la soga, volviendo estar llenos de energía y se encontraban hablando, pero antes de eso Lincoln vio a Proto Leni yéndose del lugar y él se acerca a ella.

**Lincoln**: ¡Proto Leni, espera!

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué quieres, Lincoln? Voy a revisar a los demás.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué razón no estas ayudando?

**Proto Leni**: (Suspirando) Escucha Lincoln Loud sígueme y te lo contare todo.

Proto Leni y Lincoln sale dejando a los demás atrás y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos del lugar misterioso que se encontraban.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué este lugar por cierto?

**Proto Leni**: Este lugar solía ser la segunda casa de un viejo amigo mío llamado Andrey Animador.

**Lincoln**: ¿Andrey Animador?

**Proto Leni**: Si, él me había regalado su primera casa que había construido para tuviera una casa.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y por qué esta abanado?

**Proto Leni**: Porque lo dejo cuando construyo su tercera casa dejando esta casa en el pasado, un pasado en que él era muy feliz.

Llegan a una habitación que resultaba ser una vieja cuarto con varias televisiones viejos y rotos y ve que 3 se encontraban, menos Bob Esponja y Jenny que se encontraba bien y Zim que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con su PAK de nuevo.

**Bob Esponja**: Proto Leni, que bueno que llegas.

**Proto Leni**: Dime, Bob Esponja. Como se encuentran Danny, Timmy y Jimmy.

**Bob Esponja**: Pues Danny se estaba recuperando del rayo, Jimmy también se está recuperando de esa patada eléctrica y Timmy el más afectado por todos esos moretones que le dio el doctor Animator pero igual se está recuperando.

**Jenny**: Sabes, odio admitirlo debido que casi me destruyes la primera vez que nos peleamos y secuestrar a mi mamá. Pero gracias por reparar mis brazos y por haberlo colocados otra vez.

**Proto** **Leni**: No me lo agradeces ya que técnicamente que eso era lo único que te hizo el doctor Animator.

En esos momentos aparece una nube de color rosa con la Poof y de ellos salen los padrinos mágicos de Timmy Turner.

**Wanda**: En serio estamos muy agradecidos de ti Proto Leni que hayas cuidado y curado de todos ellos.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

**Cosmo**: Si, no sé qué haríamos si Timmy fuera a morir.

**Proto Leni**: No me lo tiene que agradecer. ¿Y cómo esta Zim?

**Bob Esponja**: Pues desde que le pusiste su PAK de vuelta a su espalda y cuando se recuperó digamos que uso ego bajo un poco y se encuentra muy callado.

Se ve a la cara Zim de molesto con los brazos cruzados.

**Lincoln**: Se nota que además de lastímanos también lastimo nuestros espíritus.

Una vez dejando los demás Proto Leni y Lincoln volvieron al cuarto donde se encontraban las Loud.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oigan familia Loud! Si tienen hambre a les deje un banquete de comida en la cocina de este lugar.

**Los Loud**: ¡Comida!

Todos salen corriendo de la cuarto llevándose a Lincoln consigo dejando a Lynn Loud sola, Proto Leni a verla que no reaccionó se acerca a ella.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oye, Lynn! ¿No iras a comer?

**Lynn**: No gracias, prefiero estar sola aquí colgado y esperar que mi espalda se recupere.

**Proto Leni**: (Tocando su espalda) Pues por lo que veo ya no te dolió.

**Lynn**: …

**Proto Leni**: Parase que en verdad te afecto lo que te dijo el doctor Animator sobre ti.

**Lynn**: (Deprimida) Aunque me mi espalda este curada, mi sueño de ser deportista famosa y reconocida se arruino para siempre por su culpa.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Y por qué lo piensas?

**Lynn**: Porque en el mundo de los deportes, cuando alguien se rompe una pierna o la espalda, eso significa que tu carrera en los deportes se acabó.

**Proto Leni**: Y eso deber ser lo más horrible que te haya sucedido.

**Lynn**: Además que las palabras que me dijo el doctor Animator que era una mala perdedora y que creo en la suerte, son ciertas en verdad. Pero yo jamás sería capaz de culpar a mi hermano Lincoln de mala suerte aunque perdiera un partido de béisbol.

**Proto Leni**: (Suspirando) Sabes, Lynn. Odio contra decirte, pero lo que dijo el doctor Animator sobre que culparías a tu hermano de mala suerte es totalmente cierto.

**Lynn**: ¿Y cómo tú lo sabes?

Proto Leni camino hacia un lado de Lynn para sacar de las sombras una vieja televisión con rueditas con una videocasetera conectada.

**Lynn**: ¿Y ese televisión?

**Proto Leni**: Toma y lee. [Dándole una cinta VHS]

**Lynn**: "Not Such Lock". ¿Qué tiene de especial esta cinta? [Devolviéndole la cinta]

**Proto Leni**: Esta cinta solía pertenecerle a mi viejo amigo Andrey Animador y muestra algo en su futuro de ustedes.

Proto Leni coloca la cinta en la videocasetera y luego presiona al play comenzando a reproducirla la cinta. La cinta comienza a reproducir mostrando a Lynn jugando béisbol siendo lanzadora y en las canchas se veía a toda su familia.

**Proto Leni**: Este partido de béisbol tú encontrabas siendo lanzadora, mientras que tu familia se encontraba en las gradas apoyándote.

**Lynn**: Pues no veo mal en el video.

Las 2 siguen viendo el video hasta que comienza a ver como pasando el tiempo se el equipo de las ardillas de Lynn iban perdiendo hasta terminar el partido perdiendo el juego.

**Lynn**: ¿Pero cómo es posible que hayamos perdido este juego?

**Proto** **Leni**: Espera, hay viene la parte al que se refería el Doc.

Los dos vieron la parte donde se veía a Lynn con su bate hasta que apareció Lincoln y justo en ese momento ocurrió lo inesperado.

**Lincoln (Voz en la tele)**: Lamento que hayan perdido.

**Lynn: (Voz en la tele)**: Aléjate eres de mala suerte.

**Lynn**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Lincoln (Voz en la tele)**: ¿De que estas hablando?

**Lynn (Voz en la tele)**: Mi equipo ha dominado toda la temporada, la única vez que vienes perdemos.

**Lincoln (Voz en la tele)**: Eso es ridículo, yo no doy mala suerte.

**Lynn: (Voz en la tele)**: ¡Si quero lo eres! ¡Y por eso no te invitare a mis futuros juegos!

En ese momento Proto Leni saca un control pausando el video y Lynn tenía los ojos de sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver y escuchar.

**Proto Leni**: Clásico de una Lynn que es una mala perdedora.

**Lynn**: ¿Dime que las cosa mejoran al menos?

**Proto Leni**: Ah, no. (Le quita la pausa al el video)

Siguieron viendo el video para ver qué pasaba más, pasaron 10 minutos y una vez terminado el video sale el VHS de la videocasetera siendo agarrado.

**Proto Leni**: Sabes, Lynn. Creo que no eres la única culpable, ya que igual Lincoln se aprovechó de su supuesta mala suerte para no ir con ustedes y hacer lo que se antoje la gana solo en su casa, aparte que hizo que sus otras hermanas hayan creído lo de la mala suerte, hasta incluso a Lisa y según los listos no creían en la suerte y mira lo que le paso después.

**Lynn**: ¿Dime al menos que ya no conserva ese disfraz de ardilla durante su vida?

**Proto Leni**: No, es un alivio que ya no lo conserve el disfraz de ardilla y además que se hayan olvidado de eso.

**Lynn**: De verdad me convertí en una monstrua por culpa no a ver aceptado por el hecho que mi equipo haya perdido el juego.

**Proto Leni**: Aunque no lo creas, Lynn. Eso sucederá más adelante en tu mundo y no se puede evitar, pero ahora que sabes lo que puedes hacer.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué me rompen la espalda otra vez y no volver a jugar jamás?

**Proto Leni**: Cambiar o desarrollarse, ser diferente y aprender de tus errores.

**Lynn**: Me estás diciendo que deje ser una mala perdedora y que ya no cree en la suerte.

**Proto Leni**: No y si, puedes seguir en creyendo en la suerte si es lo que te gusta y además si vas a seguir siendo una mala perdedora a asegúrate que no se te note mucho para no fastidiar a la gente.

**Lynn**: Creo que tienes razón, una pregunta. El doctor dijo que algún día mi mejor amiga anotara un gol que lo hará famosa y solo quería saber si es cierto.

**Proto Leni**: Si, pero es mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta.

**Lynn**: Okey. Esa pelea que tuviste con Leni también te cambio, verdad.

**Proto Leni**: Derecho este es mi segundo cambio que sufro.

**Lynn**: ¿Segundo?

**Proto Leni**: Es por que antes de ser una psicópata que solo los buscaba para matarlos, un día fue una persona muy amable y buena antes que llegara el gran cambio. Por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre ya que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí?

**Lynn**: ¡Sí! ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una torta de albóndigas gigante!

Proto Leni disparo líquido verde hacia la cuerda disolviéndola para liberar a Lynn y ahora con su espalda 100% recuperada.

**Proto Leni**: Solo para que sepas Lynn, como tu espalda fue curado por mis poderes especiales digamos que podrás hacer deportes sin preocuparte de que haya consecuencias.

**Lynn**: Muchas gracias por esta charla, Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: No me lo agradeces, Lynn Loud. La mejor jugadora de Royal Woods.

Lynn se va corriendo saliendo del cuarto dejando sola a Proto Leni que se encontraba viendo un viejo cuadro de su viejo amigo con otras 2 personas desconocidas.

**Proto Leni**: Creo que es tiempo de contar un parte del pasado del Doctor Andrey Animador Animator a todos. ¿Me pregunto cómo se encuentra Leni Loud en la guarida del Doc?

En la guarida del doctor Animator, Leni se encontraba corriendo un pasillo siendo perseguido por Dib y Comando que lo estaban persiguiendo desde abajo.

**Dib**: No creas que escaparas de nosotros tonta Loud.

**Leni**: ¡Lo dice el que tiene una cabeza enorme!

**Dib**: ¡No tenga cabeza enorme!

**Comando**: No le haga caso señor. [Disparando con su blaster]

**Leni**: Al menos es más fácil de escapar de ellos que con esa copia robótica de Bob Esponja.

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Además que este capítulo es de relleno nada más pero es bueno, pero aun si lo escribimos los dos juntos.

**Nota Del Autor**: Aparte que esperamos que les haya gustado el cambio de edad que recibió Lily en la historia y apartes sus brazos robóticos no es lo único que tiene bajo de su manga.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Ahora un pequeño juego, ¿de qué película sacamos el método para curar la espalda de Lynn con la cuerda?


	27. Capítulo 23: Orígenes

Había pasado un rato desde los Loud terminaron de comer, ahora todos se encontraban en una sala grande y en esos momentos aparece los demás ya curados acompañados por Lily.

**Timmy**: Creo me aun me duele la cara después de tantos golpes.

**Danny**: Ya estoy harto que me electrocuten.

**Lily**: Bueno chicos, hemos llegado a la sala.

**Bob Esponja**: Muchas gracias, Lily Loud.

**Lily**: No hay porque, Bob Esponja.

**Jimmy**: Sabes, es extraño verte crecido debido que estoy acostumbrado verte como bebe.

**Lily**: Este crecimiento solo es temporal.

**Jenny**: Que mal, por te veías bien con eso brazos robóticos.

Zim se encontraba todavía callado y una vez que todos estaban juntos vieron como había una mancha negra en el piso.

**Lori**: ¿Y esa macha negra?

**Lincoln**: ¿Y en donde esta Proto Leni?

De la mancha negra se comienza a elevar una figura y luego iluminar sus ojos en color azul y verde.

**Lola**: ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

La figura sonríe y comienza a el líquido negro comienza a desaparecer revelando que era Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: Sorprendidos.

**Lucy**: ¿Desde cuándo puedes convertirte en un charco negro?

**Proto Leni**: Es uno de los poderes que tengo cuando uso mi trasformación de líquido negro. Pero volviendo el tema, los traje a todos aquí ya que necesito decirles algo muy importante que lo sepan todos. Aparte quiero discúlpame por mis acciones como matar al perro de Jimmy, convertir en esclavos y torturar a sus amigos, familiares e interés amorosos de todos, dejar pelón a Cindy Vortex además de ahorcarla y convertir a la mascota de Lucy en un robot que al final murió igual. (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**Jimmy**: ¡Dejaste pelón a Cindy Vortex!

**Timmy**: ¡Y lo ahorcaste!

Comienza presionar botones de su pulsera para mostrar un holograma del doctor Animator.

**Proto Leni**: Ya todos lo deben conocer, ¿verdad?

**Todos**: ¡Sí! (Menos Zim que estaba callado)

**Proto Leni**: Pues por lo que voy a contar los va dejar sorprendidos. (Cambiando el holograma a otra persona)

**Lisa**: ¿Y ese quién es?

**Lynn**: Parase un nerd común y corriente.

**Proto Leni**: Derecho es un animador de animación. Su nombre era Andrey Animador, un viejo amigo mío.

**Lincoln**: Momento, tú me dijiste que esta casa le solía pertenecer a él. ¿Qué el paso?

**Proto Leni**: Pues verán él se pasó a lado oscuro y se convierto en el monstruo que ahora todos conocen. (Muestra el otro el holograma del doctor a lado de Andrey)

Todos jadean a ver los hologramas dándose cuenta que si era cierto, ambos era la misma persona.

**Lisa**: ¿Y cómo es posible que de una persona normal?

**Lucy**: ¿Se haya convertido un ser de la oscuridad con el corazón negro?

**Proto Leni**: Verán. [Apagando los hologramas] El día que conocí al Doctor y Bot, fue cuando llegue a su mundo sin saber quién era. Yo me encontraba cerca del lugar donde conseguí mis poderes, ellos me encontraron y comencé a vivir con ellos en su primera casa.

Flashback de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

En una habitación se encontraba Andrey Animador dibujando unos dibujos en su mesa de animador hasta que una Proto Leni normal entro al cuarto con unas cosas en la mano.

**Proto Leni**: Señor Andrey. Aquí le traje lo que me pidió.

**Andrey**: Muchas gracias, Proto Leni. Puedes dejarlo a un lado de la mesa donde se encuentra mi computadora.

**Proto Leni**: Claro.

Ella dejo las cosas que eran hojas en blanco, lápices, colores, plumones, borradores y correctores.

**Andrey**: Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el manejo de tus poderes especiales?

**Proto Leni**: Pues estoy aprendiendo a mejorar mi puntería y además que descubrí que el líquido verde es capaz de disolver los objetos. (Acercándose a ver lo que dibujaba) Un momento, ¿esos 4 dibujos soy yo?

En la hoja se veía a Proto Leni con diferentes vestimentas.

**Andrey**: Si, se me ocurrió la idea dibujarte usando diferentes vestidos además del azul que siempre llevas con tu collar de perlas y tus botas café.

**Proto Leni**: Pues no veo tan mal con esos vestidos, solo que la excepción que no me gusta el vestido verde claro.

**Andrey**: Bueno, ¿cómo vas con tus diseños de ropa?

**Proto Leni**: Pues ahorita estaba trabajando en un diseño de otro vestido para mí, pero me que se me ocurrió otros para hacer ahora.

**Andrey**: Tienes un don para moda, sabes.

**Proto Leni**: Si y usted tiene dos dones, ya que sabe robótica y sabe dibujar muy bien.

**Andrey**: Gracias.

Fin del flashbcak.

**Proto Leni**: En esos años, el señor Andrey se dedicaba hacer dibujos y hacer animaciones como uno que nos mostró a Bot y a mí un día. Por su puesto era muy inteligente ya que sabía crear robots que usaba para trabajos simples, entre ellos el molesto de Bot que antes no solía ser molesto, pero igual Andrey hacia sus trabajos como limpiar su casa, lavar su ropa y cocinar. Pero ciertamente era feliz por fuera, pero por dentro sentía vacío ya que extrañaba su mundo de origen.

**Jenny**: ¿Y eso porque?

**Proto Leni**: Por qué era el único de su especie que se encontraba en este mundo oscuro que luego se auto proclamo como suyo. Pero un día todo cambio cuando Bot apareció con una noticia que cambiara su vida.

En otro flashback, se encontraban Andrey, Proto Leni y Bot en un auto todo terreno manejando por las tierras del mundo oscuro.

**Andrey**: ¿Seguro que es aquí, Bot?

**Bot**: Si, el radar de la casa detecto otra fuente vida en esta parte de este mundo.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¡Señor Andrey, deténganse!

Andrey freno rápido el auto deteniéndose para ver luego ver un cuerpo tirado de alguien. Bajaron del auto y se acercaron.

**Andrey**: Bot, Analiza.

**Bot**: Entendido.

Comienza a escanear el cuerpo de la persona para saber cómo se encuentra.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Cómo se encuentra, Bot, bien?

**Bot**: Bueno, si mi escaneo no me falla. La persona es una mujer de su misma edad señor y se encuentra mal estado por falta de comida y agua. Pero sus huesos y órganos no presentan ningún problema.

**Andrey**: Bien, hay que llevarlo a la casa para que se pueda recuperar.

De vuelta en el presente.

**Proto Leni**: El nombre de la mujer era Cristina López y la sorpresa que se llevó Andrey cuando lo trajimos a su casa y la curamos. Era que ella era de la misma especie que Andrey.

**Jimmy**: O sea del mismo mundo de origen.

**Proto Leni**: Correcto. Ella vivió por un tiempo ya que había olvidado su pasado en su mundo de origen y como llego a este mundo. Aparte que ella también era animadora como Andrey, solo con la excepción que ella apenas era una novata.

En otro tiempo, se le veía a una Cristina López ya recuperada como nueva en una habitación dibujando en su mesa de animador para luego agarrar la hoja y hacerlo bola tirándola un bote de basura con otras bolas de papel.

**Cristina**: Ah, jamás seré capaz de dibujar otros estilos de animación. (En ese momento ve entrar Andrey con dos tazas de café) Hola, Andrey.

**Andrey**: Hola, Cristina. [Acercándose y dándole su taza] ¿Cómo vas con tus dibujos?

**Cristina**: Pues no me salen como quiero y me cuesta mucho trabajo. (Suspirando) Creo que jamás seré una buena animadora como mi padre.

**Andrey**: ¡Oye! Aun no lo creas, Cristina. Cuando solía ser un novato en la animación a mis dibujos en otra forma de animación, no me salían tan bien para que sepas, hasta incluso me salían feos.

**Cristina**: ¿En serio?

**Andrey**: Si, pero si quieres te puedo enseñar a dibujar al primer Nicktoon de la historia para comiences a mejorar.

**Cristina**: Hablas de Doug.

**Andrey**: Si.

Andrey toma la mano de Cristina para luego comenzar a dibujar juntos al primer nicktoon pero lo que no sabían era que Proto Leni les había tomado una foto sin quien se diera cuenta los dos.

**Proto Leni**: Hacen bonita pareja.

De nuevo al presente con todos.

**Proto Leni**: De ese momento los dos se comenzaron llevar muy bien hasta al el punto de enamorarse ya que nunca separan y siempre hacían las cosas juntos y felices. Cristina mejoro su dibujo y Andrey ya sentía más feliz por tener alguien como el que lo acompañe en este mundo.

**Bob Esponja**: Ah, qué bonito es el amor.

**Luan**: ¿Qué paso después?

**Proto Leni**: Pues como se querían mucho los dos decidieron tener algo que cambiara sus vidas y los haría más felices. Tener a un hijo y al mismo tiempo de construir esta mansión que ahorita nos encontramos ahorita.

En otro momento en el pasado, se vería a la pareja de Andrey y Cristina cerca de una construcción de una nueva casa con varios robots constructores.

**Bot**: Bueno, señor, señora y además del sucesor del señor. (Se vería a Cristina embarazada) La construcción de la mansión ya está al 70% de completarse.

**Cristina**: Gracias por la información, Bot.

**Andrey**: Bueno, Cristina. Que piensas de la nueva de la casa donde vamos a vivir con él bebe.

**Cristina**: Pues será un buen lugar para vivir.

**Andrey**: Lo mismo opino.

En el presente.

**Proto Leni**: Paso el tiempo y él bebe nació siendo un niño de su especie. Al principio ya no pudieron hacer las cosas que solían hacer antes ya que tenían ocuparse por turnos del bebe y vivir como una familia normal.

**Lily**: Pues ya me imagino tanto el trabajo que tuvieron que hacer.

**Lori**: Así como tú con nosotros.

**Timmy**: Una pregunta, ¿cómo se llamaba el hijo de Andrey y Cristina?

**Proto Leni**: Siéndoles honesta. No me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba su hijo ya que eso sucedió mucho tiempo atrás cuando ocurrió el gran cambio. Pero lo que puedes decir que cuando el paso el tiempo rápido su hijo creció hasta ser un niño de 8 años, aunque no lo crean en este mundo la especie de Andrey y Cristina hacen que crecen muy rápido.

**Lisa**: Fascinante.

**Proto Leni**: Cristina lo cuidaba dándole el amor de una madre, Andrey también le daba su amor de padre y además que junto con Bot lo educaban para que fuera listo y yo era su niñera cuando los 3 tenían que salir a investigar algo de este mundo.

**Danny**: Por lo que cuentas, se nota que al doctor Animator está viendo una vida muy feliz a lado de su esposa e hijo, ¿pero qué paso a su familia y porque ya no está con el ahora?

**Proto Leni**: (Suspirando) El gran cambio. Eso fue lo que sucedió.

En el gran cambio.

Proto Leni se encontraba en su jardín de su casa que solía ser la primera casa de Andrey viendo como había varias flores rosadas en forma de corazón. Hasta que escucho un ruido tan fuerte que lo puedo escuchar y asustándola.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¿¡Pero qué!?

En ese momento se comienza sonar su comunicador de pulsera y lo contesta siendo un holograma de Bot.

**Bot**: ¡Proto Leni, necesitamos tu ayuda y rápido!

**Proto Leni**: ¿Por qué?

**Bot (Voz)**: ¡La mansión exploto y se está incendiando! ¡Ahhhhhh! [Terminado la comunicación]

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Solo espero que Andrey, Cristina y su hijo estén bien!

Proto Leni saco unos cohetes de sus botas cafés para comenzar volar rápido hacia la mansión de sus amigos. Pasó un rato y cuando llego vio que la mansión seguía incendiando, disolvió con el líquido verde el techo para entrar y luego aterrizando agarra la manguera de emergencia comenzando a disparar agua hacia el fuego apagándolo mientras comenzaba a caminar para encontrarlos.

**Proto** **Leni** **(Narrando): **Cuando había llegado al lugar donde se había originado la explosión, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Bot se encontraba tirando a un lado sentando apagado quemándose y en el medio solo encontraba Andrey Animador cerca de un cráter abrazando alguien.

**Proto Leni** **(Narrando)**: Cuando me había acercado vi que Andrey le estaba saliendo unas chispas eléctricas de sus manos quemadas y además que él estaba abrazando alguien, bueno digamos eso fue nada bonito cuando lo vi.

Proto Leni ve quien es el que estaba abrazando comenzando a llorar para luego poderse la boca, pero en ese momento ve que el Andrey se abre los ojos y habla.

**Andrey**: Proto Leni… ¿dime si Cristina se encuentra aquí… con nosotros?

**Proto Leni**: No señor Andrey, su esposa no se encuentra aquí.

**Andrey**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si estaba aquí conmigo, como es posible!

Andrey triste y sorprendido comienza a sacar electricidad de su cuerpo provocando un campo de electricidad y se levanta lastimado lentamente con el cuerpo de su hijo.

**Andrey**: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

De nuevo con los demás.

**Proto Leni**: Y a partir de ese momento jamás volvió hacer el mismo y dice tomo la molestia de explicarme lo que había pasado ya que le traía recuerdos muy tristes.

**Lucy**: ¡Wow! Pero que pasado feliz, oscuro y dramático.

**Lincoln**: Poblé de Andrey, debió romperle su corazón por haber perdido a su familia.

**Proto Leni**: Desde que su esposa desapareció y su hijo haya muerto. Andrey sufrió de un vacío enorme dentro su corazón volviéndolo gris. Ya no habla con nadie, se encontraba callado y siempre iba a su habitación obsesionado pesando en planes y construyendo inventos para poder recuperar a su esposa y revivir a su hijo, pero siempre le fallaban sus planes volviéndolo más desperrado, loco y su corazón se volviera negro.

**Lily**: ¿Y en qué momento comenzó a planear su plan?

**Proto Leni**: Pues su plan lo comenzó a pensar el día cuando desate todo mi poder y justo con esta trasformación al mismo tiempo cuando los vi a ustedes Loud por primera vez. (Cubriéndose de líquido negro)

Ahora en el pasado con Proto Leni en una habitación de televisores se encontraba disparando rayos de colores contra ellos destruyéndolos usando su trasformación.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Como es posible que ese maldito, desgraciado, mal nacido animador de Savino me haya dejado sola aquí abonada en este estúpido maldito oscuro lugar sin ninguna explicación alguna! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

**Bot**: Ahora sus nivel de furia, ira y locura subieron a niveles extremos. ¿Qué lo que hará?

Andrey alza las manos y de ellas saca electricidad electrocutado a Proto Leni haciendo que se calme.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero que rayos le pasa?!

**Andrey**: Ya te déjate de berrinches, Proto Leni. ¿Y dime que está pasando y aparte que esa trasformación es nuevo?

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué? (Viendo sus manos envueltos de líquido negro) ¡Hahahahahhahahahahahaha! ¡No sabía que podía hacer esto!

**Bot**: Ahora su nivel de locura se elevó.

**Andrey**: Ahora que lo pienso se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva idea, pero necesitare un nuevo lugar para pensarlo mejor.

**Proto Leni** **(Narrando)**: Después de eso comenzó a construir su tercera casa que ahora sería su enorme guarida.

Se verían unos robots construyendo la guarida que ahora donde viviría y haría sus planes locos.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Modifico a Bot para que se volviera malvado para que fuera su segunda mano y para que fuera molesto lo cual lo hacía bien.

Se ve Andrey modificando la cabeza de Bot volviendo sus ojos de color rojo.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: De una forma consiguió los materiales necesarios en este mundo para así poder construir una fábrica de robots negros en su guarida.

Unos brazos robóticos se encontraban poniendo brazos a un robots negros.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Tenía todo listo y lo único que le faltaba era conseguir una nueva fuente de poder para un nuevo invento y para eso comenzó investigar que otras fuentes de energía podía usar y un día lo encontró cundo los vio ustedes, Jimmy Neutrón, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom y Bob Esponja en su enfrentamiento final contra "El Sindicato Del Mal"

Andrey Animador se encontraba sentado en un sofá sentado acompañado de Bot a su lado viendo el enfrentamiento final de los 4 nicktoons contra sus villanos.

**Andrey**: ¿Pero qué interesante? ¡Bot!

**Bot**: Si, señor.

**Andrey**: Ve y investiga sobre los cuatro mundos de estos nicktoons. Quiero saber si puede conseguir una fuente de energía para la máquina.

**Bot**: A la orden señor.

**Andrey**: Yo mientras veré un maratón de todos los capítulos de algunos nicktoons incluyendo a The Loud House después de ver esta batalla final.

Bot camina para la salida y en ese momento entra Proto Leni con una nueva vestimenta llevando consigo una hoja acercándose.

**Andrey**: Hola, Proto Leni.

**Proto** **Leni**: Hola, Andrey. (Viendo una pantalla) Esos no son…

**Andrey**: Si, son Jimmy Neutrón, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom y Bob Esponja peleándose contra sus villanos principales.

**Proto Leni**: Aquí le tengo el diseño de su nueva ropa para que me pidió usted que le diseñara. [Dándole la hoja]

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Si, fui yo que le diseño esa vestimenta que ahorita usa, al igual que el mío que usaba cuando los conocí por primera vez Loud. Ya que igual que Leni, tengo un don para la moda. Pero volviendo tema, luego de investigar lo suficiente pasando el tiempo convenzo con los experimentos de extracción de esencia usando un sujeto de pruebas del mundo de Bob Esponja.

En un laboratorio se encontraba Bot con un portal papal hasta que un portal se abrió revelando una figura encapuchada llevando desde la pierna a un pez de color de café.

**Fred**: ¡Mi pierna!

**Bot**: Vaya que llegas a tiempo Proto.

**Proto Leni**: Misión cumplida, Doc. Traje al sujeto pruebas que pidió.

En ese momento de las sombras aparece el señor Andrey ya usando la vestimenta de malvado.

**Fred**: ¿Quién usted y que quiere conmigo?

**Andrey**: Permite que me presente, me llamo Doctor, Doctor Animator. [Disparando sus rayos electrocutando a Fred]

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Luego de eso, el doctor lo paralizo con sus poderes eléctricos para que no se moviera y entonces fue cuando saca unas dos ajugas grandes que los inyecto en su cuello y activo una máquina que le comenzó a extraer la esencia dejando al sujeto seco sin ninguna gota matándolo.

En otro momento se encontraba el doctor Animator invirtiendo el líquido naranja a una máquina de helados dándole resultados positivos y sirviéndose un helado amanecer triple de cacahuate.

**Dr. Animator**: Tal vez como lo pensé. [Comiendo le helado] La esencia de los nicktoons se puede usar como fuente de energía con la excepción que necesitaremos mucho para darle suficiente energía la máquina que pienso construir.

Ya el fin de los flashback.

**Proto Leni**: Para no hacer el cuento largo, luego de eso comenzó a planear las invasiones contra sus mundos para secuestrar a las personas y además de reclutar otros villanos como Vexus y el cabezón de Dib Membrana para ayudarlo. Pero él sabía que ustedes se interponían así que en lugar secuéstralos, los enviaría a otro mundo para que no regresaran. Pero se nota que no funciono ya que conocieron a Zim, pero eso le beneficio debido que robo la tecnología de su base para mejorar la máquina de extracción y parte que yo me encargaría de ustedes Loud para matarlos pero quién diría que lograrían escapar conociendo a Jenny y luego comenzarían a pelear para salvar a su ciudad y sus padres.

**Jimmy**: ¿Al menos sabes cuál es el objetivo del plan del doctor Animator?

**Proto Leni**: Derecho tiene 3 objetivos si logra cumplir con su plan.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Y cuáles son eso 3 objetivos?

**Proto Leni**: 1) Crear un portal gigante para conquistar su mundo de origen. 2) Revivir a su hijo a toda costa. 3) Tratar de encontrar a su esposa, lo cual suena loco ya que ella lo rechazaría por las acciones que está haciendo o al menos que ella por estar desaparecida tanto tiempo se haya vuelto loca y malvada, lo cual es menos probable que pase.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, gracias por habernos contado esta historia. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora y detener el plan del doctor Animator una vez por todas.

**Timmy**: ¿Y cómo piensas como lo vamos hacer, Lincoln? Si el doctor fue capaz derrótanos todos juntos no hay manera de derrotarlo.

**Lori**: ¡Escucha niño con dientes de castor! Nuestra hermana literalmente todavía se encuentra dentro de la guarida enorme.

**Lola**: Y los Loud nunca dejan a un Loud atrás.

**Jimmy**: Pero aun si tenemos saber cómo entrar.

**Bob Esponja**: Tal vez podemos crear un túnel bajo la tierra.

**Lana**: Con gusto puedo ayudar acabar

En ese momento suena la pulsera de Proto Leni y ella contesta siendo Leni Loud en un holograma.

**Leni**: Hola, Proto Leni.

**Todos**: ¡Leni!

**Proto Leni**: Hola, Leni. ¿Y cómo?

**Leni**: Tengo mis trucos. (Volteando) Hola, chicos y familia.

**Luna**: Hermana, dinos como te encuentras.

**Leni**: Ah, cansando de correr de perseguidores.

**Luan**: ¿Perseguidores?

**Leni**: Si, Dib con su robot, la copia robótica de uno de ustedes y por su puesto a Bot.

**Lily**: ¡Bot!

**Leni**: ¿Y tú quien eres?

**Lily**: Soy Lily y se te preguntas porque soy grande digamos que es temporal.

**Lucy**: ¿Y porque te persigue Bot? Si es fácil derrotar.

**Leni**: Digamos que ya no es fácil derrotar, el doctor Animator lo mejoro y al mismo tiempo ya no es molesto sino muy peligroso como si fuera Claude Speed.

**Lori**: ¿Porque lo dices?

**Leni**: Ahora es más es más resistente y además que usa nuevas armas como una ametralladora pesada, lanzallamas, espadas laser y un lanza cohetes volviéndolo más poderoso.

**Lincoln**: ¿Una pregunta Leni, como lograste entrar a la guarida?

**Leni**: Había entrado por una entrada cerca de la pista de aterrizaje de su avión. Pero si quieren entrar fácil y entrar normalmente pueden usar una puerta de atrás de la guarida, suena loco pero es cierto.

**Lisa**: ¿Estás seguro?

**Leni**: Si, pero ahora tengo que irme. Prométame que entraran a la guarida del doctor Animator a toda costa.

**Lincoln**: Lo prometemos, Leni.

Una vez terminado la comunicación todos se quedaron callados. Mientras en la guarida, Leni se encontraba colgando de una plataforma con un abismo debajo de ella y además que alguien más se encontraba con ella.

**Dr. Animator**: Así que todo mundo se recuperó.

**Leni**: Así es y aunque los haya los herido y hayas matado a mi hermana Lucy. Siempre regresaremos.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ja! Los Nicktoons Regresan, que maravilla. ¡Bot!

**Bot**: [Acercándose con un lanzallamas apuntándola] Hasta vista tonta.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Alto! Yo seré mejor que yo lo haga.

El doctor Animator clava sus garras en las manos de Leni para luego decirle unas palabras.

**Dr. Animator**: Que viva al rey. Ah, como me gusta hacer esta referencia.

**Leni**: ¿Qué?

Luego de eso lo descuelga a Leni haciendo que se cayera hacia el abismo negro para que tenga una caída hacia la muerte.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, Bot. Asegúrate de vigilar la maquina mientras yo estaré en la habitación de las pantallas.

**Bot**: A la orden, señor. [Yéndose]

**Dr. Animator**: Si quieren tener la batalla final, nicktoons. Tendrán que vencer a 3 jefes y por su puesto destruir la maquina lo cual es lo menos probable.

Mientras se iba desde lo más profundo del abismo sé que encontraba Leni colgando de una pequeña barra salvándose de una muerte segura.

**Leni**: Of, eso sí estuvo cerca.

¿Cont**iN**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo nuevo de la historia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Y además que haya gustado del pasado feliz a trágico que sufrió Andrey para volverse en el oscuro villano del Doctor Animator.

**Nota Del Autor**: Solo piensen de como sentaría un padre o una madre si perdería a su familia, eso sería horrible afectándole mucho tanto sentimentalmente o mentalmente.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Además recuerden que soy experto con la oscuridad y el drama.


	28. Capitulo 24: La Guarida Del Doctor

Todo inicia en la tierra del mundo del doctor Animator y un autobús de color naranja aparece saltando una colina donde se revela a nuestros nicktoons favoritos con Proto Leni que se encontraba manejando.

**Lana**: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

**Lisa**: Según mis cálculos, estamos a unos metros más de la guarida de Animator.

Jenny estira su cabeza para arriba y sus ojos comenzaron hacer zoom para ver la guarida.

**Jenny**: Lisa, tiene razón. [Volviendo a poner su cabeza del lugar]

**Proto Leni**: ¡Entonces a rodar!

Ella comienza a mover la palanca de velocidad para luego pisar el aselador con más fuerza e ir más rápido.

**Lincoln**: ¿Podemos ir menos rápido?

**Proto Leni**: No.

En la parte de atrás, la mayoría se tenían sujetar por la velocidad que iban. Menos Bob Esponja que no resistió y se fue para atrás.

**Timmy**: ¿Estas bien, Bob Esponja?

**Danny**: Eso debió doler.

**Bob Esponja**: Estoy bien, ya me había sucedió antes cuando fui al "Fondo De Rocas" con Patricio.

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Quién está listo para dar voltereta?!

**Lori**: ¿A qué te refieres con una voltereta?

**Lola**: Más vale que no sea una locura.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Aquí vamos! (Girando el volante)

**Lily**: ¡Oh, no!

El vehículo comenzó a derrapar pero luego perdió el control para comenzar hadar volteretas, adentro todos gritaban menos Proto Leni que lo disfrutaba. Una vez que el autobús haya terminado de dar vueltas hable la puerta y de ella sale Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Extremo! Bueno chicos, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Todos salen maleados del autobús y algunos Loud se encontraban con la cara verde.

**Lana**: Creo que voy a vomitar. (Yéndose a vomitar)

**Lynn**: Eso fue increíble, pero ahora necesito irme a vomitar igual. [Yéndose]

**Jimmy**: ¿En serio en donde aprendiste a conducir?

**Lori**: Prefería que Leni condujera un vehículo.

**Zim**: A Zim no le gusto la forma que condujiste Proto humano.

**Proto Leni**: Es Proto Leni, Zim. Pero lo que importa es que hemos llegado a parte de atrás de la guarida del doctor Animator.

Todos ven como un rayo eléctrico cae encima de la guarida mostrando lo grande quera y para ver una enorme puerta de metal.

**Wanda**: Se nota que este es una guarida de un villano oscuro.

**Cosmo**: Aparte que es de color negro con un poco de naranja.

**Poof**: Poof, poof.

**Luna**: Por una parte Leni tenía razón que la parte de atrás no hay nadie vigilando.

**Lucy**: Por si acaso no bajen la guardia.

Lo que no sabían, es que una cámara de seguridad se encontraba escondida viéndolos. En la habitación de pantallas, el doctor Animator se encontraba viéndolos acompañado de Bot.

**Dr. Animator**: Los nicktoons regresaron, que maravilla.

**Bot**: Y con la traidora de Proto Leni, ¿qué es lo que va hacer ahora? Volver a pelear con ellos de nuevo y matarlos.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, fue divertido pelear con ellos y haber matado temporalmente a Lucy Loud. Pero es el momento empezar la fiesta final. Bot, activa la maquina ahora.

**Bot**: Entendido, señor.

Bot se va corriendo iba de la habitación de pantallas dejando al doctor Animator.

**Dr. Animator**: [Sacando una radio] Dib.

**Dib (Voz)**: ¿Qué pasa doctor?

**Dr. Animator**: Quiero que tú y Comando vayan a la habitación especial 1 ahora.

**Dib (Voz)**: ¿Para qué?

**Dr. Animator**: Solo digamos que cierto alienígena verde volvió con sus compañeros del bien. (Apagando la radio para guardarlo) ¡Computadora! Quiero que llames a la reina Vexus en Tremorton. Es momento que estos nicktoons se enfrenten a los 3 jefes.

De vuelta con los nicktoons en la puerta metal.

**Bob Esponja**: Y ahora como le vamos entrar.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ya se! Oye, Proto Leni. ¿Podías usar tus poderes para usar pada derretir la puerta?

**Proto** **Leni**: Buena idea, Lincoln Loud. Pero prefería que Lily lo destruya antes que se le acabe el efecto de crecimiento.

**Lily**: Con gusto.

Ella se pone en frente poniendo sus manos juntas.

**Lisa**: Una pregunta, ¿tuviste que remplazar los brazos de Lily para poder darles esos brazos robóticos?

**Proto Leni**: Ah, no.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué?

**Jimmy**: ¿Entonces como lo hiciste?

**Proto Leni**: La verdad, es que los brazos robóticos de Lily son unos guantes de metal que al momento de ponérselos le cubrió autoicamente los brazos igual.

Lily dispara su mega rayo láser y destruye la puerta de metal.

**Lily**: Puerta destruida… Popo… (Se tapa la boca)

**Jenny**: Creo que ya se está acabando el efecto de la poción.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, chicos. Que la operación salvar nuestros mundos y nuestras familias, encontrar a Leni, detener los planes del doctor Animator y encontrar un nombre más corto para esta operación. Está en acción.

Todos se preparan y entran la guarida del doctor Animator una vez por todas. Una vez adentro ven como de repente se comienza a temblar.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Qué está pasando?

**Timmy**: ¿Por qué esta temblando todo?

**Proto Leni**: Yo sé que está pasando.

Afuera se comienza a ver como la guarida del doctor Animator se comienza expandir haciendo aún más grande de lo que era. Adentro ven que la puerta de atrás se cierra de repente y en ese momento un holograma del doctor Animator se enciende y les comienza hablar.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Hola todos! ¡Me alegra que hayan recuperado después de esa divertida pelea que tuvimos!

**Zim**: ¡Juro te hare pedazos maldito sucio mugriento humano, por tratar de matar al todo poderoso invasor Zim!

**Lynn**: ¡Divertido!

**Lori**: ¡Tú literalmente mataste a nuestra hermana!

**Lucy**: Es me lo pagaras por cierto.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Y te gusto la vista que le hiciste a tu bisabuela Harriet?

**Lynn**: Además que me las pagaras por haberme rompido la espalda.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Quieres que te rompa otra vez? Ya que con gusto te lo hago. ¡Perdedora! (Riéndose)

**Danny**: Deberás eres un monstruo.

**Bob Esponja**: Chicos, recuerden que el doctor Animator ha sufrido en su vida así que no su culpa que sea un monstruo.

**Dr. Animator**: Clásico positivismo de ti, Bob Esponja. Así que Proto Leni les contaste de pasado dramático, verdad.

**Proto Leni**: Por favor, Andrey. No tienes que hacer esto para revivir a tu hijo y recuperar a Cristina.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No me llames así! Al fin encontré la manera de recuperar a mi familia.

**Jimmy**: Pero debe haber otra manera.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No! Pero creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema. [Presiona un botón]

El piso de abajo se abre y todos caen en tobogán donde se deslizan y Bob Esponja se encontraba deslizando con lengua.

**Luan**: ¿Por qué te estas deslizando con tu lengua?

**Bob Esponja**: Es que cae de cara y por qué ve hace recordar cuando me deslice en una montaña de arena con Patricio y Arenita.

Mientras se deslizaban pasaron por de arriba de la fábrica de robots de la guarida del doctor Animator.

**Jenny**: Este debe ser la fábrica principal de robots.

**Lily**: Y es muy grande.

**Lisa**: De seguro de está fabricando más robots.

Luego de estar deslizándose en el tobogán, todos llegan al final para estar enfrente de una puerta con 3 cerraduras doradas con una estrella negra.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué esta puerta?

**Lana**: ¿Y esas cerraduras doradas?

**Jimmy**: ¿Y por qué el doctor Animator nos enviaría aquí?

**Proto Leni**: Es la puerta de la habitación de pantallas.

**Lola**: ¿Pantallas?

**Dr. Animator**: Eso es cierto.

En ese momento otro holograma del doctor Animator aparece de su lado.

**Dr. Animator**: Como podrán ver, banda de patéticos. En esta puerta me encuentro yo esperando su llegado y si no me creen.

La puerta se abre revelando al doctor Animator que les saca la lengua a todos para volver cerrar la puerta.

**Dr. Animator**: Si ustedes quieren entrar para volver enfrentarme para tener la revancha y salvar a sus mundos. Tienen que encontrar unas 3 llaves cada uno de diferente color.

Cambia de holograma para mostrar las tres llaves en el holograma.

**Lincoln**: Uno es de color naranja.

**Lisa**: Otro es de color verde.

**Jenny**: Y el ultimo es de color blanco.

El holograma vuelve a cambiar al del doctor Animator.

**Dr. Animator**: Si quieren encontrar las 3 llaves, tienen que explorar toda mi enorme guarida para poderlos encontrarlos. Y con un límite de tiempo. (Riéndose) Ya que la maquina fue activada y por qué toda la gente de sus mundos van a morir convirtiéndose en polvo de color rojo, excepto la de Jenny Wakeman, ya que es gobernado por la reina Vexus.

Cambia el holograma a un video donde ven que de la tierra oscura comienza abrirse y sale un enorme cilindro gigante con varios contenerles con la esencia de vida de las personas de sus mundos con Nora Wakeman en el panel de control.

**Jenny**: ¡Mama!

Ven que Nora Wakeman recibe una descarga eléctrica y baja una palanca donde ven como el cilindro se comienza encenderse para ver como unos tentáculos metálicos comienzan a salir clavándose en el suelo y luego sacar una antena muy largo que comienza a iluminarse de un color rojo y los contenerles comienzan a burbujear para ver como una pequeña pantalla muestre una barra con el 1%.

**Dr. Animator**: Como podrán observar la comienza a cargarse, así que deben apresurarse. Tic toc.

El holograma se apaga dejando todos pesando hasta que de repente ven como una figura misteriosa cae de la nada asustándolos para luego ver de quien se trataba.

**Leni**: Ah, creo que no fue buena idea ir por los viejos y oxidados conductos de ventilación. (Levantándose y luego ver todo el mundo) Hola, todos.

**Los Loud**: ¡Leni!

Todos los Loud se lanzan abrazar a su hermana Leni sano y salvo.

**Lincoln**: No sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

**Lori**: Pero por favor no vuelvas a entrar a una guarida de un malvado villano otra vez.

**Leni**: Les puedo asegurar que lo voy a cumplir ya que lo aprendí por las malas y por qué mis tonterías están volviendo.

**Lisa**: ¿Estás diciendo que?

**Leni**: Si, la Leni normal y tonta está volviendo.

**Proto** **Leni**: Que bueno, porque ya no quería seguir siendo una tonta con la cabeza vacía.

Todos los Loud dejan de hablar y Proto Leni se acercó a Leni para alzare la mano y poner una sonrisa.

**Proto Leni**: Pero estoy feliz volverte a verte Leni.

**Leni**: Lo mismo digo. [Dándole el apretón de manos] En serio estoy agradecida que hayas curado a todos en especial en revivir a mi hermana Lucy.

**Proto Leni**: Que más, tú me perdonaste en nuestra pelea violenta y sangrienta que tuvimos en la fábrica.

**Leni**: Si, en verdad esa pelea fue épica y violenta… (De repente de se cae)

**Los Loud**: Leni.

**Leni**: Descuiden, estoy bien. Solo me siento algo cansado. [Siendo levantando por Luna y Luan]

Proto Leni lo agarra de la mano y ve que tenía que su brazo derecho cubierto de negro por la mitad.

**Danny**: ¿Por qué su brazo esta negro?

**Proto Leni**: Esto es malo.

**Lana**: ¿A qué te refieres con malo?

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué le pasa a Leni?

**Proto Leni**: Leni, ¿dime cuantas veces has usando mis poderes?

**Leni**: Pues los he usado para defenderme de los robots negros, escapar de una copia robótica, enfrentarme al cabezón de Dib Membrana y su robot Comando.

**Zim**: ¡Ese apesto de Dib sigue aquí!

**Leni**: Si y por su puesto enfrentarme al mismísimo doctor Animator acompañado del simple y mejorado Bot.

**Proto Leni**: Dime cuando lo hiciste usaste emociones negativas.

**Leni**: ¿Emociones negativas?

**Jimmy**: Se refiere que si no usaste la ira.

**Lisa**: O te estabas demasiada enojada.

**Leni**: Ah, pues cuando pelee con el doctor Animator y Bot estaba usando demasiado ira.

**Lily**: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

**Proto Leni**: Se los explicare en el camino, pero ahora es momento de seguir y buscar esas llaves para abrir esta puerta.

Todos comienzan a correr hacia un lado de la puerta hasta llegar un pasillo lleno de robots.

**Lisa**: O al menos que los robots nos maten primero.

Todos se preparan para enfrentarse con los robots. Mientras afuera con el doctor Animator que se encontraba en una habitación oscura hasta que encendió las luces revelando a los señores Loud átanos en sillas rodeados barriles de gasolina con una bomba en el medio de ellos.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, señores Loud. ¿Disfrutan de las vacaciones que han tenido durante toda esta aventura?

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡¿Aventura?! Si usted nos secuestró.

**Rita**: Además que nos tiene rodeado con barriles explosivos.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, por favor. Si tu padre Albert estuvo en la marina y es obvio que enfrento en mar abierto aviones que el derribo. Lástima que el morirá su actor de voz en el 2020 en mi mundo y además que él está muerto igual.

**Rita**: ¡Usted que si es un monstruo!

**Sr. Lynn**: Nuestros hijos lo vencerán, sabe. ¡Ya que los Loud nunca se rinden!

**Dr. Animator**: Tal vez tenga razón en esa parte señor Lynn, ya que aunque le haya rompido la espalda a Lynn Junior y a ver matado a Lucy para luego ser revivida. Estos nunca se rinden, pero les diré una cosa. [Sacando un detonador] La única razón que sus hijos no se rinden, es que ustedes siguen vivos. Pero veremos que tanto les afectara cuando los vean salir volando en mil pedazos.

**Rita**: Se nota que jamás ha tenido a una familia, verdad.

El doctor a escuchar esas palabras comenzó apretar el detonador comenzado a sacar chipas eléctricas, pero luego se tranquilizó.

**Dr. Animator**: Aunque no lo crea, señora Rita Loud. Hubo un tiempo que sentía la felicidad de estar una familia que te quería y te amara, pero cuando lo pierdes todo, pierdes igual tu felicidad y tus ganas de vivir para luego convertirte en un monstruo con un nombre diferente.

El doctor se va de la habitación dejando a los señores Loud solos para luego cerrar la puerta.

**Bot (Voz)**: Doctor. Aquí Bot, cambio.

**Dr. Animator**: [Saca su radio] Aquí Animator, cambio.

**Bot (Voz)**: A los nicktoons están a punto de llegar a la primera puerta del primer jefe.

El doctor saca un dispositivo donde comienza ver el video de la cámara de seguridad y ve a los nicktoons caminando tranquilamente.

**Dr. Animator**: Una pregunta, Bot. ¿Cuánto porcentaje tiene la maquina ahora?

**Bot (Voz)**: Pues ahora va al 6% de cargado.

**Dr. Animator**: Excelente. [Apagando la radio] Sera mejor que vuelva a la habitación de pantallas ahora y ver el show.

De vuelta con los nicktoons, ellos se encontraban caminando y Proto Leni ese encontraba hablando sobre el peligro de sus poderes.

**Proto Leni**: Veras Leni, jamás debes usar tus poderes cuando tengas emociones negativas como la ira ya como veras una parte negra te está cubriendo tu brazo.

**Jimmy**: ¿Y qué pasaría si lo negro le cubre todo el brazo?

**Proto Leni**: No le pasaría nada, solo que después le comenzaría a cubrir todo el cuerpo hasta volverse un ser de todo líquido negro y hacerla que se vuelva loca.

**Lisa**: Un momento, ¿Pero tú te puedes trasformar en monstruo de líquido negro y cómo es eso posible?

**Proto Leni**: Es con el tiempo aprendí a manejar mis poderes además de controlar mi trasformación y emociones. Bueno excepto cuando les comencé a tener odio a la familia Loud, pero aun así sabia manejar mis poderes. Así que la próxima vez que uses tus poderes usa emociones positivas para el combate.

**Leni**: ¡Ya se! Lo que me hace feliz es ir a comprar ropa al centro comercial.

Con ese pensamiento positivo la parte negra de su brazo comienza a bajar de su brazo y justo a tiempo ya que llegaron a una puerta con una estrella negra con el número 1.

**Timmy**: ¿Qué esta puerta?

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Oigan, chicos! Hay una lista pegada a lado de la puerta.

Lincoln se acerca a la lista y lo comienza a leer.

**Lincoln**: Las siguientes personas que pueden entrar a la puerta son: Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutrón y el invasor Zim. Mientras que los demás se quedan afuera esperando y se prefieren pueden ir a buscar las siguientes llaves y enfrentarse a robots más peligrosos en el camino.

Una vez terminando de leer la nota, la puerta comienza abrirse revelando un camino iluminándose con bombillas y los que fueron nombrados entraron.

**Leni**: Saben, ¿me pregunto que pasara si yo entro igual?

Leni es electrificada por un muro eléctrico que se puso automáticamente.

**Proto Leni**: Si, tus tonterías han vuelto.

**Leni**: No me digas.

Una vez que las personas de lista estaban caminado vieron como unos reflectores comenzaron a iluminar unas dos personas con la cual de uno de ellos tenía la llave naranja.

**Dib**: Hola, Invasor Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Dib!

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Amigo**: Luego de un largo descanso encerrado en mi casa por hacer tareas de la preparatoria, al fin he vuelto.

**Nota Del Autor**: Y además que esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**Nota Del Amigo**: También queremos agradecer al EltioRob por el hermoso dibujo de nuestra historia oscura y épica de Deviantart.

**Nota Del Autor**: "The Loud House: Nicktoons Por Siempre". Secuela de una de las historias de nuestro compadre, vayan verlo ya que es bueno.


	29. Capítulo 25: Dib y Comando

Una vez que los reflectores de luz hayan revelado a Dib y su robot Comando haciendo una pose con la primera llave de la puerta que necesitaban para las 3 cerraduras, la cancha de batalla se comienza a iluminar de un color azul fuerte.

**Dib**: Espero que les guste el color azul, ya que es lo único que verán una vez que los derrote a todos y ve lleve a Zim para que todas las personas en mi mundo lo vean y ya no me digan que estoy loco.

**Comando**: Señor, es obvio que no está loco.

**Dib**: Gracias por eso.

Saca un portafolio de metal con el símbolo de la red del globo de los ojos hinchados de su mano izquierda y de la derecha saca una pistola lanza globos.

**Lincoln**: ¿Para que el portafolio?

**Dib**: Es una herramienta combate igual.

**Comando**: Bueno. [Sacando su blaster y cargándolo] Sera mejor que me prepare para la diversión igual.

**Zim**: Ustedes 2 no podrán contra el todo poderoso Zim.

**Dib**: Pero el doctor pudo contigo. (Sonriendo)

**Zim**: ¡Mentiras! [Saca sus patas de metal de su PAK] ¡Ese maldito doctor humano mes las pagara con su vida!

**Lucy**: ¿Creí que sus patas de metal habían sido cortadas por Bot? (Preguntándole a Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: Proto Leni se los pudo reparar usando sus poderes de líquido azul.

**Jimmy**: Zim, recuerda que estamos juntos en eso.

**Zim**: ¡Silencio neutrón! Zim lo sabe, pero prefiero pelear solo contra Dib para sacarles sus órganos.

**Lincoln**: Y además que somos 5 contra ellos.

**Danny**: Lincoln, nunca debes subestimar al enemigo aunque sean pocos.

Dib se ajustó los lentes y Comando se prepara haciendo una pose de combate.

**Dib**: Entonces que comience ahora.

**Comando**: La pelea.

Todos se lanzan corriendo listo para la pelea, mientras tanto con el resto de los nicktoons que se encontraban caminado por otro pasillo enorme.

**Proto Len**i: Saben, jamás me imagine que Andrey fuera capaz de hacer más grande su guarida y más que yo solía estar aquí.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Hay que apresurarse y encontrar las siguientes llaves.

**Timmy**: Eso no será tan fácil debido que ahora es más grande su guarida y quien sabe cuántas habitaciones tendrá ahora para encontrarlas.

**Luan**: Sin hablar de los robots enemigos.

**Jenny**: Yo solo espero que mi mamá este bien.

**Luna**: Lo mismo con los nuestros. Solo espero que se encuentren bien.

**Lana**: Ah, chicos.

**Lola**: Tenemos compañía.

**Lily**: Genial, mas robots.

Ven como unas filas de robots llegando, pero ven que son unos pequeños con unas barras eléctricas y unos grandes llevando consigo un jamón en sus manos de la derecha que usaban para golpearse la cabeza.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Por qué esos robots se me hacen extrañamente familiares?

**Cosmo**: Oh, tiene jamón para comer.

**Wanda**: Cosmo, no es tiempo para pensar en jamón.

**Poof**: Poof, Poof.

**Proto Leni**: En ese caso hay que destruirlos y seguir.

**Leni**: Yo te apoyo.

Se preparan para el combate contra esa fila de robots diferentes. En la habitación de pantallas, el doctor Animator se encontraba viendo toda la fiesta por las pantallas hasta que una pantalla bajo y se encendió revelando ser Bot.

**Dr. Animator**: Dime, Bot. ¿Cómo va la preparación del ejército de robots para invadir mi mundo de origen?

**Bot**: Pues todos de los robots de todas las clases se están comenzando a formar en filas y una vez que el portal este abierto comenzaran a caminar.

**Dr. Animator**: Pues que bien y ¿cómo va el porcentaje de la maquina?

**Bot**: Ahorita ya lleva al 15 % de cargado.

**Dr. Animator**: Excelente, mientras que esos nicktoons tontos estén ocupados las cosas estarán bien.

En una de las pantallas se veía el combate que se encontraba llevando Zim con los demás contra Dib y Comando. En la batalla se encontraba Zim pelando con su destapacaños de la perdición contra el maletín metálico de Dib en un choque de armas.

**Dib**: ¡Ríndete Zim! Estas acabado.

**Zim**: ¡Jamás! el invasor Zim, nunca se rendirá contra alguien con la cabezota enorme. (Leda un golpe con su arma a Dib alejándolo)

**Dib**: ¡Mi cabeza no es enorme!

Lanzo su maletín contra Zim y al mismo tiempo explota afectándole haciendo que se aleje, mientras al lado derecho se encontraba Comando se encontraba peleando con el resto.

**Lincoln**: ¡Toma esto! (Pero Comando lo esquiva el golpe)

**Comando**: Buen intento.

Comienza hacer bolita y comienza rodar a máxima velocidad, Lincoln lo esquiva rápido pero el salta hacia Jimmy Neutrón dándole en la cara yendo para arriba para volver a la normalidad y comenzar disparar rápido desde los aires a los nicktoons.

**Danny**: ¡Cuidado con sus disparos rápidos! (Usando sus poderes fantasmales para arriba)

Dib sacó su pistola de globos y comenzó a disparar 3 globos de color rojo y cuanto Zim revienta a uno provoca una mini explosión que también hace explotar a los demás afectando a Jimmy y a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Te encuentras bien, Jimmy? [Levantándose a los dos]

**Jimmy**: (Tosiendo) Si estoy… ¡Cuidado!

Vieron que Comando iba directo hacia ellos como un torpedo, pero son rescatados por Danny volando a tiempo antes de recibir el impacto de Comando que los vio molesto.

**Lincoln**: Gracias por la ayuda.

**Danny**: No hay porque chicos.

Jimmy apuntar y comenzar a disparar contra Dib que todavía se encontraba pelando con Zim con sus armas, pero él se cubre de los disparos con su maletín.

**Dib**: Así como no.

Comenzó dispar muchos globos explosivos hacia arriba haciendo que Danny los esquive unos cuantos antes de impactar en una y explotando afectándolos a los 3 cayendo al suelo.

**Dib**: Tal vez aparte de Zim, me pueda llevar igual a ese chico fantasma a mi mundo. (Recibe un golpe del arma de Zim vándalo a volar)

**Zim**: ¡Jamás te distraigas en un combate, Dib apestoso! (Riéndose)

Él choca contra una pared dejando una marca y caer, pero luego se para recuperarse y ponerse furioso.

**Dib**: ¡Quieres diversión e Zim, bien entonces a divertidos! [Cambiando los globos de su pistola]

Se lanza contra Zim con esa furia. Lucy se acerca a los cuerpos de los demás para ver si están bien.

**Lucy**: ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Lincoln**: No encontramos bien, Lucy. (Se comienzan a levantar los 3)

**Danny**: Ah, quien diría que los globos serian peligros.

**Jimmy**: ¡Lucy, cuidado de atrás de ti!

Ella voltea y ve a Comando apuntándole a su frente.

**Comando**: Hola.

**Lucy**: Di lo creas pedazo de chatarra. (Uso Oz contra el pero no le hizo nada) ¡¿Pero qué?!

**Comando**: Creíste que eso funcionaria contra mí. [Agarrando su Oz] Veras niña gótica, a la diferencia de mi superior y ahora más peligros Bot. Yo soy un prototipo hecho con metal demasiado fuerte.

Comienza dar vueltas a Lucy bandola a volar lejos chocando con la cerca eléctrica de la entrada electrificándose y luego caer derrotada.

**Lucy**: Estoy viva para que sepan.

**Dib**: ¡Buen trabajo, Comando! (Felicitando a Comando, mientras golpea a Zim con su maletín)

**Comando**: Gracias, señor.

Jimmy y Danny comienzan a ver como Lincoln aprieta sus dientes comenzando a ponerse roja la cara y ver como un sonido de vapor sale de su mechón de cabello blanco.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ese grito furia sorprendió a todos y hasta incluso al doctor Animator que estaba viendo el combate y hasta incluso fue escuchado por los señores Loud.

**Rita**: ¿Ese fue el…?

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡El grito de furia de Lincoln!

**Rita**: Algo me dice que lo van pasar mal.

De vuelta en la cancha.

**Todos**: ¡Wow!

**Comando**: ¡Rayos! Creo que cometí el error de molestar a la persona principal de the loud house.

Lincoln fue directo hacia Comando dándole varios golpes con sus guantes metálicos haciéndole algo de daño.

**Lincoln**: ¡Nadie lastima a una de mis hermanas!

Comando se aleja para atrás disparan varios disparos que Lincoln esquiva para luego hacerse se hizo bolita y comenzó a girar rápido directo hacia Lincoln para atacarlo, pero Lincoln usando sus guantes metálicos pudo frenar ese ataque y lanzarlo contra Dib.

**Comando**: Lo siento, señor. (Volviendo a su forma normal)

**Dib**: Descuida, de todas es peligroso en enfrentar a Loud cuando está enojado.

**Comando**: Eso ya lo sé.

**Dib**: Que dices que ahora atacamos juntos ahora.

**Comando**: Oh, sí.

Zim salta usando sus patas de su PAK cerca de ellos, pero Dib lanza su maletín dándole en su cara alejándolo y después comienza a disparar más globos de su pistola pero esta vez de color verde hacia los demás y Comando los dispara reventándolos dejando charcos de ácido verde en el suelo.

**Jimmy**: Acido, enserio.

**Danny**: Saben tengo un plan que nos puedo ayudar y para eso usare mi poder de invisibilidad de fantasma.

**Lincoln**: ¡Cuidado, chicos!

Ellos comienzan a esquivar más globos explosivos y los disparos rápidos del blaster de Comando haciendo explotar los globos para ver como desaparecieron. Zim aprovecha y se lanza para seguir peleando con Dib dándole varias veces con su arma hasta romper uno de los espejos de sus lentes.

**Zim**: ¡Muere, Dib! (Pero Dib le agarra su arma) ¿Pero qué?

**Dib**: Vivo o muerto. ¡Tú vendrás conmigo!

Le comienza dar varias veces con su maletín dejándoles moretones vándalo a volar para luego ser agarrado por Comando que lo apunta con su arma.

**Zim**: ¡Suéltame maldito y apesto pedazo de chatarra humana!

**Dib**: Sabes, Zim. Desde que el día te conocí cambiaste mi vida para siempre con el único objetivo de evitar que conquistes la tierra y por su puesto mostrarte a todos para que vean que no estoy loco de remate. [Amputándole con su arma de globos]

**Zim**: Es porque eres un humano apesto, cabezón y loco.

**Dib**: ¡Que no soy cabezón! Además, no puedo creer te cataloguen a ti como el principal anti-héroe en nuestro mundo, si tu deberías ser un antagonista principal y yo no ya que soy el verdadero héroe de nuestra tierra.

**Zim**: Aunque no lo creas, la razón que tal vez me consideran como un anti-héroe es como me lo dijo esa humana de nombre Proto Leni, es que yo no dejo que otros invasores traten de que conquistar o destruir nuestra tierra para que yo lo conquiste en nombre de toda mi raza, los más altos y en especial a un ser superior de nombre Jhonen Vázquez que según ella. El me eligió por una razón para ser el anti-héroe principal de nuestro mundo.

**Dib**: ¿Ser superior? ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo cuantas veces protegiste la tierra de nuestro mundo?

**Zim**: Cuando salve la tierra de ser robado de los ladrones de planetas que ciertamente recuerdo cuando no me quiste prestar tu telescopio, vencí a un ejército de bebes alienígenas querían robar mi nave para luego regresar y por supuesto salvar la tierra de las manos de esa inken de nombre… Ah… ya se olvidó el nombre.

**Dib**: ¡Estás diciendo mentiras! Y parte yo te ayude a derrotar a Tak.

**Zim**: Pero quien fue que lo mando a volar al oscuro del espacio exterior y además Dib, lo que dije de salvar la tierra no son mentiras. (Sonriendo)

**Dib**: ¡Ya cállate!

Comienza a disparar de forma desperrada globos azul que se revientan en el cuerpo de Zim revelando ser agua normal haciendo que Zim haga muecas de dolor y para que Comando lo suelte dejándolo en el suelo.

**Dib**: Se acabó Zim.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: Eso tú crees Dib.

**Dib**: ¿Pero qué?

Ve que como de la nada aparecen Lincoln y Jimmy siendo sostenidos por Danny que los lanza contra él. Lincoln leda un golpe de frente a Dib con sus guantes metal que lo banda a volar lejos para luego ser agarrado por Comando que lo comienza ahorcar.

**Jimmy**: Te salvaremos Lincoln.

**Danny**: Aguanta.

Danny se va volando golpeando en la cara ha Comando que hace soltar a Lincoln para ser agarrado y para luego recibir un mega rayo por parte de Jimmy con su blaster haciendo que lo lastimara.

**Lincoln**: Gracias, chicos. Pero es ahora es mi turno.

Corre directo hacia él y comenzó darle varios golpes y furioso de una forma rápida que apenas Comando podía reaccionar.

**Lincoln**: ¡No dejare que maten a mi hermana otra vez!

Comando pudo reaccionar a tiempo y agarro la mano de Lincoln para luego darle un golpe en el estómago y en la cabeza mandándolo lejos. Danny uso otros de sus poderes fantasmales que fueron las esferas de energía fantasmal que le afecto a Comando para luego acercase y comenzar a dar golpes de energía.

**Comando**: Eso es todo lo que tienes.

**Danny**: No, pero que te parece esto.

Danny se mete dentro de Comando y comienza controlarlo haciendo que se golpea a sí mismo en la cara.

**Comando**: ¡Ya deja de controlarme!

**Danny (Voz)**: Como tú quieras, pero primero un regalo para Lincoln Loud.

**Comando**: ¿Qué?

Pone la las manos de Comando encima de su cabeza.

**Comando**: No, no, no, no. (Se arranca la cabeza)

Danny sale del cuerpo Comando para ver como este caía sin su cabeza al suelo.

**Danny**: Oof, había olvidado que tenía otros poderes que me podían ser útiles.

**Jimmy**: ¡Danny!

El ve a Jimmy y Lucy con el pelo palado sin revelar sus ojos ya recuperada se cerca de Lincoln que tenía un poco de sangre en la boca.

**Danny**: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Lucy**: Peleaste como todo un hermano mayor.

**Lincoln**: Gracias, Lucy.

**Jimmy**: A cuanto salgamos llamaremos a Proto Leni para te venga a curar con sus poderes.

**Dib (Voz)**: ¡Ustedes no irán ninguna parte!

Todos ven a Dib mal herido con el cabello despeado con los lentes rotos apuntándoles con su arma de globos con una sonrisa de loco.

**Dib**: Tal vez lograron derrotar a mi compañero Comando, pero ustedes no irán a ninguna parte ya el ultimo globo explosivos que tengo les afectara a ustedes.

**Zim**: ¡Está diciendo puras mentiras ese sucio humano!

Todos ven a Zim caminando y con sus patas de su PAK de atrás.

**Todos**: ¡Zim!

**Dib**: ¿¡Cómo es posible?!

**Zim**: Nada que un baño de súper pegamento que no pueda ayudar a evitar el agua y adiós Dib apestoso.

Dispara un mega rayo de sus patas metálicas de su PAK directo hacia a Dib.

**Dib**: ¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Recibe todo el mega rayo con todo su poder para luego terminar y ver como cae al suelo ya derrotado dejando caer la llave naranja al suelo para ser agarrado por Zim.

**Zim**: (Riéndose) El invasor Zim, sale victorioso de esta batalla y consiguió la primera llave. Algo que ustedes no pudieron.

**Jimmy**: Pero que gracioso. (Siendo sarcástico)

**Danny**: Al menos hiciste un buen trabajo.

**Lucy**: Chicos, miren.

Ven como la puerta de entrada electrificada se abre dando entender que ganaron.

**Lincoln**: La puerta está abierta. (Lucy lo ayuda levantase) Eso significa que ganamos.

**Danny**: Entonces vayamos por los demás.

Todos se van caminando hacia la puerta, pero mientras tanto en la habitación de pantallas el doctor se encontraba aplaudiendo.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, el primer jefe del trio de jefes cayó. Pero al menos fue divertido ver la pelea de ellos y ver que uno de los Loud salió lastimado. [Saca su radio] Bot, necesita que vayas a la habitación especial 1 y recojas a Dib y los pedazos de Comando.

**Bot (Voz)**: A la orden. ¿Y qué es lo que le hará por fracasar?

**Dr. Animator**: Pues borrare la memoria y regresarle a su mundo para que vuelva hacer el mismo Dib fastidioso de siempre. Ya que me divertí lo suficiente torturando psicológicamente a revélale que él era el villano principal de la serie de Jhonen Vázquez que por cierto que era un gran animador y dibujante oscuro y bizarro. Así para que pudiera sacar su lado oscuro y de loco obsesivo, aparte enviare un regalo por haberme ayudado con las mejoras tanto de la máquina de extracción de esencia y la maquina principal del gran portal usando algo de la tecnología de Zim. Pero antes tráelo aquí para que vea unos capítulos del "Invasor Zim".

**Bot (Voz)**: Entendido, señor.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Y como el porcentaje de la carga?

**Bot: (Voz)**: Pues ya va al 21 % de carga.

**Dr. Animator**: Que bueno. [Apagando su radio] Ahora a ver en donde se encuentra el resto de los nicktoons.

Hace bajar una pantalla y lo prende viendo al resto de los nicktoons cerca de un lugar muy metálico y futurista.

**Jenny**: Este lugar me hace recordar a mi mundo.

**Proto Leni**: Derecho usamos pedazos de metal que sacamos de tu cuidad cuando lo destruí en nuestra pelea.

**Jenny**: ¿Es en serio?

**Lana**: Se nota que hace doctor le gusta reciclar.

**Lola**: Ah, ya llevamos caminando por mucho tiempo y además de enfrentarnos esos robots extraños y los negros.

**Bob Esponja**: Saben, esos robots se me hicieron extrañamente familiares en especial aquel robot que se encontraba dormido en un habitación que me hizo recordar al "Fondo de rocas"

**Luan**: ¿Y porque?

**Bob Esponja**: Es como siento que los había enfrentado antes en una aventura épica, antes de conocer a Timmy, Jimmy y a Danny.

**Lisa**: Chicos, serán mejor dejen hablar.

**Lily**: Es que llegamos a otra puerta y alguien de casualidad tienen un biberón de leche.

**Leni**: ¿Qué? Si ya estas grande para usar el biberón.

**Proto Leni**: Ah, recuerda que se le está acabando el efecto de la poción de crecimiento.

**Leni**: Ah. (Riéndose) Lo había olvidado.

**Proto Leni**: [Saca un termo] Toma, Lily. Este termo tiene leche que puedes beber. [Dándoselo]

**Lily**: Gracias.

**Luna**: ¡Oigan! Esta puerta igual tiene una nota.

Jenny se acerca y comienza a leer la nota.

**Jenny**: Las siguientes personas que pueden entrar son Xj9 Jenny Wakeman, Lisa Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud y Lori Loud.

La puerta se abre automáticamente viendo que se encontraba oscuro y los que fueron nombrados entraron mientras que los demás se quedaron afuera.

**Lana**: Más vale que sea un desafío y no un enfrentamiento.

**Vexus (Voz)**: Te equivocas pequeña Loud.

Ven como de la oscuridad se iluminan unos ojos rojos y de las sombras sale la reina Vexus con su trasformación con la llave verde en su mano derecha.

**Vexus**: ¿Me extrañaron?

**Lana**: Ah, no. No otra vez.

**Jenny**: ¡Vexus!

**Vexus**: Y no la única aquí. [Señalando para arriba]

Todo se comienza a iluminar y la puerta se cierra con la ayuda de varios soldados del clúster para luego ver donde señalaba viendo a Nora Wakeman en una jaula con el collar electrificadora.

**Jenny**: ¡Mama!

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Hija mía!

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo largo y de la pelea que tuvieron contra el primer jefe.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Ciertamente me gusto haber escrito la pelea que tuvieron los nicktoons contra Dib.

**Nota Del Autor**: Y no se olviden de las referencias.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Bueno, ahora solo falta saber quién será el tercer jefe que tenga la última llave.


	30. Capítulo 26: Vexus Al Ataque

Vexus se encontraba riendo maliciosamente mientras sostenía la llave verde en su mano, para luego comenzar hablar hacia ellos.

**Vexus**: Me sorprende que todos ustedes hayan sobrevivido a la pelea súper violenta que tuvieron contra el doctor Animator y debo advertirlo fue muy buena cuando lo vi en mi nuevo reino.

**Jenny**: ¡Ya que quisieras Vexus!

**Lisa**: Si y será mejor que liberes a la doctora Nora Wakeman.

**Lily**: Además de la llave pedazo de chatarra.

**Vexus**: ¡No! Si quieren la lleve y a la mamá de Xj9. Tendrán que derrotarme en este combate.

**Lana**: Sera un placer. [Sacando su llave inglesa metálico] Ya que te derrotamos una vez en tu nave espacial, lo volveremos hacer.

**Lori**: (Susurrándole a Lana) Derecho, fue Timmy que lo derroto congelándolo en cubo de hielo.

**Lana**: No me digas.

Jenny convierto sus manos en martillos corriendo hacia Vexus para empezar atacar, pero ella los comienza a esquivar con una gran agilidad.

**Jenny**: ¡No te muevas!

**Vexus**: Okey, ya que lo pides. (Le da una patada mandándola lejos a volar)

Ella activa sus cohetes para comenzar a volar y no chocar.

**Lori**: ¿Estas bien, Jenny?

**Jenny**: Si, pero necesitare ayuda de todas ustedes para vencerá.

**Lisa**: Puedes contar con ello. [Sacando sus 4 brazos robóticos]

**Lori**: Literalmente estoy lista para el combate. [Saca su blaster]

**Lily**: Igual yo. [Chocando sus puños]

**Nora Wakeman**: [Desde arriba] ¡Ustedes pueden chicas! (Para luego ser electrificada)

**Vexus**: ¡Silencio Nora!

En la habitación de pantallas, el doctor Animator sentado en un sofá con Dib de a su lado con la boca abierta viendo el "Invasor Zim".

**Dr. Animator**: Vaya, Dib. Quien diría que el invasor Zim no estaba diciendo mentiras cuando dijo la verdad que había salvado a la tierra tres veces.

**Dib**: ¡Oye! Como iba saber que la tierra estaba siendo robado por esos ladrones de planetas.

**Dr. Animator**: Derecho, tal como se vio en el capítulo. Tú te negaste escuchar lo Zim que estaba diciendo por que estabas bien creído que una mentira o un plan de él. [Apagando la pantalla]

**Dib**: ¿Aun si me puede decir porque me consideras un villano?

**Dr. Animator**: Yo no soy que lo dice. Lo dice la gente de mi mundo origen y por su puesto el ser superior Jhonen Vázquez. El creador de Zim y de tu mundo. [Levantándose]

**Dib**: ¡Por Saturno!

**Dr. Animator**: Aunque no lo creas Dib. [Sacando un mágnum revolver azul] Los mundos del multiverso N fue creado por varios seres superiores de mi mundo de origen y unos ejemplos son: Butch Hartman, Stephen Hillenburg y John A. Davis.

**Dib**: O sea que nosotros somos… (Luego ve que le apunta a su cabeza) ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

**Dr. Animator**: Tú no has visto nada.

Todos se apaga quedase oscuro para escucharse un disparo y luego se vuelve a aprender la luz siendo Bot que lo hizo.

**Bot**: Lo hizo, verdad.

**Dr. Animator**: Si, se le está borrando la memoria.

Ven el cuerpo de Dib tirado en el suelo con un agujero de color azul en su cabeza y unas venas de color azul comenzaron a aparecer.

**Dr. Animator**: No tardarla mucho en despertar, así que se rápido y devuélvelo a su mundo con el regalo.

**Bot**: Entendido, señor.

Comenzó a cargar el cuerpo de Dib para salir de la habitación de pantallas y el doctor bajo una pantalla para seguir viendo el combate de Vexus con las demás.

En el combate.

**Vexus**: Para ser una pequeña humana, sí que eres lista. (Sosteniendo 2 brazos robóticos)

**Lisa**: Es que soy la más lista de mi mundo.

Le da unos cuantos golpes en la cara con los otros 2 robóticos, pero Vexus da un giro rápido mandando a volar a Lisa.

**Lily**: ¡Tengo Lisa! (Atrapando a Lisa)

**Lisa**: Gracias, Lily.

**Lily**: De… popo. Perdón, quise decir de nada.

Vexus saco sus alas electrificadas para comenzar a volar y comenzar a dispar esferas de energía amarillas.

**Lana**: ¡Cuidado!

Jenny convierte su brazo derecho en un blaster francotirador disparando hacia las esferas amarillas haciéndolos explotar.

**Lori**: Buen tiro, Jenny.

**Jenny**: Gracias.

**Lana**: Ah, chicas.

Vieron como del humo salieron unas abejas robóticas y ven que Vexus ya no se encontraba.

**Vexus (Voz)**: Idiotas solo trasformaron mis esferas en poderosas abejas robóticas.

**Jenny**: ¿Y se puede saber en dónde estás?

**Nora Wakeman**: [Desde arriba] ¡Xj9! Recuerda que Vexus se puede disfrazar. (Pero es electrificada) ¡Ah, ya estoy harta de ser electrificada!

**Lisa**: Momento, ¿se puede disfrazar?

De pronto una barra de luz en donde se encontraba Lisa se transforma en Vexus sorprendiéndola.

**Vexus**: ¡Así es!

Agarra a Lisa y comenzando a electrificar a su cuerpo afectándole a ella para derrotarla, pero es golpeada por una Lily siendo llevada por Jenny salvado a Lisa. Vexus logra frenar y luego las ve las dos.

**Vexus**: Un momento, ¿de casualidad no eres aquel bebe que se encontraba en su fastidiosa esfera irrompible?

**Lily**: Así es Vexus, pero soy lo suficiente mayor para patearte el trasero ahora. [Bebiendo un poco de leche]

**Vexus**: Entonces será más divertido exterminándote igual. [Sacando sus garras electrificadas]

**Jenny**: No lo creo. (Convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo un bate que usa para golpear a Vexus)

Lana y Lori se acercan a Lisa para ver su estado.

**Lori**: ¿Lisa, estas bien?

**Lana**: Uh, te dejo como que chamuscada.

**Lisa**: Estoy bien, suerte que sufrí muchas descargas de voltios para matarme. [Levantándose] ¡Cuidado!

Las abejas robóticas se lanzaban en picada mostrando su aguijón con ellas. Lana lanza su llave inglesa para darles algunas mientras regresaba como burrearan hacia sus manos.

**Lori**: Mi turno.

Comienza apuntar con su blaster y comienza usar el modo disparo rápido haciendo que las ráfagas de disparos de plasma sean más rápidos dándoles a todos.

**Lisa**: Buenos tiros.

Vexus que todavía se encontraba pelando cuerpo a cuerpo con Jenny y Lily se dio cuenta de aquello.

**Vexus**: ¡No, mis bebes!

Recibe unos 8 golpes de súper rápidos por parte de Lily para terminar con uppercut tirándola al suelo.

**Jenny**: Buen combo de golpes.

Ven que Vexus se enoja y le da un garrazo a Jenny en su estómago electrificándola y luego se levanta dándoles unas patada los dos mandándolas a volar contra el muro donde se encontraban las demás.

**Lily**: Se nota que supuso más molesta.

**Jenny**: Ni que lo digas.

Lana lanza su llave inglesa para ver cómo es atrapada por una molesta Vexus y comienza a dispar unos discos de energía hacia ellas.

**Lisa**: ¡Oh, no!

**Jenny**: ¡Yo los cubro! (Crea un escudo con sus brazos cubriéndolos de ese ataque)

**Vexus**: Ni crean que ese escudo les cubrirá para siempre.

Vuelve a sacar sus alas electrificadas comenzando a volar hacia arriba para bajar una palanca y ver como se comienzan abrir unas compuertas liberando unos grandes escorpiones robóticos.

**Vexus**: Espero que les guste las picaduras de los escorpiones ya que están para morirse. (Riéndose maliciosamente)

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos de la guarida, Proto Leni con el resto de nicktoons se encontraban esperando al resto hasta que llegaron con Lincoln debilitado siendo llevado por Danny.

**Luan**: ¡Lincoln!

**Lola**: ¡¿Pero que le paso?! (Acercándose a su hermano)

**Lucy**: Recibió varios golpes fuertes por parte de Comando.

**Danny**: Para que sepan, yo le arranque la cabeza a Comando.

**Zim**: Mientras que yo, el todo poderoso Zim venció al maldito apestoso de Dib y consiguió la primera llave. [Mostrando la llave]

**Bob Esponja**: Buen trabajo, Zim.

**Proto Leni**: Opino lo mismo.

**Jimmy**: ¿En dónde el resto?

**Luna**: Están en otra puerta consiguiendo la otra lleve.

Proto Leni se acerca a Danny con el cuerpo de Lincoln para luego alzar las manos y dispara líquido azul hacia Lincoln mojándolo para después dejar de disparar.

**Leni**: Lincoln, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

**Lincoln**: (Escupe un poco de líquido azul) ¡Me siento como nuevo! [Bajando de Danny]

**Bob Esponja**: Ahora que casi todos están bien, es momento de seguir con nuestro camino hacia la última llave.

**Proto Leni**: Saben, ahora que lo comienzo a pensar. Podemos ir la fábrica de robots de Andrey y destruirlo.

**Jimmy**: ¡Oye! No es mala idea.

**Timmy**: ¿Y porque?

**Jimmy**: Si destruimos la fábrica de robots, no tendrá más robots con que atacarnos y ya no podrá fabricar más.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Están listos chicos! Vayamos ahora a esa fábrica, que posiblemente esté en otro lugar porque la guarida es más grande.

**Lynn**: Solo espero que las demás estén bien.

Todos comienzan a correr hacia el lado izquierdo para ir hacia la fábrica. Devuelta con la pelea las chicas, Vexus se encontraba dando una buena paliza a Jenny que se encontraba en mal estado y abollada, mientras que las otras estaban ocupados con los escorpiones robóticos.

**Vexus**: ¡Rediente una vez, Xj9! Estas acabada.

**Jenny**: ¡Nunca! (Dándole un golpe con su puño con picos)

**Vexus**: (Gruñendo) Como se nota que eres pedazo de chatarra que no se oxida.

Lori estaba usando su blaster como un guante metálico para golpear varios escorpiones, Lisa giro sus brazos robóticos golpeado a varios, Lana estaba usando su llave inglesa para protegerse de los aguijones hasta que fue rescatada por Lily que aplasto al que le estaba atacando.

**Lily**: Nadie picara a mi familia.

**Lana**: Gracias.

**Lori**: Ah, chicas. Un poco de ayuda. (Siendo rodeado por los escorpiones)

Ellas van al rescate, mientras con que Jenny ya se encontraba casi sin energías y Vexus se encontraba poco lastimando pero aun con energías.

**Vexus**: ¿Qué te pasa Xj9? Acaso ya no tienes energías.

Jenny trasforma su mano izquierda en una hacha y le corta la mano izquierda a Vexus tomándola por sorpresa.

**Jenny**: Y tú ya no tienes una mano.

**Vexus**: ¡Eres una…! (Se lanza contra ella)

Ella comenzó darle garrazos a la cara de Jenny con su brazo derecho dejándole marcas, pero Jenny saca dispara laser de su pecho afectándole a Vexus que lo manda lejos. Luego ve que las demás están en peligro y convierte uno de sus brazos en una bola de pichos.

**Jenny**: ¡Oigan escorpiones! No se metan con mis amigas. (Comenzando a volar)

Aplasta a cada uno de los escorpiones robóticos salvando a las Loud para luego aterrizar cerca de ellas.

**Jenny**: ¿Están bien, chicas?

**Lisa**: Si y como esta Vexus.

**Jenny**: Ahorita lo mande a volar lejos de nosotros. (Pero ve que las Loud dicen lo contrario) No me digan atrás de mí.

**Vexus**: ¡Así es!

Vexus convirtió su pie en taladro y le perforo el pecho de Jenny por atrás atravesándolo.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: (Desde arriba) ¡Noooo!

**Las Loud**: ¡Jenny!

Jenny cayó al suelo ya derrotada mientras que Vexus se encontraba riendo por su victoria.

**Vexus**: No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan feliz en la vida.

Por estar distraída no concentro en las demás y comenzó a recibir golpes rápido por parte de una Lily bien molesta.

**Lily**: Ahora si te pasaste de la raya Vexus.

Luego Lisa trasformo sus brazos robóticos en cierras que con eso comenzó hacer ataques cortantes contra ella cortándole el resto del brazo izquierdo, Lana hizo más grande su llave inglesa y le prendió fuego para lanzárselo a su cara quemándosela y Lori puso en modo mega rayo a su blaster disparando un gran rayo hacia ella.

**Vexus**: (Cubriéndose) ¡No! ¡¿Cómo esto posible?!

**Lily**: ¡Pues esto pasa si hacer enojar a los Loud! [Junta sus manos robóticas] Que tengas buenas noches demonia.

Dispara su poderoso ultra rayo láser psico de nada directo hacia Vexus que ya no pudo resistir y recibió todo ese rayo a ese cuerpo ya debilitándola poniéndose de rodillas.

**Nora Wakeman**: (Desde arriba) ¡Sí! Lograron chicas Loud.

La jaula de Nora comienza a bajar rápido para llegar al suelo sacudiéndola un poco y las chicas se acercan para romper el cando y sacarla.

**Lisa**: ¿Se encuentra bien señora doctora Wakeman?

**Nora Wakeman**: Si, pero me gustaría que me quitaran este collar electrificadora.

**Lisa**: Yo me encargo.

Uso una de sus cierras y le corto el collar con la pequeña consecuencia de ser electrificada.

**Nora Wakeman**: Muchas gracias. Mmm, ¿qué extraño?

**Lori**: ¿Qué pasa señora Nora?

**Nora Wakeman**: Es que la puerta se debería haberse abierto por que derrotaron a Vexus.

**Vexus**: ¡Es que todavía sigo de pie humanos idiotas!

Ven como Vexus se levanta del suelo para sacar sus alas electrificadoras y ver como de su brazo derecho cortado saca una filosa cuchilla.

**Vexus**: Prepárense para ser morir.

**Lana**: Esto debe ser un chiste.

Vexus comienza a volar directo hacia ellas, pero en ese momento es agarrado por unos brazos robóticos que le pertenecía a nadie más y menos que…

**Jenny**: ¿Me extrañaste?

**Vexus**: ¿¡Imposible!? ¡Te atrévase el pecho!

**Jenny**: Tengo energía de reserva para emergencias.

Vexus electrifica su cuerpo haciendo que Jenny lo suelte para luego usar su cuchilla cortándole el brazo derecho.

**Vexus**: Para que veas como se siente perder un brazo.

**Jenny**: Ahora si es personal Vexus. [Sacando sus alas y sacando una espada de su brazo derecho]

Comenzaron a volar y chocaron sus armas provocando un choque de poder, para luego comenzar atacarse a espadazos siendo muy buenos ya que se cubrían de sus ataques.

**Vexus**: Eres muy buena.

**Jenny**: Gracias.

Vexus se aleja y comienza lanzar discos amarillos contra Jenny, ella se cubre y vuela directo hacia ella para dándole unas patadas hacia su cara y luego convertir su espada en un lanzamisiles disparando un miles hacia ella dándole a su cuerpo para luego caer en picada al suelo.

**Jenny**: [Aterrizando] Se terminó Vexus.

**Vexus**: Eso crees. (Trasforma su pie en taladro y le perfora su pie izquierda haciendo que se cayera)

**Jenny**: ¡Mi pierna! [Cayendo al suelo]

Vexus con todas que le queda fuerzas logra levantarse para convertir su cuchilla en un gran cañón de plasma apuntándole.

**Vexus**: Es tu fina Xj9.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡No! (Corre directo hacia ellas, pero es detenida por un campo de fuerza que comienza golpear con desesperación)

**Vexus**: Pero que heroica tontería Nora Wakeman. (Riéndose) ¡Tus últimas palabras Xj9!

Jenny alza su cabeza y comienza a sonreír haciéndose extraño para Vexus.

**Vexus**: ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

**Jenny**: Si crees que es mi fin, Vexus. [Saca una bomba de color verde] ¡Te equivocas y te presento un pequeño regalo de amiga Proto Leni! [Activándola]

**Vexus**: ¡Nooooo!

La bomba explota liberando liquido verde que les afecta a los dos haciendo que algunas de sus partes se comienzan a derretir en especial a Vexus que está gritando de dolor para luego caer al suelo ya derrotado dejando caer la llave verde al suelo y con Jenny apagándose. El campo de fuerza desaparece y al mismo tiempo el líquido verde, Nora se acerca rápido y comienza a cargar el cuerpo de su hija sacando algunas lágrimas.

**Nora Wakeman**: Descuida Xj9 Jenny, te prometo que estarás bien. Mamá ya está aquí.

**Lisa**: (Acercándose con las demás)No cabe duda que su hija es alguien sorprendente.

**Lori**: Literalmente lo es señora Wakeman.

**Lana**: ¿Lo puede alegrar, verdad?

**Nora Wakeman**: Ojala pudiera, pero necesito de mis herramientas y de un laboratorio para raparla.

**Lily**: Eso no será necesario. (Viendo como agarra la llave verde)

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Y eso porque?

Lily toma un poco de leche del termo para luego regresar con ellas.

**Lily**: Es que tenemos a Proto Leni que seguro lo podrá reparar usando sus poderes.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Proto Leni? ¿Quién es Proto Leni?

**Lori**: Ah, se lo explicaremos después.

**Lana**: Bueno, chicas. Es momento de salir de aquí.

Ven como la puerta se comienza abrir. Pero en la habitación de las pantallas, el doctor Animator acompañado de Bot apago la pantalla donde se encontraba su pelea.

**Bot**: Con eso ya son 2 caen y ahora solo falta uno.

**Dr. Animator**: No me digas, al menos esta pelea fue muy bueno en especial cuando Jenny es que salió más lastimada para luego apagarse. (Riéndose)

**Bot**: ¿Y qué hará con Vexus?

**Dr. Animator**: Pues a la diferencia de Dib, no le voy a borrar su memoria. Simplemente lo enviare devuelta su mundo para que siga disfrutado de su reinado y para que lo reparen.

**Bot**: Oh.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Y cómo va la carga de la maquina?

**Bot**: Ahora se encuentra al 49% de cargado, señor.

**Dr. Animator**: Excelente. Ahora veremos en donde se encontraran ahora los demás.

Baja una pantalla y lo prende viendo a los nicktoons llegando casi a la última puerta.

**Jimmy**: ¿Estás seguro que este el lugar?

**Proto Leni**: Si, reconozco este lugar cuando lo veo.

En ese momento el comunicador de Leni suena y contesta para revelar un holograma de Lisa.

**Leni**: Ah, hola Lisa. ¿Por qué te ves tan pequeña?

**Lisa**: Ah, como extraño tu inteligencia.

**Lincoln**: (Acercándose los demás) ¡Lisa! Lograron con seguir llave.

**Lisa**: Si, logramos conseguir la llave y rescatar a la doctora Nora Wakeman.

**Lynn**: ¡En serio! Eso es algo bueno.

**Lisa**: Pero para con seguirlo tu vimos que enfrentarnos contra Vexus.

**Los Loud**: ¡Vexus!

**Timmy**: ¿Vexus? ¿No es aquella que congele en un bloque de hielo y luego se escapó?

**Lisa**: En efecto y Jenny al final la logro derrotar con la consecuencia de salir muy herida y apagándose en el proceso.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Oh, por Neptuno!

**Lynn**: ¿Estará bien?

**Lisa**: Estará bien en cuanto llegamos con ustedes y rápido.

**Bob Esponja**: Yo me encargo de eso.

**Lucy**: ¿Cómo?

Aparece un cartel y la voz del narrador francés diciendo: Unos 15 minutos más tarde. Y todos ven sorprendidos viendo como el resto llego muy rápido.

**Bob Esponja**: Hola, chicos.

**Lisa**: [Sacando su reloj] Y solo paso 15 minutos, ¿cómo es eso posible?

**Bob Esponja**: Una esponja nunca revela sus secretos.

La señora Wakeman se pone enfrente de todos mostrando a Jenny toda lastimada y apagada para luego como ver como se acerca Proto Leni enfrente de ella.

**Proto Leni**: Se nota peleo con todas sus fuerza y poder contra Vexus.

**Nora Wakeman**: La misma fuerza y poder que uso contra a ti Proto Leni, o debería decir Proto nada más.

**Proto Leni**: Ah, sí. Que ya sabe quién soy yo, eh.

**Nora Wakeman**: Si, ellas me contaron todo.

**Proto Leni**: Entonces le pido mis más generosas disculpas por mis acciones, en especial cuando lo secuestre.

**Nora** **Wakeman**: Descuida, ese quedo en el pasado.

Proto Leni comienza hacer que sus manos se cubren de líquido azul para luego alzarlos.

**Proto Leni**: Esto puede salpicar un poco para que sepa.

Dispara una cuanta cantidad de líquido azul a Jenny y moja un poco a su mamá y se comienza ver como se comienza regenerar el cuerpo de Jenny sorprendiendo a Nora de ver que tenía razón sobre sus poderes curativos. Una vez terminado, Proto Leni deja disparar y todos comienzan a ver como Jenny comienza abrir sus ojos viendo como lo estaba cargando su mamá.

**Jenny**: Hola, mamá.

**Nora Wakeman**: Bienvenida devuelta Xj9. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

**Jenny**: Me siento recién salido del laboratorio de la casa. [Bajando de su mamá]

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Hurra! Por los podres especiales de Proto Leni.

**Jenny**: Gracias por haberme reparado o curado, Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: No hay porque, Jenny Wakeman.

**Nora Wakeman**: Sabes, me gustaría si pudieras dar una muestra de tus poderes de líquido para poderlos estúdialos.

**Proto Leni**: Tal vez luego señora Wakeman. Ya que hay que seguir con la misión.

Caminaron por un rato más, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de color café y Proto Leni al instante lo reconoció.

**Proto Leni**: La puerta de la fábrica de robots de Andrey.

**Leni**: Vaya que la puerta es enorme.

**Lynn**: Entonces entremos y destruyamos todo.

Proto Leni dispara líquido verde hacia la puerta disolviéndolo para abrirlo y todos comienzan entrar, menos Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Pero qué esto? (Viendo algo pegado en la pared de ha lado de la puerta)

Una vez adentro caminando en la fábrica vieron que todo se encontraba a oscuras y no se escuchaba nada ya que solo había puro silencio.

**Zim**: ¿Pero clase de fábrica nos encontramos que está a oscuras y no se escucha nada?

**Danny**: ¿Estas segura que esta es la fábrica?

**Proto Leni**: Si, y lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo no creo que Andrey haya terminado de usarla.

**¿? (Voz)**: (Riéndose)

**Timmy**: ¿Y esa risa?

**Jimmy**: ¿Sonó como si fuera la risa de Bob Esponja?

**Leni**: ¡Oh, no!

**Lola**: ¿Como que oh, no?

**Luan**: ¡Oigan! ¿En dónde está Bob Esponja?

Las luces se comienzan a iluminar en la fábrica comenzando a escuchar el sonido de unos cohetes y todos vieron de que se trataba sorprendiendo a todos.

**Cosmo**: (Apareciendo con Wanda y Poof) Miren a ese sujeto, con esa gran cabeza cuadrada. ¡Y eso pantalones cortos! ¡Es lo más horrible que visto nunca!

**Lori**: Leni, en serio esa copia robótica el que tanto hablaste se parece literalmente…

**Leni**: Si, se parece a…

**Bob Esponja**: (Apareciendo) ¡Esperen! Yo conozco a esa cosa horrible que se parece a mí.

**Proto** **Leni**: Quien diría que al final lo termino construyendo, pero se nota que deicidio usar la versión del 2020 de su mundo.

**Lola**: Aparte que se me terrorífico.

**Luan**: Bob Esponja, ¿acaso conoces a este robot?

**Bob Esponja**: Si y es un Bob Esponja Robot. Pero nunca creí que lo volvería a ver después de la batalla de Fondo De Bikini contra esos robots.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y por su puesto la aparición del ultimo jefe.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Aparte que me gusto escribir la pelea que tuvieron Jenny y las Loud contra Vexus, en especial escribir las partes como Jenny salía lastimada.

**Nota Del Autor**: Y tal como lo dijo Proto Leni, el Bob Esponja Robot a que se van enfrentar es del remake de SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Rehydrated o como yo lo llamo, Bob Esponja: Batalla Por Fondo De Bikini Hidratado y aunque no lo crean es uno mis videojuegos favoritos de mi infancia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Ni se imaginen, tiene marcado en el día lanzamiento del videojuego y el dinero para cómpralo.


	31. Capítulo 27: Bob Esponja Robot: Pt 1

Narrador Francés: En el capítulo anterior de los nicktoons regresan, nuestros 5 valientes heroínas de diferentes mundos se enfrentaron a la malvada reina Vexus donde las vencedores fueron ellas consiguiendo la llave verde de las 3 que necesitan, pero con la consecuencia de que Jenny haya salido muy herida para luego ser curado por los poderes de Proto Leni. Ahora todos se encontraban en la fábrica de robots para enfrentarse a un enorme robot que es una copia robótica de nuestro querido Bob Esponja.

**Lincoln**: Momento, Bob Esponja. ¿A qué te refieres que te habías enfrentado una batalla de robots en tu mundo en tu cuidad?

**Bob Esponja**: Verán, chicos. Antes de conocer a Jimmy, Timmy y Danny para tener nuestra primera aventura y salvar nuestros mundos del "El Sindicato Del Mal" que estaba conformado por nuestros villanos. Plankton había creado un ejército de robots para robar la fórmula de las cangrebugers, pero se les salieron de control.

**Jimmy**: ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido el control de su ejército de robots?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Pues olvido bajar en su máquina que usaba para duplicarlos a "obedecer a plankton" y por eso los robots comenzaron hacer el caos en Fondo De Bikini.

**Timmy**: ¿y cómo los detuvieron?

**Bob Esponja**: Eso fue gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos Patricio y Arenita que pudimos destruir a todos los robots, incluso sus copias robóticas hasta llegar al balde carnada para enfrentarme a él ya que era la última copia robótica. [Señalando a Bob Esponja Robot]

**Danny**: Entonces si te lo enfrentaste una vez, lo puedes volver hacer otra vez.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Si y estoy listo. [Guardando sus guantes de karate para sacer una barra de soplar de burbujas] Pero esta vez necesitare ayuda para derrotarlo.

**Lincoln**: Puedes considerado Bob Esponja.

**Dr. Animator (Voz)**: Yo no creo que se podrá Lincoln Loud.

Todos escuchan esa voz y ven para arriba descubriendo que el doctor Animator se encontraba parada sobre una plataforma voladora.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Me extrañaron? No, claro que no. Nadie extraña a un villano. (Riéndose) Veo que se encontraron con una mis obras maestras que justamente me espire de ti y con algunos cambios, Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Se puede saber porque se encuentra aquí y no esperando como prometió?

**Dr. Animator**: Fácil, no me quise perder esta batalla y para poder las cosas más interesantes.

El saca un control remoto para presionarlo para hacer aparecer plataformas flotantes arreador de Bob Esponja Robot y pues claro aparecer unos muchos robots debajo de ellos en el campo de batalla y bajar una pantalla encendiéndose para revelar a los padres de los Loud.

**Leni**: ¡Son mamá y papá!

**Lynn**: ¡Más vale que no les haya hecho nada malo grandísimo tonto!

**Dr. Animator**: La tonta es eres tu Lynn Junior por creer en la suerte y aparte no les hecho nada. [Sacando el detonador] Aun.

**Jenny**: ¿Y a que se refiere que Bob Esponja no podrá tener ayuda para la pelea?

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, todo lo dice en la nota que deje en la puerta y es la misma nota que Bob Esponja leyó. (Sonriendo)

Todos comienzan a ver a Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: Tiene razón, ya que en la nota decía que las personas que me podían ayudar, eran las personas que aún no han peleado. Así que levanten las manos las personas que aún no han peleado.

Las personas que levantaron la mano fueron Timmy, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Leni y Proto Leni.

**Zim**: ¿Y que pasara con nosotros doctor apestoso?

**Dr. Animator**: Ustedes se quedaran haya abajo viendo el espectáculo.

**Timmy**: Entonces que empiece todo. (Sus hadas se trasforman en armas otra vez)

**Dr. Animator**: Preparase para su perdición.

El presiona otro botón y haciendo que Bob Esponja con las que iban a pelear fueran lanzados hacia la plataforma frotante cerca del robot.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¿Están bien todos?

**Leni**: Yo estoy bien.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Cuidado!

Todos reaccionan y brincan a tiempo esquivando el primer ataque de Bob Esponja Robot.

**Timmy**: Eso sí estuvo cerca.

**Bob Esponja**: Es momento de contraatacar.

**Proto Leni**: Yo me encargo primero (Comenzado a disparar su poder de líquido verde)

**Leni**: Espera Proto Leni, tus podres no le hará daño.

Ven como el líquido verde de Proto Leni no le hace daño a Robot Bob Esponja haciendo que se reía y alzaba su guante directo hacia ellos.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Todos háganse un lado!

El robot comenzó a dar golpes de karate hacia las plataformas haciéndolas girar mientras que el Robot perseguía a Bob Esponja para luego atacarlo con un golpe de alado dándole.

**Luan**: ¡Cuidado, Bob Esponja!

**Proto Leni**: ¿Cómo es posible que ese robot sea inmune a mis poderes especiales?

**Leni**: Para que sepas Proto Leni, cuando me enfrente al Bob Esponja Robot, el doctor Animator me había comentado que lo hizo con un metal que el mismo fabrico para ser inmune tus poderes.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué?

**Timmy**: No es tiempo para hablar chicas, tenemos que ayudar a Bob Esponja.

**Lynn**: ¡Cuidado!

Ven como el robot les estaba a punto de atacar, pero en ese momento aparece un misil de burbuja que le da en la espalda dándole en un punto rojo que cambia haciendo voltear enojado a Bob Esponja que lo comienza atacar otra vez.

**Bob Esponja**: Chicos, denle en los puntos rojos. (Diciendo mientras salta esquivando los ataques del robot) Son sus puntos débiles.

**Timmy**: En los puntos rojos, eh.

**Proto Leni**: Entonces vayamos al ataque.

Todos comenzaron a brincar a diferentes lados para atacar al robot.

**Lynn**: ¡Toma esto pedazo de chatarra amarilla! [Lanzando su bate de metal]

**Luan**: Espero que te guste estas fechas. [Disparando unas flechas de ballesta de Colmillito]

El bate y las flechas les dan a otros puntos rojos que se encontraban al robot causándole daño y ver como se voltea para verlas.

**Lynn**: ¡Ja! En tu cara.

**Luan**: Lynn, creo que es momento de brincar.

**Lynn**: Ah, sí. Es cierto.

El robot alzo las dos manos y comenzó atacar a Luan y Lynn que huían de sus ataques en diferentes lados. Hasta que vieron que comenzó abrir la boca comenzado disparar misiles burbujas que dirigían hacia ellas.

**Leni**: Bob Esponja, ¿esos no son tus…?

**Bob Esponjas**: ¡Chicas! ¡Cuidados con los misiles de burbujas son muy poderosas!

Los misiles de burbujas les da a Luan y Lynn que caían de las plataformas, mientras que el Bob Esponja Robot se reía de lo que hizo.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Están bien? (Viéndolos desde abajo)

**Lynn**: Estamos bien. [Se levanta] Of, no me gustaría tener rota la espalda otra vez.

**Luan**: Ah, Lynn.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué?

Ven como todos los robots se les comienzan acerca hacia ellas y otros comienzan a dispar fallando sus tiros.

**Bob Esponja**: Usen los trampolines para volver a subir aquí arriba.

Lo decía mientras saltaba esquivando otro ataque del Bob Esponja Robot para usar su misil de burbuja dándole en la nariz que tenía un punto rojo igual que se volvió amarillo. Luan y Lynn fueron trampolín más cercano y brincaron muy alto para aterrizar en las plataformas.

**Leni**: Tengo una idea.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué idea?

**Leni**: ¡Esta idea!

Leni crea un misil verde que lanza directo hacia otro punto rojo a Bob Esponja Robot dañándole mientras se encontraba atacando a Bob Esponja y Timmy con sus dos manos, pero se voltea hacia ellas y abre la boca disparando misiles burbujas hacia ellas, pero Proto Leni crea un escudo azul para protegerse.

**Bob Esponja**: Gracias por la ayuda, chicas.

**Timmy**: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof deseo que mis estrellas los pueda control al momento de ser disparadas.

**Wanda**: Suerte que Proto Leni nos haya nado un poco magia a nuestras varitas.

**Cosmo**: Es momento de hacer una mejora.

**Poof**: Poof, poof.

Las hadas alzaron sus varitas cumpliendo con el deseo de Timmy y el dispara varias estrellas hacia otro punto rojo haciendo daño al robot.

**Leni**: Estas lista para hacerlo.

**Proto Leni**: Claro que sí.

Ambas crearon misiles verdes que volaron hacia los 2 puntos que se encontraban en los guantes de karate del robot dañándole y a los ojos de Bob Esponja Robot se le cambiaron de color rojo para voltear donde se encontraba ellas abriendo la boca disparando miles de misiles, pero esta vez eran misiles reales.

**Leni**: Mira, muchos misiles de burbujas.

**Proto Leni**: Leni, Esos son misiles reales.

**Leni**: Oh. ¡Brinca por tu vida!

Ambas comenzaron saltar hacia lados opuestos huyendo de los misiles reales haciendo reír a Bob Esponja Robot, pero en ese entonces Luna dispara con su guitarra un misil de energía dándole en el último rojo punto haciendo que dejara de reír y se explotaran los misiles.

**Luna**: Nadie lastima a mi hermana y una amiga de ella.

**Luan**: Buen trabajo, Luna.

**Bob Esponja**: Buen solo de guitarra, Luna.

**Luna: **Gracias.

**Lynn**: ¡Chicos, miren!

Todos comienzan a ver como Robot Bob Esponja comienza temblar sacando chispas para alzar sus brazos y ver se les cae para ver como se le baja la cabeza.

**Lincoln**: Lo hicieron chicos, derrotaron a la copia robótica de Bob Esponja.

**Dr. Animator**: No exactamente, ya que apenas fue la primera etapa de la pelea.

El doctor Animator se les acerco mientras que tenía unas palomitas y bebiendo refresco.

**Jimmy**: ¿A qué te refieres con la primera etapa?

**Dr. Animator**: Pues… (Chasquea los dedos)

Todos comienzan a ver como los guantes metálicos rojos de Bob Esponja Robot se comienzan en trasformar en guantes grises con picos largos en los nudillos para volverse a levantarse y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que solo le pondría 9 vidas al robot como al original que se enfrentó Bob Esponja en su mundo?

**Lily**: Usted es diabólico, lo sabe.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias. Ahora disfruten de la etapa de 2 del combate.

Mientras se iba, el Bob Esponja Robot comenzó abrir la boca comenzado disparar misiles de burbujas.

**Timmy**: Parase que tenía razón que le hizo mejoras.

**Bob Esponja**: No me digas.

Todos brincan hacia otras plataformas esquivando los misiles de burbujas, el robot comienza golpear las plataformas esta vez usando sus puños pero esta vez con más rapidez.

**Luna**: Se nota que ahora es más rápido. (Saltando las plataformas con rapidez)

Lynn lanza de nuevo su bate de metal hacia un punto amarillo volviéndole verde lastimándolo, el robot voltea y uso un ataque que consistía en comenzar a girar con sus manos. Todos saltaron en los momentos exactos que venían los guantes haciendo que después de 4 giros el robot se encontraba mareado.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Saluda a mi pequeña amiga burbuja! (Dispara su misil burbuja)

**Timmy**: ¡Y tu saluda a mis amigas estrellas! (Comenzado dispar estrellas)

El misil burbuja y las estrellas les da en dos puntos amarillos, pero eso hizo que Bob Esponja Robot se recuperada del mareo y se comenzara reír.

**Luna**: ¿Por qué se está riendo?

**Lynn**: De seguro fue un chiste malo de Luan.

**Luan**: Oye, no todos mis chistes son malos saben. Hasta incluso Proto Leni se río por un chiste bueno que le dije.

**Proto Leni (Voz)**: ¡Eso si es cierto!

De pronto la risa de Bob Esponja Robot comenzó a sonar más fuerte que comenzó aturdir a todos, menos al doctor Animator.

**Dr. Animator**: (Desde la plataforma) Dulce música para mis oídos.

**Bob Esponja**: Vaya, es una suerte que mi risa no aturde a nadie.

**Leni**: ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Cuidado!

Bob Esponja es recibo por un ataque del robot que lo aplasta con sus dos manos para luego reírse comenzando a dispar misiles hacia los demás y comenzar a golpear las plataformas en donde se encontraban los demás.

**Timmy**: ¿Estas bien, Bob Esponja? (Viendo a Bob Esponja aplastado y volviendo a su forma)

**Bob Esponja**: [Levantándose] Me dejo como un pedazo de queso aplastado.

**Timmy**: Sera mejor a comenzar a brincar.

Proto Leni y Leni se encontraba brincando esquivado rápido los golpes hasta ver que las demás venían de frente siendo perseguidas por los misiles, entonces se queda parada y dispara líquido verde hacia los misiles destruyéndolos. Pero con la consecuencia de golpeada e ir para abajo con los robots.

**Leni**: ¡Proto Leni! (Para luego ver como Bob Esponja Robot se estaba riendo) ¡Esto te parase gracioso!

Ella dispara otro misil verde hacia otro punto amarillo y luego ve como recibe otro misil de energía por parte de Luna y su guitarra.

**Luna**: ¡Toma eso idiota!

Abajo, Proto Leni se levanta con un dolor en la cabeza y para encontrarse con los robot rodeándolos para comenzar a volar para arriba volviendo a las plataformas.

**Leni**: ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

**Proto Leni**: Bien, pero enserio pega muy duro.

Bob Esponja Robot apretó sus puños con los pichos y comenzó dar golpes tratando de darles a unos ellos.

**Lynn**: Tengan cuidado con su pichos de sus puños. (Saltando de plataforma)

**Luan**: (Saltando y apuntando) Comete una flecha.

Dispara y la flecha le da en el punto amarillo que se encontraba en su nariz haciendo molestar aún más que decide usar su risa para fastidiar a todos.

**Bob Esponja**: Ni siquiera lo pienses. (Disparando esta vez dos misiles burbujas)

Él se esforzó en controlas los dos misiles burbujas ya que solo se podía controlar una a la vez, pero uno logro darle uno a tiempo a otro punto amarillo y comenzó a controlar el otro que también le dio a otro punto amarillo.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Sí!

Esta vez Bob Esponja Robot se comenzó en figar en Bob Esponja y lo comenzó atacar siguiéndolo mientras brincaba, lo que aprovechó Leni y Timmy para dispar hacia los dos últimos puntos amarillos.

**Bob Esponja**: Chicos, serán mejor que se apresuren.

El esquiva saltando el golpe que le iba dar de lado, pero si recibe otro que venia del otro lado y es atravesado por los pinchos largos sorprendiendo a todos.

**Todos**: (Jadean)

**Dr. Animator**: Oh, eso debió dolor pero mucho.

**Luan**: ¡Bob Esponja! ¡No!

Bob Esponja Robot se comienza reír mientras quitaba los pinchos del cuerpo de Bob Esponja, pero recibe los dos últimos ataques sus dos últimos puntos amarillos.

**Lynn**: ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido pedazo de chatarra amarilla! (Ya algo cansada)

Otra vez Bob Esponja Robot comenzó a sacar chispas por todo el daño que recibió hasta que bajo la cabeza, todos fueron donde se encontraba Bob Esponja tirado.

**Proto Leni**: Apártense, curar los heridos y revivir. Es mi trabajo. [Sacando otra flor rosado]

**Luan**: Tráigase unas de tu flores rosados.

**Proto Leni**: Si, traje en casos de súper emergencias.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Esperen! Sigo con vida. [Levantándose]

Todos se sorprenden que Bob Esponja siga con vida después de ser atravesado por pinchos.

**Lynn**: ¡¿Estas vivo, como es posible?!

**Bob Esponja**: Soy una esponja marina, pude resistir los pinchos o hasta incluso golpes. Pero eso sí, puedo sentir el dolor y morir. Suerte que me atravesó el corazón. (Viendo que sus cuerpo se encontraban dos enormes agujeros)

Leni dispara líquido azul contra Bob Esponja que lo absorbe y hace que los agujeros desaparecen.

**Leni**: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Estoy listo! Para volver a la pelea.

**Dr. Animator**: Que bien por ustedes. (Acercándose) Además, sabía que aguantarías el golpe de los pinchos y más que pudiste resistir los golpes de aquel compañero tuyo de la escuela de botes que te quería patear el trasero. Y por cierto.

Comienza a sonar la risa de Bob Esponja Robot y se levanta para cambiar de guantes, pero esta vez de con un de color verde y el otro rojo.

**Dr. Animator**: Creo que les falta la última etapa de pelea contra Bob Esponja Robot. Así que adiós. [Yéndose]

Bob Esponja Robot se voltea para verlos y abre la boca de una forma terrorífica para sacar las letras KAH, RAH, TAE!

**Leni**: No otra vez ese ataque.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Salten rápido!

Todos comienzan a saltar rápido viendo como esas letras explotan en las plataformas.

**Jimmy**: ¿Me pregunto cómo le hizo para sacar letras de la boca?

**Nora Wakeman**: Además de ser explosivas.

Bob Esponja Robot cerró la boca dejando de sacar letras para comenzar usar su guante verde haciendo desaparecer una plataforma.

**Timmy**: Quito esa plataforma.

**Proto Leni**: Lo debe estar haciendo para que no haya más plataformas en donde saltar y esquivar sus golpes.

**Bob Esponja**: En ese caso. [Disparando un misil burbuja]

El misil burbuja le da en un punto verde dañándolo para ver cómo se queda destruido, Bob Esponja Robot voltea en donde están ellos y vuele abrir la boca liberando las letras.

**Bob Esponja Robot**: KAH, RAH, TAE!

**Timmy**: ¡Cuidado con las letras explosivas!

Comienzan a brincar mientras escapan de los golpes del guante rojo y de las letras explosivas que podría dar a tres plataformas.

**Bob Esponja**: Jamás creí que este robot tuviera letras explosivas.

**Luan**: Bob Esponja, odio decir esto. Pero ya no estamos cansado Luna, Lynn y yo. (Lo decía mientras saltaban esquivando las letras)

Timmy dispara una estrella dándole en otro punto verde y hace que se voltea atacándolo con el guante verde haciendo desaparecer la plataforma donde se encontraba el, sino antes de esquivarlo.

**Timmy**: Eso sí estuvo cerca.

**Wanda**: Ni que lo digas Timmy.

**Cosmo**: ¡Cuidado!

Es golpeado por el ataque del haciendo girar la plataforma y cayendo para abajo. Bob Esponja Robot se ríe por su fechoría, pero recibe otro misil de burbuja por parte de Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Timmy, cuidado con los robots! (Viéndolos de abajo)

Timmy es rodeado por los robots pequeños que comienzan a golpear con palos eléctricos y luego es mordido de la pierna por un Charles robotizado.

**Timmy**: ¡Mi pierna!

**Poof**: ¡Poof!

Mientras era golpeado, en ese momento es rescatado por Proto Leni que voló a rescatarlo.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Estas bien?

**Timmy**: Si, solo algo con un poco de dolor.

Bob Esponja Robot abrió la boca sacando sus letras explosivas para atacar a Bob Esponja que se encontraba saltando huyendo y lo comenzó a seguir atacándolo igual con su guante rojo.

**Luna**: ¡Oigan, hermanas! Que les parece si atacamos juntas a la vez.

**Lynn**: Buena idea.

**Luan**: Hagámoslo.

**Leni**: Y mejor rápido, Bob Esponja viene para aquí con el robot siguiéndolo y ya no hay una plataforma donde pueda brincar más.

Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn apuntaron bien y disiparon a tiempo ya que el robot estaba a punto de usar de usar su guante verde con Bob Esponja, ya que destruyen 3 puntos verdes provocándole convulsión al robot.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué le está pasando al robot?

De pronto ven como Bob Esponja Robot se quita el guante rojo para cambiárselo a otro de color verde, pero al mismo tiempo hacer algo que los sorprendió a todos.

**Bob Esponja Robot**: ¡Estoy listo para eliminar a todos los nicktoons! En especial a Bob Esponja, prepárate para morir.

Se sorprenden que el Bob Esponja Robot haya hablado ya que se habían acostumbrado a escucharlo no hablar.

**Dr. Animator**: Ahora si esta pero que muy qué molesto al máximo. (Comiendo palomitas)

**Bob Esponja**: Ah, ¿te gusta pescar medusas? (Nervioso)

Bob Esponja Robot uso sus guantes verdes hacia los lados haciendo de desaparecer las plataformas de los lados dejando parado a Bob Esponja en el medio para comenzar alzar sus manos hacia arriba, excepto los de atrás donde se encontraban el resto.

**Lynn**: ¡Va matar a Bob Esponja!

**Timmy**: ¡Bob Esponja, tienes que bajar de esa plataforma!

Bob Esponja se estaba listo para recibir ese último ataque, pero en ese momento aparece Proto Leni volando rápido hacia uno de los puntos verdes y lo destruye de puñetazo provocándole daño al robot.

**Proto Leni**: Bob Esponja, aprovecha hasta oportunidad.

Pero ella es golpeada por un ataque de Bob Esponja Robot que lo manda volar chocando contra un muro donde se encontraba los demás y mientras que el robot se comenzaba a reír.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Oye! ¡Nunca hagas eso, copia robótica!

El saco su varita de burbujas y soplo un enorme misil de burbuja que lanzo hacia el último punto verde destruyéndolo.

**Todos**: ¡Sí!

El doctor Animator escupió refresco por lo que acaba de ver.

**Bob** **Esponja** **Robot**: ¡Oh, no!

El robot comenzó a convulsionar y hacer corte circuito sacando electricidad y humo para luego alzar los brazos viendo cómo se les caía y apagándose, pero con el pequeño detalle que se le iba caer encima a Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: No otra vez.

El robot le cae encima a Bob Esponja directo para al suelo aplastando algunos robots y todos dicen Uhhh por el dolor que debió sentir.

**Jenny**: Al menos lograron destruir al robot.

**Dr. Animator**: Derecho, no.

**Todos**: ¿¡Que?!

**Zim**: ¿De que estas hablando humano apestoso?

**Dr. Animator**: Miren.

**Proto Leni**: [Acercándose estando lastimada] Se refiere que el robot sigue con vida aun.

Todos comienzan a ver como al Bob Esponja Robot le salió brazos musculosos y se comienza a levantar haciéndose más grande con Bob Esponja en su frente.

**Leni**: Ah, me estoy encogiendo.

**Bob Esponja**: No chicos. El robot se está volviendo… ¡Más grande!

Ven que el doctor Animator vuela hacia el lado de la cabeza.

**Dr. Animator**: Si me disculpan, tengo que raparlo por dentro.

Bob Esponja baja de la frente y aterriza en la nariz.

**Lincoln**: ¡Bob Esponja, el doctor Animator ha volado hacia la cabeza del robot!

**Bob Esponja**: (Desde de la nariz) Bien, entonces voy a seguirlo en mi cabeza. Digo a la cabeza de mi versión robótica mejorada. Que es como mi cabeza… pero más grande y más metálica.

**Zim**: ¡Puedes ir de una vez!

Bob Esponja da un salto largo llegando al brazo musculoso y trepa hasta llegar a la entrada de la cabeza.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Allá voy, doctor Animator!

**Proto Leni**: ¡Espera, Bob Esponja!

Proto Leni sale volando directo donde se encontraba Bob Esponja acercándose.

**Proto Leni**: Iré contigo. Yo me encargare del doctor Animator mientras tú te encargas del cerebro del robot.

**Bob Esponja**: Tienes razón, ya que el doctor Animator demasiado poderoso y nos pudo vencer a todos.

**Proto Leni**: Entonces.

**Bob Esponja**: Allá vamos, doctor Animator.

Los dos entran a la cabeza, mientras que los demás afuera se encuentran sin hacer nada.

**Danny**: ¿Y ahora qué?

En ese momento el Bob Esponja Robot le sale piernas y ve a todos en la plataforma donde se encontraban para señálalos haciendo que los robots de abajo vayan hacia ellos.

**Jimmy**: Creo que se viene otra pelea contra robots.

**Lola**: Pero que genial.

Narrador francés: Lograran Bob Esponja y Proto Leni evitar que el doctor Animator repare al Bob Esponja Robot, o el resto de nuestros héroes podrán con el robot desde afuera con un enorme ejercito de robots, además de salvar a los padres de los Loud a tiempo. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Los Nicktoons Regresan".

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que se nota que fue largo y que apenas es la primera parte.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Para que sepan, ya estamos escribiendo los últimos capítulos de esta historia que ya está llegando a su fin.

**Nota Del Autor**: Solo espero que les haya gustado este combate ya fui yo que lo escribió y no estoy seguro si fue buena.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Y por si se lo preguntan, el Bob Esponja de esta historia es el mismo de la serie animada y porque de la menciones del videojuego de "Bob Esponja: Batalla Por Fondo De Bikini". Eso diremos en un futuro.


	32. Capítulo 28: Bob Esponja Robot: Pt 2

Narrador francés: En el capítulo anterior, Bob Esponja acompañado de sus amigos se enfrentaron a su copia robótica que venía con unas mejoraras además de tener una apariencia terrorífica. La batalla fue larga dura, pero al final lograron derrotar o eso habían creído cuando el robot Bob Esponja se volvió a levantar y el doctor Animator en a su cabeza para raparlo. Ahora volvemos con nuestros 2 héroes favoritos que se encontraban dentro de la cabeza.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Wow! Nunca que me imagine de la cabeza de este Bob Esponja Robot fuera más azulado y aparte por eso engrandes enormes.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Y entonces como lograste derrotar la primera vez a tu copia robótica en Fondo De Bikini? (Ella se encontraba a lado Bob Esponja)

**Bob Esponja**: Si recuerdo muy bien, una vez que había entrado destruí unas barras de energías que tenía robot hasta destruir las 3 últimas que se encontraban el cerebro.

**Dr. Animator (Voz)**: Eso será algo muy difícil debido que las barras de energías están protegidos con campos de fuerza.

Bob Esponja y Proto Leni miran para arriba viendo al mismo doctor Animator que se encontraba reparando unas tuercas amarillas.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Doctor Andrey!

**Dr. Animator**: Te recuerdo que ya no me llamo así y además que ese hombre murió cuando lo perdió todo. (Comienza a lanzar electricidad hacia ellos)

Proto Leni crea un escudo de líquido azul cubriéndolos de ataque eléctrico y luego dispara liquido verde dándole en la cara.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ah! ¡Mi cara! ¡Mi hermosa cara! ¡Como quema! (Se cubre la cara)

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Le afecto tus poderes?

En ese entonces comienzan a escuchar a reír al doctor Animator para ver cómo se quita las manos revelando que no le afecto para nada y tenía la cara pintada de verde.

**Dr. Animator**: Proto Leni tonta, olvidaste que no afecta tus poderes especiales con la excepción cuando me bebo tu líquido azul para recuperar energías, pero aun si no afecta para nada.

Animator se comenzaba a ir para más arriba para seguir reparando al robot.

**Bob Esponja**: Deprisa, hay que destruir esas barras de energías antes que el doctor Animator logre reparar a Bob Esponja Robot.

**Proto Leni**: Sujétate bien fuerte. (Agarra a Bob Esponja de los brazos)

Ella comienza volar llevando consiguió a Bob Esponja y en ese momento pasan por uno de los enormes ojos azules del robot. Bob Esponja vio desde el ojo de como el resto se estaba enfrentando al ejercito de robots y al mimos tiempo viendo como Bob Esponja Robot estaba usando sus músculos inflados tratando de aplastarlos.

**Bob Esponja**: Mira Proto Leni. Nuestros amigos.

**Proto Leni**: (Comenzando a ver) De seguro pondrán con todos.

**Bob Esponja**: Eso espero, ya que todavía el Bob Esponja Robot sigue en funcionamiento y los está atacando igual.

Reciben un ataque de bolas eléctricas por parte del doctor Animator que se encontraba reparando una parte del robot haciendo que Proto Leni se desvié.

**Dr. Animator**: No molesten mientras esté ocupado reparando par de tontos.

Una vez que había terminado de reparar una palanca lo baja con la cual activo para hacer aparecer muchos robots negros y con unos cuantos robots que se había enfrentado Bob Esponja en el pasado en las plataformas flotantes y es en justo donde aterrizaron ellos.

**Proto Leni**: Ocúpate de los robots y yo me ocupare de Andrey para que no sigua reparando al robot.

**Bob Esponja**: Okey, estos robots no sabrán que esponja los golpeó [Saca sus guantes de karate metálicos]

Los iban pusieron ojos rojos y fueron directos contra Bob Esponja, mientras que Proto Leni comenzaba volar rápido director.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oye Andrey! ¡Haya voy para darte una gran paliza!

Animator se da cuenta tarde y recibe un puñetazo en la cara mandarlo a volar lejos chocando contra un engrande.

**Dr. Animator**: Eso si me tomo por sorpresa. (Se comienza a reír y luego ve como se le acerca Proto Leni)

**Proto Leni**: Se acabó Andrey y además no puedes volar.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Tonta! Recuerda quien fue que tedio tus botas cohetes. [Activa sus botas cohetes]

Animator vuela directo hacia ella dándole varios golpes para luego darle un golpe eléctrico enfrente de su cara electrificándola para luego darle una patada mandorla a volar.

**Dr. Animator**: Si quieres pelear, con gusto lo tendrás Proto Leni.

Ambos personajes se encontraban ahorita ocupados en sus peleas, pero ahora veamos como lo están pasando los demás afuera peleando con el ejército de robots.

**Lynn**: ¡Lincoln, cuidado! (Golpe la cabeza de un robot salvado a Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: Gracias Lynn.

Danny disparo varios rayos fantasmales a varios robots para luego comenzar usar otros de sus poderes.

**Danny**: A ver si les gusta estos robots mis discos fantasmales.

Comienza disparar varios discos verdes que destruye varios robots en otra parte de la pelea se le veía a Jenny con su mama peleando juntas contra varios robots.

**Jenny**: Jamás te había visto a volver a pelear desde que me salvaste de Vexus. (Lo decía mientras golpea a un robot)

**Nora Wakeman**: Tal vez sea una persona de la tercera edad. (Le da unas patadas a dos robots y le hace un uppercut a uno) Pero se pelear todavía como una experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jimmy y Timmy disparaba varios robots destruyéndolos hasta que fueron rodeados por muchos.

**Jimmy**: Estamos rodeados.

**Timmy**: Ni lo creas Neutrón. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof. Cambien del modo dispar estrellas a modo rayo congelador.

**Wanda**: Entendido Timmy.

**Cosmo**: Las cosas se podrán muy fríos.

**Poof**: Poof.

A Timmy se le cambia le cambia la ropa para luego tener un suéter azul con guantes blancos y comienza a dispar el rayo congelador contra los robots congelándolos.

**Timmy**: Tu turno Neutrón.

**Jimmy**: Con gusto. [Comienza sobre cargar su blaster]

Una vez cargado dispara un mega rayo láser destruyendo a los robots y también a unos cuantos que se encontraban en línea recta. Lori se encontraba golpeando a varios robots con sus guantes metálicos, pero en ese momento el Bob Esponja Robot lo ve y lo trato de aplastar pero es salvando por Leni que lo vio empujándolo con sus poderes.

**Lori**: ¡Oye!

**Leni**: ¡Estuviste por ser aplastado por el robot Bob Esponja!

El Bob Esponja Robot se comienza a caminar para luego comenzar a dar varios saltos provocando temblores en el suelo dificultándoles con la excepción de los robots ya que no les afecta.

**Zim**: Un simple temblor no detendrá al todo poderoso Zim. [Saca sus putas de su PAK]

Dispara láseres desde sus patas PAK destruyendo a más robots para luego ver como el Bob Esponja Robot termina de saltar y se comienza a reír.

**Luan**: ¿Me pregunto cómo le estarán yendo adentro a Bob Esponja y a Proto Leni? (Lo dice mientras dispara flechas de la ballesta)

**Lucy**: (Corta a la mitad a un robot) Pues solo espero que apresuren en destruir el cerebro de la copia robótica de Bob Esponja.

Adentro del Bob Esponja Robot. Proto Leni todavía se encontraba peleando contra Animator en un combate de cuerpo, mientras que Bob Esponja había destruido a los robots.

**Bob Esponja**: Nadie puede contra mi karate.

El comienza avanzar saltado por las plataformas, pero cuando vio a Proto Leni recibiendo varios golpes por parte del doctor Animator se detuvo y decidió ayudarlo.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Poder burbuja! [Saca su varita de burbujas y dispara un misil burbuja]

El misil le da al doctor Animator que lo hizo retroceder un poco lo que aprovecho Proto Leni para volver atacar.

**Proto Leni**: Gracias por la ayuda, Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: No hay porque, Proto Leni. (Seguía con su camino)

Animator se recupera del golpe de misil burbuja pero recibe un uppercut de Proto Leni que lo manda para arriba.

**Dr. Animator**: Bien jugado, pero ahorita necito encárgame de una cosa primero. [Yéndose rápido]

**Proto Leni**: Ni lo creas, Andrey. (Comenzando a seguirlo)

Bob Esponja después de unos saltos llega a una plataforma donde se encontraba la primera barra de energía atrás del campo de fuerza.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Saltara tártara! ¿Cómo le hago para desactivar el campo de fuerza?

De repente el campo de fuerza se desatiba de la nada dejando expuesto la barra de energía y Bob Esponja le dio un golpe de karate destruyéndolo.

**Bob Esponja**: Una barra de energía menos.

Cuando Animator se dio cuenta se sorprendió de eso.

**Dr**. **Animator**: ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! O al menos que…

Vuela rápido hacia uno de los enormes ojos del Bob Esponja Robot donde vio quedaba la mitad del ejercito de robots aparte vio que los brazos musculosos estaban desinflados.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, estos malditos nicktoons.

**Proto Leni (Voz)**: Sera mejor que no distraiga señor Andrey.

**Dr. Animator**: (Se voltea a verla) Obvio que no.

Dispara rayos eléctricos a Proto Leni, pero ella se cubre con su escudo azul. Pero ve que el doctor Animator lo aprovecho para irse muy rápido y lo fue a perseguir.

**Dr. Animator**: (Llegando hacia el cerebro) Espero que les vuelva gustar el ataque de las letras explosivas por ya los repare. [Dispara electricidad]

Una vez terminado ve como se le aproxima Proto Leni, Animator sonríe y le da un golpe en el estómago, le da unos cuantos cabezazos y le una patada en la pierna.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Mi pierna!

**Dr. Animator**: (Riéndose) Ese chiste nunca pasa de moda.

**Proto Leni**: Si te lo dices. [Le da una patada en la pierna]

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Mi pierna!

**Proto Leni**: (Riéndose) Tiene razón, ese chiste nunca pasa de moda.

Bob Esponja salto en súper trampolín haciendo que se fuera lejos aterrizando en otra plataforma con más robots. Afuera las cosas iban de bien a mal, debido que Bob Esponja Robot comenzó a reírse lo que hizo que los aturdiera además que sus brazos se volvieran a inflar.

**Zim**: Zim odia esa risa de ese robot amarillo.

**Lola**: Además que se le volvieron a inflar sus músculos al Bob Esponja Robot.

**Lana**: (Destruía a un robot con llave inglesa) Hay que volveros desinflaros.

**Luna**: No digan más.

Luna toca su guitarra lanzando un misil de energía hacia uno de los músculos hacia donde en lugar donde se les infra para volverlo a desinflarlo, Bob Esponja Robot a ver esto abre la boca y todas significaba lo que sabían.

**Lincoln**: ¡Va disparar los misiles de burbujas!

Pero de su boca salen las letras KAH, RAH TAE.

**Leni**: Pero aun, son las letras explosivas. ¡Cabrense todos!

Todos se alejaron de lo más rápido posible antes que las letras explosivas llegaran al suelo que explotan dejando cráteres y los robots se comenzaron a burlar de ellos, más el Bob Esponja Robot que se empezó a besar su otro musculo todavía inflando como forma de burla.

**Lynn**: ¡Como así te quieres burlar, eh! ¡Entonces que te parase esto! [Apunta y lanza su bate de metal]

El bate leda en el otro brazo haciéndole que se desinfle y luego regresa a la mano de Lynn.

**Lynn**: Y anotación.

**Lucy**: Buena puntería. (Lo dijo mientras cortaba 5 robots)

**Danny: **Más vale que se apresuren Bob Esponja y Proto Leni en destruir por dentro al robot porque se nota que el doctor Animator lo está reparando para volverlo otra vez poderoso.

Todos vieron como el Bob Esponja Robot esponja comenzó dar corte circuito.

**Jenny**: Lo mismo le paso cuando le desinflaron los brazos la primera vez.

**Nora Wakeman**: De una forma cuando se le desinflan los brazos algo por dentro debe desactivarse haciéndole vulnerable.

**Lori**: Señoras, menos charla y más pelea. (Le dispara a un robot en la cabeza)

De vuelta a dentro del Bob Esponja Robot, Proto Leni ya se encontraba algo cansada y lastimada de la pelea que está tendiendo contra Animator.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Parase que te estás cansado, verdad?

**Proto Leni**: Recuerda que me puedo curar con mis propios poderes así que me puedo recuperar.

**Dr. Animator**: [Sacando una botella llena de líquido azul] Y recuerda que me diste una botella lleno de tu liquido azul para me pueda recuperar igual. (Se comienza a reír)

**Proto Leni**: ¡Ah, por favor! Pero que tonta de mi parte de haber olvidado de eso.

En ese momento ven a Bob Esponja pasar enfrente de ellos mientras daba un súper salto hacia otra plataforma donde se encontraba la tercera barra de energía sin el campo de fuerza.

**Dr. Animator**: Así como no.

Dispara rayos eléctricos contra Proto Leni alejándola y Animator comenzó a volar directo hacia Bob Esponja que se encontraba peleando con unos cuantos robots negros y otros que eran circulares de color morado con manos que estaban giraban.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Oye, Bob Toronja! [Saca sus garras electrificadas]

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Ah, doctor Animator! (Hace girar su brazo derecho lanzando una bola de boliche de burbuja hacia él)

**Dr. Animator**: [Esquivando el ataque] ¡Fallaste!

Pero recibe un misil burbuja en una de sus botas haciendo que se le apague y comience volar de forma poco descontrolada, pero se activa otra vez.

**Bob Esponja**: Jamás subestimes a Bob Esponja, el destructor de la maldad.

**Dr. Animator**: (Riéndose) Lo mismo dijiste cuando te enfrentaste a Trazo aquella vez que tuviste aquel lápiz de ese dibujante que se encontraba cerca de esa isla donde queda Fondo De Bikini.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

En ese momento es el a Animator es garrado por unas manos de líquido negro y vio que se trataba de Proto usando sus poderes de líquido negro.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Rayos! Esto me pasa por haberme distraído diciendo una referencia.

**Proto Leni**: Bob Esponja, aprovecha y destruye la tercera barra de energía, mientras yo mantengo a Andrey. (Manteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas)

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No!

Bob Esponja va hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba la barra en el suelo destruyéndolo con unos pies de burbuja y hace que el robot le de otro corte circuito.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No puede ser!

Animator saco su mano y toco el líquido negro con electricidad que hizo que la electricidad fuera hacia Proto Leni que le afecto mucho soltándolo y comienza a volar hacia el cerebro.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Proto Leni, te encuentras bien?

**Proto Leni**: Si, solo algo electrificado. (Recuperándose) Tú sigue con tu camino y yo evitare que vuelva reparar el cerebro activando otra vez los campos de fuerza y otro ataque como ese.

Ven como el robot abre la boca sacando las letras explosivas de KAH, RAH, TAE para afuera.

**Bob Esponja**: Entendido.

Bob Esponja sigue con su camino y Proto Leni decidió usar su trasformación de líquido negro en su forma pequeña y no grande volando directo hacia el doctor Animator que se encontraba terminando de reparar haciendo que les vuelva inflar los músculos con otro ataque nuevo.

**Dr. Animator**: Espero que les guste este nuevo ataque lo de afuera.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oye Arnold!

**Dr. Animator**: Uh, una referencia a un nicktoon clásico.

Otra vez se comienzan pelear y Bob Esponja seguía combatiendo más robots pero más fuertes esta vez en su camino hacia la otra barra de energía. Afuera las cosas habían mejorado ya que todos habían destruido el ejército de robots.

**Lincoln**: Creo que esos ya fueron todos.

**Lisa**: Estas en lo correcto hermano mayor.

**Lily**: Pero aún falta el Bob Esponja Robot.

El Bob Esponja Robot se le cambian los ojos a de color rojo esta vez comienza caminar rápido hacia ellos y los trata de aplastar con su brazos, pero ellos los esquivan el ataque rápido.

**Timmy**: Eso sí estuvo cerca.

**Jimmy**: Eh, chicos.

Ven como del lugar donde los trato de aplastar saco de allí enorme pedazo de escombro que alzo y comenzó a reírse para lanzarlos hacia ellos.

**Jenny**: ¡No lo voy a pretermitir!

Ella comienza a volar y convierte sus orejas en un enorme taladro que atravesó el pedazo de escombro destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

**Nora Wakeman**: Buen trabajo, Xj9.

**Jenny**: Gracias mamá. (Volteándolos a ver)

**Leni**: ¡Cuidado!

En ese momento Jenny ve como el robot disparo miles de misiles burbujas que lo comenzó a dañar para luego ser agarrado por uno de sus brazos.

**Jenny**: ¡Suéltame!

Bob Esponja Robot le hace caso y lo estampa contra el suelo dejando un carácter y luego con sus brazos comenzó a golpear el suelo provocando temblores luego volver abrir la boca sacando las letras explosivas que esta vez a llegar al suelo explota cerca de todos mándalos a volar.

**Timmy**: Ahora puede sacar sus misiles burbujas, pero que genial. [Levantándose]

**Wanda**: ¿No entiendo como unos misiles de burbuja puedo hacer mucho daño?

**Cosmo**: Eso preguntárselo a Bob Esponja.

**Poof**: Poof. (Mientras que los demás se comienzan a levantar)

Ven como el Bob Esponja Robot se comenzó a reír pero en ese momento recibe un ataque en el musculo izquierdo que se lo descifran viendo que lo hizo fue Jenny todavía en el suelo.

**Jenny**: ¡No te burles de nosotros!

El robot se enoja y dio un enorme salto directo hacia ella para aplastarla. Jenny cierra los ojos cubriéndose pero en ese momento es salvado por unos brazos de líquido negro que lo agarraron y todos vieron que venía de Leni Loud.

**Leni**: ¡Jenny, aprovecha y escapa de allí!

**Lily**: ¡Leni, estás loca! Recuerda lo que te dije Proto Leni sobre usar los poderes de líquido negro.

**Leni**: Tranquila solo estoy usando el 30% de los poderes de líquido negro así que todavía el control de mi misma.

Jenny comienza volar para escapar y volver con ellos, sino antes darle un regalo para su otro musculo inflado

**Jenny**: Espero que te guste el regalito. [Dispara un misil]

El misil le da a su otro musculo que solo desinfla y el Bob Esponja Robot es soltado pero enojado abre la boca comenzando a disparar miles de misiles burbujas hacia ellos.

**Lucy**: No otra vez con los misiles burbujas.

Otra vez adentro de la cabeza, Bob Esponja se encontraba girando su brazo y tira una bola de boliche dándole a la cuarta barra de energía.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Sí! Solo faltan 3 barras de energía más y el robot estará derrotado.

Comienza a caminar saltando en otro súper trampolín dando un súper salto hasta las plataformas donde se encontraba el cerebro.

**Bob Esponja**: Suerte que hay un robot Plankton fastidiando en estos momentos.

Dispara su misil burbuja hacia el primer túnel del cerebro y con lo largo que era ese túnel el misil tardo en llegar a la bombilla destruyéndolo provocándole corte circuito al robot. El doctor Animator que todavía se encontraba peleando contra Proto Leni se da cuenta de eso.

**Dr. Animator**: Ni lo creas pedazo de queso amarillo. (Volando directo hacia él)

**Proto Leni**: ¡Bob Esponja, apresúrate!

Bob Esponja ya se encontraba en la segunda plataforma y dispara su misil de burbuja rápido al segundo el túnel y Animator se acercaba más a él con Proto Leni de atrás. El misil burbuja le da sexta barra de energía destruyéndolo.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Solo una más!

**Dr. Animator**: (Apareciendo) ¡Sorpresa!

El comienza a dispar sus rayos eléctricos hacia Bob Esponja que lo manda para atrás haciendo que se cayera de la plataforma hacia caída enorme.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Dr. Animator**: Adiós, Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. Y ahora volver activar el campo de fuerza y al mismo tiempo activarle el arma secreta. (Se comienza a reír)

**Proto Leni**: ¡Bob Esponja!

Ella comienza volar hacia más bajo lo más rápido posible para atrapar a Bob Esponja que se encontraba cayendo rápido igual hacia su perdición, Proto Leni estira sus brazos atrapándolo a tiempo.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Oh, por Neptuno! ¡Muchas gracias, Proto Leni!

**Proto Leni**: No hay porque y para terminar con esto de una vez por todas con este robot amarillo. [Dispara un misil verde hacia arriba]

El doctor Animator le había activado el arma secreta al Bob Esponja Robot.

**Dr. Animator**: Not Just Cartoons… We're Nicktoons. Que pronto estarán muertos. [Presiona un botón azul enorme]

Afuera del robot la mayoría ya se encontraba cansado de pelear, pero en ese momento el Bob Esponja Robot comenzó hablar otra vez volviendo inflar sus músculos.

**Bob Esponja Robot**: Preparando para disparar ultra rayo láser. [Comenzando abrir la boca]

**Lisa**: ¡Ultra rayo láser!

**Jimmy**: Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido.

**Nora Wakeman**: Yo no creo que se pueda.

**Jenny**: ¿Qué? ¿Y porque, mamá?

**Nora Wakeman**: Es que ahorita unos animales robots están cerrando la puerta.

Esos animales eran las mascotas de los Loud y el caracol mascota Gary de Bob Esponja viéndolos para luego cerrar la puerta.

**Leni**: ¡Vamos a morir!

**Lucy**: Solo espero que Proto Leni tenga suficientes flores rosadas.

**Leni**: Así olvide que tenía esas flores, así que, ¡Vamos a vivir!

**Bob Esponja Robot**: Derecho este rayo, es un rayo desintegrador que también les puede afectar a todos.

**Leni**: Olviden lo que dije.

El Bob Esponja Robot comenzó a cargar energía roja y mueve sus ojos para apuntarlos. Adentro el doctor Animator estaba activando el campo de fuerza que comienza a cerrar el túnel. Pero en ese momento escucha la risa de Bob Esponja.

**Dr. Animator**: Así que rescataste a Bob Esponja, pero ya es tarde.

**Proto Leni**: Eso crees.

**Bob Esponja**: Derecho ya es tarde para el robot.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿A qué se refieren con…?

Justo aparece el misil verde de Proto Leni que logra entrar al túnel rápido antes que cerrara por el campo de fuerza.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Noooooooooo!

El misil verde logra dar a la última barra de energía que lo destruye en mil pedazos.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, (Sonido de delfín)

**Proto Leni**: ¡Por dios, Andrey! Con esa boca besabas a tu esposa.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Dijo la 11!

Entonces todo lugar comienza explotar haciendo que todos tuvieran que huir y afuera ven como el Bob Esponja Robot veían de sus ojos las explosiones dando entender que lograron y al mismo tiempo cierra.

**Luna**: ¡Miren todos!

**Danny**: Lograron.

El Bob Esponja Robot comenzó sacar humo de la boca para luego se comenzó golpear el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y para luego ver como salían Proto Leni con Bob Esponja para ver que igual al doctor Animator que salía disparado chocando contra un muro.

**Lynn**: ¡Te lo mereces por ser un gran tonto! (Le grita)

**Luan**: Bob Esponja y Proto Leni, lograron.

Todos vieron como al Bob Esponja Robot se le comenzaba a desinflar sus brazos musculosos para luego caer al suelo explotando en pedazos acabando de una vez con la existencia de la copia robótica de Bob Esponja. Luego los dos se aterrizaron cerca de ellos.

**Bob Esponja**: Oof, quien diría que este Robot Bob Esponja fuera más difícil que al original.

**Proto Leni**: Saben, parase que fui la única que a cuanto mucho tiempo peleando contra el doctor Andrey gracias a mis poderes y es algo que nunca lograron juntos la primera vez.

**Lynn**: Y luego a mí me dicen que soy la presumida.

De pronto una cosas cae en enfrente de Proto Leni y ella lo levanta descubriendo que son unas dos fotos, la primera era una foto de Andrey con su esposa Cristina con su hijo bien felices y el otro era de un cartel de bienvenida de una cuidad.

**Proto Leni**: Bienvenidos a… (Pero en ese momento alguien le agarra la cabeza)

**Dr. Animator**: Hola.

Animator dispara rayos eléctricos a todos mandándolos a lejos y vieron como voltio a Proto Leni.

**Dr. Animator**: Tienes razón que lograste durar más tiempo en combate gracias a tus poderes, Proto Leni. Pero esta vez no los volverás ayudar.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Pero cómo?

**Dr. Animator**: Había un túnel secreto donde cae cuando choque.

El doctor Animator comenzó electrocutar a Proto Leni.

**Leni**: ¡Nooooooo!

Animator alzo su brazo izquierdo abriendo su mano sacando rayos para potenciar su poder electrocutando más a Proto Leni, pero en uno de sus ojos se lo podía ver como sacaba una lágrima. Una vez terminado lo hace un lado votándolo al suelo.

**Lori**: ¡Usted es literal es monstruo!

El doctor saco una llave de color blanco lazándolo directo hacia ellos y que lo atrapa es Lincoln.

**Dr. Animator**: Felicidades a todos. Tiene las tres llaves para tener la revancha contra mí en mi habitación de pantallas. [Saca el detonador] Pero para complicar las cosas.

Activa el detonador y todos ven que la pantalla donde veían a los señores Loud se activó una bomba que con un contador de tiempo.

**Dr. Animator**: Igual tendrán que salvar a sus padres familia Loud o al menos querrán verlos como fuegos artificiales. ¡Y ahora largo de aquí!

Lanza sus rayos eléctricos a todos sacándolos de la fábrica de robots por la puerta que se abrió y para luego cerrarse enfrente de sus caras. El doctor Animator recogió la foto de el con su familia.

**Dr. Animator**: En serio como los extraño.

**Bot (Voz)**: Señor, ¿cómo se encuentra?

**Dr. Animator**: [Saca su radio] Me encuentro bien. ¿Y cómo la carga de la maquina?

**Bot (Voz)**: Sabiendo que se tardaron 2 partes para derrotar al Robot Bob Esponja. Ahorita va al 78% de carga.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias por la información. [Guarda su radio y la foto]

Abre una compuerta de abajo del suelo donde entra dejando sola a Proto Leni tirada en el suelo y con la foto de ese cartel de bienvenida de esa ciudad, pero de pronto se vio como le movió un dedo.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que verdad fue largo y además de las referencias.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Esta vez en este capítulo escribimos los combates tanto por adentro y afuera del Robot Bob Esponja.

**Nota Del Autor**: Además que ya estamos a los últimos capítulos de esta historia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Y ahora qué es lo que pasara con Proto Leni.


	33. Capítulo 29: Llego El Momento

En lugar descocido donde todo era de color blanco, allí se encontraba el cuerpo tirado de Proto Leni hasta que abrió sus ojos y se comenzó a levantar para ver su alrededor.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué este lugar? ¿En dónde están todos? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

**¿? (Voz)**: Vaya que ya despertaste

Escucha esa voz y ve al fondo a una persona que se encontraba sentado en una silla con una mesa de animador dibujando algo en una hoja de papel.

**Proto Leni**: Un momento, ¿usted se ve hace algo familiar?

Ella camina directo hacia la persona hasta que esa persona se levanta y se voltea revelando quien era sorprendiéndola ya que era un persona que no había visto por mucho tiempo.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Tu!

**¿?**: Cuanto tiempo sin verte Proto Leni.

De vuelta con los nicktoons, Leni se encontraba golpeando varias veces la puerta metal con fuerza muy enojada y era algo malo ya que el líquido negro le estaba volviendo aparecer cubriéndole sus brazos y también en las piernas.

**Lily**: ¡Leni, cálmate!

**Lincoln**: ¡Si, piensa es cosas felices, cosas felices, cosas felices!

Leni comienza a pensar en cosas felices comenzado a calmase y respirando hondo haciendo que el líquido negro no se expande más.

**Leni**: Lo siento chicos. Deje que mis emociones negativas me dejaran llevar.

**Lori**: Que bien, ya que no me gustaría verte fuera de control como una criatura de liquido negro.

**Bob Esponja**: Te podemos entender porque estas así.

**Lynn**: Si, el doctor Animator lo pagara muy caro por haber matado a Proto Leni.

**Danny**: Y eso es arruinarle sus planes.

**Jimmy**: De una vez por todas.

**Luna**: Además de salvar a nuestros padres de morir en una explosión.

**Leni**: Tienen razón, una vez acabado con todo esto volveremos por ella para darle un digno entierro, además que conozco la persona indicada para el trabajo.

**Lucy**: Sera todo un honor.

**Timmy**: Bien equipo, ya tenemos las 3 llaves para puerta.

**Jenny**: Así que vayamos a la puerta para tener la revancha contra el doctor Animator.

**Lincoln**: Entonces andado.

Fueron corriendo hacia el lado derecho en camino para ir a la habitación del doctor Animator, pero lo que no sabían era que él ya lo estaba viendo en su habitación de pantallas junto con Bot.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, Bot. El momento ha llegado, ya que estos nicktoons ya están en camino y vienen para aquí.

**Bot**: O eso creen.

**Dr. Animator**: Exacto. Ahora prepárate mi semi jefe ya que te enfrentaras a las personajes secundarios y a asegúrate que todo salga bien acuerdo al plan.

**Bot**: No le fallere.

**Dr. Animator**: Obvio que no harás ya que todo está arreglado.

De regreso en el lugar blanco misterioso, Proto Leni se encontraba asombrada para luego cambiar a una cara de enojada cubriéndose de líquido negro para transformarse y rugirle. Pero la persona no se inmuta por su trasformación.

**¿?**: Me sorprende de los poderes que has conseguido en el mundo oscuro de Andrey Animador.

**Proto Leni**: ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué se encuentra aquí y porque me trajo?! Chiris Savino.

La persona el que tenía enfrente, no era una persona en 2D y en 3D. Si no era una de carne y hueso de un mundo muy diferente de los toons donde todos son así de realista.

**Chiris Savino**: En primer lugar, yo traje aquí y en segunda estoy aquí porque invito tanto Stephen Hillenburg y Butch Hartman a pasarla un rato aquí y divertirme.

Ven al fondo a Stephen Hillenburg y Butch Hartman dibujado a su manera a sus creaciones pelando contra un ejército de Trazos.

**Chiris Savino**: Este lugar solo lo puede acceder las personas que han creado a un toon que sea famoso o reconocido y ni siquiera el mundo real sabe de su existencia.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Y cómo le hacen para entrar y salir?

**Chiris Savino**: Es un secreto que solo sabemos y además solo puedes recordarla cuando estas solo sin gente que te moleste para concertarte para entrar.

**Proto Leni**: Bien, gracias por la explicación. ¡¿Pero eso no explica de porque razón me trajo aquí y además de por qué razón me abonado en el mundo oscuro de Andrey?!

**Chiris Savino**: La razón que traje aquí.

Saca un lápiz y hoja con el dibujo de Proto Leni en su trasformación de líquido negro para comenzar a borrarlo y ver cómo le afecta en verdad a Proto Leni porque veía como se le quitaba su trasformación hasta tener su primera ropa que usaba antes.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Wow! En verdad son seres con infinito poder.

**Chris Savino**: La razón te traje aquí era para discúlpame del daño que te hice sufrir por un error mi de hace mucho tiempo y aparte de salvarte de muerte a manos de Andrey.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Momento! ¿O sea cuando Andrey me electrocuto, en verdad me mato?

**Chris Savino**: Si o eso cree hasta te traje aquí. [Dibuja con su lápiz un pequeño cuadro]

Ambos comienzan a ver como el cuerpo de Proto Leni todavía se encontraba el piso en donde se enfrentaron al Robot Bob Esponja.

**Proto Leni**: De seguro todos piensan que ahorita estoy muerta.

**Chris Savino**: Si, hasta incluso Leni le dijo a Lucy dijo que te hiciera digno funeral cuando todo acabara. Pero el que le afecto más tu muerte fue a Leni ya que tuvo emociones negativas. [Dibuja otro cuadro]

En el otro cuadro veían como Leni estaba golpeando la puerta de metal con mucha furia y de ver como el líquido negro le estaba cubriendo los brazos y piernas.

**Proto Leni**: ¡No, no, no, no! Que lo deje de hacer o sino que convertirá un monstruo de líquido negro y no lo podrá controlar.

**Chris Savino**: Descuida, eso fue hace un rato ya que la calmaron, pero ahorita se dirigen a la batalla final contra el Andrey Animador o por su nombre de villano: Doctor Animator.

Proto Leni comenzó a recordar en el mundo oscuro cuando vio a lo lejos a la primera pelea de los nicktoons contra el doctor Animator y de cómo los venció todos casi matándolos de usando tanto sus poderes e inteligencia, además de presenciar de como mato a Lucy de esa forma tan cruel. Así que ella decidió tomar una decisión rápido.

**Chris Savino**: Sabes, quien diría que los 3 crossover de Timmy y Jimmy fuera detonante para crear más crossovers con otros nicktoons y sus mundos. Empezando con los Nicktoons Unite donde juntaron a Jimmy, Timmy, Danny y a Bob Esponja por primera vez.

**Proto Leni**: Chris Savino, quiero que me regrese al lugar donde estaba y rápido para ayudarlos, ya que la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Andrey casi murieron todos.

**Chris Savino**: ¿Pero qué hay de mí…?

**Proto Leni**: Me puede decir su disculpa después que esto haya terminado, pero por favor regrésame con ellos.

Chris Savino pone una sonrisa y con su lápiz dibuja en el espacio blanco un frasco tinta y el otro una cosa circular, luego sacar un pincel para pintarlos para agárralos.

**Chris Savino**: Se nota que en verdad Leni Loud te hizo desarrollar. Llévate esto contigo ya que te resultaran útiles para la pelea y para cuando todo termine.

**Proto Leni**: Gracias.

Ella los agarra para guardarlos y ver como Chris Savino puso su lápiz en su frente para hacerla dormirá y desaparecerla.

**Chris Savino**: Te deseo suerte. Oigan Stephen y Butch, ¿quieren invitar a John A. Davis, Rob Renzetti y a Jhonen Vazquez? [Yendo hacia ellos]

En la vacía fábrica de robots de la guarida del doctor Animator, ese ve como el cuerpo de Proto Leni se comenzó mover los dedos y entonces los ojos de se les abren para comenzar a levantarse rápido.

**Proto Leni**: He vuelto.

Saca el frasco tinta que le dieron y lee la etiqueta.

**Proto Leni**: Tinta de invisibilidad. [Lo abre]

Se trasforma en su forma de liquida negra y se lo hecha toda encima haciendo que volviera invisible y empezara a volar hacia arriba. De regreso con nuestros heroicos nicktoons, ellos ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de pantallas.

**Lisa**: Bueno, chicos. Ha llegado el momento de abrir la puerta.

**Zim**: ¡Primero el invasor Zim por tener la primera llave!

Zim se acerca al primer candado poniéndole la llave para girarlo y ver como desaparece.

**Lily**: [Saca la segunda llave] Creo tu deberías abrir el siguiente candado Jenny… popo… ups.

Jenny agarra la segunda llave para ponérsela al segundo cando viendo convierte en una especie de sustancia verde como slime para caer al suelo.

**Nora Wakeman**: Eso fue raro.

**Lincoln**: Ahora la última llave. [Saca la tercera llave]

Se acerca poniendo la tercera llave en el último candado y de forma normal lo gira quitándola para botarla al suelo.

**Lana**: ¿Creí que haría algo raro igual?

**Lola**: Lo mismo pensé.

Ven que la puerta se comienza abrir de forma automáticamente para ver que todo se encontraba apagado y a oscuras con la excepción de una parte donde se vea un sofá donde se encontraba el doctor Animator sentado a espaldas.

**Dr. Animator**: Pueden pasar todos.

Todos entran seriamente y la puerta se cierra para después escuchar reír al doctor Animator.

**Lynn**: ¿De qué se está riendo?

**Dr. Animator**: De nada, solo estoy recordando aquellos días cuando solía ser feliz antes de todo. Dibujando, animando, inventando, pasar tiempo con mi esposa e hijo y por su puesto. [Chasquea los dedos] Viéndolos a ustedes.

7 pantallas se comienzan encender mostrado a cada quien en una pantalla mostrando sus aventuras. En la primera pantalla se mostraba a Bob Esponja pescando medusas con Patricio, en la segunda muestra a Zim hablando con sus líderes "Los más altos", en la tercera a Jimmy Neutrón con en su cohete especial con su mascota Goddard, la cuarta se veía a Jenny con su amiga Vega en planeta clúster prime, en la quita a Danny transformándose en su fantasmal, en la sexta se veía a Timmy caminando con sus padrinos mágicos en su cuidad y por ultimo a toda la familia Loud sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

**Danny**: ¡No estuvo observado todo este tiempo en nuestros mundos!

**Zim**: ¡Como se atreve, nadie puede observar al invasor Zim y lo que hace!

**Dr. Animator**: En efecto Danny Phantom o debería decir Danny Fenton ya que es tu verdadero nombre de persona normal.

**Jimmy**: ¿Por cuánto tiempo no llevaba observando?

**Dr. Animator**: Llevo observándolos por mucho tiempo antes de quedar atrapado en este maldito lugar oscuro, antes de conocer a mi esposa y tener nuestro hijo, además que a mi niño los solía ver a ustedes antes de morir.

Animator se levanta del sofá para aplaudir apagando las 7 pantallas.

**Dr. Animator**: Hasta incluso recuerdo que trabaje en un comercial animado llamado: Not Just Cartoons… We're Nicktoons! En mi mundo natal en esos estudios de la gran N de color naranja.

Se voltea para comenzar a verlos y saca sus garras filosas electrificadas.

**Dr. Animator**: Pero ahora mi plan está a punto de completarse y no dejare que todos ustedes par de tontos me arruinen por todo lo que he trabajado.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Así y parte de su trabajo es haber convertido en esclavos y haber matado toda esa gente inocente en nuestros mundos!

**Lori**: Sin hablar del secuestro de nuestros padres.

**Danny**: La tortura que le hiciste pasar a nuestras familias y amigos.

**Zim**: Robar mi tecnología.

**Bob Esponja**: Destruir el crustáceo cascarudo.

**Jenny**: Y usar su esencia de mi vida de ellos como tu combustible para tu máquina.

**Lucy**: Haberme matado a sangre fría.

**Leni**: Sin hablar de lo más recién que fue la muerte de Proto Leni.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No me recuerdes a esa traidora!

Las luces se encienden en la habitación revelando a un viejo conocido a que se encontraba junta una palanca.

**Dr. Animator**: Ahora Bot.

Bot baja la palanca y en el suelo se abre unas compuertas donde se encontraban Nora y las hermanas Loud haciendo que se cayeran para abajo. Para igual Bot cayera igual por una compuerta.

**Jenny**: ¡Mamá!

**Lincoln**: ¡Hermanas!

**Timmy**: ¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya!

Animator se comenzó a reír por lo que dijeron.

**Dr. Animator**: Recuerden que soy un villano principal y además yo pensaba que todas se iban caer en la trampa, pero con ellas bastan para que se enfrenten a Bot que era semi jefe final para luego enfrentarse a mí. Igual de todas formas será divertido volver a pelar con ustedes, personajes principales.

Activa sus botas cohetes para conversar a volar, mientras que los nicktoons principales se preparan para esta última pelea.

**Dr. Animator**: Prepárense ya que morirán y este lugar será su tumba. (Volaba dando círculos)

**Lincoln**: Eso crees, doctor Animator. Mientras trabajemos juntos y tengamos cuidado con sus ataques. Puede asegurarse que lo vamos a derrotar una vez por todas.

**Dr. Animator**: Así, entonces que les parecerá esto. [Saca un control remoto y presiona el botón] Ahora que comience la fiesta.

Todos ven como la habitación comienza a temblar para luego ver como la habitación se vuelve más grande de lo normal apareciendo una enorme ventana donde se podía ver todo el ejército de robots y la máquina del portal.

**Dr. Animator**: Si vamos pelear aquí, al menos que sea vea bonito y no se olviden de mis robots.

Aparecen muchos robots saliendo suelo encendiéndose listos para el ataque y Animator aterriza en el medio.

**Dr. Animator**: Vayan y mantelos.

Los robots fueron corriendo directo hacia los nicktoons y ellos se prepararon para el combate. Ahora con las demás, todas ellas se encontraban gritando cayendo desde una gran altura sin posibilidad de salvarse o eso se creía. Leni a ver la situación hizo que el líquido negro le cubriera sus brazos para estíralos agarrando a todas una por una, hasta tener todas

**Lori**: Leni, recuerda que no puedes usar esos poderes de líquido negro.

**Leni**: Descuiden, tengo emociones positivas para evitar eso por ahora.

**Lily**: Bien, pero no lo uses por mucho tiempo.

**Lucy**: O ya sabes en que te convertirás.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Qué pasa exactamente si usa por mucho tiempo esos poderes de líquido negro o tiene emociones negativas?

**Lisa**: Digamos que se puede trasformar en monstruo de líquido de negro y pierda el control.

**Luan**: Ni se imagine.

**Luna**: Porque ya vimos cómo sería gracias a Proto Leni cuando fuimos a una fábrica de robots en nuestra ciudad.

**Lana**: Ni me lo recuerden.

**Lola**: Si, aquel rugido que lanzo dio miedo.

**Lynn**: Leni, mira haya abajo.

Leni mira abajo y hace que el líquido negro cubra sus zapatos para crear unas botas para caer en la plataforma que se encontraba flotando.

**Lori**: Buen trabajo, Leni.

**Leni**: No hay porque. (El líquido negro comenzaba a desaparecer)

**Nora Wakeman**: Ahora tenemos que volver arriba y ayudar a los demás.

**Bot (Voz)**: ¡No lo creo!

Ven desde arriba como Bot aterrizaba de forma dramática y para comenzar a reír malvadamente.

**Leni**: ¡Oh, por favor! No otra vez tú.

**Bot**: ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, es obvio que nadie me extraño.

Conti**N**uará

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperemos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, tal vez fue corto pero este es uno de los últimos capítulos.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Y para que sepan, para los siguientes capítulos serán algo largos de lo normal o al menos que decidamos hacerlos por partes.

**Nota Del Autor**: Además que les haya gustado de las apariciones de los creadores de Bob Esponja, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner y por su puesto a la de la familia Loud.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Ahora que nos prepara el futuro, yo solo espero que sea oscuro.


	34. Capítulo 30: Peleas finales: Pt 1

El doctor Animator se encontraba viendo a lejos en donde se encontraba viendo como sus robots se estaban enfrentando los nicktoons principales.

**Dr. Animator**: Mientras que ellos se entienden, iré hacer una cosa y rápido.

El comienza volar con su botas cohetes hacia una máquina que se encontraba arriba, mientras con los nicktoons. Lincoln se encontraba golpeando varios robots y hasta le aplasta la cabeza a uno.

**Lincoln**: Sera mejor que acabemos con estos robots y rápido.

Danny disparaba rayos fantasmales hacia unos robots destruyendo a muchos.

**Danny**: ¡Chicos, cuidado!

Comienza a volar y crea escudo fantasmal cubriendo a Jimmy y a Timmy de muchos disparos láseres.

**Jimmy**: Gracias, Danny.

**Danny**: No hay porque.

**Timmy**: Coman hielo estúpidos robots.

Sus hadas le cambiaron el modo y le cambiaron la ropa para comenzar a congelar con el rayo congelador a varios.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Prueben un poco de karate! ¡Hi-Ya!

Usando sus habilidades de karate con sus guantes de metal pudo cortar varios robots a la mitad, pero cuando vio unos robots que se le estaban acercando decidió usar otras sus armas de burbujas.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Poder burbuja!

Hace girar su brazo para tirar una bola de boliche de burbuja que hace una chuza con los robots destruyéndolos. Zim se encontraba apuñalando a uno con sus patas PAK y lleva consigo su destapa caños de la perdición.

**Zim**: (Riéndose) Ustedes maquinas inferiores no pueden contra el todo poderoso Zim.

Pero en ese momento un robot más grande lo agarra de cuello comenzando arcándolo y Jenny se da cuenta de eso ya que se encontraba volando y convierte su brazo en una bazuca que dispara un misil dándole al robot destruyéndolo soltándolo a Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Zim podía liberarse solo!

**Jenny**: ¡De nada!

Robots voladores lo rodearon a Jenny, pero ella convierte su brazo izquierdo cañón blaster y comienza dispar varios disparos derribando a los robots.

**Lincoln**: ¿Me pregunto si estarán bien mis hermanas?

**Bob Esponja**: Descuida, Lincoln. De seguro están bien todas tus hermanas. (Corta a la mitad a un robot)

**Jenny**: Lo mismo pienso. Ya que mi mamá se puede cuidar sola. (Dispara varios disparos desde arriba)

Ellos seguían peleando con los robots y el doctor Animator se encontraba con una máquina de arriba tecleando rápido para luego terminar y verlos.

**Dr. Animator**: Tontos, ni saben que es lo que están haciendo.

Y ahora con las demás desde abajo, todas se encontraban esquivando varios cohetes explosivos que era disparado por Bot.

**Bot**: Que pasa, van estar corriendo como gallinas o se van enfrentarme como…

Recibe el ataque del bate de metal de que regresa con Lynn.

**Lynn**: ¡No somos gallinas!

**Bot**: Ya que así lo quieres.

Bot da un súper salto para des trasformar su brazo derecho que era el lanzacohetes para sacar sus espadas láseres de color rojo y caer al suelo de provocando un temblor que les afecta.

**Bot**: ¿Quién quieres atacar primero?

Luna y Lynn fueron las primeras en atacar a Bot con sus armas cuerpo, pero él usa sus espadas para cubrirse de esos ataques.

**Lynn**: Ataquemos juntos Luna.

**Luna**: Ya rugiste hermana.

Juntas comenzaron atacar cada quien de su lado con sus armas, Bot se defendía sus ataques para luego darse cuenta de una cosa.

**Bot**: ¿Momento? ¿Cómo posible que sus armas soporten el poder de mis espadas laser si son solo de metal?

**Lynn**: Eso fue que Proto Leni nos los mejoro para que fueran más resistentes.

**Lisa**: ¡Así es pedazo de chatarra!

Bot ve que Lisa con sus brazos robóticos le iba directo hacia él, así que se echó rápido para atrás esquivando el ataque y disparar de sus manos rayos eléctricos alejando a Lynn y a Luna haciéndolo que fueran borde y casi cayeran pero por fortuna lograron agarrase de la borda. Lori a haberlos fue corriendo ayudarlos viendo que en fondo había mucha lava.

**Lori**: ¡Lava! ¿Es en serio?

**Bot**: ¡Acaba va pasando la sierra roja! (Comienza girar con sus espadas láseres)

Se comienza a mover hacia ellas mientras gira con las espadas haciendo que vuelva peligroso.

**Luan**: ¡Cuidado! (Esquivando)

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Que te parece esto!

Ellas lanzan sus armas contra a Bot pero no le hacen daño debido que se encontraba girando haciendo que sus armas regresan con ellas y ahorita iba directa con ellas.

**Lori**: Chicas, huyen ahora. (Gritándoles)

**Lola y Lana:** ¡Ahhh!

**Lily**: Lo tengo hermanas. [Los agarra rápido]

Lily corre con cargado a sus hermanas mientras estaban siendo perseguidos por Bot todavía girando pero en ese entonces aparece Leni que dispara potente chorro de liquido azul hacia a Bot que hace que deje girar.

**Bot**: Que horror el azul no me va.

**Nora Wakeman**: No pero esto sí.

Nora comienza darle de muchos golpes y patadas contra Bot que le afecta un poco debido que ahora es más resistente, el contraataca lanzado sus rayos eléctricos hacia Nora que le afecta mucho haciéndola gritar y darle un golpe en sus lentes rompiéndolos para darle una patada mandorla cerca del borde.

**Bot**: Vieja estúpida. (Riéndose, pero recibe un flechazo en la cara)

**Luan**: ¡Oye! ¡No le faltes al respecto a la señora Wakeman, pedazo de chatarra!

**Bot**: Ya que lo dices, payasa de malos chistes.

Guarda sus espadas láseres y trasforma su brazo derecho en su lanzallamas.

**Bot**: Que les parecerá si a la payasa lo rostizamos.

Dispara fuego contra ella haciendo comenzara quemar y se tire al suelo rondando para apagar el fuego. Lola y Lana acompañados de Leni tratan de apagar el fuego.

**Lola**: No te preocupes Luan.

**Lana**: Te apagaremos las llamas.

**Luan**: ¡Pero que sea rápido! ¡Ahhh!

Lana saca una botella de agua echándoselo a Luan pero no es suficiente.

**Leni**: Apártense que yo me encargo.

Dispara liquido azul contra Luan que lo hace apagar las llamas haciendo que se aliviada y le cure las quemaduras

**Bot**: (Riéndose) Eso si es gracioso.

Pero es agarrado de forma sorprendida por una Lily furiosa que comienza apretar con Lucy y Lisa de su lado.

**Lily**: ¡Te parase quemar a mi hermana de esa manera!

**Bot**: Si.

**Lucy**: Entonces te parase gracioso que Lily te golpe la cabeza.

**Lily**: Y será un placer.

Comienza darle de golpes en su cabeza con toda su fuerza e ira hasta dejar abollado una parte haciendo que Bot se ríe.

**Lucy**: ¿Por qué se está riendo?

**Lily**: Ni idea.

**Bot**: Nada, solo recordaba de como mate al ese estúpido de robot de Colmillos en la fábrica robots de Royal Woods que ciertamente su nombre original era un nombre Colmillito debe ser el nombre más estúpido y gracioso del todo mundo (Riéndose más fuerte) De seguro el dueño o dueña de Colmillito cuando vio su muerte con sus propios ojos debió llorar como insignificante bebe que le gusta el color rosa y…

**Lily**: Lucy, por favor no le hagas caso lo que dice.

**Lisa**: Si, trata de hacerte enojarte.

Tarde, Lucy se encontraba súper enojada por lo que dijo, Bot saco sus otros brazos de su cuerpo agarrando los brazos de Lily electrificándola haciendo que lo suerte para caer al suelo para dar un salto para atrás hacia borde.

**Lucy**: ¡Ahora si veras pedazo maldito de chatarra! (Yendo contra él)

Leni ve que Bot no se encontraba parado haciendo nada hasta ver como Lucy iba directo contra con su Oz, pero en ese instante recordó una cosa y de seguro iba emporar las cosas.

**Leni**: ¡Lucy! ¡No lo hagas! (Gritando)

Lucy había llegado enfrente de él y con todo su enojo lo ataco con su Oz golpeándolo.

**Bot**: Y desatara toda su furia.

Riéndose mientras caía de la plataforma mientras que Leni se acerca a ella.

**Lucy**: Eso le enseñara. (Leni lo voltea)

**Leni**: ¡Lucy, pero que has hecho, pero que has hecho!

**Lucy**: Leni, cálmate. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

**Leni**: ¡Tú no sabes lo que has hecho!

Todas se comienzan acercar debido lo por la actitud de Leni.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Todo bien?

**Lori**: Leni, calmada.

**Lynn**: Además, Lucy derroto por segunda vez a ese pedazo de chatarra de Bot.

**Leni**: No lo hizo.

**Todas**: ¿Qué?

**Luan**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Leni**: Verán no solo Bot se hizo más poderoso por tener lanzallamas, lanzacohetes, espadas láseres, ametralladora y ser más resiste además de ya no ser fastidioso. Sino que…

En ese momento todas ven como Bot vuelve aparecer pero más grande de color rojo con una luz verde en su pecho, además de tener unas alas hechas de energía.

**Lisa**: Sino que Bot se vuelve más grande y ahora puede volar con la ayuda de unas alas de energía.

**Leni**: Si, ¿y cómo lo supiste?

**Lola y Lana**: Detrás de ti.

Leni voltea viendo la trasformación que ahora tenía Bot que se encontraba riéndose para trasformar su brazo derecho en la ametralladora y en su brazo izquierdo un espada laser.

**Bot**: Prepárense para morir. [Comenzado apuntarlas con la ametralladora]

De regreso con los nicktoons principales, ellos lograron derrotar a todos los robots que mando el doctor Animator para luego comenzar a escuchar los aplausos de él.

**Dr. Animator**: Vaya que si saben impresionar con una pelea, pero es el momento que todo el continente de América estuvo esperando.

Animator da un salto para bajar rápido y aterriza sin ningún rasguño con un entrada dramática y sacando chispas eléctricas de color morado.

**Timmy**: Clásico entrada dramática de un villano.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias, así que tú serás el primero en sufrir mi poder.

Animator dispara bolas eléctricas contra Timmy pero ve que Danny uso escudo fantasmal para cubrirlo.

**Dr. Animator**: Vaya que ya pudiste recordar que tenías más poderes fantasmales.

**Danny**: Así es y de seguro cuando me electrocutaste la para primera vez me los hizo olvidar apropósito.

**Dr. Animator**: Si.

Danny dispara muchos discos de energía fantasmal contra Animator, pero el comienza volar esquivando para luego ir donde estaban ellos comenzando así el combate.

**Zim**: ¡Ahora veras el poder de Zim!

Usa su destapacaños de la perdición tratando de golpear a Animator que los esquiva con rapidez y justo aparece Bob Esponja listo para darle una patada.

**Dr. Animator**: Ni lo creas esponja.

El alza su pata atrapando a Bob Esponja para luego estamparlo al suelo.

**Bob Esponja**: Estoy bien.

Zim aprovecha y se sube encima de su espalda comenzado golpearlo tantas veces en la cabeza y saca sus patas de su PAK. Animator electrifica su cuerpo que le afecta a Zim para agarrarlo.

**Dr. Animator**: Sabes, quizás para esta vez tendré que destruir tu PAK para que mueras.

**Zim**: ¡No!

Dispara de sus patas, 4 rayos láseres contra él, haciendo que retrocediera. Jenny se acerca rápido a él trasformando sus manos en puños con picos tratando de golpearlo.

**Dr. Animator**: Por favor, Xj9. (Esquivando los puños) Es todo lo que tienes. [Dispara un rayo eléctrico]

**Jenny**: (Esquiva el ataque) Ya que lo dices doctor Animator le daré todo lo que tengo de mi poder.

Junta sus dos brazos para crear un arma y disparar un mega rayo contra Animator que se cubre de ese inmenso con un escudo eléctrico de color azul y luego terminar con Jenny dejando de disparar ya que ese ataque lo hizo bajar su energía.

**Dr. Animator**: Eso si es poder de verdad.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Lincoln se lanza contra el botándolo contra suelo para comenzar a golpearlo varias veces en la cara con sus guantes de metal, Animator reacciona rápido agarrando la cara de Lincoln para levantarse comenzando a electrocutarlo pero aparece Bob Esponja dándole una patada en la pierna.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Mi pierna! (Soltando a Lincoln)

Lincoln se aleja rápido y Animator voltea a ver a Bob Esponja enojado sacando sus garras electrificadoras.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Quieres probar un poco de mi karate?

**Dr. Animator**: Con gusto.

Lo araña con sus garras electrificadoras que el afecta a Bob Esponja pero luego comienza a pelear otra vez usando sus habilidades de karate de forma seria.

**Bob Esponja**: Técnica giratoria.

Le da varios golpes con esta técnica al Animator en su estómago para luego ser agarrado por el de la lengua que se lo saca estilándosela.

**Dr. Animator**: Prepárate para larga y despeada tortura, Bob Esponja.

Saca un frasco de salsa picante de volcán y comienza pronunciar unas palabras.

**Dr. Animator**: Por el poder de la maldad, le ordeno esta gota de picante que sea muy, pero muy picante. (Riéndose)

Bob Esponja sonríe y agarra su lengua siendo en realidad una falsa que usa como un lazo para amarrar al doctor Animator y lanzarlo lejos para estamparlo contra el suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: (Sonido del delfín)

**Bob Esponja**: Es serio con la 11.

Jimmy y Timmy se acercaban, lo que aprovecho Animator para sacar sus manos para soltarse de la lengua falsa.

**Timmy**: ¡Bob Esponja!

**Bob Esponja**: Oh, no.

Jimmy Neutrón dispara varios dispararos contra él y Animator contraataca con disparando bolitas eléctricas moradas que pudieron contra los disparos de Jimmy, Timmy dispara también sus estrellas que pudo darle a Animator haciéndole daño cayendo de rodillas poco cansado.

**Timmy**: ¡Ja! En tu cara.

**Jimmy**: Creo que ya se cansó. (Recibe unos rayos eléctricos morados demasiados poderosos) ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Timmy ve como el doctor Animator es que lo estaba haciendo mientras se comienza a levantar al mismo tiempo riéndose así que cambia su arma en modo rayo congelador y rápido, disparando contra el congelándole la mano derecha. Animator a percatar de eso y decide lanzar sus rayos eléctricos contra Timmy y rápido electrocutándolo que le afecta igual a sus hadas.

**Dr. Animator**: Buen intento. [Libera su mano derecha del hielo]

**Danny**: ¡Oye, doctor!

Animator se voltea y ve a Danny volando acercándose al él rápido para darle unos cuantos puñetazos para mandarlo a volar para arriba donde estaba Jenny para darle un martillazo con un martillo grande de su brazo derecho enviándole hacia abajo sino antes de recibir un misil burbuja lastimándolo por parte de Bob Esponja y después recibe disparos por parte de Jimmy, Timmy y Zim con todo su poder para ya caer al suelo dejando un carácter.

**Lincoln**: Se acabó, doctor Animator. (Los demás se comienzan acercar)

Pero en ese entonces escuchan como Animator se comenzaba reír como loco maniático y además se comienzan a sorprender de cómo se empieza a levantar como si nada y sin ningún rasguño alguno.

**Jimmy**: ¡¿Pero cómo es imposible?!

**Lincoln**: ¡Lo atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas!

**Dr. Animator**: Si y tengo que admitir que en verdad solo estaba usando el 30% de mis poderes y fuerzas, además digamos que tenía algo para curarme de todo ese poder. [Mostrando una botella con liquido azul con un cuarto de sobra]

**Bob Esponja**: ¿La botella de líquido azul de Proto Leni?

**Dr. Animator**: Exacto, Bob Esponja. [Guardado la botella] Antes que Proto Leni se pasara de mando, me había dado esta botella con su liquido azul para así cuando saliera lastimado de un combate me lo pudiera beber para recuperar mis energías.

**Zim**: ¡Se nota que usted un sucio tramposo!

**Dr. Animator**: No soy un tramposo, solo soy un villano. Un villano que esta vez usara su 50 % poder ahora para hacerlos sufrir.

Animator cambia el color de electricidad de sus garras electrificadas con electricidad morado poniendo una sonrisa siniestra corriendo directo hacia ellos que se preparan para el siguiente combate.

Devuelta con las demás con su batalla con Bot, las cosas iban mal ya que algunas ya se habían cansado o debilitados debido por el poder que tenía ahora y otras trataban de hacerle daño sin éxito.

**Bot**: Idiotas, cuando van entender que con mi trasformación soy demasiado poderoso.

Comenzó a usar su ametralladora comenzando dispar disparos hacia ellos que comenzaron a correr escapando de los disparos haciendo que se reía Bot para detenerse.

**Lori**: ¡En serio que literalmente tenemos que encontrar la forma derrotarlo, antes que él nos mate a todas!

**Lily**: Pues ya lo intentamos con todo… (Le comienza sonar su estómago y saca su termo de leche vacío) Dígame que alguien tiene leche por favor.

**Todas**: No.

Bot se acerca a la plataforma y cambia a su ametralladora de disparar balas a los cohetes pero sin percatarse que Lisa se encontraba cerca de él viendo que tenía un círculo verde en su pecho así que lo pensó rápido y dio un salto enorme aterrizando en su pecho.

**Bot**: ¿Pero qué? ¡Tu!

**Lisa**: Hola, Bot. ¿Me preguntaba qué pasaría si te golpe en este punto verde?

Con toda su fuerza de sus cuatros brazos robóticos golpearon fuerte el punto verde de Bot haciendo que le diera dolor.

**Bot**: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

**Lisa**: ¡Lo sabía, el punto verde de tu pecho es tu debilidad!

Bot saca uno de sus brazos extras que saca para agarrar a Lisa para acercarlo enfrente de su cara.

**Bot**: Felicidades, ya que serás la primera en ser congelada.

**Lisa**: ¿Congelada?

Ella se congela al instante en un bloque de hielo y Bot lo tira de vuelta con las demás que se recuperaron gracias que Leni había recordado que los podían recuperar sus energías con el líquido azul.

**Leni**: ¿Lisa?

**Luan**: Lo congelaron.

**Nora Wakeman**: Es que ella descubrió el punto débil de Bot en su pecho en la luz verde.

**Bot**: ¿Pero cómo supo…?

**Nora Wakeman**: Escuche su grito cuando la descubrió.

**Lucy**: Entonces volvamos a luchar.

**Lily**: Y me alegra escuchar eso.

Junta sus brazos disparando su mega rayo apuntándole hacia el pecho de Bot que le atenida provocándole daño.

**Bot**: ¡Ahh! ¡Ahora verán malditas!

Comienza dispar cohetes explosivos de su ametralladora haciendo que todas y menos Lisa que está congelada, tuvieran que esquivar ese ataque peligroso para evitar ser lastimados.

**Lola**: Sabes, ¿me pregunto cómo lo estarán pasando Lincoln con los demás enfrentándose a doctor Animator?

**Lana**: De seguro también están teniendo sus dificultades pero algo me dice que se encuentra bien.

**Luna**: Eso espero. (Lo dice mientras esquiva un misil)

Lori le dispara varias ráfagas de disparos hacia Bot en su pecho provocándole más daño.

**Bot**: Más vale que el plan del Animator funcione, pero antes.

Esta vez decide usar espada laser para cubrirse de los ataques.

**Lynn**: ¡Cobarde!

**Bot**: ¡Tomen esto!

Ataca con su espada laser dejando un rastro de electricidad de ese ataque donde se encontraba Lynn que le afecto.

**Bot**: (Riéndose) ¡Idiota! Ahora volvemos a la ametralladora con las balas cargadas.

Comienza volar hacia un lado de la plataforma para comenzar a usar su ametralladora pesada contra ellas.

**Bot**: ¡Fuego!

Ahora devuelta el combate de los nicktoons contra el doctor Animator, se notaba que había aumentado su poder ya que los había lastimado algunas veces y además de ahora ser más ágil.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Qué pasa? Acaso ya les subió la dificultar al jefe final.

Dispara rayos eléctricos morados contra Zim que le comienza a doler pero aparece Danny para crear un escudo fantasmal cubriéndolo.

**Danny**: ¿Te encuentras bien, Zim?

**Zim**: Sus ataques se volvieron más potentes.

Aparece Jenny volando que le da unos cuantos golpes y patadas a Animator que resulta ser efectivos, Animator decide usar sus garras eléctricas para contractar dándole unos cuantos zarpazos a Jenny con toque eléctrico.

**Dr. Animator**: Debo admitir que lograste tomarme por sorpresa. (Dándole un zarpazo en la cara)

**Jenny**: Entonces te gustara esta sorpresa.

Saca un cañón laser de su estómago con la cual dispara manando a volar a Animator que choca contra una pared.

**Lincoln**: Buen tiro, Jenny. (Acercándose a Jenny)

**Jenny**: Gracias, pero esto todavía no acabado.

Ven como Animator se levanta y comienza a volar con sus botas cohetes para empezar a dispar sus bolas eléctricas morados contra ellos, lograron esquivar las mayorías de ya que algunos logran darle provocándoles pequeños toques eléctricos.

**Jimmy**: Odio esas bolas eléctricas.

**Timmy**: Ni que lo digas.

Animator se comenzó a reír y Bob Esponja aprovecho lanzando un misil burbuja contra el que le logra dar en unas de sus botas cohetes haciendo que se desequilibre por un momento sino antes de recibir una ataque de sus rayos eléctricos que lo lastimo mucho, lo que aprovecho Danny para volar directo contra el para comenzar golpearlo con golpes de energía fantasmal.

**Danny**: ¡Esto es por mis padres, mi hermana y mis amigos!

Animator apenas podía defenderse ya que recibía tantos golpes de Danny hasta que tuvo su oportunidad dándole varios zarpazos dejándole unas marcas en su cuerpo y una en su cara.

**Dr. Animator**: Vaya, eso le daría mejor look a Dark Danny. (Le dispara rayos eléctricos que le provoca daño a Danny)

**Danny**: Así y entonces que te parecerá esto. ¡Todos tapasen los ojos!

Con sus fuerzas crea una esfera de energía que hace brillar una enorme luz brillante que ciega a Animator que hace deje de dispar sus rayos y los demás se taparon los ojos para evitar ser segados.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Mis ojos!

Recibe un patada de Danny que lo manda para abajo recibiendo daño para luego levantarse rápido apenas que pudiera ver, Zim se aproximaba contra el con su arma lista para los golpes. Zim le comienza hacer un combo de golpes con su destapacaños de la perdición para después clavare la parte filoso de su estómago y usar patas PAK para disparar de sus cuatro patas su mega laser que lo envía lejos.

**Zim**: ¡Ahora sabes el dolor que le hiciste sentir a Zim!

Animator logra caer con un el dolor en su estómago para comenzar a levantarse poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro que estaba comenzado a sudar para comenzar a reírse y escupiera sangre de la boca.

**Lincoln**: Este tipo está muy loco.

**Jimmy**: Parase que los golpes que le estamos dando le parece divertido.

**Jenny**: ¿Ahora de que se está riendo?

**Dr. Animator**: Nada, solo que ahora si me hicieron enojar un, ¡Poco!

Ven comienza iluminar sus ojos de un color morado sacando de allí electricidad y sacara electricidad de sus cuerpo.

**Dr. Animator**: Es hora de usar el 75% de mi poder.

A sus botas en lugar de sacar fuego comenzó a sacar electricidad haciendo que fuera más rápido de lo normal acercándose a todos agarrando a Timmy Turner llevándolo para arriba para comenzar darles de zarpazos eléctricos y darle una patada electrificada para agarró de nuevo electrificándolo para llevarlo para abajo estampándolo contra el suelo dejándolo completamente débil y herido a igual a sus padrinos mágicos.

**Bob Esponja**: Hay, salsa tártara.

**Lincoln**: (Tragando saliva) Ahora si es más poderoso y peligroso.

**Danny**: Pero aun así no hay que rendirnos.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Tontos!

¿Conti**N**uará?


	35. Capítulo 31: Peleas Finales: Pt 2

Animator patea a Timmy para alejarlo para comenzar a ver los demás e ir contra ellos. Abajo las cosas ya iban bien para las demás ya que las cosas se encontraban emparejadas ya que ahorita Leni usando sus poderes ayudo a sus hermanas Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luna y Lori a lanzándolos hacia el pecho de Bot dándoles cuantos golpes al punto débil de Bot y también habían liberado a Lisa del cubo de hielo que lo tenía congelado.

**Bot**: ¡Ahhh! ¡Bájense par de malditas Loud!

Los agarra con sus brazos extras para lanzarlos de vuelta a la plataforma para comenzar a usar su ametralladora pero en ese momento se llevaría sorpresa.

**Bot**: ¡¿Qué?! Perdí el control de mismo, ¿cómo esto posible?

Ven como Bot no se podía usar sus armas haciendo que se alegren.

**Lola**: Bot ya no puede usar sus armas en este instante.

**Nora Wakeman**: Eso significa que lo estamos derrotando.

**Lisa**: Entonces ataquemos otra vez.

**Luna**: Ah, rockear se ha dicho.

**Lily**: Ah, chicos.

Ven como Bot recupera el control de sí mismo haciendo que sus ojos se le cambiaran a un rojo oscuro y que estuviera enojado.

**Bot**: ¡Tuvieron suerte par de tontas, pero esa suerte no dura para siempre!

Hace abrir su ametralladora revelado un círculo azul que comienza cargar una esfera grande de color azul con rapidez.

**Luna**: ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

**Luan**: ¿Y que esa esfera azul?

**Leni**: ¡No! ¡Es su arma secreta congeladora!

**Todas**: ¡¿Arma secreta?!

**Bot**: ¡Disfruten estando congeladas en cubos de hielo a todas ustedes bobas!

Dispara la esfera que cae a la plataforma con la rapidez explotando haciendo que todas se congelada en cubos de hielos y Bot se comenzara a riese por su victoria.

**Bot**: Tal vez no salió lo planeado, pero por una suerte tengo suficientes datos de batalla que pidió el doctor Animator para la máquina. ¿Y ahora que con ellas que están congeladas? (Teniendo una idea) ¡Ya se! Los dejare caer a lava para que mueran quemados.

Alza su espada laser y pretendía disparo para arriba haciendo que cayera para abajo destruyendo la plataforma, pero en ese momento siente algo que se le subió a la pierna y ve que se trataba de ser de líquido negro con los ojos verdes que se parecía a cierta persona.

**Bot**: ¡¿Proto Leni?! Pero tú estás bien muerta y cómo es posible.

La criatura le lanzo un rugido estirando sus brazos para agarrar sus 2 brazos extras provocándole dolor.

**Bot**: ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Esta trasformación es muy delicada!

Con toda su fuerza le arranca sus brazos con facilidad para dar un salto para atrás.

**Bot**: ¡¿Pero qué..?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

La criatura de líquido negro ruge de victoria, Bot logra levantarse rápido estando más enojado.

**Bot**: ¡Maldita seas, Proto…!

Justo en ese momento ve que todas las personas congeladas seguían allí para darse cuenta que faltaba a una Loud, dándole entender que la criatura de líquido negro, no era Proto Leni sino que era…

**Bot**: ¡Ahh! ¡Maldita seas, Leni Loud!

Leni se había llevado llevar por sus emociones negativas haciendo que el líquido negro lo cubriera por completo convirtiéndola en un ser de líquido negro por completo, además de salvaje y eso también lo salvo de ser congelado de su esfera congeladora.

**Bot**: Prepárate para recibir unos cuantos cohetes que de seguro que si te matara.

Comienza disparar cohetes de su ametralladora y la Leni de líquido negro comienza a correr en cuatro patas esquivando los cohetes haciendo que se le acabara molestando a Bot.

**Bot**: Genial, me quede sin cohetes.

Justo comienza a recibir unos cuantos golpes de Leni que se encontraba estirando sus brazos negros y para subirse después dándoles más golpes en su punto débil. Bot le provoca mucho dolor y como un método de desesperación dispara su espada laser contra ella.

**Bot**: ¡Quítate de mí vista!

Leni trasformada ve la espada laser acercándose a ella y decide saltar para esquivar haciendo que la espada laser le dé a Bot en su pecho.

**Bot**: ¡Que…! ¡Nooo!

Ve como se le sube Leni para arriba cerca de su cabeza y Bot electrifica su cuerpo para evitar que se le acercaba pero ve que lo resiste.

**Bot**: ¡No te acerques!

Con toda su energía en brazo derecho le golpea la parte derecha de su cabeza y con su brazo izquierdo en la parte de su izquierda de su cabeza.

**Bot**: ¡Gaah!

Leni da un súper salto para arriba para comenzar a cargar de energía tanto azul y verde en sus manos, Bot no perdió tiempo y estaba a punto de disparar hasta que perdió el control de su cuerpo otra vez.

**Bot**: ¡Esto debe ser un mal chiste, verdad!

Ve que Leni trasformada llega rápido dándole en la cabeza provocándole un enorme daño dejándole un grieta viendo como Leni estira sus brazos para agarrar su cabeza.

**Bot**: ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

Ella lanza un gran rugido y con toda su fuerza le arranca la cabeza a Bot con todos sus cables, pero sin darse cuenta que seguía encendido y vivo.

**Bot**: Al menos al final el plan de mi señor salió como lo planeo y de seguro igual lo estará logrando con los demás consiguiendo sus datos de batalla. (Riéndose)

Leni lanza con toda su fuerza a la cabeza Bot que lo manda muy lejos para dar un salto volviendo a la plataforma aterrizando en cuatro patas para ver como su cuerpo comienza a explotar para luego caer hacia la lava hundiéndose y ella lanza un aullido de victoria. Luego de eso ve al resto congeladas estira sus brazos para agarrarlos a todas juntándolas para luego escupir liquido verde de su boca a los hielos derritiéndolos liberando a todas, una vez liberadas todas se asustan a ver la criatura de líquido negro que tenían enfrente suyo.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Pero qué rayos es eso?

**Lori**: Chicas, ¿en dónde está Leni?

La criatura les ruge a todas para ven como saca sus garras negras y todas se dan cuenta de quién era.

**Lisa**: Algo me dice que esa criatura de líquido negro es nuestra Leni.

**Luna**: Esto no rockea para nada hermana.

**Lily**: Por lo menos Leni lo está controlando…

Ven como se pone en cuatro patas y salta directa hacia ellas lista para atacarlas, pero en ese momento ven como algo lo golpea haciendo que fuera al suelo y ven como Leni era sostenida por algo que se comenzaba hacer visible sorprendiendo a todas.

**Todas**: ¡Proto Leni!

Proto Leni se había vuelto visible y tenía agarrado a Leni trasformada.

**Proto Leni**: Te dije muy bien que no usaras emociones negativas con los poderes de líquido negro.

Leni traba de darle unos zarpazos a Proto Leni, pero ella se metió una sus manos dentro de su boca dándole asco a todas, con la excepción de Lana.

**Proto Leni**: Te diré una cosa, si pudiste quitar mi trasformación con el líquido verde, ¿qué pasaría si te doy mucho líquido azul a tu trasformación?

Comienza a disparar líquido azul hacia la boca haciendo que Leni se lo comience a tragar haciendo que su trasformación comenzara a tomar el color de azul, mientras que los demás observan lo que sucede. Una vez terminado, Proto Leni saca su mano viendo que dio resultado y luego ayuda a levantar a Leni que comienza a vomitar un poco de líquido azul quitándose la trasformación.

**Proto Leni**: Lo siento, creo que me pase un poco de líquido azul.

**Leni**: No me digas… ¡Proto Leni! ¡Está viva, en serio estás viva! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

**Proto Leni**: Bueno, digamos que tuve la…

Leni lo comienza abrazar comenzando llorar y Proto Leni pone una sonrisa.

**Leni**: No sabes lo agradecido de volverte a verte.

**Proto Leni**: Que más, tú me ayudaste en no matarme en Royal Woods y además que te debía una. (Leni lo deja de abrazar)

**Lily**: ¡Oigan! ¿En dónde está pedazo de chatarra oxidado de Bot?

**Lynn**: Si, quiero sacarle sus tuercas por haberme congelado como un cubo de hielo.

**Proto Leni**: Digamos que esta boba se encargó derrotarlo. (Señalando a Leni)

**Leni**: ¿Yo?

**Todas**: Leni.

**Proto Leni**: Exacto, vi cómo mientras estaba convertida en su forma de líquido negro pudo quitar la cabeza Bot destruyéndolo una vez por todas, además que su cuerpo cayó a lava.

**Todas**: ¡Wow!

**Leni**: ¡En serio hice eso! Ni me acuerdo de eso.

**Proto** **Leni**: Pero yo sí. Pero volviendo al tema, tenemos que regresar a los demás y ayudarlos contra el doctor Andrey.

**Lily**: Viste al menos como se lo enfrentaban al doctor Animator.

**Proto Leni**: Si… y digamos que…

Arriba, las cosas iban también que digamos las cosas iban mal. Ya desde que Animator aumento su poder al 75% les estuvo dando más batalla a los nicktoons principales ya que ahora era más rápido, daba muchos zarpazos, patadas y sus poderes eléctricos era más ponentes. Pero igual le pudieron hacer mucho daño a Animator dejándole algunos moretones.

**Lincoln**: ¿Se encuentran bien, todos?

**Jimmy**: Si, solo algo cansado.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, en serio. [Agarrando a Jimmy]

**Danny**: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Iba volando directo contra para darle unos buenos golpes, pero en su lugar Animator uso a Jimmy como escudo humano haciendo que Danny se volvería invisible atravesando a Jimmy volviendo apareciendo para darle patada y unos cuantos golpes en su espalda.

**Dr. Animator**: Pero que astuto.

Dispara sus rayos eléctricos morados contra Danny que lo atrapa provocándole mucho dolor, Zim con sus 2 patas de PAK ya que Animator le destruyo los otros 2, da un salto agarrándose en él y le clava las patas en su espalda.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Mi espalda! ¡Tú pequeño invasor mediocre!

**Zim**: (Riéndose) Que te parase este ataque poderoso de Zim.

Animator agarra a Zim para sacarse las patas de su espalda y le comienza hacer un combo de zarpazos electrificados de 5 para terminar 2 patadas en su estómago y su cara.

**Zim**: ¿Eso… es todo lo que tienes? (Recibe un ataque de rayos eléctricos) ¡Ahhhhhhhh! [Cayendo al suelo débilmente]

**Dr. Animator**: No, todavía tengo otros movimientos de lucha que solo uso cuando uso el 100% de mi poder.

Entonces una Jenny que marcas de zarpazos y abolladuras saca comienza a disparar muchos misiles contra él, a lo que Animator contra ataca disparado muchas bolas eléctricas y comienza correr.

**Bob Esponja**: Sera mejor que te prepares.

**Jenny**: Eso ya lo sé.

Las bolas eléctricas de Animator destruyen los misiles de Jenny haciendo que Animator se acercara a ellos con electricidad en sus manos.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Ahora!

Jenny trasforma su mano derecha en una hacha que usa para golpear a Animator en su estómago dejándole un marca en su ropa mándalo lejos, además de recibir un misil burbuja por parte de Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: Buen golpe, Jenny.

**Jenny**: Gracias. (Cae al suelo cansada) Necesito recargar mis energías.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Animator había alzado sus manos con lo cual dispara sus rayos eléctricos morados directo contra ellos y el que se dio cuenta fue Lincoln Loud.

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicos, cuidado!

Tarde, los rayos les habían dado a Bob Esponja y a Jenny haciendo que sufrían dolor para luego caer debilitados.

**Danny**: ¡No!

Animator se comenzó a reír y activo sus botas cohetes yendo para ir demasiado rápido agarrando de la cara Danny Phantom para electrocutarlo.

**Dr. Animator**: Ahora sigue un combo de golpes.

Leda un uppercut para mándalo para arriba y vuela hacia para comenzar darle un ataque giratorio con sus garras que le desgarra su camiseta de su trasformación fantasmal y luego darle unos cuantos zarpazos, algunas patadas en sus…

**Danny**: ¡Mis piernas!

Para terminar con un ataque eléctrico con sus rayos debilitándolo por completo para tirarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza dejando un cráter con Danny ya debilitado. Y aprovecha disparando varias bolas eléctricas contra Jimmy le que les da haciendo que sintiera como si fuera mil picaduras de abejas para caer al suelo debilitado.

**Lincoln**: ¡Jimmy!

**Dr. Animator**: Se acabó y ustedes perdieron. (Riéndose)

Se comienza a cercar a Lincoln y él lo trata de atacar, pero su golpe es detenido por Animator.

**Dr. Animator**: Este es tu fin, Lincoln Loud.

Lo agarra del cuello para comenzar alzarlo y justo cuando le iba dar el golpe final clavándole sus garras es detenido misteriosamente.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Pero qué?

**Proto Leni**: (Haciendo visible) Hola, señor Andrey Animador.

**Lincoln**: ¡Proto Leni! ¡Estas viva!

**Dr. Animator**: ¡¿Cómo rayos es posible que estés viva?!

**Proto Leni**: Digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda de cierto ser poderoso y además que no vine sola.

Ella se trasforma en su forma de líquido negro para lanzarle liquido verde a sus ojos para que soltara a Lincoln y luego chasque sus dedos haciendo aparecer a las hermanas Loud y Nora Wakeman.

**Las hermanas Loud**: ¡Hola, Lincoln!

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicas, no saben cuánto me alegraran de verlas!

Leni cubre de sus brazos de líquido azul para estíralos agarrando a Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Bob Esponja, Jenny y Zim para comenzar dispar liquido azul a ellos haciendo todos abren sus ojos para comenzar a levantarse con todos sus energías y además de estar curados para comenzar hacer levantarse.

**Timmy**: ¡Whoa! ¡Me siento mucho mejor!

**Danny**: Lo mismo digo.

**Jimmy**: En serio eso poderes especiales son increíbles e interesantes.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Estoy listo!

**Jenny**: Tengo tanta energía que puedo seguir pelando.

**Zim**: ¡Zim, vuelve al combate!

**Nora Wakeman**: Leni, te olvidaste de uno.

**Leni**: Así, perdón Lincoln.

Dispara líquido azul contra Lincoln curándolo y recuperando sus energías.

**Lincoln**: Gracias, Leni. Momento, ¿y Lily?

**Lily**: Popo.

Ve que Lisa llevaba cargado a Lily saludándola pero ya su edad normal y otra vez dentro de su esfera irrompible sin sus brazos roboticos.

**Lisa**: Si, el efecto de crecimiento se le acabo una vez que veníamos por aquí.

**Lynn**: Chicos, miren.

Ven como Proto Leni y el doctor Animator se encontraba pelando cuerpo usando sus poderes. Proto Leni le da unos cuantos zarpazos a Animator para rugirle tan fuerte que lo comienza alejar hasta llegar a la enorme ventana.

**Proto Leni**: Se terminó Andrey.

**Dr. Animator**: No, apenas se está poniendo muy bueno. [Saca un detonador]

**Proto Leni**: ¿Qué eso?

**Dr. Animator**: Al principio iba dejar que cuando la maquina terminaba de cargar para hacer explotar el lugar donde tengo al señor Lynn y Rita Loud para que mueran. Pero ahora…

Activa el detonador y el lugar misterioso que resultó ser una cabaña que se encontraba afuera que se encontraba a metros lejos de la máquina del portal explotando en mil pedazos. Animator se comienza a reír pero ve que nadie se sorprende haciéndole raro.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Por qué ninguno reacciono? Y acabo de hacer volar a los señores Loud como fuegos artificiales.

**Proto Leni**: Pues…

Desde su pulsera le comienza a mostrar un holograma de como ella rescato a los señores Loud y que los dejo en autobús en donde vinieron haciéndoles dormir.

**Leni**: Gracias por rescatar a nuestros padres y además explicarlo.

**Proto Leni**: No hay porque.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Esto debe ser una estúpida broma!

**Proto Leni**: Y por lo que se usted solo está usando el 75% de su poder.

Ella junta sus manos comenzando a disparar un gran chorro de líquido verde y Animator se comienza cubrir gracias a un escudo eléctrico azul.

**Dr. Animator**: Tonta, recuerda que no me afecta tus poderes.

**Proto** **Leni**: Lo sé, pero recuerda que usted se encuentra muy débil y aparte que no puede tomar de mi líquido azul.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Oh, no!

**Proto Leni**: ¡Todos los tengan blaster o poderes de rayos disparen con toda la potencia al máximo!

Entonces Leni comenzó a dispar igual liquido verde contra Animator, Timmy con la ayuda de sus hadas comenzaron a dispar el rayo congelador a máxima potencia, Jimmy dispara igual dispara un mega rayo de su blaster, Lincoln y Lori igual disiparon de sus blasters mega rayos, Danny disparo doble rayo fantasmal, Zim con sus patas de su PAK también dispara potentes rayos láseres y por ultimo Jenny que convirtió sus manos en dos cañones blaster para dispar potentes rayos láseres. Animator trato de resistir de todo ese inmenso poder con todo su poder que tenía ahorita pero a ver que su escudo se comenzara a desvanecer por lo cual sabía que venía después.

**Dr. Animator**: Es momento de etapa final de mi enfrentamiento y al mismo tiempo la pelea final.

El escudo se desvaneció y todo el esos rayos lo recibiera en todo su cuerpo haciendo que rompiera la enorme ventana mándalo volar bien lejos en donde se encontraba todo su enorme ejército de robots aterrizando cerca lastimándose para llegar cerca de su máquina. Todos se acercaron al borde del vidrio roto viendo en donde había aterrizado.

**Lincoln**: ¿Lo derrotamos al fin?

**Proto Leni**: Aun no, falta la pelea final. Pero les aseguro de que será extremo ya que usara el 100% de su poder.

**Danny**: Entonces estaremos listos para ese momento.

Proto Leni se vuelve más grande agarrando a los nicktoons que no puedan volar y a los que saben volar lo siguen de atrás. Una vez llegado allí ven que se encontraban enfrente de la enorme máquina que había construido Animator además de contener la esencia de vida de la gente de sus mundos como el combustible, sin hablar del enorme ejército de robots a sus alrededores.

**Timmy**: Se nota que este villano es un genio del mal.

**Wanda**: Y miren todos esos robots.

**Cosmo: **Sonmuchos.

**Poof**:Poof.

**Jimmy**: No cabe duda que esta persona lo tenía planeado para ser una persona que lo perdió todo.

**Bob Esponja**: Sin hablar que tiene el corazón negro.

**Jenny**: Mamá, tu ayudaste a construir esta máquina así que debes saber de cómo se debe apagar.

**Nora Wakeman**: No se puede.

**Todos**: ¿Qué?

**Lisa**: ¿Y porque no se puede?

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Es porque así lo programe!

Ven que al Animator con ropa muy dañado se encontraba teclado una laptop que tenía conectado a la máquina para encender una pantalla que se encontraba arriba mostrando el porcentaje que tenía ahora.

**Danny**: Solo tiene 80% de carga.

**Lincoln**: Así que tenemos tiempo de destruirlo.

**Dr. Animator**: (Se voltea a verlo) No lo creo idiotas. ¡Maquina, recibe los datos de combate tantos de Bot y del mío!

La máquina recibe los datos haciendo que su porcentaje llegara al 100% llegara muy rápido sorprendiéndolos a todos.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias por su cooperación a todos ustedes.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Dr. Animator**: (Riéndose) Que, necesitaba los datos de combate de todos para terminar de cargar la máquina de una forma más rápido y que mejor manera de hacerlo que unos 2 combates por separado por grupos.

**Lisa**: Ósea que el combate de Bot lo tenía planeado.

**Dr. Animator**: Exacto y lo mejor de su batalla con Bot es que Lucy cometió la tremenda estupidez de hacer que se trasformara en su versión más poderosa por haberse enojado de lo recordarle de su estúpida mascota que ahorita está más muerta. (Riéndose)

**Lucy**: Vaya que usted es monstruo deberás.

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias.

Una tormenta eléctrica estaba comenzando ocurrir justo en medio de la máquina a lo que se procede a comenzar encenderse y comenzar dispar un rayo naranja desde la antena hacia al el cielo oscuro de su mundo de Animator.

**Lori**: ¿Qué está pasando?

**Proto Leni**: Se está comenzado abrir un portal para su mundo de origen.

Mientras que todos comenzaron a presenciar el show, el doctor Animator saco su botella de líquido azul viendo lo quedaba pero aun si se lo tomo para luego tirar la botella vacío bien lejos.

**Dr. Animator**: Bueno, creo que es el momento de usar el 100% de poder de una vez por todas para terminar con sus vidas y sufran en el proceso.

Ven como se quita la ropa dañada para revelar que todavía tenía su camiseta naranja y que todavía tenía su pantalón blanco además que cambiarse sus botas por sus zapatos negros. El activo sus poderes eléctricos en sus zapatos para comenzar a volar.

**Dr. Animator**: Entonces quien serán los primeros.

Tanto Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Bob Esponja, Jenny y Zim dieron saltón de forma alta para ponerse en medio, Lincoln lo estaba a punto de hacer hasta que.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué estás haciendo Lincoln?

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? Soy parte de ellos.

**Proto Leni**: Cierto, Lincoln Loud es parte de los protagonistas principales.

**Luan**: ¿Protagonistas principales? (Confundida)

**Luna**: No tengo idea.

Así que Lincoln dio su salto alcanzado a los demás, una vez que los 7 habían aterrizado formando un círculo. Primero Danny, luego Bob Esponja, luego Timmy, luego Jimmy, luego Jenny, luego Zim y finalmente Lincoln.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, bonita referencia para la pelea final.

¿Conti**N**uará?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Esperamos que les haya gustado estos 2 capítulos nuevos.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Saben, al principio estos 2 capítulos iban ser un solo capitulo pero debido que el borrador original llegaba a más de 7000 palabras. Mejor decidimos por dividiros por partes.

**Nota Del Autor**: Y además de la referencia a The Avengers o Los Vengadores como los conocemos en México.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Ya en el siguiente capítulo ese si sera largo, pero valdrá la pena nuestros lectores.


	36. Capítulo 32: Nicktoons Unite

El doctor Animator procedió disparar bolas eléctricas contra los nicktoons, a lo que Danny crea un escudo fantasmal cubriéndolos a todos de ese ataque para luego hacerlo desaparecer. Timmy le dispara varias estrellas mágicas pero esta vez mas grandes contra dándole.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ahora verán!

Aterriza en el suelo donde ve como Jenny se le comienza acercar para darle golpes, a lo que se comienza a cubrir usando una sola mano sorprendiéndolos a todos.

**Jenny**: ¿Cómo se puede cubrir de unos golpes con una sola mano?

**Dr. Animator**: Pues estoy usando el 100% de mi poder.

Dispara rayos eléctricos esta vez de sus ojos que le da a Jenny, pero en ese momento aparece Danny volando que da unas cuantas patadas que apenas le afecta a Animator ya que ahora más resistente y luego dispara sus rayos fantasmales de sus dos manos.

**Dr. Animator**: Clásico. (Los esquiva con rapidez) Eso es todo lo que tienes niño fantasma.

Bob Esponja aparece dándole varios golpes de karate para luego ser agarrado por él.

**Dr. Animator**: No tienes algo más que karate y tus burbujas especiales, Bob Esponja.

**Bob Esponja**: Ahora que lo dices tengo otra cosa que se dé seguro le gustara ya que es explosivo. [Saca un guante de forma de puño con picos]

Se lo clava en su estómago y Bob Esponja se suelta para comenzar a alejarse haciéndose bolita, todos ven como el guante con pico explota afectándolo.

**Dr. Animator**: Eso no me lo espere y esto no es normal de Bob Esponja.

**Jimmy**: Apuesto que no esperas ver esto.

Ve Jimmy Neutrón volando con una nueva mochila cohete que le comienza disparar rayos de su blaster que le da y Animator contraataca con sus rayos eléctricos dándole, pero en ese momento aparecen Lincoln y Zim que lo comienzan a dar de golpes con sus armas.

**Lincoln**: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, y 11 golpes poderosos para usted. (Dándole esa cantidad de golpes para luego recibir un zarpazo en la cara)

**Zim**: Pruebe el combo mortal de Zim.

Le da un combo súper rápido de golpes usando su destapacaños de la perdición para terminar con tapándole la cara.

**Zim**: (Riéndose) Siente el poder del destapacaños de la perdición.

Animator se quita el arma de Zim de su cara y dispara rayos eléctricos de sus ojos que lo daña alejándolo.

**Dr. Animator**: Creo que es momento de usar mis movientes especiales.

Ven como recibe dispara un rayo congelador en sus manos que se los congela viendo que se trataba de Timmy Turner.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Empezando contigo!

Golpe sus manos en el suelo liberando sus manos para comenzar volar directo contra el para lastimarlo.

**Timmy**: ¡Ahora Jimmy! (Se un lado)

**Jimmy**: Disfrute de este mega laser. [Disparando]

Animator alza su mano para cubrirse a tiempo de ese mega rayo que disparo Jimmy directo contra él. Mientras con las demás se encontraba viendo la pelea final.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué hacemos mientras ellos se encuentran enfrentando al doctor Animator?

**Proto Leni**: Destruir todo el ejército de robots que construyo Andrey y apagar la máquina del portal.

**Lori**: Y los de los robots te lo entiendo, pero que dijo la doctora Nora que la máquina que no se podía apagar.

**Proto Leni**: Tal vez de forma manual no se pueda, pero olvida que la maquina tiene contendedores de esencia de vida que leda energía.

**Lisa**: Dices que si los quitamos hará que la maquina se quede sin energías apagándolo.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Exacto!

**Nora Wakeman**: Tal vez funcione, pero el problema es que el doctor Animator puso un campo de fuerza para proteger tanto la máquina y los contenedores, pero no sé cómo se desactivarlos.

**Lana**: No se preocupe, eso lo veremos después.

**Lola**: Pero mientras tanto hay que encargados de todos esos robots.

**Luna**: ¡Rock and roll!

Proto Leni se trasforma en su trasformación de líquido negro para comenzar llevarse a las demás volando directo hacia el enorme ejercito de robots pasando donde se encontraban los chicos peleando contra Animator, pero no contarían que el los viera pasar dándose cuenta lo que pretendían hacer.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, no. Ni crean que lo harán. [Saca un control remoto] Por suerte son más de un millón de robots mejorados.

Presiona el botón rojo haciendo que parte del ejército se encendieran revelando ojos de color rojos oscuro para comenzar moverse sacando sus armas apuntando hacia arriba dándose cuenta eso Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: Chicas, sujetasen bien fuerte. Ya que es momento de usar mi ataque meteoritito para empezar esta pelea de robots.

Se lanza en picada muy rápido con los demás sujetándose bien fuerte chocando contra el suelo provocando una explosión destruyendo unos cuantos robots y luego levantarse todas poniendo en sus poses de combate con sus armas.

**Lynn**: Es momento de patear unos cuantos traseros metálicos.

**Leni**: Ya dijiste.

Unos miles de robots iban directo contra ellas corriendo listo para la batalla y Leni uso su trasformación que ahora de color azul para comenzar correr en cuatro patas seguidas de las demás. En el combate, Animator se encontraba llevando consiguió a Jenny para detenerse dejándola parada y comenzar a darle un combo rápido de 15 zarpazos eléctricos para darle un súper puñetazo de energía eléctrica que lo manda a volar para caer al suelo.

**Jimmy**: ¿Te encuentras bien, Jenny? [Acercándose]

**Jenny**: Si. (Se levanta con las marcas en su pecho) Pero aun así siguiere peleando.

Danny que se encontraba invisible voló directo hacia Animator tomándolo por sorpresa volviéndose visible para darle unos puñetazos y patadas. Él logra sacar electricidad de su cuerpo haciendo que Danny se electrocutara para agarro de la cara para estamparlo contra el suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: Ya me imagino que se debió dolor y mucho.

**Timmy**: ¡Como esto por ejemplo!

Timmy dispara el rayo congelador haciendo que retorciera debido se cubrió con su mano pero eso le estaba afectado ya que congelaba un poco la mano, disparo electricidad de sus ojos directo a Timmy que le da pero ve que lo resiste y dispara una enorme estrella mágica que lo manda volar chocando con el campo de fuerza de la máquina del portal.

**Timmy**: Se nota que los poderes de Animator duelen más ahora que está usando el 100%. (Cae al suelo casado)

**Wanda**: Ni que lo digas.

**Cosmo**: Ciento que me están chamuscado.

**Poof**: Poof.

**Lincoln**: [Acercándose] No te rindas Timmy, sé que aun puedes pelear.

Animator se levanta estando más enojado para lanzar una onda eléctrica que los afecta a todos paralizándolos nuevo con la excepción que podían hablar.

**Danny**: Genial, nos volvió paralizar con su onda eléctrica.

**Jenny**: No puedo moverme.

**Bob Esponja**: Miren arriba.

Ven como Animator vuela sobre ellos para alzar las manos para comenzar hacer una esfera de electricidad que crecía para hacerse enorme.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ahora morían como se debe ser malditos estúpidos! (Riéndose malvalmente para comenzar sentir algo en su pierna)

**Leni (Voz)**: ¡Como que tú eres el maldito estúpido!

Todos ven como llega Leni con su trasformación sosteniéndose de la pierna de Animator usando sus poderes de estiramiento.

**Lincoln**: (Desde abajo) ¡Leni!

**Leni**: ¡Hola, Lincoln!

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Bajete de mi pierna!

**Leni**: Ya que insiste.

Se columpia para llegar hasta arriba para darle una patada en su estómago haciendo que lanzara su esfera de electricidad hacia el lado equivocando dándole a parte de su ejército de robots destruyéndolos.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No! (Comienza a gruñir) ¡Pequeña grandísima boba!

Dispara muy molesto rayos eléctricos a Leni que ella logra esquivar soltándose para caer al suelo y comenzar a correr en cuatro patas siendo seguido por el que le comienza disparar bolas eléctricas moradas que algunas leda provocándole dolor como piquete de abeja.

**Leni**: Es un alivio que la trasformación me hace resistir el poder máximo de las bolas electicas con la excepción que los siento como piquetes de abejas.

Animator comenzó ir en picada contra ella, pero en ese momento es agarrado por otra persona que resulto ser Proto Leni con trasformación en tamaño normal y comenzaron una pelea de puros zarpazos y patadas. Abajo las demás se acercaron a los chicos que estaban paralizados por los poderes de Animator.

**Lori**: Chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran?

**Lincoln**: Que más, nos podemos movernos.

**Leni**: De eso yo me encargo.

Dispara líquido azul a todos para quitarles la parálisis y al mismo tiempo curándolos.

**Jenny**: Gracias Leni.

**Leni**: No hay porque chicos.

**Jimmy**: ¿Y Proto Leni?

**Lisa**: Allá arriba pelando contra el doctor Animator en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ven como Proto Leni y Animator seguían pelando a cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que Animator disparo sus rayos eléctricos de sus ojos que le dio viendo que ahora si le afectaba la electricidad. Pero en ese momento llegan más robots del ejército para atacarlos los de abajo.

**Dr. Animator**: Creía que trasformación te hacia resistible a mis poderes, pero parece como los tengo al 100% ahora si te puede afectar y mucho.

**Proto Leni**: Ni lo… creas… Andrey Animador. (Resistiendo y dispara liquido verde a sus ojos)

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Mis ojos!

Ella aprovecha para acercarse para darle unos cuantos golpes de puños y luego hacerle un ataque giratorio con sus garras haciendo que lo manda lejos. Animator se limpia el líquido verde para mirar hacia abajo al resto de nicktoons pelando con los robots activos y sonreír de una forma siniestra.

**Dr. Animator**: Es momento del torpedo eléctrico.

Se lanza en picada cubriéndose de electricidad yendo muy rápido, Proto Leni lo comienza a seguir lo más rápido pero ya era tarde, ya que había llegado al suelo provocando una explosión eléctrica que afecto tanto a los robots y a los nicktoons que los mando a volar.

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Pero que fue eso?

**Luan**: Parase que fuimos atacados por un torpedo.

**Danny**: ¿Todos están bien?

Todos se comienzan a levantar para luego ver como Animator se lleva rápido a Danny corriendo para detenerse y retroceder comenzado darle un combo rápido de 20 zarpazos eléctricos y por ultimo darle con una esfera eléctrica que le explota en su cara que lo lastima mucho ya que lo manda volar para caer al suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Eso fue por cegarme los ojos!

**Timmy**: [Acercándose] Danny, ¿estás bien? (Viendo como Danny se levanta con las fuerzas que le queda)

**Danny**: Estoy bien. (Pon su mano su estómago) Pero en verdad duele mucho sus zarpazos eléctricos.

Animator se comienza a reír hasta que es agarrado por Leni usando su trasformación con sus brazos estirados.

**Leni**: Que le parecerá esto para que se reía más.

Da un salto enorme llevándose consigo al doctor Animator para luego soltarlo y usar un movimiento de taladro con su trasformación que lo resiste para luego darle unos zarpazos y para terminar con un movimiento martillo con sus puños que lo manda para abajo chocando con el suelo.

**Dr. Animator**: (Riéndose) Esto es demasiado divertido. [Levantándose]

Zim se le comienza acercar pero en ese momento aparecen muchos robots a defenderlo.

**Zim**: Ustedes robot no pueden contra el gran invasor Zim.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Robots! Activen el modo unión.

Los robots obedecieron la orden del doctor Animator para comenzar a juntase creado un robot más grane sacando una ametralladora laser comenzando a dispar contra Zim.

**Zim**: ¡Esto debe ser una mentira! (Hace girar rápido su destapacaños de la perdición para protegerse)

El enorme robot dispara un misil que le da a Zim, a lo que aprovecho Animator para acercarse rápido a él para comenzando sacar electricidad de sus manos.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Adiós, invasor Zim! (Comenzando a electrocutarlo)

**Bob Esponja (Voz)**: ¡No lo creo! ¡Hi-Ya!

Bob Esponja aparece de atrás de él dándole un golpe de karate en la cabeza sintiendo eso le rompió algo de su cráneo a lo que Zim aprovecho para sacar sus patas de su PAK y disparado 4 rayos láseres que lo aleja bien lejos de el para comenzar a levantase con sus patas. Timmy aparece para dispar su rayo congelador contra el robot grande que hace que se congele para luego ser destruido por Lincoln Loud usando sus guantes de metal potenciados de poder.

**Bob Esponja**: Buen trabajo, congelado a ese robot.

**Timmy**: No hay porque.

**Lincoln**: ¿Me pregunto en donde estarán mis hermanas ahora?

**Leni**: [Acercándose] Están destruyendo a los robots inactivos de la tropa de Animator.

**Timmy**: Hablas de esos miles de robots que no están rodeando ahora y que están activos.

Ven como los rodean y los apuntan con sus distintas armas.

**Leni**: Si, me refiero a esos miles de robots.

Leni comienza a correr en cuatro patas todavía con su trasformación azul yendo contra todos los robots. Mientras que con Animator, él había llegado al suelo aterrizando llegando en la parte donde la hermanas Loud y Nora Wakeman estaban pelando con los robots al mismo tiempo destruyendo a los robots que estaban inactivos para poner una sonrisa e iluminado sus ojos en blanco sacando chispas eléctricas.

**Nora Wakeman**: Es muy divertido destruir a estos estúpidos robots. [Dando golpes y patadas]

**Lynn**: Lo mismo digo, señora Wakeman. [Destruyendo a la cabeza a uno con su bate]

Agarra la cabeza de un robot destruido para usarlo como pelota de béisbol dándole a muchos inactivos.

**Lynn**: Anotación.

Animator se enoja comenzado a correr rápido con su electricidad contra ellas.

**Lori**: Solo espero que los chicos pudieron contra el doctor Animator.

**Dr. Animator (Voz)**: ¡Yo no diría eso si fuera tu Lori Loud!

**Luna**: ¡Oh, no!

**Lucy**: ¡Doctor Animator!

Ven como llega el doctor Animator corriendo disparando sus rayos eléctricos electrocutaras, excepto Lily por estar dentro de su esfera, y al mismo tiempo llevándose a Nora Wakeman para comenzar muchos zarpazos eléctricos para luego romperle un brazo, una pierna usando su fuerza y sus lentes.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Mi pierna! Y ¡Mi brazo!

Animator lo estampa contra el suelo para colocarle el pie en la cabeza, las hermanas Loud se tratan de acercar pero son interrumpidos por más robots que llegan para distraerlas.

**Dr. Animator**: Ah, me gustara ver el corazón mecánico roto de Xj9 Jenny Wakeman por ver a su madre bien muerta con la cabeza aplastada con los sesos machándolo todo. (Riéndose)

**Las Loud**: ¡No!

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Últimas palabras señora doctora Nora Wakeman?

**Nora Wakeman**: Si. (Sonriendo) Mira enfrente de ti.

**Dr. Animator**: No me digas, Jenny muy enojada y viene volando directo hacia mí.

**Jenny (Voz)**: ¡Exacto!

Animator da un salto para retroceder y alzando la mano para comenzar a cubrirse de los ataques de golpes de ella que venía muy molesta, pero se llevaría la sorpresa de ser atrapado por alguien viendo que se traba de Proto Leni todavía en su trasformación de líquido negro.

**Proto Leni**: Hola, señor Andrey.

**Dr. Animator**: Hola, Proto Leni.

Ella le ruge en toda su cara pero no lo asusta pero no lo asusta pero los robots aparecen comenzando a disparar contra a Proto Leni a lo que Animator lo que aprovecha para dispar sus rayos electrónicos de sus ojos hacia su cabeza que lo afecta haciendo que lo suelte.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Si te pude matar a una vez, lo puede hacer otra vez con gusto!

**Proto Leni**: Eso crees.

Pero en ese momento aparece saltando Leni Loud atrás de Proto Leni para darle un ataque en forma de x con sus garras de su transformación contra Animator dejando la marca en su camisa naranja haciéndolo retroceder.

**Leni**: ¡Usted no lo volverá a matarla maldito asesino!

**Dr. Animator**: (Riéndose) Entonces será placer en matar a la Loud más tonta de la familia Loud.

**Lori (Voz)**: ¡Literalmente no lo harás maldito!

Animator recibe una patada en toda su cara resultado ser Lori Loud con sus guantes de metal mejorados que estaba bien molesta que después le da un golpe en la nariz.

**Lori**: ¡Eso es por destruir mi teléfono y por haber matado a mi osito boo boo!

Recibe otro golpe por parte de Luna y toca su guitarra lanzándole un misil de energía dándole en su estómago.

**Luna**: ¡Esto es por decirme que nunca seré una estrella del rock and roll, ya que si lo seré en el futuro además por haber matado a Sam!

Ven como se levanta pero recibe un pastelazo en la cara y recibe el golpe de un guante de box de metal en su cara otra vez siendo Luan quien se lo hizo ya que tenía una nueva bazuca de pasteles que estaba mejorado y con la ballesta que le dio Lucy.

**Luan**: Sabe que señor Animator, tal vez tenga razón que mis chistes sean malos. Pero no todos mis chistes no son malos del todo, ya que hay algunos que si son divertidos que hace reír a toda la gente de mi mundo, mi familia y hasta incluso a Proto Leni.

Ella se va para atrás rápido y dispara una flecha de la ballesta dándole en el brazo para quitándoselo para sentir el algo que lo toca de la espalda.

**Dr. Animator**: Dejadme adivinar, me vas golpear con todo tu fuerza con tu bate de metal por haberte rompido la espalda y bajado tu autoestima, verdad. (Volteando a verla)

**Lynn**: ¡Sí!

**Dr. Animator**: Aun así seguirás siendo una mala perdedora que cree en la suerte y es algo que no podrás cambiar jamás en ti.

**Lynn**: Derecho doctor bobo Animator, Proto Leni me enseño unos buenos consejos para que me pueda desarrollar y aparte, ¡que no cometeré ese error de la mala suerte con mi hermano nunca jamás en mi vida!

Lynn leda unos buen batazos en toda su cara y también en su estómago haciendo que le dolía mucho para luego escupiera un diente roto con algo de sangre.

**Dr. Animator**: Presumidas, pero no lo suficiente para detenerme. (Riéndose)

Crea una esfera de electricidad en la palma de su manos derecho para hacerla explotar afectándolas a todas ya que los paraliza temporalmente. Comienza volar hacia arriba para para sacar un control remoto haciendo que algunos robots que se encontraban activas se juntaran volviéndose en robots más grandes para complicar las cosas para los nicktoons, además de ver como un portal en el cielo se estaba comenzado abrir.

**Dr. Animator**: Perfecto, solo tengo que esperar que el portal se haga más grande para comenzar a enviar a los robots a mi mundo de origen y conquistarlo. Pero primero.

Comienza a bajar rápido para comenzar correr rápido usando electricidad pasando a un lado de las demás pero no se dio cuenta que Proto Leni lo estaba comenzando a seguir atrás de él. Animator llega donde se encontraba la máquina para desactivar el campo fuerza y entrar para volverlo activarlo, además de ver que los robots grandes y normales se estaban encargado de los nicktoons.

**Dr. Animator**: Eso lo mantendrá ocupados.

Baja una palanca que tenía la máquina para revelar un teclado con una pantalla que se encendió y con lo cual comenzó teclear unas coordenadas especiales a la máquina.

**Dr. Animator**: Más vale que esto funcione ya que me pondría muy feliz eso.

**Proto Leni**: Y yo digo que no funcionara lo que acabas de hacer.

Animator voltea rápido desactivando el campo de fuerza disparando sus rayos eléctricos de sus ojos para alejarla y al mismo tiempo lo agarra con su movimiento especial de los 15 zarpazos eléctricos y el súper puño eléctrico alejando a Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: [Aterrizando] Escúchame bien doctor Animator, tal vez sea muy poderoso debido que está usando el 100% de su poder. Pero al final siempre perderás y fracasaras en cumplir en tus 3 objetivos o al menos que el viejo Andrey Animador vuelva para que lo cambie todo y lo detenga.

**Dr. Animator**: Te he dicho muchas veces que ya no me llames por ese viejo nombre que murió en esa explosión con un toque de quemado cuando lo perdió todo haciendo que su corazón se volviera más negro que la oscuridad de la noche. [Lanzándole rayos]

**Proto Leni**: (Se cubre del ataque con un escudo azul) Como si lo quiere, entonces volvamos a pelear los dos solos.

**Dr. Animator**: Como tú quieras.

Animator voló directo contra ella para comenzar de nuevo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo solos esta vez. Devuelta con los nicktoons, ellos se encontraban pelando con los robots grandes y otros pelando con los robots normales.

**Lola**: ¡Lana, detrás de ti! [Lanzando su corona]

Lana se agacha y ve como la corana les corta la cabeza a muchos robots que se le estaba acercando.

**Lana**: Gracias. Me sorprende que este nuevo metal que uso Proto Leni para mejorar nuestras armas sea muy fuertes y poderosos. (Golpeando a un robot con llave inglesa)

Lisa aparece llevando a cuatro robots en sus brazos robóticos que 3 los aplasta al instante y al cuarto atravesado por pico de metal en el pecho.

**Lisa**: Además dice que este metal es el más fuerte de un universo que no es de nuestro multiverso.

Lucy se encontraba girando usando su Oz mejorado cortando varios robots por la mitad para terminar con una pose.

**Lucy**: Aparte que logra cortar fácilmente el metal de estos robots mejorados.

Unos robots se encontraban tratando de golpear a Lily en su esfera irrompible, pero ella bosteza para hacer sacar unas púas para comenzar girar rápido e ir destruyéndolos a todos los robots.

**Lily**: Popo (Riéndose)

Danny y Jenny se encontraban volando enfrentándose a robots voladores que los estaba persiguiendo y disparando, hasta que Jenny voltio para convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un cañón blaster disparando rápido derribando algunos.

**Danny**: Buenos tiros, Jenny.

**Jenny**: Gracias, Danny.

**Danny**: Pero ahora es mi turno y destruir algunos robots.

El voltea para comenzar dispar discos fantasmales que destruye los robots voladores quedan para luego dispar un rayo fantasmal a uno que trataba de escapar. Abajo, Lincoln con la ayuda de Bob Esponja se estaban enfrentado a un robot grande que se los encontraba atacando con una ametralladora laser.

**Bob Esponja**: Lincoln, me darías una mano.

**Lincoln**: Claro que sí.

Lincoln lo agarra para comenzar dar vueltas y lanzar a Bob Esponja viendo como él logra cortar a la mitad al robot grande sorprendiéndolo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow!

**Bob Esponja**: Soy el mejor en el karate y además tengo que agradecerle a Proto Leni por estos nuevos guates de ese metal súper fuerte.

Jimmy se encontraba volando bajo disparando a varios a robots hasta que fue agarrado por unos cuantos haciendo que cayera al suelo para la comenzaran a patear, Timmy viendo lo que le estaba pasando lo congelo a los robots salvándolo y lo que Jimmy disparo hacia los robots congelados destruyéndolos y ver como Timmy le da la mano.

**Timmy**: Te ayudo Neutrón.

**Jimmy**: Si, por favor Turner.

Lo ayuda a levantase para ver como más robots estaban enfrente de ellos con lanzacohetes apuntándoles a ellos dos, pero es destruido por Bob Esponja y Danny que llegan al rescate.

**Bob Esponja**: Chicos, ¿están bien?

**Jimmy**: Estamos bien.

**Danny**: Bien, porque están llegando más robots y 3 grandes. (Viendo como los iban rápido directo hacia ellos)

**Timmy**: Que les parece que si vamos por esos robots y hacemos unas poses de acción como en los viejos tiempos cuando solíamos ser nosotros los 4 contra los chicos malos.

**Wanda**: No te olvides de nosotros Timmy, ya que los acompañamos en esa primera aventura.

**Cosmo**: Es cierto, pero para ese entonces todavía no existía Poof.

**Poof**: Poof.

**Danny**: Entonces hagamos las poses de acción amigos míos.

Jimmy Neutrón, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom y Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados hacen sus poses clásicas de acción de su primera aventura juntos mientras iban contra los robots. Zim se encontraba peleando como todo un guerreros Inken con su destapacaños de la perdición y con su patas PAK con los que atravesaba y apuñalaba los a los robots mientras reía.

**Zim**: Nadie puede contra el invasor Zim y su más letal y peligro que es mi destapacaños de la perdición.

Un robot grande lo estaba apuntando con una lanzamisiles pero es destruido por Jenny Wakeman que le atravesó usando sus orejas de taladro que lo hace caer al suelo para luego aterrizar donde venía su mamá.

**Nora Wakeman**: Buen trabajo destruyendo a este robot grande.

**Jenny**: Mamá, ¿estas segura quieres seguir pelando después de que Animator te haya roto tu brazo y tu pierna? Además que trato de matarte aplastándote la cabeza para hacerte puré.

**Nora Wakeman**: Si y además que Leni Loud me curo usando sus poderes así que puedo volver a pelear otra vez.

**Jenny**: ¿Y en donde está Leni por cierto?

**Nora Wakeman**: Esta allí usando su trasformación azul para cargar con toda súper fuerza a un robot grande. [Señalando]

Jenny se asombra de como Leni había estaba cargando al robot grande para luego saltar para estamparlo contra el suelo y comenzar darle muchos golpes para después usar su fuerza arrancado sus piernas, sus brazos y para terminar aplastando la cabeza dejándolo destruido.

**Leni**: ¡Wow! Como así se siente usar el poder de la trasformación de Proto Leni sin salirte de control para lastimar a tus amigos y familia.

Con toda esa confianza y fuerza que todos ellos tenían ahora, los nicktoons pudieron destruir a cada robot normal y grande que se les cruzaba en el camino para así arruinarles los planes del doctor Animator. Desde Danny usando sus poderes fantasmales y que otra posesión con los robots grandes para destruir otros, Timmy disparan sus estrellas mágicas además de usar el rayo congelador, Jimmy volando con su mochila cohete disparando con su blaster un megas rayos, Bob Esponja usando sus movimientos de karate destruyendo a muchos robots y por su puestos el uso de sus burbujas especiales.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Saluden a mi pequeña amiga burbuja! (Disparando un misil burbuja destruyendo a un robot)

Jenny usaba todo su acompañada de su madre pudieron con muchos robots que se estaban enfrenando. Ella usa todo su armamento que tenía disponible para enfrentarlo, mientras que su mamá los combatía a cuerpo a cuerpo con golpes y patadas pero muy peligrosos para ser una persona de la tercera edad.

**Jenny**: Sabes mamá, hay algo aun te he dicho todavía.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¿Y cuáles?

**Jenny**: Pues… (Convierte su brazo derecho en una espada hecha con un metal diferente) Proto Leni me hizo esta espada con un metal especial para mí cuando me reparo de nuestro primer combate contra el doctor Animator.

**Nora Wakeman**: Impresionante, un metal que jamás he visto en mi vida.

Ellas continúan peleando contra los robots y se ve pasando a Zim corriendo con sus patas de su PAK para dar un enorme salto yendo contra un robot grande que lo comienza apuñalar con sus patas además en centrarlo en mil pedazos.

**Zim**: Otra victoria para Zim.

Mas robots comenzaron a dispare y el responde disparan láseres de sus patas PAK. La familia Loud se encontraba en otra parte pelando como familia desde Lori disparando y golpeando unos robots.

**Lori**: Un Loud.

Leni se encontraba aplastando uno robot grande con sus poderes.

**Leni**: Dos Loud.

Luna toco su guitarra provocando una onda de energía que manda volar a unos robots y Luan dispara pasteles explosivos de su bazuca.

**Luna**: Tres Loud

**Luan**: Cuatro Loud.

Lynn se encontraba bateando a unos cuantos robots, Lincoln golpeando unos cuantos hasta que junto sus manos disparado un láser para destruir más robots y Lucy le cortaba a uno para tenerlo en la mano.

**Lynn**: Cinco Loud.

**Lincoln**: Seis Loud.

**Lucy**: Siete Loud.

Lola y Lana lanzaron sus armas destruyendo unos cuantos robots.

**Lola y Lana**: Ocho y nueve Loud.

Lisa le aplasta la cabeza a 4 robots con sus brazos robóticos.

**Lisa**: Diez Loud.

Lily hace un spin dash con su esfera irrompible para destruir al último robot.

**Lily**: Popo. (En su mente) Once Loud.

En cielo, el clima había cambiado a nublado que empezó a relampaguear arriba donde se encontraba Proto Leni y el doctor Animator heridos y todavía pelando con marcas dando entender que la pelea estaban teniendo era violenta.

**Dr. Animator**: (Riéndose) Debo admitir que la pelea que estamos teniendo es algo muy divertido.

Leda un uppercut a Proto Leni para después dispar sus ojos sus rayos eléctricos contra ella y estar débil además de sentir mucho dolor se ve como su trasformación se le comienza quitarse de la cara. Proto Leni darse cuenta de eso dispara un misil verde contra el dándole el su ojo.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Mi ojo! ¡Pequeña maldita!

Proto Leni vuela directa contra el comenzando a darle muchos golpes lastimándolo y para terminar que le clava sus garras en su pecho con toda su fuerza.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ahhhhh!

**Proto** **Leni**: Lo siento.

Les quita sus garras para revelar que los tenia cubierto del líquido rojo y ver como el pecho Animator dejaba una mancha de roja haciéndolo reír.

**Proto Leni**: Vaya que usted en verdad está loco.

**Dr. Animator**: Obvio que si estoy loco.

Alza sus 2 brazos y un rayo cae en sus guantes potenciándolos ya que los rayos morados cambian de color a un rojo para ir directo contra Proto Leni demasiado rápido que hasta incluso se sorprendió de esa velocidad.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Pero qué?

**Dr. Animator**: Dile adiós a tu brazo. [Agarrándole del brazo]

Con toda su fuerza y poder le pudo arrancar de una forma violenta un brazo a Proto Leni provocándole un gran dolor que todos escucharon para mirar hacia arriba.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Mi brazo! Por una suerte no fue una pierna.

**Dr. Animator**: Y mi imagino que ni siquiera usando tus poderes especiales te lo puedes regenerar. (Con su brazo en la mano)

Los ojos de Proto Leni cambiaron de color a verde por completo para lanzar un grito de furia y todos se asustaron por el grito, ella voló directo contra Animator para agárrale la cabeza.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Que le parecerá el todo el dolor que va sentir cuando le estampe la cabeza al suelo desde altura!

**Dr. Animator**: Si es que lo puedas hacer. (Viendo que el portal se hace más grande)

El comienza a electrocutar su cuerpo que le afecta a Proto Leni, pero ella prosiguió con lo que dijo yendo hacia abajo rápido llevándose consigo al doctor Animator. Los demás se comenzaron acercar al lugar donde si iban estrellar los dos que resulto ser cerca de la máquina, Proto Leni sentía más débil pero aun siguió con su fuerzas para lograr llegar abajo estamparle la cara al suelo al doctor Animator con su fuerza.

**Leni**: Proto Leni, descuida que te curare.

**Proto** **Leni**: ¡No! Aprovechen y atáquelo con todo ya que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Ella se des trasforma para volver ser normal y caer al suelo toda débil sin su brazo, en ese entonces comienza a ver como se levanta llevándose el horror que su cara estaba todo manchado de líquido rojo además de no tener un ojo riéndose al mismo tiempo.

**Lori**: Literalmente usted está loco.

**Dr. Animator**: Que esperaban.

Justo en ese momento recibe una golpiza de Leni Loud en su estómago que lo hace retroceder.

**Leni**: Chicos, ¡Ataquen!

El doctor Animator comienza a recibir los ataques de todos los nicktoons de uno por uno. Primero fue Bob Esponja que le dio varios golpes de karate, Danny le disparo con sus rayos fantasmales, Jimmy le disparo un mega laser, Timmy le dio con muchas estrellas grandes, Jenny con su madre le dieron unos cuantos golpes.

**Jenny**: ¡Esto es por tratar de matar a mi madre!

Le dispara con su cañón blaster varios tiros, Zim le golpea con su destapacaños de la perdición para luego apuñarlo con uno de sus patas de su PAK haciendo sacar un poco de líquido rojo de la boca, para luego seguir el turno con la familia Loud, Lori le da un puñetazo, Leni un zarpazo, Luna le da golpe con su guitarra, Luan le dispara un pastel explosivo, Lynn un batazo rompiéndole otro diente, Lucy le hace un cortadura en su estómago, Lola y Lana le golpean bien fuerte con sus armas en su cabeza, Lisa le da unos 4 golpes con sus brazos robóticos, Lily le golpea su nariz con su esfera irrompible y por último es agarrado por Lincoln Loud.

**Lincoln**: ¡Jamás te vuelvas a meterte con mi familia!

Le da un fuerte cabezazo a al doctor Animator haciendo que ya una vez por todas caiga al suelo ya derrotado y además de ver de como el campo de fuerza de la maquina desaparece.

**Jenny**: Miren, el campo de fuerza de la maquina se desactivo.

**Nora Wakeman**: Entonces ya le podemos quitar los contenerlos de esencia para desactivar para siempre.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Ustedes se piensan que han ganado par de estúpidos!

Después de todos esos golpes que le dieron, el doctor Animator se comienza a levantar con normalidad solo con ahora se encontraba totalmente herido y con marcas de líquido rojo.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Además que ya es tarde! (Riéndose como un loco)

Ven como muchos robots comienzan a volar hacia arriba hacia cielo.

**Leni**: ¡Momento! ¿Qué le destruimos su ejército de robots?

**Dr. Animator**: Derecho, ustedes nada más destruyeron la mitad de mi ejército mientras que la otra mitad estaba siendo protegida por un campo de fuerza para evitar que los destruyeran.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Usted es diabólicamente malvado!

**Dr. Animator**: Gracias y ahora para terminar con esto.

Sus ojos cambian a un color rojo y su electricidad igual era roja igual y comenzó correr demasiado rápido hacia ellos, comenzando con Jenny Wakeman que con esa velocidad le pudo dar muchos zarpazos para terminar atravesándole su pecho con su manos para botarla y aplastarla la cabeza.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡No!

Luego voltea comenzado a correr de nuevo para dar zarpazos a Jimmy, Timmy, Danny y a Bob Esponja, con su velocidad pudo lastimar de forma horrible a los ya que además de zarpazos, les dio patadas y para terminar los ahorco para solo debilitarlos dejándolos en el suelo, además electrocuto las hadas de Timmy y ver Danny volver a su forma de humano.

**Dr. Animator**: Faltan 13 nicktoons.

Dispara rayos eléctricos de sus ojos hacia Zim y Nora Wakeman que los recibieron provocándole un dolor muy mortal para terminar siendo chamuscados cayendo al suelo para ver la familia Loud.

**Dr. Animator**: Adiós, The Loud House.

Comenzó a disparar sus rayos eléctricos rojos hacia ello que les afecta demasiado con la excepción de Lily que está en su esfera, pero le asustaba era ver a sus hermanos sufrir. Pero en ese momento Animator vio como un pedazo de un robot caí en frente de él.

**Dr. Animator**: ¿Pero qué?

Deja dispar sus rayos eléctricos hacia la familia Loud para empezar mirar hacia arriba llevándose la sorpresa que todos sus robots estaban siendo destruidos por unas esferas una velocidad increíble y uno de ellos bajo rápido directo hacia Proto Leni para sacar un lápiz dibujándole un nuevo brazo y tocarle su frente haciendo que despertarla toda recuperada para después voltear revelando ser un creador de The Loud House.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Chris Savino!

**Chris Savino**: Y no soy el único creador que se encuentra aquí.

Ven como las otras esferas se acercan a los otros personajes para sacar unos lápices y uno saca una computadora para después revelar sus caras.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Stephen Hillenburg, Butch Hartman, John A. Davis, Rob Renzetti y Jhonen Vazquez!

Ve como los creadores logran curar a sus personajes para luego despertarlos y Chiris Savino se veta a la máquina del portal para comenzar a sacudirlo haciendo que se apague para ver como el portal de arriba se estaba comenzando a cerrar.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No!

En ese momento es golpeado por una Proto Leni que se encontraba sonriendo que lo manda lejos.

**Chris Savino**: Oye, recuerdas el segundo objeto que te di.

**Proto** **Leni**: Te refieres a este. [Sacándolo el objeto circular]

**Chris Savino**: Creo que ya es momento de usarlo.

**Proto Leni**: Entendido.

Proto Leni comienza a volar para agarrar a todos con su trasformación y hables.

**Proto Leni**: Escuchen todos. Ya es momento para terminar de una vez con Animator pero necesitara la ayuda de todos.

Justo en ese momento ven donde se encontraba Animator con pocas energías para aterrizar y ver como las esferas los comenzaban rodear.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué son estas esferas brillantes?

**Leni**: Son los seres superiores.

**Todos**: ¿Seres superiores?

**Proto Leni**: Correcto.

**Zim**: ¿Uno de ellos debe ser Jhonen Vazquez?

**Proto Leni**: Si.

Pon el círculo en suelo viendo cómo se comienza trasformar en un enorme cañón de energía de color naranja.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡Oh, no! Como es posible de que estos tengan el cañón universal.

Las esferas se meten al cañón para darle energía y Proto Leni comienza apuntar directo hacia él.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Ahora todos sosténganse atrás de mí ya será demasiado poderoso!

Todos se comienza agarrar del uno otro para ver como Proto Leni pone en el gatillo y luego dice.

**Proto** **Leni**: Perdóname viejo amigo.

Del cañón sale un inmenso rayo de color verde y Animator se trató de cubrir con su escudo eléctrico pero dado que ese rayo era demasiado poderoso le destruyo el su escudo y recibió todo ese rayo gritando de ese enorme poder.

**Dr. Animator**: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Una vez que el cañón terminara de disparar las esferas salieron del cañón para ir para arriba despareciendo y ver como el arma se volvía ser una figura circular de metal.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow! Eso fue asombroso.

Todos se quedaron asombrados y vieron como el doctor Animator quedo completamente débil y cansado para luego caer al suelo de rodillas aun estando vivo.

**Bob Esponja**: Sigue vivo.

**Jimmy**: Vaya que es duro de matar.

**Proto Leni**: Esperen aquí y no se vayan mover entendieron. (Yéndose)

**Leni**: Proto Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Proto Leni llega caminan rápido para ponerse enfrente de él.

**Proto Leni**: Bueno, señor Doctor Animator se acabó y usted perdió tal como se lo dije.

**Dr. Animator**: Si tú viste razón y vaya quien diría que los nicktoons en verdad daría batalla.

**Proto Leni**: Pues que esperaba de unos personajes como una esponja parlante de color amarillo, un niño con padrinos mágicos, un chico mitad fantasma, un niño genio, una robot adolecente, un alíen anti héroe y un chico de cabello blanco con 10 fabulosas hermanas que la quieren mucho.

Vean como los nicktoons se encontraban festejando su victoria.

**Dr. Animator**: Pero… (Riéndose débilmente) Tu nada más eres un prototipo y nunca serás un verdadero nicktoon.

**Proto Leni**: No, pero usted nunca volverá ser feliz al menos que deje el pasado atrás.

**Dr. Animator**: Ya es demasiado tarde para mí. [Apuntando para arriba] Y se te preguntas de donde vino, digamos que salió de repente del portal.

Proto Leni mira para arriba viendo como un enorme pedazo de escombro que apareció misteriosamente caía y entonces es alejado por un rayo disparado por Animator para que volviera con los demás viendo como comienza a sonreír malvadamente por una última vez.

**Dr. Animator**: Al menos cumplí con uno de mis objetivos. (Murmurando)

Los nicktoon ven como el enorme pedazo de escombro aplasta al doctor Animator muriendo en el acto para ver cómo se veía su mano salida.

**Danny**: ¡Auch! Eso debió doler mucho.

**Lucy**: Pero por una parte se lo merecía por lo que me hizo.

**Jimmy**: Podemos asegurados que jamás lo volveremos a ver.

**Zim**: ¡Rayos! Yo lo quería matar.

**Proto Leni**: Que en paz descanses, Andrey Animador.

¿Conti**N**uara?

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**: Solo espero que les haya este nuevo y ya que es uno de los últimos de esta historia.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Lo que más me gusto de este capítulo es que este capítulo fuera largo y además de la batalla contra el villano principal.

**Nota Del Autor**: Solo esperen ya los últimos capítulos ya que son buenos igual.

**Nota Del Amigo**: Si, uno es bueno y el otro es normal.


	37. Capítulo 33: Devuelta A La Normalidad

Luego de a ver visto la muerte definitiva del doctor Animator siendo aplastado por un enorme pedazo de escombro caído del cielo. Proto Leni decidió hacer una cosa por decisión suya, pero con un poco de ayuda de los demás.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Terminaste con esa lapida, Jenny?

Jenny se encontraba usando un láser en su dedo para escribir el nombre "Andrey Animador" con una lápida hecho con un pedazo del pedazo de escombro que aplasto a Animator.

**Jenny**: Casi está lista.

**Proto Leni**: Lucy, Lana. ¿Cómo va el hoyo de la tumba?

Lana y Lucy salen de un hoyo que estaban haciendo en las tierras negras dejando un motón de tierra.

**Lana**: Todo listo.

**Lucy**: ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto después de todo lo que hizo y en especial que te de quito un brazo de forma brutal?

**Proto Leni**: Si, no quería que su cuerpo aplastado se quedara aquí pudiéndose.

En ese momento llegan Jimmy, Danny, Timmy y Bob Esponja cargando un ataúd de metal de color negro para luego bajarlo cerca de Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: Gracias por traerlo aquí, chicos.

**Danny**: No hay porque.

Proto Leni uso trasformación para comenzar a cargar con cuidado el ataúd con el cuerpo del doctor Animator adentro para meterlo en el hoyo.

**Nora Wakeman**: Proto Leni, la lápida esta lista.

Jenny estiro su brazo derecho para darle la lápida a Proto Leni a lo que ella lo pone que tenía la siguiente descripción.

**ANDREY ANIMADOR**

**R. I. P.**

**1987-2016**

**Proto Leni**: Bueno Zim, ya lo puedes enterrar con la tierra negra.

**Zim**: ¿Y porque Zim lo tiene que hacer?

**Proto Leni**: ¡Oye! Te prometí que si lo entierras podías decir que fracaso por culpa tuya.

**Zim**: Okey, ya que le prometiste algo bueno a Zim.

Zim saca sus patas de su PAK y trasforma 2 en palas para comenzar a enterrar con la tierra negra a la tumba de Andrey.

**Proto Leni**: Gracias, Zim.

**Zim**: No hay porque. [Metiendo sus patas a su PAK]

La familia Loud con los demás que se comienza acercar a ella y Leni le pone la mano en su hombro.

**Leni**: Seguro que estarás bien a partir de ahora.

**Proto Leni**: Si, tal vez fue un monstruo que mato y torturo a muchas personas de sus mundos para cumplir con sus objetivos. (Suspirando) Pero si lo hubieran conocido como Andrey Animator les aseguro que les hubiera agrado mucho, en especial a su esposa Cristina y su hijo. [Deja una flor rosado en la tierra]

**Zim**: Ah, Zim ya puede hablar con él.

**Proto Leni**: Si, pero ten cuidado con la flor rosado.

Zim se acerca para comenzarle hablarle a la tumba.

**Zim**: (Riéndose) Pues para sé que perdiste contra el todo poderoso Zim, además que esto te enseñe a no robarme mi tecnología y convertir a GIR en un esclavo.

**Proto Leni**: ¿Terminaste?

**Zim**: Si. [Terminado de reír]

**Proto Leni**: Bien, ya que hay otro asunto por resolver.

Todos comienzan a caminar dejando la tumba de Andrey para que puedan dejarlo tranquilo. Más tarde todos se encontraban en frente de la máquina del portal.

**Timmy**: Vaya que es enorme esta máquina.

**Danny**: ¿Me pregunto cómo cuanto se tardó en construir esta máquina?

**Bob Esponja**: Para que estamos aquí.

**Proto Leni**: Pues verán, recuerden que las acciones de Andrey dejo consecuencias no tan bonitas en sus mundos y en especial a las personas.

Les comienza mostrar hologramas mostrando las ciudades de Retroville, Dismmsdale, Amity Park, Fondo De Bikini y Royal Woods con los edificios destruidos y ver cómo la gente se convertía en polvo rojo.

**Lola**: Que horror.

**Lori**: Es una suerte que nuestros padres no fueron convertidos en esclavos.

**Lincoln**: Con excepción de que nuestros familiares, amigos e interés amorosos.

**Jimmy**: Pero nuestras familia y amigos de mí, Timmy, Danny, Bob Esponja, y Jenny fueron convertidos en esclavos.

**Lana**: Sin olvidar que nuestras mascotas fueron convertidos en robots.

**Luan**: Aparte que el doctor Animator te destruyo a tu perro robot.

**Proto Leni**: Tienen razón esa parte, además que los únicos mundos que se encuentran bien son el mundo de Zim y de Jenny, pero que ese dominado por Vexus.

Muestra el holograma de la cuidad de Tremorton con Vexus con su ejército de clústeres con muchos esclavos haciendo trabajos duros.

**Jenny**: Juro que cuando regrese a Tremorton me encargare de ella personalmente.

**Nora Wakeman**: Oye, tú no estarás sola para eso.

Se quitan los hologramas.

**Proto Leni**: El punto es que tenemos que hacer algo con esta máquina y al mismo tiempo hacer que las personas recuperen su esencia de vida además de reparar los daños de las invasiones.

**Jenny**: Además de recuperar mi mundo.

**Timmy**: ¡Ya se!

**Wanda**: Ni lo pienses Timmy.

**Timmy**: ¿Qué y porque?

Sus 3 padrinos mágicos aparecen.

**Wanda**: Aunque ya tengamos magia gracias a Proto Leni, será imposible ya que se necesitara de mucha, mucha, pero mucha magia y en especial que el mundo mágico igual está destruido.

**Cosmo**: En forma resumida, no se puede cumplir ese deseo.

**Poof**: Poof.

**Timmy**: ¡Rayos!

**Jimmy**: Al menos lo intentaste.

En ese momento escuchan y ven como la palanca que se encontraba en la maquina baje de repente haciendo que un teclado y una pantalla salieran de repente.

**Lisa**: Ni sabía que la maquina podía hacer eso.

**Lincoln**: Miren en la pantalla.

Ven que en la pantalla se comienza escribir un mensaje y que lo lee es Proto Leni.

**Proto Leni**: [Leyendo] Proto Leni, si lees este mensaje. Eso significa que ustedes están planeo un plan para hacer que todos los mundos afectados por Animator vuelvan a normalidad, pero descuidada tanto yo y Butch Hartman pensamos en una idea que puede que de seguro funcionara…

**Bob Esponja**: ¿Me pregunto cuál será ese plan?

**Proto Leni**: (Sigue leyendo) El plan se trata es que ustedes escriban un deseo bien especifico en la pantalla y hagan explotar la máquina.

**Jimmy**: ¡Explotar la maquina!

**Timmy**: ¿Escribir un deseo?

**Proto Leni**: (Sigue leyendo) Solo escriben el deseo y verán lo que pasa para que todos vuelvan a sus casas y siguán con sus vidas. Firma: Chris Savino.

**Lincoln**: ¿Quién es Chris Savino?

**Danny**: ¿Y quién es Butch Hartman?

Entonces Timmy se puso en enfrente de la pantalla para comenzar a escribir la pantalla pero es detenido por Jimmy.

**Jimmy**: Espera Timmy, tienes que ser especifico con lo que estas escribiendo en la pantalla.

**Timmy**: Oye, estoy siendo especifico.

**Proto Leni**: En serio, Timmy. Ya que solo escribiste que "deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad". Entonces seré yo que lo escriba pero ustedes me pueden decir las cosas para escribir este deseo.

**Danny**: Ya aquel Chris Savino dice que tiene que explotar la maquina será mejor que pongas que multiplique y explote.

**Bob Esponja**: Y que haga que toda la gente de nuestros mundos vuelvan a la normalidad.

**Lucy**: Y que olviden los que se les ocurrió.

**Leni**: ¿Y eso porque?

**Lynn**: Nah, es por lo traumados que debieron quedar todos por sufrir tantas torturas por parte del doctor Animator y me imagino que si recuerden eso, toda la gente serán unos miedosos.

**Lisa**: ¡Wow!

**Danny**: No olvides que los fantasmas de la zona fantasma.

**Timmy**: Y a las hadas del mundo mágico

**Jenny**: Sin hablar que te desaguas de Vexus de mi cuidad, les quites su nuevos poderes, olvide todo y regrese al exilio con sus compañeros.

**Zim**: No te olvides de la guarida de Zim que fue explotado y que GIR vuelva a la normalidad.

**Lana**: No olvides regresar a las mascotas a la normalidad.

Una vez terminado de escribir en la pantalla el deseo, Proto Leni procedió en dejar en escribir y entonces la maquina comenzó en iluminarse con un brillo de color naranja para luego ser quitado con todo del suelo comenzando a flotar rápido viendo como las esferas brillantes aparecen para multiplicaros creando 9 y para desaparecer.

**Lori**: Espero que funcione.

**Proto Leni**: Pues veamos si da resultado.

Comienza a mostrar un holograma mostrando a cuidad de Retroville todo destruido con montículos de polvo rojo y entonces aparece la maquina con una cuenta regresiva de 5 segundos.

**Maquina #1**: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡BOOM!

Ven que la maquina explota haciendo que enorme onda naranja se comienza a expandirse haciendo que los edificios vuelvan ser normales como el destruido laboratorio de Jimmy que ahora vuelve ser como antes y los montículos de polvo rojo vuelvan hacer personas normales y sanas.

**Jimmy**: ¡Funciono! ¡En verdad funciono! Los edificios, mi laboratorio, mis padres, mis amigos y Goddard volvieron todos. (Estando feliz)

Proto Leni cambio el holograma a la cuidad de Amity Park y la Zona fantasma para mostrar las máquinas que llegan para explotar en la onda naranja viendo el mismo resultado a ver como los edificio, las personas y los fantasmas vuelven a normalidad.

**Danny**: Y mi familia y amigos volvieron, además que los fantasmas volvieron a la zona fantasma donde pertenecen.

Cambian el holograma mostrando a Dismmsdale y El mundo mágico con la maquina explotando volviendo a la normalidad regresando a la vida los padres de Timmy y sus amigos, también haciendo que todas las hadas del mundo mágico volvieran a tener magia otra vez.

**Wanda**: Ahora tenemos más magia ahora.

**Cosmo**: Genial.

**Poof**: Poof. (Ven sus varitas brillar)

**Timmy**: Lo que importa es que Dismmsdale y el mundo mágico volvieran a normalidad.

**Proto Leni**: Ahora veamos el mundo de Bob Esponja.

Cambia el holograma para mostrar a Fondo De Bikini destruido hasta que apareció la máquina.

**Maquina #6**: 3… 2… 1… ¡Ocean man!

La máquina explota expandiendo la onda naranja a todo de Fondo De Bikini haciendo todo los peces volvieran a la vida, los edificios sean reparados e igual el Crustáceo Cascarudo además de todos los amigos de Bob Esponja y su caracol mascota.

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Todos volvieron a la vida, se reparó el Crustáceo Cascarudo y hasta incluso a mi caracol Gary!

**Proto Leni**: Y esta incluso a Fred.

**Fred (Voz en el holograma)**: ¡Mi pierna!

Se cambia el holograma para mostrar la cuidad Tremorton conquistado por Vexus todavía hasta que apareció la maquina la enfrente de ella.

**Vexus**: ¡Pero que rayos! ¿Qué esto?

**Maquina #7**: 3… 2… 1… ¡Boom!

**Vexus**: Espera, ¡No!

La máquina explota haciendo desparecer a Vexus y a todo su ejército dejando a la cuidad Tremorton para ver como vuelve a la normalidad, además que la gente vuelve a ser normal igual ya no siendo esclavos.

**Jenny**: ¡Disfruta otras vez de tu exilio Vexus!

**Nora Wakeman**: Me alegro que la cuidad volviera hacer como antes.

Se cambia el holograma para mostrar la maquina número 8 en lugar donde seria ser la guarida de Zim para explotar volviendo a lugar y además de mostrar a Gir en su disfraz de perro.

**Zim**: ¡Sí! ¡La guarida de Zim volvió y está listo para conquistar la tierra de mi mundo y además de tener a Gir devuelta!

**Proto Leni**: Clásico de Zim.

Por ultimo cambia el holograma a la última cuidad que era Royal Woods para mostrar la última maquina explotando para expandir toda la onda naranja reparando los edificios, haciendo que los montículos de polvo vuelvan hacer personas, junto a los familiares de los Loud, amigos e intereses amorosos y que la casa Loud se repare viendo como aparecen sus mascotas siendo normales otra vez.

**Lana**: ¡Todas nuestras mascotas volvieron!

**Los Loud**: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!

**Proto Leni**: Bueno chicos, podemos confirmar que todos somos héroes que salvaron el día del mal.

Justo en ese momento todos comienzan a escuchar una voz de una computadora.

**Computadora (Voz)**: ¡Autodestrucción de la guarida en menos de 3 segundos!

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Proto Leni**: Ah, (Sonido De Delfín)

**Bob Esponja**: ¡Acabas de decir…!

**Proto Leni**: Si, Bob Esponja, dije la once. Leni ayúdeme a proteger a todos.

**Leni**: Tenerlo por hecho.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero qué hay de nuestros padres?

**Proto Leni**: Descuiden, el autobús es inmune a las explosiones así que sus padres estarán muy bien.

**Zim**: Suerte que la nave de Zim es muy resistente a las explosiones.

La guarida explota en una gran explosión y tanto Proto Leni y Leni Loud usan sus poderes para crear un enorme campo de fuerza que los ayuda proteger a todos de la explosión que es poderoso que igual protege la tumba de Andrey para después ver en donde solía estar la guarida ya no había nada y ver el autobús en buen estado con los señores Loud todavía durmiendo a igual que la nave Zim.

**Jimmy**: De seguro lo planeo Animator para evitar que nadie más use su guarida cuando haya muerto.

**Proto Leni**: Si, clásico de Andrey.

Más tarde, todos se encontraban los nicktoons se encontraban reunirnos hasta que Lisa presiono un botón del reloj para abrir un portal en la cual se acercaban Jenny y Nora Wakeman.

**Jenny**: Bueno, familia Loud. Fue un gusto haberlos conocerlos y vivir esta aventura aparte de oscura con ustedes 11.

**Nora Wakeman**: Además que los agradecerlos por su valentía a hora de enfrentar a Vexus.

**Lynn**: Pues se nota que ahora somos enemigos de Vexus ahora.

**Jenny**: Si y no, ya que no recordarla nada de ustedes.

**Lisa**: Pregunta, doctora Nora Wakeman. ¿A cuánto tenga tiempo libre pudiera ir a su laboratorio para aprender de su tecnología de su mundo?

**Nora Wakeman**: Si, pero le tienes que pedir permiso a tus padres.

**Jimmy**: Oh, antes que se vallen. [Sacando un comunicador] Toma esto Jenny.

Le lanza el comunicador que es atrapado por Jenny.

**Jenny**: ¿Qué esto?

**Jimmy**: Es un comunicador para estar en contacto en caso que el mal vuelva atacar.

**Timmy**: Aparte ya que eres parte de nuestro equipo.

**Jenny**: Pues muchas gracias.

**Los Loud**: ¡Adiós Jenny, adiós doctora Nora Wakeman!

Se despendían viendo como Jenny y su mamá entraran al portal para luego cerrarse y en ese momento pasa Zim dentro de su nave.

**Zim**: Bueno humanos inferiores es momento que el todo poderoso Zim vuelva su mundo para seguir con su planes ya que la amenaza del doctor Animator se terminó al fin.

**Jimmy**: Antes que vayas Zim.

Le lanza un comunicador que es atrapado por Zim.

**Jimmy**: Aunque seas un anti héroe ten ese comunicador en caso de emergencias ya que ahora eres parte de un equipo de héroes.

**Zim**: Gracias, pero no gracias. Ya que Zim es muy poderoso en su mundo.

**Bob Esponja**: Pero que pasaría si otro villano que no sea de tu mundo te vuelve derrotar haciendo que te vuelvas miserable otra vez.

**Zim**: ¡Ah! Odio admitirlo pero tienen razón en esa parte, pero aun siguiere siendo el mismo todo poderoso Zim. [Yéndose]

**Lana**: Aun me cae bien.

Zim comienza a manejar a máxima velocidad su nave para abrir un portal para regresar a su mundo y en ese momento se comienzan abrir 3 portales.

**Jimmy**: Bueno chicos, también es momento de regresar a casa.

**Leni**: En verdad fue bueno en conocerlos a ustedes 4 igual pasándole bien esta aventura.

**Danny**: Gracias e igual nos agradece en haberlos conocido a ustedes familia Loud ya que son una familia muy valiente y fuerte.

**Jimmy**: Ten este comunicador Lincoln Loud ya que lo necesitaras ya que tú y tu hermanas son parte de este equipo ahora.

**Lincoln**: Muchas gracias, Jimmy Neutrón.

Ven como Jimmy Neutrón entra a un portal para cerrarse regresando su casa.

**Lucy**: Sabes Danny, aunque digas que los fantasmas de tu mundo sean malos. ¿De casualidad hay unos fantasmas que sean buenos?

**Danny**: Siéndote honesto, Lucy Loud. Hay pocos fantasmas que conozco que si son buenos.

**Luna**: Oye, chico esponja. Tal vez un día me muestres tu canción de rock and roll ya que dices que es demasiado bueno.

**Bob Esponja**: Créeme y si lo es.

**Luan**: Aparte que seguías siendo gracioso.

**Bob Esponja**: Siempre seré gracioso.

Bob Esponja entra riendo a su portal para regresar a Fondo De Bikini.

**Timmy**: Bueno, nos vemos luego familia Loud.

**Danny**: Adiós a todos.

**Wanda y Cosmo**: Adiós.

**Poof**: Poof.

Timmy con sus padrinos mágicos y Danny comienzan a entrar al portal mientras hablan.

**Danny**: Sabes, me sigue sorprendido que nuestras ciudades estén en el mismo mundo.

**Timmy**: Igual yo, solo que están en diferentes locaciones.

**Cosmo**: Saben, me pregunto si existe un lugar donde allá bestias y me haga amigo de uno.

Una vez que se cierra el portal solo quedan los Loud solos.

**Lincoln**: Bueno hermanas es momento que nosotros regresemos a nuestro mundo igual.

**Lori**: Yo manejo el autobús ya que hay que ir por Camionzilla.

**Leni**: ¿Oigan en donde esta Proto Leni?

Todos comienzan a mirar hacia los lados y que lo encuentra es Lola.

**Lola**: Chicos, allí esta. [Señalando]

Ven que Proto Leni se encontraba en una pequeña colina viendo una puesta de sol y entonces los Loud se comienzan acercar.

**Proto Leni**: Si se pregunta que estoy haciendo aquí, digamos quería ver esta puesta de sol antes me quede aquí.

**Leni**: ¿Qué? Pero Proto Leni, te ofrecí ser parte de mi familia para que seas feliz. ¿Por qué te qué quieres quedar aquí?

**Proto Leni**: Aunque te agradezco que hayas dado ese chance de ser parte de tu familia, la verdad esa es tu verdadera familia y no la mía, ya que solo soy nada más soy prototipo de ti.

**Lincoln**: ¿Entonces te vas a quedar aquí sola?

**Proto Leni**: Si, pero descuiden ya que tengo mi propia casa aquí, además si necesitan ayuda con otro mal que vuelva amenazar a todos los mundos. (Volteando a verlos) Estaré dispuesta en ayudar.

De repente de una las esferas brillantes vuelven aparecer sorprendiéndolos a todos.

**Lisa**: Es una de esas esferas brillantes.

La esfera saca unas manos para dar una nota a Proto Leni con unos números escritas y con un menaje en ella para luego desaparecer.

**Leni**: ¿Qué es lo que tedio?

**Proto Leni**: Son unas coordenadas. [Viendo los números] Lisa, me podías prestar el reloj.

Lisa saca el reloj para dárselo a Proto Leni que comienza a poner las coordenadas y presiona el botón para ver como de repente un portal de color azul se abre.

**Lori**: Es un portal azul.

**Luna**: ¿Qué extraño?

**Lisa**: ¿Me pregunto qué lugar llevara?

**Leni**: Creo ya lo vamos a saber.

Proto Leni ve la nota otra vez y comienza a leer el mensaje.

**Proto Leni**: [Leyendo] Entra y encuentra tu felicidad que será mi disculpa.

Confundida entra al portal siendo seguida por los demás Loud que atraviesan el portal azul. Una vez saliendo ya no se encontraban en el mundo oscuro de Animator sino en otro mundo hermoso que se les hizo familiar a los Loud donde había varias casa, los pájaros cantando y por su puesto una casa familiar.

**Luan**: ¡Momento! ¡Esa no es nuestra casa!

**Luna**: Hermana, tienes razón. Pero la casa tiene…

**Lincoln**: Tiene diferentes colores de pintura.

Todos ven que se trataba de la casa Loud pero pintando de forma diferente que Proto Leni se encontraba viéndola mientras que ellos se encontraban atrás y en ese entonces comienzan escuchar una voz en la casa que les hizo familiar.

**¿? (Voz)**: ¡Rock and roll!

**Lori**: Momento, esa voz sonó igual a…

**Luna**: ¡Sonó a mí!

La puerta de la casa se comenzaría abrir llevándose la sorpresa el que grito era chica que era igual a Luna con la única diferencia una camisa con una clavera de color negro, falda roja y botas blancas que se encontraba saliendo.

**¿?**: Es hora de rockear.

**¿?**: ¡Luna Proto Loud!

**Proto Luna**: Y ahora que Lori.

De la puerta sale una chica igual a Lori que llevaba una blusa blanca, unos shorts azules marino y zapatos negros llevando un guitarra roja.

**Proto Lori**: Te olvidaste de tu guitarra, hermana.

**Proto Luna**: Ah, muchas gracias. [Agarrándolo para luego bajar]

**¿?**: Oye, quieres escuchar un chiste Lori.

**Proto Lori**: Claro Luan.

Justo sale una chica que se ve exacta a Luan de vestimenta igual, pero que lo hace diferente es que tiene una flor rosado en su falda amarilla y además de no llevar frenos en los dientes.

**Proto Luan**: ¿Qué hace una abeja en el gimnasio?

**Proto Lori**: No lo sé, ¿qué hace una abeja en el gimnasio?

**Proto Luan**: ¡Zumba! (Riéndose)

Aquel chiste hace reír a Proto Luna y a Proto Lori al para luego bajar. En esos momentos aparecen una chica saliendo idéntica a Lucy que tenía vestimenta igual pero lo que lo hacía diferente era que usaba unas mangas negras y medias de color negro con rayas blancas.

**Proto Lucy**: ¡Sí! Yo gane.

Justo en la puerta sale corriendo una chica que se parecía a Lynn que usaba una camisa roja con el número 1 pero llevaba un short de color beige y además que le faltaba un diente.

**Proto Lynn**: Pues muchas felicidades Lucy, pero para la siguiente yo ganare.

**Proto Lucy**: Lo dudo.

La puerta sale una de las gemelas que era igual a Lola de que llevaba un vestido rosado con más volantes, una banda blanca, tenía una tirará más decorativa, tenía un peinado de cola de caballo y los dientes completos.

**Proto** **Lori**: Oye, Lola. ¿Quieres tomarte en una foto?

**Proto** **Lola**: Si por favor.

Y a su lado sale la otra gemela que es igual a Lana de vestimenta y que le hace falta 2 dientes, pero que lo hace diferente es que usa una camisa roja.

**Proto Lana**: Si me disculpan estaré alegrando la camioneta, pero primero jugarle en el lodo. [Saltando hacia el lodo]

En ese momento aparecen de la nada una chica inteligente de 4 años que era igual Lisa, pero lo diferente era que tenía el cabello rojo, un suéter azul cargando una bebe con un mechón de cabello largo con una manta blanca.

**Proto Lori**: Lisa, ¿cómo va esa máquina de telesportadora?

**Proto Lisa**: Funciona a la perfección, ¿no es así Lily?

**Proto Lily**: Si.

Todas ellas se comenzaron a reír mientras que la familia Loud se encontraba sorprendidos con la boca abierta con la excepción de Leni que se encontraba sonriendo, mientras que Proto Leni se nada más se encontraba allí parado sin hacer nada viéndolos.

**Lori**: Chicos, es mi imaginación o estas personas que literalmente se parasen a nosotros…

**Leni**: Son sus versiones prototipos.

**Lisa**: Que increíble.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y el mío donde esta?

En ese momento sin querer Proto Lily deja tirar sin querer su manta que leda a la cara de Proto Leni y justo en ese momento de la casa sale nada más y menos que Proto Lincoln que era igualito en todo en vestimenta y en lo único que era diferente era que…

**Lynn**: Miren tiene el diente completo.

Proto Lincoln se acerca rápido a ella para quitar la manta cara llevándose una enorme sorpresa dejando caer la manta a verla.

**Proto Lincoln**: Ah… familia.

Cambian la mirada hacia Proto Lincoln haciendo la misma expresión de sorprendidas a ver quién tenía en frente haciendo se comenzaran acercar. Proto Leni se pone nerviosa retrocediendo un poquito para luego hablares.

**Proto Leni**: Ah… hola.

**Los Proto Loud**: ¡Leni!

Abrazan a Proto Leni haciendo que su corazón comenzara latir rápido haciendo sentir una emoción de tristeza combinaba de felicidad para luego ponerse a llorar y poner una sonrisa viendo como ellos estaban llorando igual.

**Proto Leni**: ¡No puede creer en la tremenda estúpida que fui todo este tiempo en no darme cuenta o ni siquiera pensar que en un lugar de este multiverso se encontraría mi gran familia! (Limpia sus ojos) ¡Mi verdadera familia!

**Proto Lincoln**: ¡Y no sabes cuánto tiempo te extrañamos! [Limpiándose los ojos]

**Las Proto Loud**: ¡Y mucho! (Ellas igual dejan de llorar)

Los Loud también se encontraban llorando con ver esa conmovedora escena para ver cómo se dejan de abrazar.

**Proto Lucy**: ¿Y esa vestimenta negra que llevas puesto?

**Proto Leni**: Perdón, es que hace tiempo que no usaba mi ropa normal y además los sorprenderá a todos.

Todos vieron como Proto Leni se cierra sus ojos concentrándose para ver como su vestimenta se convierte en líquido negro haciendo que se le quitara para verterse en el collar de perlas de su cuello revelando que todavía tenía puesto su blusa azul, todavía tenía sus botas cafés, sus ojos volvieron ser normales y sus brazos volvieron ser normales igual.

**Los Proto Loud**: ¡Wow!

**Proto Leni**: Luego se los explicare.

**Proto Lola**: ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Miren quien regreso al fin!

Los Proto Loud comenzaron entrar rápido a la casa.

**Proto Lincoln**: No vas a entrar Leni.

**Proto Leni**: Ahorita los alcanzo. (Viendo como entran)

Ella voltea a ver a la familia Loud haciendo el símbolo de la paz con su mano para despedirse.

**Proto Leni**: Los veo luego familia Loud. [Para luego comenzar a caminar]

A lo que ellos responden alzando las manos para despedirse y después comenzar a caminar para meterse al portal azul.

**Leni**: Adiós, Leni Proto Loud.

Leni Loud fue la última en verterse al portal azul para luego desaparecer revelando a Chris Savino en su forma real parado viendo igual la casa de los Proto Loud.

**Chris Savino**: Todo devuelta a la normalidad y mi trabajo está hecho.

Se trasforma en una esfera brillante para comenzar a ir al cielo para luego desaparecer.

¿Conti**N**uara?


	38. Epílogo

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que los nicktoons salvaron sus mundos del plan malvado del doctor Animator o mejor como solía ser conocido antes con el nombre de Andrey Animador. Ahora no es encontramos en la casa Loud, pero no cualquier casa Loud, era la casa de familia Proto Loud en donde en una habitación se encontraba Proto Leni en una laptop hasta que movió los ojos hacia ustedes.

**Proto Leni**: Hola a todos. [Saludando] Usualmente es Lincoln que hace este tipo de cosas y hablo del Lincoln Loud que conocen, no mi Lincoln que sería Proto Lincoln para ustedes. Pero volviendo el tema, se preguntaran que paso con los nicktoons después de acabar con esta misión de salvar sus mundos.

Ella hace voltear la laptop para mostrar grabaciones con los nicktoons en sus mundos.

**Proto Leni**: Pues ahora lo sabrán. [Poniéndole play] Empezando con Jimmy Neutrón en su mundo 3D.

En el primer video se mostraba a Jimmy Neutrón en su laboratorio con sus amigos Sheen y Carl en su computadora además de ver a su perro robot Goddard.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Jimmy Neutrón siguió con sus aventuras de niño genio y cómo podemos ver, se encuentra mejorado el sistema de seguridad de su laboratorio.

**Jimmy**: ¡Listo! Con estas nuevas mejoras de seguridad, ahora mi laboratorio estará más seguro.

**Carl**: Jimmy, ¿para qué mejoraste la seguridad de tu laboratorio?

**Jimmy**: Lo mejore en casos si algún día viene una invasión a en invadir la cuidad de Retroville y para que mi laboratorio sea muy seguro, además yo no creo que Cindy ahora pueda entrar con más facilidad.

**Cindy**: Yo no diría si fuera tu Neutrón.

Los 3 voltean para ver Cindy con los brazos cruzados.

**Sheen**: (Riéndose)

**Jimmy**: ¡Sal de mi laboratorio!

Se pone pausa el video y Proto Leni cambia al siguiente donde se veía a Timmy a sus padrinos 3 mágicos caminado en una colina viendo la cuidad de Dimmsdale.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Timmy Turner y sus padrinos mágicos, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof siguieron teniendo sus aventuras mágicas, sé que para este punto su serie comenzó a decaer un poco en la sexta temporada, pero siéndoles honesta me gusta los capítulos y más que todavía se encontraba Butch Hartman.

**Timmy**: Ah, es bueno ver la cuidad de Dimmsdale normal y sin que ninguna invasión de robots asesinos.

**Wanda**: Lo mismo con el mundo mágico ya que todas las hadas volvieron a la normalidad y tenemos toda nuestra magia devuelta.

**Cosmo**: Y ya puedo volver aparecer mis nachos. (Apareciendo unos nachos)

**Poof**: Poof, Poof. [Agarrando un nacho]

**Cosmo**: Oye, consíguete tus propios nachos.

**Timmy**: Solo que hay que ver que nos prepara el futuro.

Se pone pausa el video para cambiar y reproducir el tercero donde se encontraba Danny Fenton con sus amigos Sam y Tucker en una fila para ver una película en el cine de Amity Park.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Danny Fenton o más decir Danny Phantom siguió con su vida de héroe siendo el chico fantasma que protegía la cuidad de Amity Park de las amenazas de los fantasmas de la zona fantasma, pero tenía la ayuda de sus amigos y de su familia que los quería mucho. Y mejor que se prepare ya que su siguiente aventura será enfrenar a Dark Danny en ese futuro malo y oscuro donde aprenderá un nuevo poder fantasmal.

**Tucker: **No puedo esperar el momento para ver la película.

**Sam**: Escuche que es muy buena la película.

**Danny**: Y lo bueno es que no hay fantasmas que no lo pueda… (Su sentido fantasmal se activa)

Ven el cielo como unos fantasmas pasaban riéndose malvalmente.

**Danny**: Genial, para que abrí la boca. Chicos no tardare mucho y ahorita regreso rápido. [Yéndose]

**Sam**: Te apartaremos un lugar.

Danny se fue un callejón para que nadie lo viera y trasforma en su forma de fantasmal para comenzar volar yendo tras de los fantasmas malos. Se cambia al siguiente video para mostrar a Bob Esponja trabajando en el Crustáceo Cascarudo cocinando unas Cangreburgers.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuádranos siguió siendo la misma esponja amarilla positiva que todos conocemos y amamos, además que estaba feliz que su cuidad y que todos sus amigos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

**Bob Esponja**: (Cantado) Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moon Light.

**Calamardo**: [Desde la ventanita] ¡Bob Esponja! La orden ya está lista.

**Bob Esponja**: Ya casi esta lista.

Hace unos movimientos rápidos con la espátula haciendo así la Cangreburger rápido y dárselo a Calamardo.

**Bob Esponja**: Orden lista.

**Calamardo**: Gracias. [Yéndose]

**Bob Esponja**: Ah, es bueno que todos mis amigos, mi caracol Gary y la gente de Fondo De Bikini se encuentren bien. (Riéndose) Solo espero que no haya otra amenaza para el futuro.

Se cambia el video para ahora mostrar a Jenny Wakeman volando encima de Tremorton todo tranquilo.

**Proto Leni (Narrando):** Jenny Wakeman siguió disfrutando de su vida como una robot adolecente pasándolo con sus amigos como igual tratado de encajar en la sociedad, pero también disfrutaba de su vida de heroína venciendo mal con el apoyo de su madre.

**Jenny**: Es bueno ver que la cuidad toda tranquila, con la gente normal, sin clústers, sin Vexus y claro una invasión de robots negros asesinos.

De su pecho salió la pantalla que se encendió revelando a su madre haciéndole una videollamada.

**Nora Wakeman**: ¡Xj9! ¿En dónde estás?

**Jenny**: Voy al parque de patinaje con Brad y Tuck.

**Nora Wakeman**: Okey, pero recuerda volver a la casa ya que te hare unas mejoras en caso que otro villano quiera volver conquistar los mundos.

**Jenny**: Esta bien, estaré allí antes que lo notes mamá.

El video cambia ahora con Zim viendo el periódico en su casa guarida que se encontraba con Gir comiendo waffles.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: Zim volvió a sus intentos de conquistar la tierra de su mundo para impresionar a sus líderes "Los más altos" pero como siempre el tonto e idiota y terco de Dib Membrana se los arruina, es una suerte que Andrey le haya borrado la memoria o de seguro estaría más loco. Pero al menos Zim se toma en serio su papel de anti héroe ya que igual protege la tierra de otros invasores o de otras amenazas.

**Gir**: Me gustan los waffles.

**Zim**: Bueno Gir, ahorita tengo otro plan para dominar la tierra y esta vez no dejare que ese apesto de Dib me arruine. Así podrá la armada Inken venir los más altos me nombren como el mejor invasor y tal vez conozca en persona al ser poderoso de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Gir**: ¿Quién es Jhonen Vázquez?

**Zim**: Es alguien de infinito poder que me eligió como su anti héroe principal.

**Dib (Voz)**: ¿Anti héroe? Si tú eres un villano.

Zim mira hacia la ventana donde ve Dib con una cámara dándose cuenta de lo que hizo ya que se pone nervioso.

**Dib**: Ah, yo me voy aquí. [Yéndose rápido]

**Zim**: ¡Regresa aquí Dib apestoso!

El video cambia para mostrar el ultimo mostrando a la casa Loud mostrando a la familia Loud en el jardín divirtiéndose.

**Proto Leni (Narrando)**: En cuanto la familia Loud, ellos volvieron a su vida común y corriente. Lori volvió hablar con su novio Bobby ya que eso lo hacía feliz, Leni volvió hacer la misma con la excepción que ahora tiene mis poderes pero casi no los usa, Luna seguí siendo la mejor tocando rock and roll, Luan mejoro con sus chistes ya que algunos ya son buenos, Lynn maduro un poco ya que no expresa tanto su forma perder y ganar aún así sigue creyendo en la suerte pero no cometerá el error de jamás de culpar a su hermano de mala suerte, Lincoln sigue siendo el mismo Lincoln Loud que quiere a su familia pero igual se divirtió salvando el mundo, Lucy era feliz a saber que su colmillito regreso a la vida y que morir a tan temprana edad no es muy bueno, Lola y Lana seguían siendo iguales pero ahora son más valientes, Lisa todavía con su experimentos y proyecto en la casa además que está en contacto con Nora Wakeman y Jimmy y cuanto a Lily que todavía que es una bebe, creo que todavía tiene algo inteligencia cuando solía ser grande.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Chicos! ¡El almuerzo está listo!

**Rita**: Sera mejor que vengan antes que se enfríe.

Los Loud entraron rápido a la casa Loud para segundos después estuvieran en la mesa con sus platos servidos comenzando a comer.

**Sr. Lynn**: Sebes, me siento orgulloso de nuestros hijos ya que fueron valientes en salvar al mundo para tratar de rescatados.

**Rita**: Igual yo. Solo espero que no hayas más problemas para el futuro.

**Leni**: Saben, ¿me pregunto cómo estará pasando Proto Leni con su familia ahora?

El video se detiene para volver con Proto Leni que cierra su laptop para volver hablar con ustedes.

**Proto Leni**: Respondiendo esa pregunta que acaba de hacer Leni Loud.

Saca una foto mostrando a ella sonriendo en el medio con toda su familia.

**Proto Leni**: Digamos que lo estoy pasando muy bien y en verdad son una familia increíble. Ya que ellos me ayudaron adaptarme a la sociedad aquí en Royal Oak debido como estuve afuera mucho tiempo, sé que es el mismo nombre de la ciudad donde nació Chris Savino pero parase ser la versión prototipo de Royal Woods ya que igual tiene lugares idénticos pero con diferentes nombres. En cuanto les mostré mis poderes especiales y les conté sobre mis aventuras eso incluyendo cuando solía ser mala que me arrepiento para que sepan, ellos me aceptaron como soy y hasta incluso mi hermana Lisa o sea Proto Lisa para ustedes, quería que le diera una muestra para experimentos y le contara todo de los otros mundos de los nicktoons.

**¿? (Voz)**: Leni, cariño. Tu mamá ya hizo el almuerzo.

**Proto Leni**: ¡Ya voy papá! Además que igual tengo mis padres que son las versiones prototipos de el señor Lynn y Rita. ¡Y que tengan un buen día y adiós!

**Proto Rita (Voz)**: Sera mejor que bajes rápido o sino se te pondrá frió la comida.

Ella se levantaba de la silla para comenzar irse de la habitación para bajar hacia el comedor donde se le veía toda su familia feliz para luego sentarse y así terminando toda esta historia.

**EL FIN **


	39. Créditos

Música de los créditos: Ocean Man

**Esta historia fue basado en los personajes creados por: Chris Savino, Stephen Hillenburg, Butch Hartman, John A. Davis, Rob Renzetti y Jhonen Vazquez.**

**Escrita por Optimus1986 y su compañero el Coescritor.**

**Dirigida y producida por Optimus1986.**

**Borrador hecho por Optimus1986 y el Coescritor.**

**Doblaje Original**

Lincoln Loud, Proto Lincoln – Collien Dean

Lori Loud, Proto Lori – Catherine Taber

Leni Loud, Proto Leni – Liliana Mumy

Luna Loud, Proto Luna – Nika Futterman

Luan Loud, Proto Luan – Cristina Pucelli

Lynn Loud Junior, Lucy Loud, Proto Lynn, Proto Lucy – Jessica DiCicco

Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Proto Lana, Proto Lola, Proto Lily – Grey Griffin

Lisa Loud, Proto Lisa – Lara Jill Miller

Jimmy Neutrón – Debi Derryberry

Timmy Turner, Poof – Tara Strong

Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton – David Kaufman

SpongeBob Squarepants – Tom Kenny

Zim – Richard Steven Horvitiz

Gir – Rosearik Rikki Simons

Jenny "Xj9" Wakeman – Janice Kawaye

Dra. Nora Wakeman – Candi Milo

Cosmo – Daran Norris

Wanda – Susanne Blakeslee

Rita Loud, Proto Rita – Jill Talley

Mr. Lynn Loud, Proto Mr. Lynn – Brian Stepanek

Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Voltex – Carolyn Lawrence

Squidward Tentacles – Rodger Bumpass

Carl Wheezer – Rob Paulsen

Sheen Estevez – Jeffrey Garcia

Brad Carbunkle – Chad Doreck

Tuck Carbunkle – Audrey Wasilewski

Sam Manson – Grey DeLisle

Tucker Foley – Rickey D'Shon Collins

Jazz Fenton – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Jack Fenton – Rob Paulsen

Maddie Fenton – Kath Soucie

**Doblaje original de los malvados**

Doctor Animator/Andrey Animador – Desconocido

Bot, Comando – Matthew Wood

Vexus – Eartha Kitt

Dib Membrana – Andy Berman

Smytus – Steve Blum

Krackus – Jim Ward

Robot SpongeBob – Tom Kenny

**Invitado Especial**

Chris Savino – El mismo

* * *

**Doblaje Latino**

Lincoln Loud, Proto Lincoln – José Luis Piedra

Lori Loud, Proto Lori – Fernanda Robles

Leni Loud, Proto Leni – Lupita Leal

Luna Loud, Proto Luna – Alicia Barragán

Luan Loud, Proto Luan – Leyla Rangel

Lynn Loud Junior, Proto Lynn – Monserrat Mendoza

Lucy Loud, Proto Lucy – Mireya Mendoza

Lana Loud, Proto Lana, Lola Loud, Proto Lola – Karen Vallejo

Lisa Loud, Proto Lisa– Alondra Hidalgo

Lily Loud, Proto Lily – Betzabé Jara

Jimmy Neutrón – Diego Ángeles

Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton – Ezequiel Serrano

Timmy Turner – Arianna López

Bob Esponja – Luis Carreño

Zim – Magda Giner

Jenny "Xj9" Wakeman – Leisha Medina

Dra. Nora Wakeman – Edylu Martínez

Cosmo – Sergio Sáez

Wanda – Anna Silvetti

Poof – No se doblo

Rita Loud, Proto Rita – Cecilia Gómez

Sr. Lynn Loud, Proto Sr. Lynn – César Garduza

Arenita Mejillas – Lileana Chacón

Calamardo Tentáculos – Renzo Jiménez

Cindy Voltex – Circe Luna

Carl Wheezer – Isabel Martiñón

Sheen Estevez, Gir – Irwin Daayán

Brad Carbunkle – Jhonny Torres

Tuck Carbunkle – Maythe Guedes

Sam Manson – Rebeca Aponte

Tucker Foley – Rolman Bastidas

Jazz Fenton – Mercedes Prato

Jack Fenton – José Manuel Vieira

Maddie Fenton – María Teresa Hernández

**Doblaje latino de los malvados**

Doctor Animator/Andrey Animador – Enzo Fortuny

Bot, Comando – Héctor Emmanuel Gómez

Vexus – Soraya Camero

Dib Membrana – Carlos Enrique Bonilla

Smytus – Luis Miguel Pérez

Krackus – Desconocido

Robot Bob Esponja – Luis Carreño

**Invitado Especial**

Chris Savino – Desconocido

* * *

Optimus**: Bueno a todos mis lectores, con esto concluye esta gran historia que inicio en el 2019 que nunca me imaginé que fui capaz de crear una historia muy buena con los nicktoons y además con la ayuda de mi mejor amigo que fue el Coescritor de la misma dándole los toques oscuros a esta historia.**

Coescritor**: Además debemos agradecer a estos creadores: Chris Savino por "The Loud House", Butch Hartman por "Los Padrinos Mágicos" y "Danny Phantom", John A. Davis por "Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón El Niño Genio", Rob Renzetti por "La Robot Adolecente", Jhonen Vazquez por "Invasor Zim". Ya que ellos crearon a todos estos increíbles nicktoons que vimos por mucho tiempo en la televisión en el canal de Nick y en especial Stephen Hillenburg que lastimosamente ya no se encuentra en este mundo y siempre será recordado por haber creado a Bob Esponja una de las mejores caricaturas del mundo en canal de Nickelodeon.**

Optimus**: ****También quiero agradecer a mis compadres de J0nas Nagera por sus comentarios y a EltioRob95 igual a sus comentarios y su dibujo de su cuenta de Deviantart, además por qué su historia de "The Loud house: Super Secret Crisis War Nickelodeon" que fue una de las 2 historias que me inspiro y se preguntan por la otra historia, se llamaba: "Nickelodeon Héroes" del escritor inglés CrapperGeek.**

Coescritor**: Para que sepan aún tenemos muchas ideas para el futuro, pero ahora yo necesito un descanso después escribir tanta acción y oscuridad, pero descuiden ya que le pide el favor a Optimus de publicar algo que de seguro les gustara a ustedes lectores.**

Optimus: **Ademas queremos agradecer a todos nuestros lectores por haber leído toda esta historia épica.**


	40. Escena Post Créditos

En lugar desconocido, se veía como una puerta de metal estaba cerrado con candando pero tenía una placa de oro con la palabras escritas de "Proyecto Zero". Adentro se ese lugar se encontraba una capsula acostado de color negro que se encontraba conectada a varias mangueras que tenían un líquido naranja, con varias máquinas y una computadora que se encontraba encendida con una barra de carga que estaba al 99% hasta llegar al 100%.

**Computadora**: ¡Transfusión de esencia de vida completada!

De pronto las mangueras se quedan vacías y la capsula se comenzó a moverse para quedarse parado viendo como de repente se comenzó a iluminar una luz de color rojo en forma de circulo para ver se comenzaba abrir mostrando una mano quemada.


End file.
